


Meu amado Sádico

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Car Sex, Dragonball - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, bardock e bulma, bulma loli, mafia, vilencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 13:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Bulma se vê orfã e com uma imensa divida herdada de sua mãe quando recebe uma proposta de um mafioso. ser seu objeto, entre viver em um prostíbulo e viver a mercê do mafioso arrogante, ela o escolhe, e o de repente se ve numa trama e num triangulo entre o homem e seu filho, num jogo de poder e domínio.





	1. meu querido assassino

**Author's Note:**

> Gatilho de violência, pedofilia, loli, abuso, alcool, drogas, e mutilação.   
se não gosta de nada disso não leia.

A fumaça tomava conta do lugar, os barulhos altos, a vozes estridentes em berro, fogo do flambar de grandes frigideiras de ferro, fogo que cintilava no ar, ela se assustava, ainda não estava habituada aquilo por mais que já o fizesse a um tempo.   
— Cān s̄ām phr̂xm  
A garota de cabelos azuis turquesa piscara uma ou duas vezes perdida no meio das chamas e voltou sua atenção. Ela ouvia os gritos à medida que aqueles pratos saiam, com o esfregão na mão e um avental branco que parecia ser quatro ou cinco números maiores que ela. Desengonçada, não parecia ter nascido para aquilo, mas era o que restava visto o trabalho que a mãe tinha...  
Suas ordens eram: nunca fale nada, nunca responda, nunca pergunte e apenas trabalhe, nunca olhe nos olhos de ninguém, nunca ouse ser alguém!  
Afinal, ali, ela não era nada...  
Mas a principal era. Nunca entrasse na segunda parte daquele local, ela não sabia o que era, o que tinha, e aquela era a regra de sua mãe, bom, ao menos era antes de sumir, saíra em uma viagem acompanhada e nunca voltou, não nesses seis meses o que preocupava a garota, mas fingia que nada havia acontecido, não tinha muito tempo na vida para ter medo ou pensar em mais desgraças. Se ela tinha curiosidade quanto ao que tinha do outro lado? Certamente ela tinha, afinal sua mãe trabalhava do outro lado, então se perguntava o que de tão ruim ou proibido poderia haver ali que ela não pudesse tomar conhecimento?  
Os palavrões proferidos pelo homem gordo, baixinho e fedorento a despertaram, Oolong era o que ela chamava de porco pervertido, um homem nojento em todos os sentidos, agarrava sempre as garotas que trabalhava ali no local, ou outras coisas que ela preferia não se atentar, ela tinha certeza que se um dia aquele porco nojento tentasse algo com ela certamente enfiaria uma daquelas tantas facas que haviam ali na cozinha nele sem pensar duas vezes.   
Ela então deu atenção ao que ele falava e gritava em inglês com alguém ao telefone, ela não entendia bem o tal idioma, mas o suficiente para compreender algumas frases soltas, diferente o que podia parecer ela era mais esperta do que parecia, aprendia tudo muito rápido – embora serviços de limpeza e cozinha não poderiam ser classificados em algo útil na visão da garota - lia, ainda que escondida, quando tinha tempo e conseguia se desvencilhar daquilo, se trancava em algum corredor de uma livraria lendo escondida até ser expulsa de lá.   
Naquele diálogo ela percebeu que Oolong tinha problemas e grande e olhando a ele sem se dar conta percebeu um sorriso um tanto maquiavélico dele e agarrou seu braço esquerdo com força a puxando em meio ao turbilhão da cozinha quente, entre tachos imensos e labaredas e de uma estante pegou um par de roupas e jogou contra o peito dela que franziu o cenho confusa.  
—A casa está cheia hoje querida, vai servir! – disse o homem e ao tirar o cigarro dos lábios e soprar a fumaça na cara dela rindo   
A garota de cabelos azuis, no entanto estendeu a roupa vendo aquilo e pela primeira vez na vida quebrou a regra, - bom ao menos na frente de alguém –   
—Eu não vou vestir isso! Não cobre nada! – bradou com uma certa fúria no olhar e como resposta recebeu um tapa na face  
—Cobre o bastante garota! Não que você tenha muito que possa interessar alguém – ele riu – vamos! Se troque! Não tenho a droga do dia todo!   
Ela olhou em volta procurando algum lugar a fim de entrar para fazê-lo.  
—Onde... eu vou me trocar? – perguntou   
—Use a imaginação garota idiota! – disse Oolong rindo 

♦

O carro Suv de vidros escuros total blackout estava estacionado frente a uma loja do centro. Uma loja de venda de peças comuns, nada de mais, o vidro do carro baixou-se e revelou um homem de cabelos negros rebeldes que desafiavam a gravidade e tinha um semblante frio, indecifrável. Os olhos negros ariscos dele recariam sobre a fachada da loja de forma analítica.   
—É aqui senhor Bardock – disse a voz do motorista do carro, um homem alto, muito forte e careca, que por vezes soava mais burro do que deveria, no entanto era bom na função que exercia. Nada além de um simples motorista aos olhos de fora.   
A porta fora destravada e Bardock descera do carro acompanhado do homem grande e careca, bem como de outro que tinha cabelos levemente compridos ligeiramente bagunçados na frente, e no segundo carro que o acompanhava desceu mais alguns. A mão fora no bolso interno do paletó e retirou um cigarro do maço e levou aos lábios rapidamente acendendo o mesmo. Ainda parado com a mão no bolso frente a loja ele soltou a primeira leva de fumaça e começou a caminhar sendo seguido de perto por seus homens.   
Todos muito bem vestidos em seus caros ternos impecáveis e seus sapatos lustrosos. Havia ali algumas mulheres que faziam atendimento aos clientes, bem como pessoas. Ele, no entanto, já tinha um caminho direto, atravessou todo o corredor sem desviar o olhar para ninguém e um dos seus homens abriu a porta dos fundos daquele lugar dando passagem ao chefe.   
—Está atrasado Yamcha! – a voz de Bardock foi firme e cortante ao tirar o cigarro da boca e libertando a fumaça branca.   
—E-eu tenho uma boa razão, eu juro – disse o homem temoroso e moveu-se bruscamente e institivamente todos os homens de Bardock sacaram a arma apontando para Yamcha e alguns que estavam ali, com um gesto de sua cabeça Bardock deixou o jovem rapaz prosseguir com aquilo, no entanto as armas continuaram apontadas para Yamcha.   
—N-não confia em mim meu chapa? – perguntou Yamcha com um sorriso amarelo.   
—Não – disse Bardock e deu um sorriso torto, e acho realmente bom que me agrade ou vão te apelidar de peneira se é que me entende – disse com um sorriso quase que cruel e voltou o cigarro aos lábios.   
As bolsas pretas foram sendo colocadas sobre as pilhas de mercadorias sobre os paletes daquele estoque da loja e uma a uma foram sendo abertas revelando uma alta quantidade de malotes e um dos homens de Bardock pegou um dos pacotes e com agilidade retirou do cinto um karambit e girando agilmente entre os dedos perfurou um daqueles malotes revelando o pó branquíssimo e entregou a faca de caça a Bardock que tocou a mesma na ponta da língua e maneou a cabeça em um não.   
—Não foi isso nosso combinado, ou foi? – disse Bardock calmamente – espero que tenha mais... metade do que eu pedi em cocaína já começamos mal...  
—Entenda é difícil conseguir META assim tão fácil ainda mais nas quantidades que pediu e... – Yamcha tentava justificar-se quando alguns disparos soaram em estampidos baixos graça aos silenciadores das pistolas e os homens de Yamcha estavam caídos no chão numa poça dos sangues – a cocaína é pura! – ele gritou em desespero erguendo as mãos em rendição – é melhor, é colombiana, direto da fonte... por isso foi difícil entrar, é lucro triplicado, você sabe – dizia tremendo sentindo o frio cortante na espinha.   
Bardock ergueu sutilmente o queixo analítico e acenou com a cabeça ao seu motorista que saiu pela porta e logo estava de volta com uma das garotas que trabalhavam naquela loja, Bardock então jogou o cigarro no chão e amaçou a bituca com sapato caro caminhando tranquilamente até as pilhas da tal droga assoviando uma canção da qual Yamcha achou sinistra demais naquele contexto, e com o seu próprio punhal, Bardock, enfiou no malote retangular e pegando um lencinho do bolso despejou um tantinho do pó e ergueu o olhar ao motorista que segurava o braço da garota firme que olhava assustada sem nada intender. Jogada para Bardock que a segurou forte no braço, ele encostou o lenço forçadamente contra o nariz dela e com a outra mão tapou a boca a forçando a aspirar todo aquele pó branco puro...  
As pupilas dilatadas dela e a respiração rápida denunciava a eficácia da droga agindo tão rapidamente no organismo, em meio ao riso frenético num misto de euforia e todos os homens olhavam para ela no momento que Bardock enfiou a faca de caça entre os seios dela e desceu cortando as peças que ela vestia e tornou a joga-la a seu motorista.   
—Um premiozinho de consolação por hoje Nappa, divirta-se – disse e virou novamente a Yamcha – agora... quanto de metanfetamina você trouxe exatamente? – pediu enquanto dois dos seus homens pegavam as bolsas fechando e as levando para os carros.

♦ 

Ligações entrecortadas, respostas indiretas, uma conta que certamente não batia, sentado no seu escritório que ficava no alto de uma das fabricas de bagagem que havia ali mais afastado ele olhava a ata contábil de mais um dos comércios que funcionavam como lavagem de dinheiro, tal como aquela fabrica de bagagens que embora lucrativa, como boa parte dos negócios que ele tinha, não chegavam nem perto dos negócios reais praticados pela organização da qual ele era o chefe.   
Intrigado com aquilo, ele se levantou e servindo um bom copo de whisky caro bebeu e foi até a grande janela de vidro espelhado que havia ali, dava-lhe visão de toda a fabrica simultaneamente, no entanto de fora, lá de baixo, quem olhava só via o reflexo do espelho. O porte ereto, másculo... mão no bolso e outra com o copo ovalado em mãos deixava o olhar correr pelo galpão, no entanto a mente perturbava-se criando possibilidades para a contradição daqueles números. Afinal ele tinha confiança em Paragus, o homem da qual ele confiara a gestão daquele negócio em especial. No entanto sua aguçada percepção lhe dizia que havia algo errado.   
Foi despertado do transe por Shallot que entrava naquele momento em seu escritório.   
—Quem é aquela garota ali? – perguntou Bardock apontando pelo vidro uma jovem garota que ele não conhecia do meio de suas trabalhadoras dali daquela fabrica, ele sabia, era bom de fisionomias e uma memoria peculiarmente boa. – Ela não trabalha aqui! – disse   
—Aquela é Kaori, é filha de Yolin começou hoje – disse o jovem de cabelos negros e bagunçados na franja. E ele viu o olhar do chefe para a garota – precisa relaxar? – perguntou e viu Bardock fitando-a em silencio até por fim virar-se de frente a ele.  
—Traga ela aqui – disse e voltou a mesa enchendo o copo de bebida novamente – ligue para Paragus, vamos jantar lá essa noite, quero visitar um dos meus negócios... afinal, o olho do dono que faz a diferença, não é? – disse com um meio sorriso diabólico.   
O jovem consente e se retira, já Bardock retira o blazer paletó o colocando no encosto da cadeira, sentando-se meio apoiado na mesa, abriu o punho da blusa azul marinho que usava e ao puxar um tanto as mangas, os braços completamente desenhados por tatuagens se revelou no mesmo momento que a porta se abriu e Shallot entrou guiando a garota de cabelos castanhos, com um acedo de Bardock, Shallot se retirou encostando a porta o que fez a garota estremecer, mas mais ainda diante do olhar de Bardock a sua frente...  
Após um bom tempo ele abriu a porta do seu escritório com o paletó em mãos, a camisa tinha os botões abertos deixando a mostra o abdômen perfeitamente torneado, com seu gomos bem delimitados, o troco largo atraia qualquer olhar de cobiça facilmente, o peito trincado, rígido de músculos bem definidos e trabalhados, e era possível ver as tatuagens que iam até o final do bíceps e início do peito quando ele se esticou vestindo o paletó.   
—De um jeito nela – disse somente para Shallot saindo a fim de voltar ao seu apartamento.   
...  
O edifício era extremamente bem localizado, uma arquitetura moderna misturava o uso do aço e do vidro negro com o uso de linhas desconstruídas em sua arquitetura, a iluminação do mesmo chamava a atenção no meio da noite. Ele, ignorando completamente as pessoas ali em volta, ou o porteiro do lugar apenas caminhou ao elevador exclusivo e não tardou em colocar a digital num pequeno touch que havia e após a leitura feita e reconhecida, imediatamente fora liberado uma sessão de números referente aos andares daquele edifício e ele apertou o 70º andar e a porta fechada tocava uma musiquinha irritantemente sonolenta ao fundo...

Após um longo e relaxante banho, ele vestiu um terno preto em total combinação, tudo era preto, e no pulso um relógio Vacheron Constantin caríssimo, um mimo para si mesmo, gostava de certas extravagancias, afinal a vida era uma só. Naquele conjunto da noite alinhou a gravata que decidiu de última ora ser vermelho sangue o que foi um tremendo contraste no preto. Ao chegar a portaria do predo, o carro preto já o aguardava e ele não tardou em entrar. Um de seus homens tirou uma pasta de couro marrom e o entregou que abriu lendo rapidamente e maneou a cabeça negativamente. 

Assim que ele chegou ao local, a entrada se deu pelos fundos, começou por onde realmente o interessava, o prostibulo, não pelas razões sexuais, mas pelo negocio que havia ali, um negocio relacionado a trafico, a venda, a prostituição extremamente lucrativas naquele lugar. No entanto enquanto era recebido por Paragus e caminhava pelo local ele olhava sutilmente coisas que chamaram sua atenção pouco a pouco e afastando um pouco de Paragus ele murmurou a Nappa.  
—Reviste esse lugar todo – disse e voltou a sua atenção ao anfitrião da noite – e onde está Panchy? – perguntou interessado na mulher que ocasionalmente a tinha, mas que não deixava de ter certa graça, um humor invejável, apesar de Bardock achar que ela falava demais em horas inapropriadas.   
—Com sorte? Morta – disse seco Paragus fumando – ela e o maldito traidor do king vegeta.   
—Humm... – disse Bardock – pena – sem dar importância abriu a porta que dava acesso a um corredor longo e tão logo o cheiro de comida se fazia presente. E a sua frente Shallot abriu a porta dupla que dava acesso ao restaurante – esse lugar continua uma espelunca, não muda nunca – sorriu.   
—Tem boa comida, o povo gosta – disse Paragus sem falsa modéstia – já faz o que dois?  
—Cinco anos – disse Bardock caminhando ao lado de Paragus atravessando o lugar que era escuro demais, uma iluminação fria propositalmente com luzes que atraiam para o bar. – E olha... não mudou nadinha essa porcaria.   
Ele mal terminara de dizer e viu o rabo de cavalo azul e a garota de pele pálida que se virava após anotar o pedido da mesa ali próxima, por algumas frações de segundo, os olhos azuis dela se fixaram nos ônix dele, ele achou miúda demais, pequena demais, jovem demais... uma menina que no entanto trajava roupas de mulher que sob qualquer outro olhar, talvez não chamasse tanta atenção, afinal ela não era como as mulheres que ali atendiam, voluptuosas, curvilíneas...  
Interessante...   
Ela baixou rapidamente o olhar, mas não sem antes ver o brilho do cabo da pistola que ele carregava consigo no coldre preso a cintura.   
Deveria temer, homens armados nunca eram boa coisa, homens perigosos, atraiam a morte, e ela ainda tinha expectativa de vida, de um dia fugir daquela vida a qual fora forçada a viver e aceitar, um cartão de liberdade era o que ela precisava, afinal, ali, eles tinham a sua vida em uma conta, um dívida que nascera com sua mãe e parecia que jamais chegaria ao fim. 

Num canto mais afastado, uma área mais “VIP” foram recepcionados e Paragus falava e falava uma das garotas se aproximou para retirar o pedido quando a mão de Bardock se levantou e o dedo apontou para a garota desengonçada no meio do salão que mal equilibrava a pesada bandeja cheia de pratos.   
—Vai querer atirar nela antes da bebida chegar! – riu Paragus e os homens acompanharam, principalmente ao conhecer a falta de paciência de Bardock para com falhas. Mas curiosamente algo naquela menina chamou a sua atenção, talvez realmente atirasse nela antes do fim da noite, uma coisa era certa, ele sabia que havia uma bala em seu revólver que não voltaria para casa com ele.  
Sendo avisada por Shira que ela fora pedida naquela mesa e na ponta dos dedos ela olhou por cima do ombro da mulher vendo de quem se tratava ela balançou desesperadamente a cabeça negando.   
—Eu sinto muito Bulma, eles querem você – disse a garota de cabelos loiros – não irei mais lá, estão te esperando, ah... é melhor não cometer erros.  
—Como não cometer erros Shira?! Eu estou trabalhando a pouco mais de oito horas! – bradou Bulma baixo em desespero. E a garota riu.  
—Então boa sorte, e torça para sua gorjeta não ser uma bala – disse dando de ombros e deixando uma Bulma trêmula e desesperada no meio do salão e não ajudou nada ela receber aquele olhar negro e intimidador que vira logo na entrada novamente. 

Ela respirou fundo e caminhou ainda que por fora tentava inutilmente mostrar firmeza, por dentro estava desesperada. E piorou ao chegar na mesa e ver aquele homem de cabelos negros rebeldes levar a mão na cintura e puxar uma pistola USP ELITE .45 -que fora personalizada ao seu gosto, preço alto que ele pagou, tinha apego sentimental pela sua amada- e coloca-la sobre a mesa na sua frente, ela até então não havia percebido a cicatriz que ele carregava no rosto, coisa boa na certa não fez para te-la. O olhar dele parecia sugar-lhe a vida pela intensidade e a causava muito desconforto.   
Atrapalhada, talvez tenha gaguejado mais que falado e viu o cenho dele se franzir...  
Inútil!   
Fora assim que Paragus a chamou, pronto para enxota-la dali quando ele, o home de cabelos rebeldes e olhar mal ergueu a mão sorrindo levianamente.   
—Vamos ver o show até o fim... – disse e antes que Bulma pudesse sair dali ainda ouviu a pergunta de um para outro – se treina suas putas não deveria treinar suas garçonetes? – disse e os seus homens gargalharam  
—Sabe bem como se treina putas nessa casa... não há um método para essa cadelas que servem, poderia por uma coleira ainda não adiantaria, elas se adestram na força bruta – disse Paragus e Bulma que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, sentiu que apertava com força o bloco que fizera anotações dos pedidos e sendo dispensada se retirou. 

Ela tinha vontade de gritar e chorar, encostada na boqueta de saída de pratos ela deslizou os punhos sobre os olhos os secando e respirou fundo. Nem sempre morrer era uma opção viável na vida.   
Colocando sobre a bandeja as bebidas de degustação – a primeira rodada da noite – ela sentiu o peso da mesma com os braços magros e esguiou, e relutou para levar a mesa começando a servir todos aqueles homens, mas somente um a intimidava como nunca se sentiu antes mesmo vivendo ali naquele lugar, no meio deles. E assim que colocou o ultimo copo sobre a mesa ela viu um dos homens estender uma pasta de couro marrom para o homem de cabelos negros que desafiavam a gravidade, e curvando-se ela saiu de perto da mesa, mas a curiosidade gritava dentro de si querendo espiar, tanto a pasta, quanto a conversa, se era do seu interesse? Certamente não, mas tinha que ter nascido com a droga da curiosidade nata.   
—Bom Paragus, eu... estive analisando os últimos números desse negócio em especial e devo dizer que são... – ele fez uma pausa deslizando a mão sobre o queixo – promissores – a voz carregava mais malicia do que devia, e sem jeito Paragus sorriu.  
—É um bom ponto, bons negócios e bons fornecedores – disse com uma modéstia que Bardock sabia que certamente ele não tinha.   
E Bardock abrindo a pasta passou a primeira página e assoviou alto e longo com certo desdém.   
—E essa ultima compra aqui então? – disse e desenhou um sorriso sádico no mesmo instante que Nappa voltara ao chefe e se abaixou ao nível do ouvido de Bardock sussurrando alguma coisa que certamente deixou Paragus bem nervoso a ponto de puxar seu lenço e enxugar a testa, mas mantinha o ar despreocupado fingido.   
Bardock sorriu e continuou a beber.   
—Bom... tive sorte – disse Paragus e Bardock virou o copo de whisky de uma vez e olhou em direção a Bulma que estava parada ainda frente a saída de comida preparando a próxima rodada de bebida antes das entradas da noite. Ela viu um sorriso dele que a fez sentir a espinha gelar, quase como um alarme interior gritando o quanto aquele homem vibrava perigo... alto... intenso... ela então caminhou novamente com a bandeja em direção a mesa no mesmo instante que a conversa começava a ficar menos amistosa.   
—Todo esse negocio é mais que um bom fornecedor, tem muito sobre perspicácia, ver além, intimidar, extorquir, gerenciar... no fim... não passam de relatórios e números como qualquer outro negócio, e lucro é o único fator que importa – disse Bardock colocando um cigarro nos lábios no exato momento que Bulma colocava seu copo frente a ele sobre a mesa e ele segurou a mão dela que se assustou e sentiu as pernas tremerem e ele deslizou entre os dedos dela o isqueiro de prata que tinha um brasão entalhado, um dragão de ferro que se enroscava por todo o corpo metálico e se destacava com adornos verdes metálicos.  
No entanto os olhos dela estavam presos ao dele que ainda segurava a mão dela e o isqueiro junto e com um movimento forçou o polegar dela a abrir a tampa que disparou o gatilho acendendo a chama e puxou sutilmente a mão dela que segurava o isqueiro até o cigarro em sua boca acendendo. Tudo isso sem desviar o olhar dela um segundo sequer.  
E a fumaça tragada foi solta por entre os lábios dele, tirando o isqueiro da mão dela ele continuou a fumar e ela continuou a distribuir as bebidas em meio as justificativas de Paragus que parecia ainda apreensivo com os rumos daquela conversa.   
—Odeio perder... sabe disso! odeio que pensem que eu sou estupido, ou que sou cego... tolo engano, me conhece ao que Paragus?   
—Quinze... quinze anos – disse ele sem muito vacilo.  
—É muito tempo... – riu Bardock – mas nossos negócios são diferentes em um ponto, tudo aqui se remete a uma família, bem cuidada, conservada em laços de amizade e confiança..., mas famílias também tem intrigas, não é? Então como corrigir intrigas em família? Como punir um... filho por exemplo? – murmurou e olhou para Bulma e com um gesto com a mão a chamou. – Vamos ao básico dos negócios em minha percepção – disse quando Bulma estava perto e ele se levantou e ela então percebera como ele era alto, forte... dava pra ver os músculos definidos mesmo usando o terno. – O que seus clientes pensam quando entram e são recepcionados por uma... garotinha de... doze? – ele perguntou segurando o queixo de Bulma a fazendo olha-lo  
—Treze – ela respondeu   
—Treze – ele repetiu – é meu número da sorte – disse com um meio sorriso torto.   
—Não é cotidiano e... – Paragus começava, mas com um gesto da mão de Bardock se calou   
—O uniforme é a primeira parte que vemos – disse ele e as pontas dos dedos deslizaram pela lateral do vestido que tinha uma fenda de cada lado da perna sendo bastante revelador, mas aquele toque fez a pele de Bulma se arrepiar e como ela estava tremendo. – Está com medo? – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela que começou a respirar mais rápido do que normalmente estaria, e ela tentando parecer forte maneou a cabeça em um não, mesmo ele já tendo percebido como ela tremia de nervoso, gostou daquilo... – devem destacar atributos – disse subindo a mão um pouco mais pelo corpo ainda jovem e esguio ao comparado com uma mulher adulta – devem mostrar ao mesmo tempo a vulgaridade e o bom gosto, atiça a vontade de consumir, não acha? – pediu Bardock com as mãos que deslizaram pelo pescoço de Bulma que estremeceu com aquilo principalmente quando roçaram sutilmente sobre os seios pequenos ainda.   
Deveria parar ali, afinal ela sentia o coração batendo muito rápido, ela pensava em coisas rápidas e estranhas demais, e ao mesmo tempo sentia a despontada de um calor estranho no seu corpo nunca antes sentido.   
Quando ele a girou ao segurar em seus ombros a deixando frente a ele. Sem a menor dificuldade ergueu o corpo dela a sentando sobre a mesa, gesto rápido, calculado, e ela perdida no meio daquilo. As coxas pálidas agora expostas pelas fendas do tecido vermelho brocado e ela não conseguia parar de olha-lo num misto de temor e euforia do que vinha a seguir, afinal, qual era seu papel naquilo tudo? Padecer?  
—Mas ai temos a garotinha... que certamente é muito inexperiente ante... tudo – ele deu um sorriso torto e as mãos, cada uma em uma coxa dela subiram e apertaram lentamente quando ele arrastou ela um pouco mais para ponta ao ficar entre as pernas dela – não é um bom abre alas – disse e então com a destra segurou o rosto dela, o polegar deslizou sobre o lábio rosado o pressionando quase como uma massagem erótica, ao mesmo tempo que ele aproximou o seu rosto e seu corpo do dela, tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele, o perfume amadeirado picante e a mão dele alcançou algo atrás dela – como se chama?   
—B-bulma – ela balbuciou tremula com ele perto demais dela inda   
—Bulma... gosta de sentir dor? – ele perguntou e ela abriu os olhos espantados, principalmente quando viu que ele pegara a pistola dele que estava sobre a mesa. e ela negou com a cabeça e agora atordoava-se, fizera algo errado? Iria morrer? Ele iria causar-lhe dor agora? – não... claro que não – ele sorriu de uma forma sexy e destravou a pistola a deixando pronta pra uso – só uma pequena parte da população mundial sente prazer com a dor..., mas as vezes você descobrir que a dor... pode ser satisfatória, mas não essa questão aqui... -disse e então mordeu o lábio dela que sentiu a pontada da dor o que foi péssimo, mas a sua reação é que foi completamente oposta ao que normalmente seria...  
Vivendo ali deveria ter asco de homens com aquele, mas ele despontava sua maldita curiosidade...  
Mais...  
—Onde quer chegar com isso? Estou confuso? – pediu Paragus levemente incomodado.   
—A fachada do seu negócio, como ele vai, como ele se mostra e se comporta ante as pressões... e agora... como ele realmente é... – disse Bardock puxando Bulma novamente a deixando de costas pra ele, em sua mão colocou a pistola segurando e ali sim ela tremeu muito – pelo visto, nunca segurou nada assim, tão... grande, duro e...realmente perigoso em mãos não é? – disse sacana e alguns homens riram enquanto ela corou-se diante do comentário, mas maneou a cabeça em um não – vou te explicar rapidinho coisinha – disse ele em seu ouvido e o mordiscou o tom de voz voltou a subir para que todos a mesa o ouvisse – uma arma não é fácil, precisa ser manipulada bem... como uma mulher – ele ia explicando e fazendo Bulma tocar na pistola acompanho do gesto dele – precisa entende-la, seus desejos, seus anseios – ele ajustou uma mira com apenas ela segurando a pistola enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo vestido pela fenda a tocando próxima a calcinha que usava e ela estremeceu mais ainda – precisa saber manusear... e quanto mais pratica... melhor – disse aos deslizar os dedos pela fenda dela que estava quente e ficando perceptivelmente úmida por cima da calcinha. – A verdade é que as vezes ansiamos demais e damos um passo maior do que conseguiríamos... odeio ser passado para trás Paragus... negócios por cima dos meus, armas de meu rival?   
—Bardock eu – ele começou, mas Bardock com a mão por cima da de Bulma na pistola fez ela apertar o gatilho e ele segurou o coice do disparo no momento que ela gritou e o peito de Paragus começava a sangrar, ela queria soltar a arma, mas a mãos dele pressionava a dela e não deixava, no entanto ele apontou a arma e continuou a disparar segurando a mão dela na pistola que gritava e chorava até o pente esta completamente vazio.   
Claro que aquela altura a balburdia daquilo espantou a todos os clientes, funcionários se esconderam e Bulma só pensava que ia morrer. E ele finalmente libertando a mãos dela da arma dele destravou e colocou um pente novo.  
—Vo-cê matou ele – dizia chorando em pânico  
—Não... – Bardock sorriu – você o matou, e fez um lindo trabalho devo dizer... eu só...amparei o coice da arma é muito pequena pra suporta-lo – e agora Bulma... tem medo? – ele perguntou com um semblante frio, firme que ela temeu, não era louca.   
—P-por favor não... não me mata – ela murmurou  
—Matar? – ele sorriu – oh não criança... acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo... tenho planos pra você que certamente começam ainda essa noite.


	2. Uma proposta indecorosa

—Você está com fome? Eu estou faminto - ele disse guardando a pistola - então pode servir à mesa agora coisinha.   
A face de total atordoamento de Bulma era impossível de não ser notada e ela mal pensava no que estava fazendo, ainda estava tremendo, estava amedrontada, acuada, angustiada. Havia um homem morto da qual ela matou sangrando ainda ali sentado na cadeira…  
Um corpo!  
Ela entreabriu os lábios com Bardock a fitando   
—Mas… a polícia vai… vai chegar e… você tem que… fugir- ela balbuciou ainda incrédula com suas próprias palavras.  
E ele sorriu sexy com aquilo é segurando o rosto dela com o polegar bem próximo a boca deslizando pelo lábio inferior dela viu os olhos turquesas olhando nos dele marejados ainda pelo que havia acontecido ali momentos antes.  
—Está preocupada comigo coisinha? - Ele perguntou se abaixando a altura do rosto dela e tocou de repente seus lábios aos dela enquanto falava - deveria só ter medo de mim… - ele disse então aproximando o lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou - seja uma boa garota e sirva o jantar, excepcionalmente hoje estou faminto -disse ele - sabe que você pequenininha desse jeito atiça minha imaginação? - Concluiu ao solta-la   
E trêmula pé ante pé ela caminhou em direção a cozinha a fim de avisar que o serviço não deveria parar, no entanto sentia em si algo estranho e olhou da saída da cozinha para a mesa afastada onde o homem de cabelos negros agora sentado conversava com seus homens e dava ordens como se absolutamente nada de errado tivesse acontecido, e no entanto sentia o resquício da pele arrepiada, do núcleo de sua vagina que pulsava, formigava... sensações um tanto novas e pra lá de esquisitas, mas estranhamente toda vez que chegava perto dele aumentava.   
O alarme do temor ainda soava, ele era louco, ele causava dor e morte... podia aproveitar uma brecha e fugir dali, não é? Mas sentia-se tão acuada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa com aquele homem horroroso e cruel, porque tinha que aguçar sua curiosidade logo por aquele tipo? Sua mãe daria uns bons tapas se estivesse ali agora por ter tais pensamentos.   
Foi tirada dos pensamentos pela porta que abria dando entrada a um homem ligeiramente mais baixo que Bardock e gordinho, ele usava roupas comuns, mas o distintivo já a fazia saber que se tratava da força policial, e junto dele entrou mais um cara alto.   
—Eita que o caldo engrossou hein Bardock! – disse com um bom humor rindo que assustou Bulma   
—Inspetor Champa – cumprimentou Bardock que estava sentado confortavelmente fumando e bebendo enquanto esperava os pratos.  
—Parece que alguém acordou com a macaca hoje hein? Pelo visto o otario deu mole – rindo Champa e chutando a cadeira do morto que tombou para o outro lado pegou uma cadeira nova sentando- se frente a Bardock – mas diz ai... como é que vai ficar essa bagunça mesmo?   
—Toma vai assumir esse lugar – disse apontando para um homem alto que ocupava uma das pontas de mesa – já mandei reunir os homens de Paragus, afinal, tá na chuva é pra se molhar – riu torto o homem de cabelos desgrenhados.   
—Isso vai da um pepino lá na central! – disse coçando a nuca sem jeito   
E Bardock com um gesto a um de seus homens fez o mesmo passar quatro gordos maços de dinheiro a Champa.   
—Que isso meu chapa! Não posso aceitar isso assim! Somos amigos e – ele dizia enquanto passava as notas sentindo o cheiro do dinheiro e colocando no bolso – sabe que somos camaradas, não é?  
E Bardock riu torto.  
—Acho que uma compensaçãozinha pelo seu empenho na central não faz mal, não é “amigo”? – disse Bardock   
E Champa pegou o rádio comunicador chamando a central.  
—Foi só uma briga de gangues, nada demais, começaram aqui, mas quando chegamos já tinham saído, to colhendo depoimentos – disse ele pelo aparelho – vai rolar um rango é? To morrendo de fome!   
—Esteja servido! – disse Bardock e ele serviu-se um copo de bebida  
Nesse instante alguns dos homens de Bardock entraram com os homens de Paragus sobre a mira, uma fila indiana de homens que temiam o pior.   
Soltando a fumaça do cigarro Bardock os olhava analítico, eles viam o corpo de Paragus no chão.  
—Então... existe alguma lealdade que queira ser recompensada entre vocês? Ainda tem a chance de morrer com dignidade – perguntou Bardock, eles permaneceram em silencio, temorosos – ótimo! Ganharam o sopro de misericórdia, por hora, se hesitarem, morrerão nas rinhas da forma mais dolorosa que eu puder proporcionar – disse Bardock por fim fazendo um gesto com as mãos os dispensando   
—Hahaha essas rinhas são ótimas, quer saber? Esse dinheiro veio em uma boa hora, a Vados tá terrível! perdi uma grana preta na última no mês passado – dizia animado Champa  
—Ela é terrível! – riu Bardock de canto de boca – não deixa ela te pegar, ou você estará na próxima rinha como aposta dela.  
—Eu? É ruim hein! Aquela mulher me ama! Não vive sem mim, também com toda essa minha gostosura aqui!   
A garota de cabelos azuis começava a servir os pratos na mesa em que eles avançavam, menos um que a observava entre um gole e outro.  
—Ei coisinha – ele a chamou e com um gesto e ela começou a caminhar um tanto tensa e tremula em direção a ele.   
—P-precisa de algo s-senhor? – pediu nervosa   
Ele, no entanto, segurando o pulso dela a puxou para si, que relutou um segundo, antes de ser encaixada no colo dele de frente.   
—Preciso coisinha – ele sorriu enquanto as mãos deslizaram por dentro das fendas do vestido pelas coxas dela – você exala inexperiência, e grita pecado sabia? – ele perguntou ao apertar mais as pernas dela que respirou fora de compasso e negou com a cabeça – e como eu sou um filha da puta que gosta de pecados... tenho tantos – murmurou no ouvido dela e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço pálido dela.  
—E-eu preciso trabalhar e - Bulma disse com uma respiração entre cortada apoiando as duas mãos no peito dele a fim de levantar-se e sentiu a rigidez dos músculos por cima das roupas.  
—Já está trabalhando, deveria relaxar mais com seu dono – disse ele e sorriu e pegou uma taça de vinho sobre a mesa e decantou sutilmente a olhando enquanto a outra mão continuava sobre a coxa dela; e ele estendeu a taça a ela que maneou a cabeça negando.  
—E-eu não... não bebo e...  
—Eu insisto... Bulma – disse com uma voz rouca e autoritária e ela temorosa ainda sim pensava no que estava acontecendo ali.  
Pegando a taça entre as mãos ela levou levemente aos lábios hesitante e ele tocou os dedos na base da taça a virando vendo que ela não o faria.   
—É um doce veneno, prove – disse ao fazê-lo e Bulma deu uma golada grande na bebida engolindo de uma vez sentindo o calor descer pela garganta e correr pelo corpo, aquilo era horrível! E ela deixou escorrer nos lábios e na boca.   
E ele tirando a taça da mão dela chupou o vinho desperdiçado do queixo e dos lábios dela.   
—Você faz uma bagunça – ele disse com uma voz provocante – deve melhorar com o que dou nessa sua boca, porque pode despertar o que não quer desse jeito – ele disse e continuou descendo a boca pela trilha que escorreu rumo ao colo e ele subiu o olhar vendo o rosto dela ardentemente corado enquanto respirava rápido. E quando os lábios dele passaram sobre os seios pequenos por cima do vestido ela num gesto agarrou-se aos cabelos dele que parou e sorriu malicioso voltando a dar a taça nas mãos dela.  
Ela tremia, mas agora o motivo era outro.   
Ela abrira a boca para falar algo quando ele continuou, dessa vez encostou-se na poltrona mantendo as mãos repousadas nas pernas dela que segurando a taça de vinho não sabia se a ordem era beber.   
—Vai em frente criança, vai precisar – ele disse firme e Bulma lenta, mais muito lentamente mesmo fora bebendo o vinho ofertado, ele no entanto distraíra a atenção entre algumas respostas a mesa, e na mesa um smartphone havia sido passado a ele que olhava algo e repousou na mesa, tempo bastante para Bulma ter percepção da forma que estava no colo dele, de como ele a tocava, o do que a tocava. Afinal, estavam no meio de um restaurante, numa mesa lotada de gente e ela? Bom... ela queira sair dali, constrangeu-se principalmente ao sentir algo realmente duro entre suas pernas agora se dando conta daquilo. Remexeu-se na tentativa de sair dali, no entanto as mãos dele em suas pernas eram mais fortes e ele a olhou voltando a atenção a garota de cabelos azuis vendo a face dela completamente rubra. As mãos dele avançaram um tanto mais das coxas e agarraram a bunda dela puxando-a mais, forçando o quadril dela contra o dele com uma leve fricção.   
—Vai a algum lugar? – ele sorriu provocando – eu não teria pressa se fosse você coisinha, a essa altura da sua vida você já tem um futuro todo a sua frente – disse com certa malicia que a irritou.   
—Eu vou sair daqui! – disse firme o olhando nos olhos com seriedade, pela primeira vez, mesmo que o tom de voz fosse baixo, mesmo que o temesse, havia peso pra mais, e realmente aquela coisa dura a estava perturbando, principalmente ao saber o fim de histórias de garotas assim.   
—Não se iluda coisinha, eu sou um mal, perverso, não faço favores – ele disse frio a olhando nos olhos e apertando um tanto mais a bunda dela que mordeu o lábio com a leve dor causada a medida que ele forçava ainda mais sua intimidade contra aquela dureza, e mesmo que sua mente perdida na conversa se força a concentrar-se, seu corpo oscilava num calor e num formigamento que ela não compreendia o porquê, irritantemente parecia gritar e gostar daquilo, o seu maldito corpo. – Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa garotinha – disse segurando o queixo dela a fazendo olha-lo – nasceu aqui, toda a sua vida tem um custo, trabalha pra arcar com isso e mais além, tem sua dívida e a da sua mãe nas suas costas agora acha que realmente vai sair daqui a esse ritmo?  
—Eu não sou puta! – disse de forma um tanto agressiva a garota   
—Não é ainda! – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto – o que acha coisinha? Que todas essas mulheres aqui são só meras garçonetes? Você está em transição, está aflorando, mais um pouco e terá o necessário pra ser realmente explorada acredite, esse é o meu trabalho – ele não hesitou e muito menos mediu as palavras enquanto apertava o queixo dela e então beijou os lábios dela – você ainda tem sorte... eu gosto de jogar Bulma... muito! Adoro jogos, complexos até... e estou te dando uma colher de chá por hoje, por ter... me ajudado – ele disse com presunção e ela se incomodou com a conversa pensando no que fora dito, ele estava errado! Ela não... não seria aquilo, não é? Quer dizer? Como todas aquelas mulheres poderiam ser... – Ela pensava até a memória das palavras da mãe sobre a outra parte daquele lugar regressarem a sua mente a fazendo intender o que era de fato aquele lugar. – eu aprecio obediência, e mais que isso, sabe o que é ser fodida Bulma? - ele riu ao ver os olhos dela abrir arregalados em espanto e ela negou firmemente – acho que você sabe bem o que é, só nunca sentiu – ele completou malicioso – é menos burra do que parece ser, é jovem, sabe ler e escrever mesmo tendo nascido nesse lugar...é curiosa eu notei – ele disse e uma das mãos subiram sutilmente ao seio jovem por cima do vestido o acariciando levemente e deslizando o polegar por cima percebendo o bico do seio se eriçar com ela corando-se cada vez mais - aqui nesse lugar, você vai ser fodida e muito pra pagar o que deve, se um dia pagar.  
—P-por favor eu – ela começou e ele levou o dedo aos lábios dela a calando.   
—Mas comigo... não vai ser diferente coisinha- ele disse no ouvido dela -sabe o que é um sádico Bulma? - Ela maneou a cabeça negativamente, no entanto não sabia se queria descobrir o que era. – é alguém que realmente tem prazer com a dor, mas não qualquer dor, na dor de outra pessoa, no desespero – ele disse agora com as duas mãos acariciando os seios jovens dela que tremia – e eu sou assim... perverso... excêntrico... e extremamente exigente, e você realmente chamou minha atenção – dizia enquanto mordiscava sutilmente o pescoço dela que sentia a pele arrepiar-se, e Bardock sentiu o mexer sutil dos quadris dela em fricção contra o seu e sorriu em meio as mordidas leve no corpo pequeno dela. Como era miúda e macia. - Seus olhos... parece uma boneca... na verdade seria uma boneca, minha – ele completou e olhou vendo os lábios dela entreabertos ofegante, face Vermelha.   
—E-eu... – Ela começou balbuciante  
—Essas são suas opções de vida coisinha... quer ser fodida várias vezes por mim ou quer ser fodida várias e várias vezes por muitos? – ele disse e ela mordeu o lábio – a sua maior vantagem é... eu cuido bem, muito bem na verdade, do que é meu entretenimento... mas como eu disse, eu gosto do sofrimento alheio... no entanto, pago bem melhor pra me servir do que ganharia realmente aqui.   
Ela hesitara ponderando aquilo, era uma oferta real? Aquilo era real? aquele homem era real? Aquelas palavras? Na verdade, tudo que estava acontecendo agora em sua vida?   
Era um tiro de misericórdia do destino ou o infame inferno a sua porta?  
Havia ela escorregado enquanto limpa o chão e bateu forte a cabeça e agora estava em coma em algum lugar sangrando até morrer!   
Era um pesadelo!   
ela piscou algumas vezes para ele como se desse corda a um sonho irreal. Ela literalmente está ponderando uma oferta absurda daquela? Ela... nem sabia o que pensar. Talvez nem devesse ter saído da cama naquele dia.   
—Você é pequena demais – ele murmurou agora segurando a nuca dela e a cintura com ela ainda encaixada em seu quadril e puxou o rosto dela colando ao seu – inocente demais – disse roçando os lábios ao dela – provocante demais coisinha, talvez seja seus olhos, ou meu péssimo gosto por perversão – ele dizia mordendo levemente os lábios dela – me faz pensar em tanta maldade com você, ou em como estou louco pra ouvir você gemendo e marcar você todinha – disse e começou a beija-la de forma mais sexual e ela deixou ser guiada aquilo que nunca fizera na vida, e sentiu o arrepio na coluna quando ele apertou forte seu seio e sua nuca, ou sabor da boca dele que era picante ao mesmo tempo cítrico.   
Ele afastou a boca da dela a deixando ofegante e sentindo aquela imensa protuberância forçando contra sua buceta, e ela sentia aquele imenso formigamento, sentia sua calcinha ficar cada vez mais úmida sem noção do que exatamente seu corpo respondia.  
Não que ela fosse tapada, não era, mas era completamente inexperiente de tudo.  
Ele louco pela vontade de realmente ouvir o som da voz dela, tentado a causar algo na garota casta queria enlouquece-la, desespera-la, queria vê-la em suplica...   
Virou o coro de Bulma a deixando sentada de costas para ele em seu colo. Ela olhava agora uma mesa cheia de homens que até então, comiam, bebiam sem dá importância alguma ao que acontecia ali, alheios e acostumados ao chefe e suas peculiaridades. Mas ela se constrangeu mais.   
Ele forçou o corpo dela a encostar no peito dele e sentiu a boca dele imediatamente em seu pescoço, chupando, mordendo, no mesmo momento que a mão canhota dele subiu direto ao seu seio esquerdo, por cima da vestimenta e apalpava com força tal como fosse algo a ser amassado, exprimido. Doía, mas junto com a dor, ela sentia sua vagina pulsar, vibrando com aquele toque rude, grosseiro, áspero, não conseguia manter a mente concentrada na boca dele, ou na mão, até se dar conta da mão canhota dele subiu por dentro do seu vestido pela fenda da coxa e já estava na alça de sua calcinha e nesse momento, que os dedos dele deslizaram por cima do clitóris sobre o tecido e ela estremeceu e sentiu o pontar forte do corpo aquecendo-se, o corpo vibrando e gritando num coral não audível aquela explosão de sensação que a atordoou, no entanto constrangida demais ela forçou as pernas a se fecharem então sem sucesso, e sentiu o morder dele em seu ombro e gemeu pela dor no mesmo momento que os dedos dele invadiram por dentro da calcinha dessa vez a tocando direto a sua pele crua e as mãos dela agarram as coxas dele que foi a primeira coisa que ela alcançou quando a onda invadiu o seu corpo como uma avalanche.   
Calor!  
Era uma porra de calor bruto e absurdo aquele.  
—Você tá escorrendo excitação, sua bucetinha tão novinha já sabe o que quer dentro dela coisinha – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela sentia coisas pra lá de estupidamente estranhas, como ele ousava falar aquelas vulgaridades assim, toca-la daquela forma? E gemeu quando os dedos dele deslizaram num círculo sobre aquele botãozinho rígido e excitado dela.   
Ela queria gritar, falar, berrar, mas ao abrir a boca gemeu baixinho e ele sorriu daquilo começando então a friccionar os dedos de forma continua, oras rápido, oras mais devagar.   
Constrangida talvez, tomada de sensações inoportunas, queria chorar de vergonha, a boca dele em seu corpo, o aperto dele em seu seio, o toque dele em sua vagina, tudo parecia uma sincronia do mal e da contradição, mordidas doíam, mas seu corpo estava sentindo prazer, os seios doloridos, mas quanto mais ele a tocava ela não segurava, sua intimidade estava escorrendo, ela estava sentindo, estava completamente melada e talvez por nunca ter passado por isso envergonhava-se cada vez mais e mais até percebe que gemera mais um tanto ganhando atenção da mesa para si.  
—P-para por... por favor – suplicou – isso... isso é vergonhoso – disse fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça no peito dele escondendo-se completamente rubra.  
Então sentiu o deslizar dos dedos dele que entraram um pouco em sua fenda e gemeu com um gritinho pela dor, mas ele pela satisfação de ter certeza que o cabacinho dela continuava bem ali intacto e como a vontade dele de invadir aquele lugar aumentava mais e mais. Arromba-la? Seria o ponto alto, como uma garrafa de champanhe que estoura ao ser aberta, e por igual, era uma delícia depois de abrir...  
—Isso é uma delícia... de ouvir... de ver... de provocar – disse ao passar a língua no ouvido dela e chupar o lóbulo de sua orelha– abra os olhos Bulma – ele disse um tanto provocante e ela negou com a cabeça, aquilo era muito mais que constrangedor, era vergonhoso, era... ela ponderava quando começou a sentir uma onda quente absurda, misturada com uma descarga elétrica pelo seu corpo, seu núcleo uterino parecia entrar em combustão, apertava, pulsava forte, ela remexeu seu corpo sobre o dele, sobre aquela coisa dura e grossa, e mordeu o lábio sentindo que iria gritar, estava desesperada...- está com vergonha? Não tenha, afinal eles só são expectadores do seu primeiro orgasmo... e como é fudidamente gostoso de ver – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – vamos, mostre pra eles como você está gostando disso – ele aumentara consideravelmente os estímulos, ela forçava-se a fechar as pernas e apertava as mãos agarradas as pernas dele, mexia-se, friccionava-se, delirava...  
Não queria sentir ainda mais vergonha...  
—Ahhhh – ela abriu os olhos gritando, gemendo alto, ofegante... suada, marcada pelos dentes dele em uma mordida dolorosamente incompreendida com satisfação.   
Ela olhava perdida, orgástica... o coração fugira do peito, a face rubra diante do silencio da mesa e dos olhares de cobiça masculinos.   
E Bardock tirou a mão de dentro de sua calcinha e levou a sua boa chupando o liquido que melava seus dedos olhando pra ela que acompanhava aquilo.   
—Seu gosto é uma delícia... tem sabor de imaturidade e indecência – disse com um sorriso sacana e tirou ela de seu colo que estava completamente perdida ali. – Minha proposta só dura até eu sair daqui – disse e Bulma piscou algumas vezes ante aquilo – Toma, mostre a coisinha aí o futuro que a aguarda aqui... – disse Bardock e voltou-se a mesa de jantar.  
Ela viu o homem alto de cabelos negros levemente compridos levanta-se da mesa e a segurar forte pelo braço a guiando pelo lugar, atravessando a porta da qual ela nunca deveria atravessar segundo sua mãe.  
O corredor claro demais, em contraste com o restaurante mais escuro e uma porta de ferro grossa, ela estava em outro mundo, um mundo que ela nunca ousou conhecer, seus olhos começaram a correr soltos, por todos os lados, por cada lugar, pelas cenas, pelo horror daquilo.   
—Sabe o que acontece com a sua virgindade aqui? – Toma perguntou ao colocar as mãos no bolso e viu Bulma que tinha algumas lagrimas descendo a face negar com a cabeça – é vendida bem ali – ele apontara ao palco – pra quem pagar mais, arrancada de você – ele riu com malicia e a olhava como um objeto e não como pessoa e isso a irritava, a enojava...  
—Vo-cê... – ela hesitou mordendo o lábio e ele a olhou, um olhar frio, cético, de desprezo – sabe onde está... Panchy... a... minha mãe? – perguntou com tanto temor que não sabia se estava realmente pronta pra ouvir.   
—A puta da tua mãe? Fugiu com um traidorzinho de merda..., mas deixou uma bela conta pra trás pra você gatinha.  
—Mentira! – ela bradou e sentiu o tapa desferido na face  
—É muito ordinariazinha – disse Toma – continue assim e vai conhecer o que é inferno nas minhas mãos, deve aprender a respeitar. É igual a uma cadela malcriada – disse segurando os cabelos azuis entre os dedos e via o olhar de raiva dela e a soltou voltando por onde havia vindo.   
Ela abraçou-se momentaneamente e chorou enquanto ponderava suas melhores opções de vida agora. 

Ele levantou-se e seus homens que já conhecia aquela deixa fizeram o mesmo  
—Limpem essa bagunça e... alimentem os porcos, afinal eles também têm fome, não é? – riu Bardock   
Ele mesmo que inconscientemente olhou pelo lugar procurando pela garota de olhos e cabelos azuis, por alguma razão estupida não gostou de ela não ter voltado, mas pelo visto era burra o bastante pra escolher a opção errada, bom, ninguém pode dizer que ele não era benevolente, afinal a deu uma opção que certamente nunca havia concedido a ninguém antes. Ilógico.   
A porra dos olhos azuis infantis inundou sua mente. Ele era um filha da puta pervertido isso sim! Pois tudo que imaginava ara com a garota o fazia mergulhar numa louca excitação em tê-la.   
Então colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e caminhou calmamente para fora do restaurante. Nappa abriu a porta do carro para ele que não demorou a entrar e antes que fechasse a porta, seus olhos alcançaram a porta principal do restaurante com a garota de cabelos azuis parada do lado de fora e ele a fitou sério.   
Já Bulma sentia o coração acelerado, descompassado, o que ela estava fazendo? Se colocando em uma bandeja, pra um monstro assassino, pervertido e... quando percebeu estava perada do lado de fora do carro e ele estendeu a mão para ela que entrou no carro sentando-se ao lado trêmula, nervosa por excesso sobre o que viria a seguir.  
—E-eu... eu aceito sua proposta.  
—Mesmo com tudo que ela acarreta? – ele perguntou com certa malicia e ela maneou um sim – está disposta a sentir dor pra me satisfazer? – ele perguntou e ela mordeu o lábio estremecendo....  
Dor para satisfação...  
Bom, ela já sentia dor pelo trabalho, pelas queimaduras e maus tratos, não poderia ser pior que aquilo? Ou poderia?  
E ela novamente maneou a cabeça em um sim e ele sorriu torto.  
—Você é uma delícia coisinha – disse e pegou a mão dela e levou aos lábios beijando ao mesmo tempo que a porta do carro fora fechada a assustando e não tardou a começar a mover-se, e Bardock levantou o pulso vendo as horas no seu relógio caro e o olhar tinha agora fome, numa intensidade que assustou Bulma, que não sabia reconhecer desejo no olhar de um homem. E ele a puxou ao seu colo a encaixando de frente para si novamente abrindo os primeiros botões do vestido que velavam o colo de um decote que certamente ela não fazia jus ainda,   
Os seios pequenos não tardaram em eriçar-se ao sentir o deslizar da língua dele pelos mamilos rosados e chupou um pouco forte e subiu mordiscando seu pescoço até chegar a boca onde tornou a beija-la mansamente, mas suas mãos abriram o seu cinto e desabotoaram a calça e não tardou em libertar seu membro que estava bem rijo, as veias saltavam, a cabeça rosada estava melada, escorria levemente o pré gozo e ele pegou as mãos dela levando diretamente até aquele falo bem dotado que vibrava e ela assustou-se ao ver e se já estava nervosa agora tremia, aquilo era muito maior e mais grosso do que o que ela já havia visto, uma ou outra vez por acaso, entre suas entradas para fazer limpeza e pegar funcionários fazendo coisas indecentes no restaurante. Ele colocou as mãos dela sobre seu pau e respirou forte sentindo o prazer do toque quente e macio das mãos dela, e segurando por cima como se a ensinasse começou a mover para cima e para baixo.  
—Você vive agora para minha satisfação – ele murmurou e segurou o queixo dela chupando os lábios dela e voltou a tocar os seios pequenos enquanto a sentia subir e descer, então a mão dele tornara a ir de encontro a buceta molhada e quentinha dela e ela movia o corpo e as mãos sobre o pau duro dele – mais rápido e mais forte coisinha   
Ela começou a gemer baixinho estremecendo o corpo pequeno, os seios com os bicos rígidos ele segurou então a mão dela sobre o seu membro vendo-a gemer alto ao gozar completamente corada novamente. Como se aquilo fosse uma vergonha para ela.   
—Eu quero sua boca – ele disse quando a tirou de seu colo e o olhou confusa – mais o que vou te dar não é pra ser desperdiçado, quero que você engula cada gota. E Bulma franziu o cenho se perguntou o que, quando ele levou a mão ao seu pau segurando a base e movendo sutilmente para cima e para baixo e ela engoliu em seco ante aquilo.   
Mas se estava na chuva, era pra se molhar afinal, vendera a sua alma ao diabo em pessoa, tudo aquilo tinha de valer sua liberdade.   
E ajoelhou-se de mal jeito no espaço do carro que era extremamente confortável e ele colocou as mãos dela de volta em seu membro a fazendo forçar o sobe desce com a cabeça do seu pau dentro da boquinha dela, e porra, até a boca da garota era pequena, mal cabia qualquer coisa...  
Eram muitos buraquinhos pra arrombar...  
E movido nesse pensamento ele jorrou dentro dela que de primeira engasgou-se e se lambuzou com tudo aquilo que saiu de uma vez.   
Era amargo, era esquisito, era nojento.  
—Agora engula tudo coisinha e limpe toda essa lambança que você fez com essa sua boquinha – ele a disse e ela forço a engolir aquilo e fez uma careta da qual ele riu. E estremeceu sentindo a língua dela deslizar pelo seu pau sugando o que havia ficado ainda ali da sua porra.  
Agora definitivamente estava louco pra chegar em casa...


	3. Tensão e tesão

O movimento do carro diminuíra indicando que ele estava parando e ele recompunha-se de forma tão natural e ela perdida naquilo até sentar-se no carro e ver pela janela onde estavam entrando, e nunca, nem nos seus mais loucos sonhos imaginou estar em um lugar como aquele. O carro que fora manobrado frente a portaria teve a porta aberta e ela percebeu que o decote ainda estava aberto e levou as mãos os segurando fechado ao descer do carro sendo seguida por ele.   
Os olhos dela viram todo aquele luxo a qual ela não pertencia e nunca pertenceria, as pessoas que entravam e saiam olhavam para ela que sentia a face queimar, principalmente quanto a atenção dada as suas roupas e engoliu. Vendo que ele começou a caminhar sem dá qualquer importância, ela apenas o seguiu, tal como um animal de estimação, cabeça levemente baixa, evitava olhar para qualquer um dos lados, ouvi os sons dos clepers dos saltos finos das lindas e perfeitas mulheres que andavam ali, ou do cabelo loiríssimo perfeito da recepcionista daquele completo, ou do terno perfeitamente alinhado do mero porteiro que a olhou como um animalzinho acuado, porem nada disse. Na verdade, até diziam, murmúrios que ela não entendia, inaudíveis a eles, mas que a percepção dela a fazia saber que eles eram a atenção ali, ou melhor, ela. Que era a única coisa que não combinava com aquele cenário todo.  
—Eles... estão falando de mim – murmurou atrás daquele homem alto e forte que seguia a frente dela.  
—Ignora – ele respondeu seco sem nem olhar para ela, ou para trás. Na verdade, ninguém dissera nada diretamente, ninguém importunara Bardock um segundo sequer no caminho entre a porta de entrada até o seu elevador exclusivo.  
E quando ele tocou no botão e a porta se abriu entraram e ela observou que os seguranças ficaram embaixo. Ela observava a tecnologia, e ele que parecia não dá importância alguma. A droga do elevador era tão luxuoso quanto todo o prédio, pelo visto ele tinha muito dinheiro realmente. Será que compraria verdadeiramente sua liberdade com aquele homem? Ela pensava, e sem perceber ele a olhava curioso, cedendo...  
Quando a porta se abriu estavam de frente a uma porta enorme de aço revestido de madeira, a fechadura era completamente eletrônica, carecendo da digital e de uma senha para abrir-se. E quando entraram, ele tocou em um painelzinho de digital próximo a porta, uma sessão de toques sutis e o apartamento foi se acendendo por completo, revelando um outro mundo para Bulma que agora deixava o olhar correr deslumbrada por coisas que nunca viu antes na vida, como uma imensa janela panorâmica na sala, dos detalhes impecáveis que haviam ali. Tudo extremamente limpo, organizado, alinhado. Nas paredes vários quadros e fotografias de coisas aleatórias, mas não havia foto alguma pessoal, ou de família ou qualquer coisa naquele sentido. Então o viu caminhar até um lugar que certamente era uma espécie de bar pessoal e num copo ovalado colocar uma mistura levemente azulada e caminhou até ela bebendo o liquido que era uma mistura suave de gin com tônica. Ele tirou o paletó e deixou sobre o sofá e repousou o copo no aparador de vidro que havia ali ao lado e com um gesto a chamou para perto de si e a colocou sentada sobre o aparador de vidro. Segurando a face dela, brincava com o polegar sobre a boca rosada e os olhos azuis nervosos e curiosos o fitavam.  
Ele então começou a beija-la, mordiscar os lábios macios à medida que pressionara um tanto mais o corpo miúdo contra o seu, a fazia sentir sua excitação em te-la em breve, e a boca dele passou a tatear no pescoço dela enquanto a mão agarrada aos cabelos azuis puxava um tanto a cabeça de lado deixando o pescoço pálido completamente a sua mercê e não demorou muito para os suspiros dela surgirem quando ele parou a olhando nos olhos bem próximas.  
—Minha garotinha é tão pequenininha... toda pequenininha na verdade, me deixa louco só de pensar que vou te fuder forte em cada um dos seus buraquinhos apertadinhos – disse ele apertando forte a bunda dela ao segura-la no colo e então desce-la.   
E Bulma se sentia extremamente nervosa agora.  
Ela então o seguiu bem a dentro naquele apartamento, ela tentava distrair-se apenas admirando o qe ele tinha no lugar, evitando pensar o que viria a seguir daquilo. Quando uma porta se abriu e ela se viu dentro de um quarto imenso, a cama era grande, parecia extremamente confortável havia uma parede de madeira e vidro que dividia o quarto de uma espécie de sala pessoal, que no entanto dava pra ver tudo tanto do quarto, quanto dessa sala. Arranjos, fotografias. Tinha um acesso que ela o viu caminhar para ele, e tocando a porta deslizou-se abrindo.  
—Tire a roupa – ele disse com uma voz autoritária e entrou pela porta recém aberta.   
Bulma não sabia exatamente como se portar, no entanto, fora tirando o vestido que usava e deixou cair no chão ficando somente de calcinha, e sentia imensa vergonha daquilo, os braços foram frente aos seios os tampando.   
Já Bardock havia pego algo e desabotoava os punhos da camisa preta voltando para o quarto, afrouxou a gravata e olhou para a garota analítico. Retirou então a gravata e fora abrindo os botões agora da camisa e Bulma foi acompanhando o movimento dele até que ele tirou a camisa e deixou à mostra o tórax nu. Braços fortes, musculosos, peito bem traçado. As tatuagens que subiam do pulso até a encaixe do ombro e quando ele virou de costas largando a camisa e a gravata ali ela podia ver as tatuagens que se estendiam por todas as costas que tal como a frente do corpo, também era musculosas, o trapézio saliente, bem definido. Ela tinha de admitir que não seria um imenso sacrifício suportar aquele homem, afinal, bem ou mal ele era muito bonito de corpo, de rosto. Ela vira o imenso dragão que fora tatuado de fora a fora em suas costas combinado com outras pinturas que ela não sabia o significado.   
Então ele se virou para ela e caminhou até a poltrona se sentando e ela piscou algumas vezes quando ele a chamou e ela timidamente caminhou até ele.  
—Regra numero um, minha garotinha – ele disse ao coloca-la em seu colo colocando gentilmente os cabelos dela por trás da orelha, os seus lábios passeando nos dela de forma provocativa – nunca me desobedeça, eu disse pra tirar a toda a roupa.   
—Mas – ela começou, mas ele segurou seus lábios e os mordiscou.   
—Uma boa garota é obediente ao seu daddy não acha coisinha? Tirar toda roupa significa tudo, ficar peladinha pra mim te olhar... te devorar da forma que eu mais achar apropriada... e agora eu vou ter que ser mais mal do que deveria com você... te mostrar o que acontece quando é desobediente comigo – ele disse e virou no colo literalmente como se fosse uma criança preste a ser castigada com uns bons tapas na bunda.  
Deitada sobre o joelho ele ela se sentiu extremamente vulnerável naquela posição, e piorou quando ele apalpo forte a bunda, apertava com vontade, era humilhante aquilo, e piorou quando sentiu o deslizar de sua calcinha sendo abaixada e ela se remexeu incomodada quando ele usou a própria peça tirada dela para prender os pulsos finos.  
—Está muito travessa minha garotinha, assim vou ter que te punir mais – ele sorriu sacana dando um tapa até leve na bunda dela que gritou, pelo susto e pela dorzinha e ardência que veio a seguir e ele riu. Travou ela em suas pernas de forma que não conseguia o atrapalhar. – São vinte desses e você conta, se parar eu volto do início entendeu?  
E quando ela abrira a boca para falar o som alto do estalo ecoou e ela gritou.  
Cacete! Como doeu, ele não tava brincando e ela não pensava em nada além da dor do tapa e do filha da puta alisando logo em seguida onde batera.   
—Eu vou continuar até você fazer certo minha baby girl – ele disse e deu um novo tapa  
—Que merda! – disse ela num murmúrio sentindo dor e raiva e a face vermelha agora – um – ela contou.  
E ele continuou com aquilo, dando o segundo um pouquinho mais forte e ela mordeu o lábio tentando não gritar o que era difícil dado o fato que ele não dava espaço já desferindo o próximo tapa. E Bardock olha com satisfação a bundinha que ora era branca ficar vermelhinha marcada pela sua mão e pela dor Bulma parou a contagem.  
—Tsc... pelo visto tem muito a aprender não é minha garotinha? – ele disse sacana à medida que massageou a bunda dela e os dedos agora deslizaram sobre a dobra da bunda dela alcançando a vagina que escorria molhada e deslizou os dedos passando por cima do clitóris e ela remexeu-se e gemeu baixinho. Que porra era aquele homem?  
E enquanto sentia as ondas de prazer tomarem seu corpo, tudo foi interrompido com um novo tapa dele.  
—Tá tão gostosinha escorrendo de prazer pra mim – ele riu ao continuar a estapear a bunda dela que agora estava vermelhinha por completo.   
E ela sentia o escorrer das lagrimas dos olhos, da vergonha, da dor e o misto daquela irritante provocação dele em instiga-la no meio das pernas que não parava de escorrer igual a uma maldita cachoeira. Ela o odiava certamente.   
E ele abrindo a bunda dela um tanto mais deslizou os dedos sobre a fenda que estava encharcada, a pele branca vermelhinha dos tapas e ele foi direto ao botãozinho que chamara sua atenção e deslizou a ponta do dedo indicador sobre ele aproveitando da própria umidade dela e de toda aquela lubrificação apertou forçando seu dedo a adentrar ali e ela gritou.   
—Para isso dói!   
—Ahh minha garotinha – ele começou – mais seu cuzinho é tão apertadinho, na verdade você toda. E só me faz pensar no meu pau abrindo você todinha – ele dizia ao colocar o dedo um tanto mais pra dentro ainda apertando a bunda dela que gemia de dor – é só relaxar...  
Ela mordeu ainda mais o lábio com aquilo, pensava sinceramente nas facas da cozinha de outra ora agora enfiando nele. Era quase que insano o pensamento. E Bardock colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno plug de metal de tamanho relativamente pequeno e deslizou sobre a fenda dela melando a peça nos sucos dela que estremeceu ao sentir aquilo. Alheia ao que ele fazia em sua traseira, recusava-se a olhar.  
—Vou acostumar você um pouquinho, precisa relaxar coisinha – ele disse ao encostar o plug na entrada de trás dela e começar a empurra-lo lentamente para dentro seguido do gemido e gritinho de dor dela que agitava-se e novamente ele deu um novo tapa na bunda dela – relaxa essa bunda ou vai doer mais coisinha – disse começou a massagear o clitóris dela a medida que empurrava a peça para dentro, no interior dela.  
—Isso dói muito! -reclamou ela chorosa e ele, no entanto deu uma risada um tanto sádica acariciando a buceta dela ao terminar de empurrar o plug e o pressionava como se brincasse com aquilo e a puxou a sentando em seu colo de frente pra ele.   
Ele via a face dela úmida do choro, vermelha igual a um pimentãozinho e achara bonitinho... sua pequena mulher... sua garotinha fudidamente gostosinha. E apalpou com vontade a bunda dela que se remexia incomodada com o plug dentro de si.  
—Eu tô quase explodindo de vontade de meter bem fundo em você coisinha, consegue sentir o quanto você me deixa duro? – disse ele ao esfregar o corpo dela contra seu pau que latejava dentro da calça. E então as mãos alcançaram os olhos dela limpando o rostinho delicado olhando dentro dos olhos azuis marejados, porque a dor dela causava-lhe tanto êxtase em especial?   
—Logo você se acostuma coisinha gostosa, vai entrar no seu buraquinho coisa muito maior arrombando sua bundinha – disse ele e beijou o pescoço dela que estava agora pra lá de nervosa ante aquilo.   
—E-eu não acho que eu aguento – disse ela ainda chorosa.  
—Aguenta coisinha – disse malicioso – vai entrar tudinho e você ainda vai pedir por mais – ele completou massageando os seios dela enquanto chupava o pescoço pálido e voltando ao ouvido sussurrou – agora vou te ensinar a chupar meu pau bem gostosinho – ele disse então a tirando do colo a deixou ajoelhada em sua frente e naquela posição Bulma remexeu-se e o olhou expressiva.  
—Isso... isso incomoda – disse com um certo bico choroso se referindo ao plug e ele abrindo a calça ainda sentado na poltrona deu um sorriso sacana pra ela.  
—Não vai conseguir ficar pensando no que está no seu cuzinho muito tempo, vou te dar algo mais grosso e grande pra ocupar sua boquinha pequena- ele riu e soltou o pênis que por estar extremamente duro bateu no abdômen dele. E agora ela conseguia de fato prestar atenção aquele membro, vendo claramente as veias grossas, o tamanho daquilo tudo e principalmente a espessura vendo que ele dava pequenas vibradas e pensando agora que tinha aquela coisinha enfiada dentro de sua bunda ela comparava os tamanhos e espessuras já chorando internamente dizendo para si mesma que aquele pau monstruoso jamais caberia dentro dela e se entrasse, a rasgaria literalmente ao meio.   
E Bulma ainda com os pulsos amarrados nas costas com a sua própria calcinha, sentiu a mão dele adentrar seus cabelos azuis os agarrando e ela o olhou nos olhos.   
—Agora abre bem essa boquinha, abre coisinha- e com a destra ele segurava a base do seu pênis já fazendo-a entender o que viria a seguir e em obediência ela abriu sutilmente a boca e ele riu gostosamente – precisa de mais do que isso minha bonequinha, prefere que eu abra ela pra você a minha maneira?   
E Bulma sentiu a face arder ainda mais, no entanto em resposta abriu mais a boca – agora coloca essa linguinha pra fora – e assim ela ainda hesitante o fez e ele a puxou em direção aquilo que ela estava verdadeiramente temendo – agora lambe ele todo, eu quero sentir sua boquinha quente – e ele suspirou pesado ao primeiro contato dela que deixou a língua correr da base até em cima vendo que aquele liquido que ela odiou escorria dele já- Que delicia de garota! – ele falou ao gemer quando ela deslizou a língua por toda a glande dele, sobre o sêmen que já escorria e fez movimentos leves de lambidas – chupa igual um pirulito agora, com vontade coisinha , você sabe chupar um pirulito não é? – ele falou com muita malicia e um riso torto a olhando e ela no entanto consentiu e juntando os lábios chupou a cabeça inchada do pênis dele que estava babando cada vez mais com aquela perversão dele por ela. E como ele gemeu gostoso ao sentir a boca dela daquele jeito novamente. Mas agora ele queria mais... – chupa tudo, com vontade coisinha, engole tudo com essa boquinha – ele dizia com a respiração pesada e Bulma fechou os olhos abrindo um tanto mais a boca o quanto podia sentindo o gosto amargo do liquido levemente espeço e ao que parecia um enorme sacrifício para ela fazer caber muito dentro de sua boca, no entanto não fazia entrar tanto assim dado o tamanho do pau dele em relação a ela.   
—Olha pra mim! – ele disse com um gemido rouco, tenso... – eu quero fuder sua boquinha como se deve – ele disse e segurando os cabelos dela empurrou contra seu pau fazendo aquele pau grosso ir além da garganta dela que se engasgou e quando ele tirou ela tossia e no canto dos olhos as lagrimas se formava – viu que com jeito entra tudo em você minha bonequinha? – ele disse e voltou a enfiar na boca dela alternando um tanto fundo e só a cabeça ouvindo os sons dos engasgos dela que mal conseguia chupar tudo, mas quanto mais ele enfiava, mais ele queria. – Coisinha – ele disse ofegante ao tirar o pau de dentro da boca dela e via como ela se babou, se melou com aquilo – você tá aprendendo a mamar tão gostosinho que vou te dar muito leitinho quente nessa sua boquinha.  
E ele segurou com as duas mãos a cabeça dela agarrado aos fios azuis quando enfiou tudo dentro da boca dela, indo fundo tornando a ouvir os engasgos dela e então jorrou... jorrou muito, derramou no fundo da garganta dela porra, na boca, e escorreu com ela ainda ofegante pela forma que ele literalmente fudera com sua boca, se melava com a porra dele.   
—Parece até uma pintura com meu orgasmo – ele riu ofegante ainda pelo prazer dispersado nela e se levantou a puxando para si no colo e a levou para a imensa cama. Ela de bruços na cama e ele deitou-se sem pôr todo o seu peso em cima dela beijando o pescoço dela – como você é pequeninha, se eu não tiver cuidado posso até te quebrar coisinha... a tua sorte é que eu sou muito cuidadoso com meus brinquedos. – Ele dizia mexendo no plug que estava nela que gemia baixinho mordendo o lábio, aquela merda realmente doía muito, tudo que ela queria era que ele tirasse, mas tinha medo do que ele certamente colocaria no lugar.   
Ela sentia aquele corpo rígido dele sobre o dela, certamente era puro musculo aquele homem, o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço e mesmo diante das beliscadas das mordidas dele em seu pescoço, as chupadas traziam o efeito contrário da dor...  
Era um maldito morde e assopra em seu corpo.  
E ele soltou os pulsos vendo eles marcadinhos de vermelho e virou a garota de frente para si e via o quanto ela era miúda, os cabelos longos azuis espalhados na sua cama o contraste do corpo branco leitoso com os lençóis escuros junto com aquelas bochechas rosadas da face levemente ruborizada, as marcas que já haviam sido deixadas por ele no corpo dela evidenciavam-se e os seus olhos recaíram-se na pelagem azul pouca ainda que cobria aquela bucetinha ainda virgem, os pequenos seios de mamilos rosadinhos e tinha os bicos ainda eriçados. Observava ela tremula, ofegante e ele ainda via a ansiedade nos olhinhos dela, bem como o medo e suplicavam por compaixão, dócil e tentadora...  
Ele era um lobo mal que estava faminto de carne branca... e a sua língua deslizou circundando o seio dela, e mordeu o bico do seio o prendendo entre os dentes puxando vendo-a gemer de dor reclamando e então chupou forte os seios que certamente cabiam em sua boca sem dificuldade.   
Ele então começou uma trilha quente e úmida pelo corpo dela a fazendo remexeu-se sob o corpo dele, uma insana ebulição se formava com o toque dele. E ela teve ainda mais vergonha ao notar para onde a boca dele se dirigia e antes dela pensar em agir ele abriu as pernas dela que ainda tentou fechar e Bulma levou a mão se tampando e ele riu e tirou a mão dela.  
—Não... não olhe assim é... constrangedor isso – ela murmurou vermelha  
E ele levou as mãos abrindo aquela fenda rosada com os lábios carnudos.  
—Sua bucetinha é linda coisinha e estou louco pra saboreá-la – ele disse ao deslizar o polegar sobre o clitóris dela em pequenos movimentos o que foi o bastante para estremece-la, exalava sexo o corpo virgem dela. E sem pensar mais ele enfiou-se entre as pernas dela e deslizou a língua e naquele instante ela curvou-se pendendo a cabeça para trás gemendo alto, era uma droga de calor tomando todo o seu corpo, uma onda de êxtase perturbadora que a fez esquecer tudo, até aquela porcaria no seu traseiro. E ela agarrou-se aos cabelos dele sentindo o prazer da língua dele decantar sua intimidade daquela forma, as mãos grandes dele que apertavam e amassavam sua bunda enquanto chupava sua buceta como se fosse um doce e ela remexia-se freneticamente sentindo coisas, querendo coisas... pulsava forte sua vagina, seu núcleo explodia em ondas que pulsavam fortes, ela mal respirava sentindo tudo aquilo que explodia de uma vez em seu corpo e gritou alto ao atingir o orgasmo pleno se derramando ainda mais na boca daquele homem pervertido.   
—Adorei seu sabor minha garotinha- ele disse com um sorriso sacana de joelhos na cama a olhando ofegar – mas agora quero te fuder de verdade e sua bucetinha tá clamando pelo meu pau toda meladinha – ele disse começando a esfregar a cabeça do seu pau, que já tinha uma puta ereção obstinada a fude-la realmente, segurando com a destra ele esfregava a extensão de seu pênis para cima e para baixo pela fenda dela fazendo roçar no clitóris dela como se a relaxa-se e então encaixou a cabeça do seu pau na entrada dela e forçou pela primeira vez vendo como aquele buraquinho era demasiado pequeno para o seu pau o que internamente aumentara sua satisfação ainda mais.   
E ela diante daquilo já gemeu de dor levando as mãos em acuação ao peitoral dele que forçou um pouquinho mais e ela gritou.  
—Para! Tá doendo! Isso dói muito! P-por favor – pedia suplicante  
—Aguenta como uma mulher, já vai passar – ele disse empurrando mais um pouco pra dentro e até ali mal havia entrado a cabeça.  
Mas uma forçada dele e ela pendeu a cabeça pra trás gemendo de dor e agarrou-se aos lençóis e mordeu o lábio.  
—T-tá me rasgando – chorava a garota agora realmente se perguntando como era possível algo ir de bom á dor? Ou como era possível alguém sentir qualquer prazer naquilo?  
Ele, no entanto, sentiu o quanto ela era apertada, seu pau literalmente queria e iria arromba-la, odiava aquele chorinho e suplicas, o incomodava, ele não era cavalheiro, ou doce e gentil, ou o príncipe encantado.   
—Aguenta! Foi você que quis não foi? – disse ele já irritado pela choramingo e ansioso por finalmente fude-la.   
Bruto, talvez querendo o fim daquilo enfiou de uma vez logo, rasgando-a. e foi essa a sensação que ela teve quando gritou chorando. Já ele parado deitou-se sobre ela e a mão destra foi até o clitóris dela voltando a estimula-lo enquanto beijava o pé da orelha dela.  
A respiração ofegante dela indicava a dor que ainda sentia, ela vibrou por todo seu corpo e agora ele a tocava e as ondas eram inversas, novamente sua mente brigava entre prazer e dor principalmente a medida que ele tirou tudo saindo de dentro dela e voltou a entrar novamente. E de novo...  
Ele movia-se lentamente nela, entrando e saindo sentindo como a filha da puta era apertada, aquele êxtase de romper aquele lacre dela, ou o quanto ela era quente e apertada... ele só queria bombear mais dentro dela, mais forte, mais fundo e fora aumentando aquele ritmo e não demorou muito pra ouvir os pequenos e baixos primeiros gemidos dela.   
Já Bulma sentia o misto de dor, de raiva e uma pitada de um prazer que começava a despontar lá no íntimo, sentia aquilo tudo entrar dentro de si batendo lá no fundo, grosso, grande... sentiu que fora rasgada ao meio por aquele homem e agora parecia ir mais fundo e mais fundo e ela não percebera que seus gemidos se tornaram mais audíveis, seu corpo por si só respondia ao trato bruto de Bardock.   
E ele puxou o corpo pequeno dela ao ficar de joelhos na cama encaixando-a em seu colo, agarrado a cintura dela ele pulsava ela mais pra baixo fazendo seu pau entrar todo até o talo dentro dela que agora gemia alto pra caralho, num misto audível de prazer e dor. Os estalos dos corpos se chocando era ouvidos e ele chupou o seio dela mordendo e subiu mordendo o pescoço dela enquanto a estocava agora rápido, fundo e forte.  
—viu minha garotinha? engoliu meu pau todinho com essa bucetinha pequena, fica fazendo manha, sabia que sua buceta queria meu pau dentro dela – ele dizia no ouvido de Bulma metendo forte a ponto de fazer até os seios pequenos vibrarem saltantes a fazendo gemer mais, vendo os olhos dela fechados e a boca entre aberta.  
E as pernas dela apertaram o quadril dele se enlaçando sentindo-o a abraçar mais forte e sentia que mesmo ele que já era enorme dentro dela crescer um tanto mais quando ele enfiou fundo uma ultima vez jorrando dentro dela a ponto do plug sair de dentro dela a força.   
E ele abraçado a ela ofegava na curva do pescoço dela.  
—Coisinha como você é apertadinha, molhadinha e quente... Caralho! Que vontade de jorrar sem parar porra dentro de você – ele concluiu ainda ofegante.   
Ela estava tremula, e sentia-se extremamente cansada e relaxada ao mesmo tempo. E ele levantou-se com ela no colo vendo que ela repousara a cabeça em seu peito. Parecia uma garotinha agora e ele um papaizinho colocando sua garotinha pra dormir. E ele sorriu pervertido com aqueles pensamentos...  
Sim... de fato ela era sua garotinha...   
Já no banheiro ele ligou o chuveiro morno deixando a água começar a cair sobre os dois e encostou ela contra a parede e segurou queixo pequeno entre os dedos.  
—Não foi tão ruim – disse e ela apenas piscou os olhos algumas vezes e negou com a cabeça – está cansada?   
—Um pouco – murmurou quando ele a desceu no chão  
—Ótimo – ele disse – porque eu ainda quero mais de você essa noite – ele disse – toma um banho eu já volto – ele terminou de dizer e saiu pegando uma toalha de qualquer jeito e ligou a banheira e saiu.   
Ela olhava pra todos aqueles produtos que haviam ali, nem sabia o que servia para o que. Estava toda dolorida, ela precisava era de gelo não de um banho então olhando para baixo percebera a mistura do liquido branco e sangue que descia entre suas pernas.   
Bom... talvez um banho não fosse de um todo ruim... pelo visto ele realmente a rasgara...


	4. Eu só comecei

De olhos fechados ela sentia a água sobre o corpo, o cheiro de alecrim e canela tomava conta do box que tinha o vidro enevoado pelos vapores de água. A mão destra usava uma esponja vegetal macia e ela esfregava tão lenta e preguiçosamente o corpo cansada, dolorida... e então sentiu o toque macio em sua cintura a agarrando por trás o que a assustou.  
—Vai lá pra banheira – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e o beijou calidamente   
Virou-se de frente para ver aquele homem completamente nu em sua frente, e mesmo que agora, o seu amiguinho lá em baixo estivesse dormindo, ainda sim tinha um tamanho considerável. Ela caminhou para o lado vendo-o entrar em baixo da água se molhando e de olhos fechados começou a esfregar-se com um sabonete liquido mentolado. Ela olhava o quanto ele era alto, forte, bonito, tinha um corpo digno de se admirar, mas ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele. Só que se vendeu a um homem que certamente era criminoso de alguma coisa e amigo de policiais corruptos, pra ela isso dizia muito.  
E ele ainda de olhos fechados sentia a presença dela, o cheiro dela ali ainda.   
—Quer mais palmadas por desobediência? – ele falou num tom imperativo, autoritário e ela estremeceu-se se assustando e saiu mais que depressa do box e caminhou pelo quarto de banho indo em direção a banheira que tinha bolhas, espumas... e de repente se pegou sorrindo como uma criança travessa.   
Era fato que seria a primeira vez que entraria em uma daquelas, havia visto nas novelas, nas revistas, porem nunca pessoalmente. E ela subiu os degraus de pedra e sentando-se na borda deslizou os dedos sentindo o toque liso da louça e virou-se colocando os pés na água sentindo-a quente e aos poucos fora deixando o corpo entrar na água quente sendo coberta pela espuma e sem percebe começara a brincar com a mesma soprando, sorrindo.   
E Bardock que havia desligado o chuveiro a pouco observava aquele jeitinho dela e se pegou com um riso torto estúpido na boca e sacudiu a cabeça ante aquilo e caminhou em direção a banheira e assim que se aproximou ela se aquietou o olhando, ele então entrou e sentou-se confortavelmente na agua se recostando na borda.   
—Está se divertindo? – ele perguntou ao olha-la e ela maneou timidamente a cabeça em um sim.  
Percebera um fundinho de brilho nos olhos turquesas e ficou apenas a olhando soprar a espuma ao juntar os lábios rosados. A maldita era um pecadinho de garota nos mínimos gestos. Puta que pariu! Parecia uma ninfetinha... era uma maldição aquela garota. E sentiu a pontada fisgar na virilha.  
—Vem aqui – ele a chamou com uma voz rouca e ela parou a diversão um tanto infantil e foi até ele que a segurou em seus braços a sentando em seu colo. Dessa vez de costas para ele que a envolveu em seus braços e deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela enquanto fazia o nariz correr pelo pescoço dela.  
Encaixada nele ela sentiu o sopro leve em seu pescoço as mordidas e a mão dele sutil atiçando seu clitóris novamente num provocante frenesi sexual a destra dele, no entanto subiu apalpando e estimulando seu seio, beliscando seu bico  
-coisinha como você é gostosa - ele disse começando a sentir-se excitado novamente - você é como aqueles bibelôs de fetiche sexual - ele disse ao empurrar para dentro da fenda dela dois dedos enquanto a outra mão começou a estimular ela e notara que até seus dedos a porta da bucetinha apertava de tão pequena. E ouviu ela gemer baixinho ainda resistente aquilo sentindo o incômodo de ser penetrada.  
Então ele segurou as duas pequenas mãos dela e as direcionou ao seu pau que estava novamente duro, a instigou o massageando com vontade enquanto ela deslizava sobre todo o comprimento. Era como se fizesse uma espanhola com a sua buceta literalmente, e ela ouvia os gemidos roucos dele E a respiração intensa e muito forte quando ele tornou a agarra-la e beijar seu pescoço o mordendo e apertava seus seios dolorosamente e então bruscamente Ele a virou de frente em seu colo E tomou os lábios dela com fome a encaixando de frente sentindo aqueles mamilos durinhos roçar em seu peito já perto do abdômen.   
-Eu quero te fuder forte pra caralho minha menina - ele disse antes de levanta-la rapidinho e encaixar seu pau na entrada da buceta dela e a fazer sentar de uma vez. O que fez ela gritar gemendo em seguida estremecendo de dor, já ele rosnar rouco ao fechar os olhos pendendo a cabeça pra trás sentindo como a maldita era apertada  
Ouviu o chorinho de resmungo dela e ignorou e a enlaçou forte a cintura dela e começar a meter sem dó, fundo e forte a olhava ficando vermelha misturando o som da dor ao prazer nos seus gemidos e ele mordeu e chupou os seios dela com vontade.  
-olha pra mim, quero ver tuas expressões quando eu te fodo forte - ele disse extremamente autoritário E ela o obedeceu ainda contrariada - geme pra mim geme, mesmo com dor - ele disse com seus lábios pressionados aos dela e ela sentindo o abraço dele forte em sua cintura cedeu mais o olhando depravado a devorar e se deleitar com suas perversões. - Você é linda sendo fudida sabia? - ele disse um pouco mais ofegante agora - suas caretinhas de dor me fazem querer entrar em você sem dó - e ela sentiu a ponta do dedo dele deslizar onde não devia. Na sua traseira. Na sua bunda e em buracos que ela não queria nem pensar dele perto outra vez. Mas o filha da puta empurrou o dedo pra dentro dela que trincou os dentes com uma careta e ele riu gostoso e mordeu o queixo dela. -Já disse pra relaxar esse teu rabinho ou vai sofrer mais.  
Ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele tentando suportar aquele misto de invasão dele então ainda daquele jeito ele se levantou na borda da banheira com ela no colo e caminhou para a bancada da pia a colocando de quatro ali em cima. Se encarando no espelho e voltou a entrar com tudo dentro dela que sentia vergonha daquilo e ele ria do jeito dela e fudia mais gostoso ainda tornando a colocar o dedo no cuzinho apertado dela.  
-Eu vou terminar de te violar todinha coisinha.   
Ele disse abrindo uma das gavetas e pegou um tubinho Branco. ele saiu de dentro dela que estava já ofegante e olhava através do espelho o que ele fazia sem intender.  
Ele passou aquele gel transparente por toda a extensão do seu pau e os dois dedos esfregaram-se na bunda dela que gemeu e estremeceu não gostando do rumo daquilo.  
Então sentiu o roçar do pau dele em sua entrada traseira e já temorosa se assustou e ele segurou com uma mão forte o quadril dela e a outra no seu membro o posicionando e forçando a cabecinha a entrar naquele buraquinho apertado pra caralho. E ela gritou - relaxa coisinha dói mesmo - ele disse com um sorriso sacana e segurou o quadril dela agora com ambas as mãos o que não a deixava mexer o que ela queria desesperada fazer e ele foi enfiando aquele membro duro no cuzinho apertado da sua garotinha. E estava adorando sentir ele que era tão ou mais apertado que a bucetinha virgem.  
Queria arromba-la de vez e segurando o forte empurrou seu pau todo.   
Bulma se via presa no choro nas lágrimas que desciam no seu rosto de sofrimento e então sentiu o desliza dos dedos dele sobre seu clitóris mesclando a dor a acalmando daquela invasão grossa na sua bunda  
E tudo que sua mente gritava era pra que acabasse, queria tanto o fim daquilo e quanto mais desejava mais ele socava enfiando tudo dentro dela.- até sua bundinha é gulosa com meu pau - ele disse com extrema satisfação ao enterrar tudo mais uma vez dentro dela sabendo que nada havia ficado de fora.  
-t-ta doendo muito - Ela chorou mesmo com o estímulo dele em seu clitóris a dor sobreponha.  
-Tá gostoso pra caralho comer seu rabinho coisinha - ele disse gemendo rouco - vou te encher de porra! Pede pelo seu leitinho pede.  
Ele disse no ouvido dela e mordiscou a nuca dela que agora apoiava as duas mãos no espelho de frente gemendo mais de dor que prazer.  
Extremamente envergonhada e corada ela entre abriu os lábios ainda sentindo as lágrimas desceram no rosto e suplicou.  
-m-me dá... me dá o meu leitinho   
A filha da puta disse mesmo! Com aquela vozinha de putinha ninfeta que o enlouqueceu e enfiando uma das mãos no cabelo dela puxou empinando ainda mais a traseira e ele socou forte e fundo se deixando gozar dolorosamente gostoso dentro dela.  
Ofegante ainda demorou alguns segundos antes de sair de dentro dela as mãos na bunda dela abriram vendo o estrago causado por ele ali, realmente arrombara o buraquinho dela que agora também escorria sua porra e ele tinha imensa satisfação naquilo.  
Mas viu que ela estava literalmente acabada depois daquilo tudo.  
A segurou no colo e voltou para a banheira a deixando encaixada sobre ele e ela ainda chorando encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos e ele que estava completamente relaxado sem perceber estava afagando os cabelos azuis dela, sentindo como eram macios como ela toda era macia… e então percebeu que ela já ressonava em seus braços.   
Não havia preparado nada pra tê-la em casa na verdade nem imaginava que suas perversões ia ser tanta a ponto de pegar uma criança na rua pra fude-la por gosto pessoal. Era doentio, mas foda-se ela o excitava e ele a foderia o quanto quisesse. Ela era a sua menininha agora que ele a fez mulher.  
Contrariado levantou-se com ela no colo e pegou uma toalha a sentou sonolenta sobre o mesmo balcão que a fudera um tempo antes e a enxugava, ela no entanto mantinha os olhos fechados lutando para abri-los e só encostava-se no corpo rígido dele que esfregou a toalha nos cabelos dela fazendo uma bagunça nos fios e a enrolou se perguntando que porra tava fazendo. Mas achava graça nela, podia até colocar o dedo na boca e chupar, parecia uma garotinha que nunca crescera, inocente...  
Maldito pecado ela era isso sim!  
Segurando-a no colo ele parou no meio do seu quarto olhando, tinha providencias a tomar, mas por hora a deitou na sua cama tirando a toalha e se deitou ao lado dela virando-se de lado. Não queria contato demasiado, porque a existência dela se resumia a sua satisfação sexual e apenas isso.  
E bufou contrariado. Estendeu a mão e pegou sobre a mesinha seu smartphone e mandou algumas ordens logo pra cedo, tinha muita coisa naquele dia e sua agenda estava cheia, a coisinha ocuparia muito tempo. Ele via literalmente como um animalzinho que ele não tinha tempo de cuidar, pra isso tinha empregados, e fora surpreendido pela garota que de repente abraçou-se a ele aconchegando-se em seu corpo.  
—Puta que pariu! Mas isso agora! – disse irritado e colocou a mão na testa dela a fim de empurra-la querendo que ela desgrudasse, o que estava irritantemente impossível, ela parecia ter grudado igual a um carrapato nele.   
Contrariado por fim, deixou ela ali, por sorte ela o fizera gozar e muito, então... merecia ao menos dormir aconchegada. Mas ele não era preso a esses sentimentos. Na verdade, a última mulher que teve em seus braços, ou aconchegada a ele já tinha muitos e muitos anos e o ensinou a nunca se apegar a nada, ou pode ter aquilo arrancado de você de uma hora para outra, por isso era mais fácil não ter sentimento com nada e nem ninguém.   
♦

Ainda nem havia amanhecido direito e ele acordou agarrado a ela que estava completamente encolhida contra o seu corpo, sentindo o cheiro dela e os cabelos na sua cara. Ainda de olhos meio fechados aspirou o cheiro dela no pescoço branco que tinha um monte de chupões roxinhos marcados e as mãos dele subiram nos quadris dela puxando-a mais contra ele a ajeitando e aquela porra de ereção matinal agora roçando na bunda dela. Acabou a acordando ao começar a acaricia-la e ela ainda se espreguiçou quando ele a puxou a deixando sob o seu corpo e ela abriu os olhos de uma vez lembrando-se de onde estava e sentindo entre as pernas aquela coisa extremamente dura e grande dele que roçava. Ela pensou se cabia um bom dia naquilo, mas antes de qualquer coisa o sentiu entrando dentro de si novamente, doeu, principalmente porque ela em si ainda estava toda doida, sua vagina estava doida da noite, mas uma vez já dentro não doera como antes, embora não fosse bom ainda. E ela sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, na mesma hora que ele começou a penetra-la mais fundo e ela apenas se deixou levar agora, ouvindo a porra da voz dele a mandando relaxar!  
Era fácil ele dizer afinal não era nele que estava entrando aquele pedaço maciço e duro pra porra.   
Gemeu... pela primeira vez ela gemeu com ele dentro e não fora de dor...  
E ele que mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha riu.  
—Está gostando de ser fudida gostoso né coisinha? – disse de forma sacana enfiando forte e fundo de uma vez o que a fez gemer alto  
Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a cama ele empurrou seu quadril forte contra ela de perninhas aberta o recebendo, e ele mexeu o quadril em movimentos languidos e Bulma o olhava de baixo, o semblante sôfrego, os braços musculosos tatuados, o porte viril, os cabelos rebeldes e muito negros e aquele olhar mal que era intimidador, autoritário, grosseiro, pervertido, tudo junto ao mesmo tempo...  
Devorava seu corpo e sua alma de uma só vez...  
Forte, lento, intenso... ele parecia mais curtir aquela bucetinha apertada do que qualquer coisa e como estava apertada, a filha da puta estava ficando molhada rapidinho com seu pau entrando e saindo dela, mas ainda sim era pequena e ele tinha ciência de como era bem dotado e que pra ela certamente foi um sofrimento, mas ele não ligava, não tinha falsa modéstia quanto a isso, e pensou que se era difícil para uma mulher adulta já bem rodada aguenta-lo imagina a sua guriazinha? Mas era tão bom fude-la, não tinha vontade de parar!  
E fechando os olhos começou a entrar fudidamente rápido e forte nela até finalmente com um gemido gutural liberta-se dentro dela sem perceber que ela também gemera e muito com aquilo. Então saindo de dentro dela ele se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ela no enteando virou-se se encolhendo na cama quentinha e puxou os cobertores novamente com uma certa manha, olhando ao marcador do relógio que informava que passara das cinco e meia da manha naquele instante. provavelmente o dia nem havia nascido ainda, e ela sentia-se molenga, cansada, e seu corpo ainda pulsava daquilo que sentiu quando ele jorrou dentro dela e não sabia bem exatamente o que era. Mas fechou os olhos torcendo para que ele não a chamasse de novo. Parecia que hibernar não era uma má ideia afinal, seu corpo estava esgotado. Aquele homem parecia ter bateria infinita.   
Bardock, no entanto vestiu um short fez uma rápida higiene matinal e foi até a sua cozinha, resolveu deixar a coisinha quieta ou corria o risco de passar o dia todo naquela cama. Ele então preparou um suco com banana, morango, leite de amêndoas, algumas castanhas e um toque de mascavo e bateu tudo no liquidificador servindo um belo copo enorme logo em seguida o bebendo. Sem perder tempo foi até a sua academia pessoal, adorava começar o dia assim, ele achava que organizava a cabeça.   
Depois de em um tempo em exercícios pesados, ele pegou a toalha secando o rosto e caminhou para o banheiro a fim de tomar um bom banho e começou a se vestir, fechando os botões da camisa ele olhava a garota de cabelos azuis encolhida na sua cama no meio das cobertas e era berrante o tamanho dela em relação a cama. Na verdade, o tamanho dela em relação a tudo, era uma menina afinal! Ele sacudiu a cabeça negando e terminou então de se vestir, fez o nó da gravata grafite e vestiu o paletó por cima se alinhando. Na cintura o coldre com sua arma quase não era notado pela forma que ele deixava. O seu celular começou a tocar e ele viu no visor de quem era a ligação e bufou atendendo e saindo do quarto.  
—O que foi agora kakarotto? – perguntou irritado.  
—Bom dia pra você também velhote – respondeu malcriado um garoto de dezesseis anos do outro lado da linha  
—Velhote é um caralho! O que você quer agora seu merdinha? – disse irritado Bardock ao trancar a porta do apartamento saindo indo direto para o elevador.  
E o garoto gargalhou do outro lado.  
—Um carro novo! – disse – se eu tenho que ficar nessa droga de lugar por tua culpa eu não vou ficar mendigando velhote...   
—Ah seu bosta! O que você conseguiu fazer com o que eu te dei?   
—Então... teve uma festa aqui e... meio que deu pt... – disse o garoto achando graça.  
Bardock agarrou-se aos cabelos irritado e bufando, seu filho conseguia o tirar completamente do sério, todo aquele discurso sobre ser um homem valia de bosta pro moleque, mesmo a distancia conseguia o tirar do sério mesmo.  
—Seu merdinha, com quem aprendeu a extorquir? – rosnou Bardock   
—Advinha? – riu o garoto do outro lado – e tem mais... eu preciso de grana pra fiança também e...  
—Porque eu te aturo mesmo? – rosnou Bardock irritado   
—Boa pergunta velhote? Talvez pra se lembrar de nunca mais sair fudendo por aí sem ter certeza que não vai dar merda! – provocou kakarotto  
—Rwnnr, cala a merda da tua boca filha da puta – disse irritado pensando – vou manda alguém aí e o dinheiro – sem querer prolongar aquilo ele desligou a chamada na cara do filho.

Parando frente ao carro ele olhou para Nappa que abrira a porta para ele entrar no veículo quando ele disse:  
—Mande o betts até Sadala city – Nappa via a feição irritada do chefe, e estava realmente curioso quanto a garotinha de cabelos azuis que ele arrastara noite passada e se perguntava se ela era a razão daquele nervosismo dele tão cedo pela manhã – mande ele resolver a bagunça que o bosta do meu filho fez por lá.  
—Sim senhor! – disse Nappa com um riso contido.  
Conhecia de perto o karma do chefe que era o guri malcriado, que sempre aprontava das suas, mesmo tentando ser indiferente ao garoto ele ainda o protegia a sua maneira e desde novo vivia em um mundo completamente diferente do pai, longe dele por sinal desde os onze quando foi mandado para um colégio particular estilo internato em Sadala city, coisa que piorara o comportamento do garoto.   
Mas no fundo havia razões e razões para hostilidade entre pai e filho. 

Ele estava sentado na sua poltrona no escritório localizado no Alto de um dos complexos empresariais da capital do Oeste. Dali ele controlava todo o seu Império de lavagens. Negócios completamente reais, funcionários tudo que escondia os negócios ilícitos por baixo deles. E para isso ele tinha toda uma imagem que fora construída. Coisa que ele achava besteira e perda de tempo, mas que infelizmente se faziam necessárias. E ele ficou irritado quando a porta dupla de seu escritório abriu de uma vez tão cedo quando seu café ainda nem havia sido posto sobre a mesa e entrou um homem magro alto de cabelos loiríssimos platinados e olhos azuis violeta. Vestido com um terno escuro no tom de grafite, camisa azul petróleo e gravata vermelha ele tinha o porte impecável que sua função pedia na vida de Bardock, porque se o smartphone era sua vida organizada, era Whiss que estava por trás, pelo menos da parte publica da sua vida o que o irritava.  
—Eu estou passado contigo! Sinceramente não acreditei nadinha quando li tua mensagem – ele olhou malicioso o homem de feição seria sentando na sua frente e então uma garota de cabelos loiros entrou com uma bandeja trazendo um café preto puro o servindo. – Querido, o que foi isso?  
Ele rosnou irritado levando o café a boca.  
— Negócios... meus pra ser preciso – disse sem dar trela- eu a propus um contrato, ela aceitou, são só negócios, compra, venda... nada de anormal – disse gesticulando e assinou alguns papeis que estava lendo um pouco antes.  
—Negócios... – disse Whiss intrigado – desde quando faz negócios com garotinhas órfãs indefesas? Achei que teu lance era mais desprovido – disse Whiss mexendo agora no seu celular dando corda a conversa.  
—Desde quando não te interessa Whiss, faça o seu trabalho sem perguntas, além do mais as únicas caridades que eu faço são as estupidas que você me obriga a fazer e já basta, um contrato é um contrato. Ela é uma puta como as outras, vai ser paga e só tem uma serventia pra mim.   
—ok chefinho, não tá mais aqui quem falou hohoho – descontraiu Whiss – mas não adianta reclamar dos eventos, eles são a faixa de boas vindas da tua imagem nos negócios, boas pessoas fazem bons atos, lembre-se disso! – piscou o loiro sentando-se na borda da mesa do chefe e passou o seu celular aberto numa notícia.  
Mas não qualquer notícia, a tal festa em Sadala City em que seu herdeiro conseguira destruir o carro, uma noitada regrada a tudo que ele não deveria deixar aberto publicamente sendo ainda de menor, o pior? O custo que já era alto mantê-lo no colégio interno que já era caro, ficava ainda maior quando ele aprontava das suas e Bardock generosamente tinha que fazer doações a academia a fim de manter integra a ficha acadêmica do bostinha do filho.  
Gênio ruim! Poderia ter puxado a mãe pelo menos! mas agora lendo parte das noticias já vira no que ele se meteu  
—Mas vem cá? Fazer merdas impulsivas é genético benzinho? – disse Whiss deslizando o dedinho pelo peito do chefe que segurou a mão dele  
—Whiss – rosnou Bardock o olhando serio   
—Que é? Eu aqui lindo gostoso e você querendo garotinha, ai que desperdício – riu o loiro – mas sim... quanto ao kakazinho já mandei abafar todas as possíveis noticias o que não saiu tão baratinho assim – disse se levantando  
—Me diz quando aquele moleque saiu barato? - disse irritado   
—Humm... Bardock, o papaizinho do ano, adoro!!! – disse provocativo ganhando um olhar irritado de Bardock   
—Vai fazer o que te mandei mais cedo, e leve roupas pra ela – disse voltando a se concentrar no seu café   
—tamanho garotinha do papai? - riu Whiss e Bardock arqueou a sombrancelha o olhando e então a mente desenhou realmente a garota daquela forma e ele sacudiu a cabeça e pegando a carteira do bolso tirou um cartão estendendo a Whiss. Porem antes do loiro pegar ele segurou firme e o olhou nos olhos.  
—Não faça merda! Eu só preciso que organize a presença dela, é só- disse dispensando Whiss. 

♦

Ela despertou incomodada com a forte luz que entrara de repente pelo quarto a despertando, abriu os olhos rápido em atenção a ponto de ver as persianas automáticas terminando de se abrirem e ela tinha um “o” nos lábios aquilo era muito legal na visão dela.   
Então se levantou e olhou ao redor, a casa estava em total silencio de tudo e ela sentou-se na cama hesitando de primeira e puxando o lençol grafite enrolado ao corpo caminhou pelo espaço.  
—Oi! – ela mordeu o lábio pensando em como era o nome do homem que agora parecia ser seu dono? – hummm... cara... moço... homem – ela ia chamando a cada passo dado em direção a porta – assassino? – murmurou consigo e riu e abriu a porta da suíte se dando conta que parecia estar realmente só ali.   
Então começou realmente a caminhar por todos os lados, de todos os jeitos arrastando o lençol junto e percebera que a maioria das portas estavam trancadas. Sempre a mesma mensagem: acesso não autorizado.   
Mas ela viu coisas legais, como uma academia e uma lavandeira só dele. E mais, tinha uma tv imensa em um dos lugares com aparelhos modernos que ela nem fazia ideia de como mexer, agora ela disparava pela casa sorrindo, animada com tudo e a barriga roncou de fome quando ela parou no meio da sala principal e os olhos turquesas brilharam olhando em direção a cozinha e ela caminhou até lá olhando aos lados ponderando como se estivesse preste a fazer algo errado. E puxou forte a geladeira a abrindo vendo cheia de coisas e tudo que ela pensava era em comer, de frutas a leite e ela viu os armários altos e caminhou até a mesa de jantar e arrastou uma das cadeiras que ela julgara extremamente pesada até a cozinha a fim subir e alcançar os armários mais altos e a festa foi seguida de coisas que ela abria. Puxou uma tigela e derramou tanto de cereal e leite...  
Era uma festa para ela já que havia coisas ali que ela nunca na vida havia comido ou sequer visto de perto... o que era até um ultraje dado o fato que ela trabalhava e vivia em um lugar eu vendia comida. No entanto nunca chegara perto do que era servido.   
Ela comia parecendo uma esfomeada sentada a ilha da cozinha com uma porção de coisas e então lembrou-se da tv, caminhou com coisas nos braços e o lençol de mal jeito e sentou-se naquele sofá que mais parecia uma cama imensa e fora mexendo até conseguir ligar o parelho em qualquer coisa que passava, tentando descobrir, passava os canais aleatoriamente até parar em um canal de desenho animado. Nunca havia visto...  
Ela estava literalmente como um pintinho no lixo naquele lugar, tão alheia que parecia esquecer exatamente tudo que cercara sua vida ou o que acontecera nas ultimas longas horas nela.

...  
Quanto Whiss destrancou a porta não sabia exatamente o que esperar, entrou e a casa tinha um barulho de música e não precisou ir longe para ver a bagunça que estava no apartamento, revistas espalhadas, a ilha da cozinha lotada de coisas sobre ela, louças. E alguns, não, vários livros fora de lugar e quando ele virou houve um grito duplo. Dele e Bulma que se assustara com o homem estranho no apartamento.  
—O que você é? um urso destruidor e faminto! – bradou o loiro diante da bagunça – passou o que aqui? um furacão por acaso?  
E Bulha olhou pelos lados e de repente fez um bico choroso se dando conta e os olhos começaram a marejar.  
—M-me desculpa eu... eu só estava com fome e.... – ela desabou a chorar   
—Tá ,tá tá, criança, por deus! Mas que droga, para de chorar bebê, tio Whiss tá aqui tá? – disse ele estendendo os braços pra ela que fora abraça-lo e sorriu pensando em que de certo modo foi fácil escapar de uma bronca, se fosse no restaurante ela levaria uma surra. Já Whiss pensava em como ela era uma garotinha e via Bardock como um cara muito malvado dessa vez. E suspirou. – pelo visto já... comeu tudo que tinha na casa né? Hohoho- riu Whiss – bom eu trouxe algo pra você vestir – disse estendendo uma sacola e Bulma tirou de dentro um vestido petit floral apropriado a sua idade junto com uma tiara, roupas intimas e uma sapatilha.   
Ela correu para o quarto a fim de banhar-se e vestir o que ganhara, além da mãe, ninguém nunca havia dado nada a ela, talvez fosse o pensamento de menina, mas estava feliz com aquele pedacinho de momento até então.   
Já Whiss ligou desesperadamente a faxineira a fim de arrumar aquela bagunça antes de Bardock chegar, na verdade ele não deveria nem sequer sonhar com aquilo, era capaz de matar a garota só de ver o estado que ela deixou tudo.   
Mal terminara de ligar e recomendar as limpezas, ao andar pelo lugar, viu a garota sair do quarto pronta, completamente arrumada como uma mocinha – literalmente – e suspirou, ela era até lindinha, tinha um ar angelical e puro que ele pensou que talvez ela logo perderia. Afinal, sua vida tinha tudo, menos o ar de conto de fadas.   
—Ora, ora, deixou de ser um urso e parece até uma bela dama, aposto que seu papaizinho iria adora-la vê-la assim- disse Whiss então um sorriso travesso brotou em seus lábios... – vamos dar uma voltinha lindinha.  
—Pra onde? – perguntou Bulma desconfiada – eu não deveria sair daqui sem autorização e...  
—Ah não se preocupe lindinha, o seu paizinho já deixou, eu trabalho pra ele, na verdade vamos comprar algumas coisinhas pra você se vestir, ficar andando peladinha por aí não é legal né? – disse ele  
E enrolando os dedos ela abaixou levemente a cabeça.  
—Eu... não posso comprar nada, eu não tenho nada – disse e Whiss tombou a cabeça de lado com um biquinho.   
Era um coraçãozinho manipuladorzinho e doce, tão contrario do grosseirão e bruto do Bardock. E ele suspirou resignado. Ela era afável e inocente demais.   
—Considere um presente do seu... daddy – disse Whiss e pisco e caminhou até a porta – vamos, não temos o dia todo. 

Eles então saíram e a garota tinha de dar o braço a torcer, estava deslumbrada por aquilo que era ofertado, mas o coração apertava ao imaginar que nada na vida vinha de graça e tudo tinha um preço e se perguntava agora, qual era o seu preço naquele jogo do homem de cabelos rebeldes? Como afinal ela teria sua liberdade um dia? Aquilo soava mais como mentiras do que como verdades, ele não era um homem doce, ou gentil, ou bondoso, afinal ela sabia exatamente como ele entrou em sua vida, ou melhor, como ele não a deixou muitas opções para entrar na vida dele. Ainda sentia que deveria teme-lo, que deveria odia-lo, mesmo que em silencio, não deveria se cativar por aquelas coisas, poderia sim ter proveito, mas não deslumbrar-se. Pararam um pouco depois do horário do almoço em um fast food a escola de Bulma.   
Curiosa demais e perspicaz   
Fora assim que Whiss enxergou a garotinha de cabelos e olhos azuis. E ela perguntava sobre tanto.   
Haviam comprado roupas, sapatos, acessórios, coisas de diferentes tipos, mas parece que para provocar Bardock optara somente por coisas da idade dela, bem apropriadas...  
—Então – ela começou de boca cheia – ele... tem nome? – pediu curiosa.  
—Nunca ouviu falar dele antes? – pediu Whiss curioso quando ela maneou em um não com a cabeça – bom – ele sorriu displicente – o nome dele é Bardock Sayajin.  
—Ele é importante? – ela perguntou bebendo refri e ele gargalhou   
—Um pouquinho, nada demais – mentiu o loiro em parte – mas e você, me conta mais sobre você menina – pediu dando corda a uma nova conversa.

Ao terminarem aquilo Whiss resolvera colocar em prática o que pensou mais cedo e levando Bulma a um certo lugar, logo estavam parados frente ao notório edifício comercial no centro e Bulma viu o quanto era alto e tão bonito quando o que o Bardock morava. Caminharam pelo espaço indo em direção ao elevador sem ao menos passarem pela recepção do lugar, ela viu e reconheceu dois homens de terno preto parados ali em baixo. Ela se perguntava que lugar era aquele e o que estavam fazendo ali.   
Entretanto suas perguntas não foram respondidas de primeira, entraram no elevador e ela nervosamente enrolava os dedos até ouvir o toque do andar.  
Haviam vários escritórios, várias pessoas trabalhando ali e ela caminhou pouco atrás de Whiss olhando tudo. Mordeu nervosamente o lábio e então Whiss falou algo com uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros que tinha uma mesa no centro de um hall de divisão de salas que tinham portas imensas e largas.   
—Ali bulminha – disse Whiss com certa malicia apontando uma porta no fim do corredor – é só entrar.  
—Mas... o que...  
—Vai lá lindinha... – disse piscando o olho a encorajando   
E Bulma caminhou um tanto nervosa até estar parada frente a tal porta, levou as mãos a maçaneta e girou abrindo a porta e entrou. E não precisou de nenhum segundo para os olhos negros vulcânicos a olharem de cima a baixo.


	5. Nada de apegos

—Puta que pariu! – ele bradou irritado – o que você tá fazendo aqui menina? Mas é uma merda mesmo! Whiss – rosnou irritadíssimo, a voz imponente bradava e ela estremecia nervosa enlaçando as mãos e deu um passo para trás afim de voltar ao mesmo caminho que veio.  
—Des... – Antes de ela falar a voz dele soou autoritária ao longo da sala.  
—Vem aqui coisinha! – mandou   
E ela mordeu a bochecha por dentro da boca nervosa e começou a andar devagar.  
—Eu não tenho a porra do dia todo! – disse áspero e rude e ela acelerou o passo parando frente a ele que afastou ligeiramente a poltrona da sua mesa e a fitou.   
Analisou de cima a baixo.  
A roupinha de menina, o vestido levemente rodado tinha um laço na cintura. A tiara nos cabelos, a sapatilha calçada...   
Puta que pariu mesmo! Ele definitivamente era pervertido, e ele olhou os lábios rosados dela trêmulos ao começar a falar e aquilo não o ajudara em nada.   
—M-me desculpe, eu... eu só vim porque .... porque o tio Whiss me... – Ela tentava se justificar e ele arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços fortes frente ao peito. “tio Whiss?”  
—Vem aqui – ele a interrompeu e quando ela chegou perto a virou frente a sua mesa espalmando as mãos dela no vidro escuro – você foi muito imprudente coisinha – ele disse com a voz mais baixa enquanto deslizava a mão pela bunda dela por cima do vestido sentindo o prazer que irradiava ver aquela garotinha a sua mercê.   
—p-por favor não... não me bate – suplicou ela – não foi minha culpa.   
Ela falou quando ele subiu a saia do vestido e deu um sorriso torto ao ver a calcinha branca de algodão que tinha alguns ursinhos desenhados, deslizou a mão pela pele branquinha dela pensando em como ela o excitava aquela maneira e como se xingava mentalmente e agora xingava a Whiss também que trouxe seu pecadinho ali pra ele no pior lugar que poderia. Talvez se fosse no outro escritório... ele frustrou-se e apalpou com força a bunda dela irritado.   
Ahh mas ele não perderia a chance, afinal ela já estava ali... sua ninfetinha que exalava sexo.   
Os dedos dele deslizaram por cima da peça direto na bucetinha e esfregou os dedos ali, e percebera ela esfregar as coxas dando o primeiro suspirou. E então ele a virou de frente a si e puxou ao seu colo. As duas mãos grandes por baixo da saia do vestido seguravam a bunda dela, ela o olhava insegura e ele a encarava analítico.   
—Você anda muito travessa coisinha, fica provocando seu paizinho assim – ele disse ao levar a canhota ao rosto dela e a puxar a beijando enquanto a destra apertava a bunda dela e fazia o quadril dela deslizar sobre sua ereção que ficava cada vez mais dura com ela ali. E ouviu o gemidinho baixo dela.  
Saindo dos lábios dela ele começou a mordiscar e chupar o pescoço a mão antes na traseira escapou para frente e adentrou a calcinha e fora direto ao clitóris dela massageando num primeiro momento e então os dedos começaram a penetra-la notando o quanto a garota começara a ficar molhada.   
—E-eu... eu sinto muito – disse ela um tanto ofegante com uma voz baixinha.   
—Precisa mais que desculpa minha garotinha, fala pra o seu papaizinho o quanto está arrependida fala – ele disse ao pressionar seus lábios aos dela – precisa me agradar melhor.  
Ela, no entanto, mordia os pequenos lábios rosados sentindo o calor que começava a subir em seu corpo, seu núcleo uterino que começava a pulsar em ondas à medida que ele a tocava ali em baixo.   
—M-me... me desculpa paizinho- murmurou num soprinho de voz ofegante e aquilo o enlouqueceu por completo.   
Ninfetinha do caralho! Como conseguia o torna-lo ainda mais pervertido com aquela vozinha de putinha? Ahhh merecia muitas palmadinhas naquela bunda dela.  
Ele sentia os sucos dela que lambuzavam os seus dedos e então os tirou de dentro dela e chupou a olhando o que a fez se corar diante daquilo, não sabia se, se acostumaria com aquilo, era muito pervertido aquele homem.   
— Sua bucetinha já tá chorando manhosa pedindo meu pau é? – ele falou voltando a beijá-la compartilhando o gosto dela. E separou-se – eu quero ver ela gritar pedindo pra ser fudida – ele disse com um sorriso sacana.  
E segurando ela pela cintura, sem o menor esforço a sentou sobre a mesa de vidro, as mãos grandes alçaram as laterais da calcinha e ele foi puxando para baixo, deslizando pelas pernas dela a tirou. Segurando a peça intima, ele tinha um brilho excêntrico no olhar.  
—Abre a boquinha coisinha – ele disse malicioso e ela assim que abriu recebeu a peça na boca a tampando – vamos jogar um jogo agora, não pode gemer... – ele disse e deu um sorriso um tantinho diabólico e as mãos seguraram os joelhos dela e abriram as pernas dela na frente dele.   
Ela fechou os olhos e estremeceu mordendo a calcinha sentindo a face arder quando ele abriu sua fenda e deslizou o dedo por ela. Era uma vergonha o quanto ela estava molhada e o quanto o toque dele causava coisas perturbadoras em seu corpo.  
—Gosta disso não é coisinha? – ele sorriu ao deslizar o polegar em círculos em cima do clitóris dela que se remexeu sobre a mesa. Ela não tinha coragem para abrir os olhos, estava constrangida demais para isso.   
Ele, no entanto, deslizou a língua ali e chupou forte o botãozinho que ficava cada vez mais inchado e ela mordeu muito forte a calcinha em sua boca e as mãos sem nem pensar grudaram nos cabelos dele, no mesmo instante que erguera as pernas que ao descer ficaram sobre os ombros dele. E ele usou os dentes de forma provocante mordiscando o clitóris dela e a penetrou com língua, deslizava a chupando, a sugando, e aquilo fazia a bucetinha nova derramar muito do seus sucos e ele sentia ela agarrada, desesperada puxando seus cabelos. Então começou a penetra-la com dois dedos enquanto a chupava, o deslizar rápido de sua língua sobre o clitóris dela a instigava, e pela primeira vez ela estava sentindo algo que não era dor ao recebe-lo em seu interior.  
Não...  
Havia uma explosão nova que vinha, misturada a uma que ela conhecera já nas mãos dele, o pulsar intenso do seu útero, as ondas extremamente quentes que dominavam seu corpo, a euforia que a fazia ansiar vergonhosamente por mais daquilo. Estava desesperada, era impossível conter seu corpo, ou melhor seus gemidos, morder aquela droga não servia tanto, estava ofegante. E ele sentia a bucetinha dela apertar seus dedos, bem como ela estava muito mais quente ali dentro. Era um ambiente tão propício pra fazer seu pau feliz, e olha que ele já estava dolorosamente latejando em sua calça, precisava de tão pouco para explodir. E então... ela gemeu forte mesmo com a calcinha e ele sorriu... ela resistira bem mais do que ele considerou.  
então ele parou, e ela o olhava, bochechas vermelhas, brilho de suor na pele, cabelos com alguns fios fora do lugar e o olhava com uma suplica ingênua, quase que angelical por algo que nem mesmo ela compreendia.   
Ofegante...  
Ele ainda deslizou os dedos sobre o clitóris dela e levou a outra mão tirando a calcinha da boca dela.  
—Você é muito desobediente minha garotinha – disse com uma voz provocante se levantando e beijou os lábios dela, os dedos continuaram a penetra-la lentamente enquanto o polegar ainda fazia movimentos de fricção no botãozinho encharcado dela, a mão agarrou o cabelo azul o segurando forte. E ela gemia gostosinho remexendo-se  
Gemeu...  
Contra os lábios dela ele percebia o obvio, ela estava preste a gozar...  
— Só Quero fuder você coisinha – ele murmurou – você quer ser fudida quer?  
Ela estava extremamente ofegante quando ele parou os movimentos nela e a olhou nos olhos, ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar de si mesma quando maneou a cabeça em um sim, o que o fez sorrir torto – eu sei, sua bucetinha tá gritando pra ter meu pau dentro – disse no ouvido dela – pede com jeitinho coisinha, implora pra ser fudida gostoso vai...   
As maçãs do rosto rosadas, os olhinhos turquesas o encarava com vergonha e ela desviou o olhar movida por essa vergonha quando começou a falar.   
—E-eu... eu quero... quero ser... – Murmurava extremamente envergonhada o que o fez rir.   
—Olha pra mim coisinha, pede direito! – disse autoritário, mas com um sorriso torto – pede pro seu paizinho meter forte em você... como uma boa garota.   
Ela mordeu o lábio e ergueu a cabeça o olhando e ele deslizou o polegar na intimidade dela a instigando o que a fez se contorcer mais uma vez.   
—P-por favor p-paizinho me... me fode por... por favor – gemeu na última palavra.   
E no pé do ouvido dela ele falou com uma puta malicia.   
—Já que minha garotinha quer eu vou te fuder bem forte coisinha, do jeitinho que você merece.   
E a virou na mesa a deitando. Os pés mal alcançavam o chão ficando na ponta dos dedos quando ele deslizou o pênis completamente duro pela entrada melada dela e pegando a calcinha dela enfiou na boca dela outra vez, as mãos grandes agarraram o quadril pequeno e entrou de uma vez só pendendo a cabeça para trás sentindo toda a resistência dela por dentro. O gemido dela mesmo abafado pelo tecido foi audível. As mãos pressionadas contra o vidro da mesa, ela sentiu quando ele deslizou os dedos sobre seu clitóris e começou novamente a estimula-lo enquanto entrava com força. Ela literalmente chorava com aquele misto filha da puta de prazer e dor, mas carregava a vergonha em si de que ela não queria parasse... e ela explodiu numa onda de prazer indescritível quando ele entrou fundo e ela atingira o gozo pleno finalmente com ele dentro de si. Os olhos reviravam-se com aquilo...  
E ele sentiu o quanto ela o apertou durante o gozo, e puta merda como ficou difícil conter seu próprio gozo diante daquilo. A maldita coisinha já era apertadinha pra caralho pro seu pau e ainda o apertava mais daquele jeito? Ele não era de ferro e mesmo com toda a concentração do mundo aquilo era um convite a meter mais forte isso sim! E fora o que ele fizera.   
Puxando os cabelos azuis mais e segurando forte o quadril ele empurrara uma última vez forte embalado pelos gemidinhos abafados dela e jorrou... como jorrou dentro dela com um gemido rouco, como foi gostoso aquela porra! E a porta se abriu com o loiro alto entrando enquanto ele ainda estava ofegante dentro dela. Ele levantara a sobrancelha olhando diretamente para Whiss, já Bulma queria enfiar a cara em qualquer lugar, e Bardock saiu de dentro da garota se recompondo e antes de Bulma ter qualquer ação ele dá um tapa na traseira dela deixando a marca.   
—Banheiro – disse ele apontando uma porta ao lado para a garota que agora estava descabelada, suada e vermelha, mais ainda... dolorida de novo.   
E constrangida o bastante ela nem olhara para Whiss, passou direto ao banheiro agora com a calcinha na mão apertando forte.   
Sentando-se na cadeira Bardock olha sério a Whiss.  
—Que merda de ideia de bosta foi essa de trazer ela aqui? – disse com uma voz firme e impetuosa, mas não abalava assim Whiss que parecia conhecer bem as particularidades e peculiaridades do seu amado chefinho. - Nos acertamos depois pode ter certeza – disse num misto de zanga e autoridade e Whiss sorriu   
— Você não perde tempo, eu aqui todo animadinho achando que você ia gostar de ver sua órfãzinha apresentável como uma pequena daminha linda e você já estava a deflorando? Hohoho – riu e Bardock rosnou no mesmo instante que Bulma saia recomposta pela porta do banheiro, e ele voltara sua atenção a sua mesa.  
— Pelo visto você gosta mesmo de me contrariar, um dia desses enfiou uma bala na sua cabeça. – disse Bardock  
— Enfia Nada! você me ama que eu sei e pelo visto amou o modelinho da coisinha ai. - disse Whiss apontando com a cabeça.  
– Preciso que medique ela – começou Bardock desconversando e voltando a mexer com os papeis que empurrara de lado outra hora – leve-a a um médico e... não preciso te explicar, as razões são mais que óbvias.   
—Tudo bem chefinho – riu Whiss malicioso – precisa de algo mais para a sua baby girl? – disse Whiss mexendo no seu smartphone   
—Só o que eu pedi já basta – disse seco sem levantar o olhar dos papeis que mexia – quanto a você coisinha, espero para o seu bem só te ver a noite, em casa. – E antes dela abrir a boca para responder ele concluiu – pode sair agora, já perdi muito tempo por sua culpa.   
Ela sentiu uma pontada de raiva, no entanto seguiu para fora calada.   
Ela pouco entendia daquelas coisas que se faziam necessárias segundo Whiss, o remédio, os exames e a medicação que veio depois de tudo.  
Caminhando atrás de Whiss novamente no apartamento ela parou ao lado dele frente a uma das portas que não abriram antes e ele digitando algo no painel touch da porta pediu a mão dela que ele apoiou sobre a tela espalmada lendo as digitais e logo a porta se abriu diante dela revelando um novo quarto que mesmo que não fosse tão grande quanto o de Bardock, era muito luxuoso e bonito. E as várias sacolas de coisas que eles haviam comprado foram colocadas na sala pelo motorista e Whiss se virou a orientando a medida que andava no quarto.  
—Agora você tem livre acesso a esse cômodo, ele é... seu, por hora e é claro seu papaizinho tem total acesso também né. Tem um closet que você pode usar para guardar suas novas ciosas, não deve sair, se bem que você nem conseguiria hohoho.  
E ela se virou frente a Whiss.  
—Obrigada –   
—Owww, por nada criança – disse doce o loiro.

♦

O jantar sobre a ilha da cozinha, ela sentada na cadeira alta frente a ele, tinha muitas perguntas na cabeça e vira e mexe se pegava olhando para aquele homem. E hesitante ela puxou um assunto em meio ao silencio.   
—C-como... como conseguiu essa... cicatriz? – perguntou olhando para o prato a sua frente evitando contato direto.   
Ele que comia preso o olhar no celular parou o olhar em algo na tela se perguntando qual era a relevância daquela pergunta.   
Ponderou...  
—Um acidente de carro – disse por fim sem aumentar nem um décimo no timbre de voz que escondera a emoção daquilo realmente.   
Ela ergueu o olhar, mas ele continuava travado celular.  
—Tem... muito tempo? – perguntou hesitante.   
—Treze anos – disse por fim   
—Sinto... muito – ela disse – deve ter sido horrível   
Ele levantou o olhar para ela pela primeira vez sem saber exatamente o que passava em sua mente, mas a máscara da indiferença era de seu uso continuo.  
—Porque sentiria garota? Não sabe de absolutamente nada da vida, nem pode imaginar o que é horror real – disse seco e levantou-se da ilha a deixando – termine logo isso – concluiu saindo dali.   
Ela o observava de costas, usava uma calça preta moletom e uma regata branca e ela via os braços tatuados, estava descalço no piso de madeira escura.   
Ela se perguntou o que dissera de tão errado para despontar aquela hostilidade dele, mas não ia aprofundar aquilo, não valia a pena de forma alguma, pelo menos não com ele.   
Ela estava com um short jeans e uma camiseta regatinha colada no corpo. O cabelo preso em um coque desajeitado e saiu da ilha assim que terminou de comer e colocou a louça na pia a fim de lavar já que lembrava da bagunça que havia deixado mais cedo e pensando que o cara não tão bonzinho poderia ficar ainda pior segundo seu tio Whiss, então era melhor prevenir.   
Ao segurar a espoja a voz dele bradou.   
—O que está fazendo?   
E ela se assustou, o coração saltou a boca e ela se virou de uma vez o encarando, agora gaguejando.   
—E-eu...eu tava... tava... lavando e...  
—Deixa essa merda ai! Não é o seu trabalho, não te trouxe pra cá pra fazer serviços domésticos, sabe sua função- disse seco e então o celular tocara o que o fez bufar atendendo o aparelho.   
Caminhando até a sala ele foi ao bar e serviu uma dose de Bourbon e sentou-se confortável no sofá espaçoso da sala. Bulma que ainda respirava rápido pelo susto e pela ferocidade da voz dele secara os olhos que mesmo contra a sua vontade lacrimejaram.  
Ela então foi até sala o vendo sentando falando algo em algum idioma que ela não compreendia, e sentou-se numa poltrona contraria a ele, e ele levou o copo aos lábios olhando para ela quando falava ao telefone, e repousando o copo na mesinha de centro bateu com a mão livre no colo a mandando sentar-se ali.  
Ela caminhou até ali e sentou-se lado quando ele colocou o telefone no viva voz e a virou encaixando de frente a ele e aos mãos subiram apertando a cintura fina e logo depois os pequenos seios macios e ele respondera algo na ligação e mordiscou o mamilo dela que gemeu baixinho e ele levou o dedo aos lábios dela como gesto de silencio e negou com a cabeça. Em seguida ele beijou os lábios dela suavemente ao fundo uma voz fria e baixa continuava a falar era como se explicasse algo.   
E Bardock beijava suavemente o pescoço dela quando parou e disse:  
— Net shansov – a voz era rouca, imponente... firme. E ele olhava ao aparelho como se esperasse a resposta, no entanto houve um breve momento de silencio.   
E ele voltou a olhar para Bulma, os dedos desceram pelas costas dela e subiram a blusa que ela usava deixando os seios a mostra e ele apertou com a mão o seio direito no mesmo instante que o chupou com vontade mordiscando o bico enquanto a outra mão apertava com vontade a bunda dela. A voz então voltou a falar. O negócio pareceu um tanto mais acirrado agora.   
Porem a mãos dele desabotoou o jeans dela e enfiou a mão por cima da calcinha massageando sua intimidade com vontade a fazendo esfregar-se contra a mão dele num ato de desespero por mais daquilo enquanto sentia ele em seu seio chupando.  
— Skazhite, chto ya yeshche ne znayu? Vy deystvitel'no khotite poigrat' so mnoy? – bradou Bardock de repente parando tudo irritado.  
E a voz do outo lado ponderou como se realmente cogitasse algo. E parece que disse finalmente algo que realmente agradara Bardock, porque ele voltou a beija-la e então colocou Bulma de joelhos em sua frente.   
—Eu quero sua boquinha coisinha. Dessa vez sem lambança – disse e deu um sorriso sacana a ela.   
Respirando fundo ela mordeu o lábio o vendo pegar o celular de volta tirando do viva voz, e ela estendeu a mão e deslizou por cima da calça dele sentindo a dureza daquele pau que era por si só grande, obstinada a agrada-lo realmente ela puxou a calça e libertou o membro, segurando a base com as duas mãos envolta da grossura ela deslizou a língua por todo aquele comprimento até chegar a cabeça e começar lamber e sugar. Ele tirou o celular do rosto segurando a zona do fone fez uma careta sôfrega pendendo a cabeça para trás gemendo rouco e os olhos voltaram intensos a olhando enfiar o pouco que conseguia sozinha na boquinha miúda e mordeu o lábio a olhando. A mão destra soltou os cabelos dela e enrolou nas mãos com um nó a forçando a enfiar mais dele dentro da boca.   
Não precisou de muito para os sons de engasgo começarem e ele via as lagrimas descerem no cantinho dos olhinhos dela e cada vez que entrava mais ele gemia rouco, estava louco pra porra da ligação acabar logo agora.   
Ela sugava com aquele sobe e desce molhado e quente da boquinha apertada e deus sabe o quanto ele resistiu aquilo. Com certa brutalidade começou a empurrar a cabeça dela forte e fundo contra seu pau a fazendo engolir tudo a engasgando a deixando vermelha e então segurou a cabeça dela forte fazendo seu pau entrar todo na boca dela, batendo no fundo da garganta e gozou com gosto e quando tirou seu pau ainda com a sua mão fazendo um último movimento de sobe e desce pela extensão dele terminou de dar leitinho a sua garotinha que tinha a boca agora cheia com a sua porra.   
—Engole tudinho – ele murmurou a olhando sedento ainda segurando os cabelos dela. E ela ainda contra toda a sua vontade e com um esforço descomunal da qual ele sempre achava graça engoliu tudo – agora seja educada e agradeça- disse malicioso e ela o olhava um tanto incrédula e um tantinho irritada.   
—O-obrigada... – murmurou constrangida a contragosto   
—Seja mais doce meu bebê e grata... – ele disse com certo deboche acariciando o rosto dela.   
—Obrigada paizinho p-pelo... pelo leitinho – disse extremamente vermelha e ele riu.   
—De nada coisinha – ele concluiu e tinha um olhar de extrema málica agora para com ela. – Tira a roupa toda, vou te ensinar a andar de cavalinho agora – disse ele.   
E ela se levantou no momento que ele dispensara a ligação deixando o celular de lado e vendo descer o shortinho jeans e depois a calcinha. ele a puxou ao seu colo começando a beija-la de forma mais intensa. Começando a toca-la, a faze-la gemer ao ser tocada, apalpada, mordida...  
Gozar em seu colo como uma verdadeira ninfetinha... fazer a cabeça dele enlouquecer até seu corpo voltar a excitar-se com sua pequena mulher...  
E meio deitado no sofá tinha ela em cima de si. Era muito pequenininha e linda...  
—Eu quero que você sente no meu pau agora, ele vai ser o seu brinquedo coisinha – disse ele ofegante pelas brincadeiras antes feitas com ela que também estava ofegante por igual após gozar novamente com os toques dele.  
Desengonçada e sem jeito, coradinha que só ela segurou o pênis dele perto da sua entrada e ao encaixa-lo gemeu mansinha com ele começando a entrar porque ele era demasiado grande para ela. E ele vendo aquele devagarzinho dela o matando de ansiedade de entrar de uma vez, segurou a cinturinha dela e puxou para baixo de uma vez a fazendo sentar e gemer alto ao mesmo tempo. Com as mãos apoiadas no abdômen dele ela mal sabia exatamente o que fazer, sentia aquele pau bater lá no fundo de seu colo uterino.   
—Rebola coisinha, mexe gostosinho mexe! – disse ele segurando na cintura dela que começava timidamente a fazê-lo.   
Aos poucos ela fora se soltando, obedecendo-o, subindo e descendo inicialmente devagar e aos poucos mais rápido, principalmente a medida que ele a estimulava e sem perceber estava realmente quicando, rebolando e se excedendo sobre o pau de Bardock que se deslumbrava com as carinhas de prazer dela ao descobrir algo realmente gostoso. E ele abraçara a cintura dela a puxando para o seu corpo e começou ele mesmo a meter forte dentro dela até por fim com um gemido rouco derramar-se. E ela ficara deitada no peito dele. Ambos ofegantes, ambos relaxados e ele acabara deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos azuis de olhos fechados, por um misero instante alheio ao tempo e espaço que estava vivendo com aquele pesinho quente sobre si de cheirinho adocicado.   
Mas a realidade vem esmagadora e ele se levanta bruscamente se sentando.   
—Está dispensada por hoje, pode se retirar – disse seco  
E ela o olhou perdida e confusa, por um misero momento ela sentiu-se diferente junto dele, de uma maneira esquisita, mas ele empurrara tudo  
—Mas eu achei que... – ela desviou o olhar.  
—Tem um acordo comigo, seu valor é o do contrato que temos, sou seu dono e estou te mandando se retirar agora. Não preciso mais de você hoje, já teve sua serventia. – disse ele juntando suas roupas e saindo a deixando ali.  
Engolindo em seco ela entendia ao que se resumia tudo. E pegou as peças de roupa e fora para o seu quarto a fim de banhar-se e dormir.


	6. Meu adorado malvadinho

Respiração forte, inspirou e travou o ar nos pulmões, braços flexionados, mãos firmes na barra quando ele ergueu o peso do supino descendo a barra até a altura do peito e tornado a subir os pesos a fim de exercitar os músculos do peito e bíceps.  
Respirava fundo entre as subidas e descidas completamente focado no exercício que fazia, alheio ao par de olhos turquesas que o observava em silencio, o dedo indicador tinha a ponta levemente mordida por ela que estava encostada na porta de entrada da academia. Apenas o olhava levantar todo aquele peso como se não fosse realmente pesado. Era muito cedo, no entanto o corpo dele já estava completamente suado.   
Quando ele terminou o exercício apoiou a barra com os pesos de volta ao lugar se levantando do banco reto se sentando e puxou uma toalha enxugando o rosto pra só então perceber a presença miúda e curiosa na porta.   
—porque já está de pé coisinha? – ele perguntou com uma voz indiferente tornando a enrolar a atadura nas mãos para proteger.   
—Eu... só perdi o sono – disse Bulma entrando de vez na academia e o viu caminhar até onde tinha alguns sacos de treino pendurados. Ela o olhava muito curiosa.   
—Volta pra cama se quiser – ele disse começando a socar o saco de areia   
Ela o olhou alguns segundos mais antes de sair dali e caminhar para a sala, ela se encostou a testa na vidraça panorâmica que havia ali e as mãos espalmadas no vidro olhando o quão alto estavam, vendo as luzes lá em baixo e o surgir muito sutil de luz amarelada ao longe indicando o dia nascente. Era uma vista bem bonita. Os dedos tocaram o vidro nas sombras dos prédios altos como se os desenhasse acompanhando as curvas e linhas, sorria... tivera um bom sonho pela noite, algo da qual ela não se recordava completamente apenas pequenos pontos soltos, mas sabia que tinha sua mãe no meio e um livro de história que ela sempre lhe lia quando era mais nova.   
Lembrava-se de ser uma garotinha com sapatinhos de rubi em uma estrada de tijolos amarelos...   
Lembrava-se do homem de lata sem coração... de uma bruxa má...  
Mas por alguma razão de forma obscura o magico se misturava a imagens irreais do homem de cicatriz que agora ela vivia. Tal como o magico ele tinha um olhar perdido, obscuro de um passado incógnito.   
—É uma boa vista essa – a voz dele cortou os devaneios despertos dela que se virou e sorriu tombando um tanto a cabeça de lado.   
—É sim – disse e viu Bardock usava apenas uma cueca boxer e que tinha uma toalha no pescoço começar a secar os cabelos molhados do banho recém tomado  
Já ele deu atenção a ela de pijama, tinha uma nota mental pra matar whiss. “unicórnios? Fala sério!” bradou consigo mesmo com ela com um shortinho curto e a camiseta num conjunto rosa e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo.   
—Vai... fazer algo agora? – ela perguntou, mas inconvenientemente sentiu as bochechas arderem e ele riu.   
—Não tenho nada em mente – ele disse se aproximando dela – porque? Tem alguma sugestão coisinha? – disse um tanto intimidador a pressionar o corpo dela contra o vidro e ela respirou percebendo que a respiração começava a ficar ociosa, erguendo o pescoço para olha-lo nos olhos mesmo ele tendo se curvado um tanto   
—E-eu eu eu não sei... – ela disse e então disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça – comer panquecas? Eu sei fazer – disse seria com as bochechas quentes e ele gargalhou com ela.  
—Comer panquecas é muito bom... – disse malicioso segurando o rosto dela e abaixou-se a beijando –mas comer você logo pela manhã é ainda melhor coisinha – disse a puxando ao seu colo a encostando contra o vidro.   
Ela por puro instinto enrolou as pernas nele em pânico por estar encostada num vidro daquele só pensando naquela merda agora quebrando. Mas não tivera muito tempo para pensar com a boca dele em seu pescoço, começava a ser estranhamente perturbador aquilo tirando-lhe toda a concentração.   
Entre mordidas, chupões e apertos, ela sentiu o deslizar de seu short quando ele a penetrou em seguida a fazendo gemer forte no ouvido dele.   
—Puta merda coisinha! Gemendo assim você pede pra levar com força – disse ele metendo fundo nela.  
As costas batiam no vidro e ele parou por um momento e desencostou ela dali e a sentou sobre o aparador de vidro continuando com aquilo sentindo sua garotinha agarrada aos seus braços com força. Agarrado forte a cintura dela dele a ouviu gemer alto ao gozar.   
Saindo de dentro dela e ele a olhou ofegante, descabelada e fora retirando as roupas dela a deixando peladinha e ela tinha a concentração dos olhos no corpo dele, naquele pênis ereto grande grosso e ele a pegou no colo de costas para si enlaçando suas coxas e braços ao mesmo tempo e a penetrou naquela maneira, como um balanço que a deixava completamente exposta para ele. E ele a fodia forte, a fodia fundo em pé, e beijava e chupava o pescoço de pele branca o marcando todo, a fazendo quicar em cima do pau dele, gemer como uma mulher, mesmo com uma voz de menina em suplicas até ele finalmente jorrar sua porra toda pra dentro dela.  
Encostada no peito dele ela respirava rápido de olhos fechados e sentia o bater rápido do coração dele contra ela.  
Ele então a desceu do seu colo e ela se abaixou pegando suas peças de pijama e ir direto ao seu quarto, sentia todo aquele liquido branco escorrer por suas coxas e entrou no chuveiro para um banho.   
De frente ao armário vestiu um short soltinho e uma blusa, prendeu os cabelos rapidamente e correu de volta a cozinha e assim que chegou lá sentiu o cheiro do café.  
Parando frente ao alto armário ela ponderava como faria novamente pra alcançar o que tinha ali e virou-se a ele que servia uma xicara de café para si.  
—E-eu... não alcanço o armário e... – Ela disse quanto ele se aproximou e abriu e a viu apontar a caixa na ponta e ele tirou a alcançando a caixa de cereais – obrigada paizinho – disse com uma voz meiga.   
—Disponha coisinha – ele disse e tornou a sentar-se na ilha.   
Ela colocara o cereal e leite numa tigela e enquanto comia lia o caça-palavras que havia na embalagem alheia a tudo. Já ele terminara o café a puxando a carteira abriu tirando algumas notas colocando sobre o balcão quando ela olhou para o dinheiro empurrado em sua direção.   
—Alguém virá aqui no horário do almoço e te levará pra comer algo, isso deve bastar – disse ele sem dar muita importância pegando uma maçã sobre a fruteira.   
E Bulma pegando as notas passava a contagem ainda estarrecida e ele curvou a sobrancelha a olhando daquela forma.   
—O que foi? – perguntou meio irritado   
Ela havia contado mais de 30 mil ziares, ela nunca pegara tanto dinheiro de uma vez assim para ela.  
—I-isso... isso é muito... – disse e então o olhou nos olhos – é mais do que eu ganhava em um mês inteiro de trabalho.   
—Isso é só a droga de um almoço coisinha – disse ele sem dá importância. Não ligava para o resto das coisas.   
E então Bulma ponderou rapidamente algumas coisas, ligando perguntas em sua cabeça e se levantou do balcão indo atrás dele.  
—Isso... isso é... – Ela começou hesitante o que estava tirando a paciência de Bardock que olhava no pulso o relógio   
—Fala de uma vez garota! – bradou.  
—Disse que eu sou um contrato... eu já era um contrato antes de você, e absolutamente tudo tinha um preço de um lugar pra dormir, até o que eu comia, por isso eu estou presa, você me dando essas coisas... as roupas e... agora isso... tem um custo que me faz pensar que... isso tudo aumenta a minha dívida e se for assim eu... nunca terei nada. – disse a garota o olhando nos olhos   
—Você não está errada, tudo tem custo – ele disse seco – mas por hora não tem que se preocupar com essas coisas.  
—Eu tenho que me preocupar! – bradou a garota batendo o pé de forma enérgica como nunca fez antes na vida e viu o olhar severo dele – eu preciso, porque não tenho quem se preocupe por mim... eu não tenho Bardock... – disse com a voz um tanto melancólica ao pensar na mãe   
—Não vou perder meu tempo com isso - disse irritado – e cuidado ao levantar seu tom comigo outra vez garota, não confunda as coisas – disse curto – é o primeiro, único e último aviso – ele disse a dando as costas voltando a caminhar e ela correu se colocando a sua frente o olhando, insistindo.  
—Eu preciso saber como vou comprar minha liberdade, se me omite como eu vou... – ela continuou e aquilo tirou completamente a paciência dele.  
—Quer falar da droga da sua divida garota? Ótimo, quer ser adulta e responsável? Então vamos aos fatos da sua mísera vida. Sua mãe te deixou uma herança de dividas que tinha naquele lugar, você por si só tem uma divida imensa coisinha. Você atualmente deve – ele disse pegando o celular e acessando algo rápido – algo próximo a 8 milhões de ziares, isso somado com sua mãe, dividas tem correção diária, tem juros...   
—Mas...  
—Não tem mais, a vida não é justa, quer justiça? Se junte ao clero – ele debochou – talvez ache sua paz por lá, eu não faço caridade, porem tenho certos apegos, pra sua sorte coisinha, eu me importo em cuidar bem dos meus brinquedos, não me importo com tolices, e nem quero você andando de qualquer jeito por ai como uma cadela de rua parecendo uma putinha barata. Por tanto, gaste a porra dos 30 mil em almoço ou com o que bem quiser, compre roupas... tanto faz, desde que quando eu deseje suas pernas continuem abertas e você continue servindo pra me satisfazer é o que importa, quanto a sua dívida se ainda resta dúvidas, eu disse que sou generoso e cumpro meus acordos.   
Ela engoliu e processou aquilo e ouviu apenas o som da trava atrás de si quando ele saiu a deixando ali. Como ele conseguia ser tão... odioso! Ouvindo o som repetido da voz dele em sua mente dizendo coisas que contrastavam com mais cedo pela manhã.  
—Não merece minhas panquecas! – disse irritada com um bico engolindo talvez o verdadeiro sentimento que tinha de se sentir baixa e reduzida a como ele mesmo a chamou: um brinquedo, uma puta...  
Ela sentou-se na ilha novamente e continuou o seu café da manhã.   
Sem o que fazê-la começou com alguns livros cujo o título chamaram sua atenção, mergulhara- um tempo lendo.  
As horas se passaram e ela nem tomou percepção, entretanto um dos homens de Bardock, que ele havia direcionado para cuidar da garota chegara ao apartamento e entrou silencioso como sempre e caminhou um pouco a ponto de ver a garota de cabelos azuis soltos deitada de bruços no tapete da sala principal com as pernas levantadas balançando enquanto lia, o short jeans curto acabava por deixar as coxas bancas a mostra e ela apoiava a cabeça no braço lendo alheia.   
Os olhos do homem de cabelos levemente compridos e rebeldes recaíram sobre a garota tomando notas mentais quando ele pigarreou a chamando atenção o que a assustou.  
—Eu vim busca-la para o almoço. – disse e Bulma então disparou para o quarto afim de pegar a bolsinha que colocou de lado e ajeitou os cabelos e terminou calçando um tênis surgindo em pouco tempo.   
—Eu to pronta! – disse com um sorriso amplo. Mesmo que os livros a distraíssem um tempo – o que ela por um lado achou muito bom – era tedioso ficar trancada um dia inteiro sem ninguém para conversar.   
Ela então saiu ao lado do homem e entraram no elevador que deveria ser silencioso, mas Bulma queria apenas falar.   
—Qual seu nome? – ela pediu  
Ele a fitou de lado, mantendo as mãos no bolso da calça ele respondeu.  
—Shallot   
—Eu sou Bulma – ela disparou   
—é... eu sei – ele respondeu um tanto indiferente   
Então ela fitando o chão se lembrou de tê-lo visto no dia que conhecera Bardock.  
—V-voce... mata pessoas também? – perguntou e o olhou, ele, no entanto olhava em direção a porta sem dar muito crédito aquela conversa.   
—Eu faço o que tenho que fazer, e se isso inclui matar... já sabe a resposta – disse por fim quando a porta do elevador se abriu   
Ela agora passava em parte desapercebida pelas pessoas ali naquele hall de entrada, afinal era uma garotinha exótica por assim dizer, os cabelos e os olhos azuis chamavam atenção por si só. E não demora muito estão frente a um carro sedan prata de vidros escuros da qual ele abre a porta para ela na parte de trás e ela morde a bochecha internamente e o olha.  
—Eu posso ir do seu lado? – ela pergunta com olhinhos expressivos.  
—Não – ele é curto e direto e ela faz um bico e entra no carro. 

Já em movimento ela olhava as paisagens, a cidade em si quando retoma a forçada de assunto com o homem com cara de mal, todos sempre pareciam assim, menos o tio whiss...  
—Você gosta do seu trabalho? – ela pergunta de repente se metendo no meio dos bancos sentada.  
—Claro que eu gosto – ele fala absorto – agora volta ao seu lugar   
—Pra onde tá me levando? —Ela pergunta  
—A um restaurante para almoçar – ele fala   
—Sabe... é chato ficar trancada sozinha o dia todo... eu não vejo ninguém e... não falo... me desculpa se... é chato pra você – disse a garota com uma face melancólica e um biquinho que ela ainda não entendia o quanto soava manipulador em um conjunto.   
E ele olhando pelo retrovisor para a garota que encostava a testa no vidro da janela do carro e começava a fazer pequenos círculos com a ponta do dedo tem um súbito despontar. Afinal, ela era só uma garota e não deveria ser agradável realmente ficar trancada.   
—Gosta de que tipo de comida? – ele perguntou de repente num tom mais ameno e ela sorriu ao pensar...

Estava comendo em um lugar um tanto comum e ela meio que o convenceu a almoçar com ela, puxar conversas besta com ele sobre a parte que ele concordara em falar do seu trabalho, tal como viagens.  
—Ele deve ser terrivelmente chato! – disse protestante com um bico ao se referir a Bardock – todo sempre mandão com um: não gosto que me desobedeçam – ela dizia forçando a voz a ficar grossa imitando Bardock e tirou um sorriso torto de Shallot   
—Olha que se ele te pega assim pode te por de castigo garotinha – disse Shallot ao entrar em uma galeteria com Bulma.  
—Ahhh aposto que ele iria adora um bom motivo para castigo – ela disse desprendida e de repente corou com o próprio comentário ao lembrar-se dos tapas em sua bunda.   
Ela simplesmente gastara somente a metade do dinheiro do almoço dado por seu daddy e sem percebe com o seu jeito fez Shallot a levar para passear com ela tomando sorvete. Ela viu uma daquelas lojas candy e os olhos brilharam com algo que ela jamais fez na vida. Entrou no lugar que tinha todo o tipo de doces e guloseimas a perder de vista, coisas compradas ao monte e o lugar estava cheio de crianças e adolescentes. Era um verdadeiro paraíso da porcaria infanto-juvenil.  
Enquanto ela se perdia naquele mar de doces gastando o resto do dinheiro, Shallot recebia uma ligação do seu chefe nem tanto animada pela demora e se perguntando como ele conseguia se deixar ser manipulado por uma garotinha. Era uma ordem simples. Pega-la, leva-la para comer algo e leva-la de volta ao apartamento.   
Desligando a chamada ele voltou os olhos para dentro da loja onde Bulma agora pagava por um saco enorme de doces.   
—Precisamos voltar agora – disse Shallot com certa urgência na voz.   
—Mas já? – ela o olhou e tinha um biquinho protestante – mas estava ficando divertido, eu... até comprei doces! – disse erguendo o saco branco de cartonagem.  
—Infelizmente garotinha – ele disse e então enfiou a mão no saco pegando algumas minhocas de jelly levando a boca – humm isso é bom – sorriu   
—Mais nem mais um lugar? podíamos sentar e comer juntos – disse ela com os olhinhos brilhantes   
—Desculpe garotinha, sei que você ficara com o coraçãozinho partido, mas te levarei de volta ou seu amado paizinho vai me matar, literalmente – disse e riu abrindo a porta da frente do carro para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.  
—Ele é mesmo um estraga prazeres! – disse com um bico cruzando os braços ao se sentar o que fez Shallot rir da garota. Conseguia as vezes ser tão madura e ao mesmo tempo ingênua, doce e angelical, feroz e diabólica... tinha que dizer que ela tinha uma personalidade e tanto, que talvez em outra chance poderia ir longe, fora que ele notara tal como whiss a curiosidade nata dela mesclada a facilidade de absorver informação rapidamente.   
No caminho que voltaram o carro parou em semáforo e Bulma que ouvia música de repente deu atenção a vitrine de uma das lojas que havia ali vendo algo que realmente enchera seus olhos por um instante até o carro voltar a andar, então sentiu o apertar na coxa e olhou para Shallot que a perguntou.  
—Tá tudo bem? Ficou calada – ele disse ela consentiu e voltou a conversar com ele. 

(...)

Havia sido um dia bem divertido na visão dela e assim que entrara no apartamento. Largou o saco de doces sobre a ilha e fora direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho e vestiu uma das camisolas que havia comprado da qual whiss insistira, fora direto a sala de tv onde olhando a programação achou um filme que chamara sua atenção. Uma das versões antigas de O Magico de Oz que estava perpetuando em sua mente desde que acordara e antes de começar o tal filme ela foi na cozinha e olhando as coisas achou o que tanto queria e fez uma bacia de pipoca, suco e pegou seu saco de doces, aninhando-se no sofá grande e confortável que para ela mais parecia uma cama, ela deu play no filme começando a assistir ao ter sua atenção presa. 

Ele tivera um dia particularmente exaustivo de trabalho, porque tinha coisas a acertar e sempre manter tudo em ordem demandava uma atenção que as vezes era irritante. Ter sempre controle de tudo de forma absoluta e implacável tinha seu preço. No caminho de volta a sua casa ele mexia no celular quando se pegou pensando mais uma vez na garotinha de cabelos azuis. Fora extremamente rígido com ela mais cedo, fez o certo, no entanto aquilo mantinha na sua cabeça uma agulhadazinha de incomodo que ele não compreendia o porquê, ele matava, ele chantageava dentre outras coisas e ela não passava daquilo que ele a impôs, então pra que se incomodar? As coisas funcionam como deveriam ser e ponto final, ela tinha de saber e nunca esquecer o seu lugar ou a única razão dela estar ali, e por falar em razões ele pensou por alguns segundos na sua coisinha pecaminosa lembrando-se dela com a droga do shortinho curto mais cedo e tentando imaginar como ela estaria agora. Por mais que odiasse a ideia estupida de whiss de um guarda roupas para ela, tinha de admitir que aquelas drogas de roupas estavam gritando com o seu libido, fora que ele apenas começara a se divertir com sua garotinha, havia tantas coisas que ele queria tirar daquele corpinho novo, adestra-la... verter nela todos os seus fetiches como o que teve em sonho pela noite, como quis a filha da puta na sua cama, porque não faltou vontade de devora-la.   
Por sorte, seu pecado dormia no quarto ao lado...   
Assim que ele chegou, tudo estava silencioso, ele viu alguns livros fora de lugar na mesa de centro e caminhou pegando o primeiro vendo o título, eram histórias um tanto avançadas, mas ele não deu total importância, provavelmente a garota pegara para ler e não compreendera os largando de lado. Caminhou um tanto achando que ela estaria no quarto, ou no banho, mas ouviu o som que vinha da sala de tv e parou na porta e ela pausou o filme o olhando.   
—Oi eu... estou assistindo – disse a garota sem jeito ajeitando a camisola curta demais e colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha, ações que não lhe passaram desapercebido.   
E ele caminhou se sentando ao lado dela.   
—Pipoca é? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha e pegou algumas levando a boca – porcarias, pelo visto são sua preferência no lugar do jantar – disse e ela corou   
—E-eu... gosto e...  
Ele a puxou ao seu colo de lado e continuou a dar-lhe atenção   
—Desde que não caia morta por não comer nada – ele disse e então mordiscou os lábios dela – eu não ligo, mas... – ele disse ao vira-la de costas para si encaixada no seu colo, a camisola subiu levemente deixando as coxas leitosas a mostra, joelhos flexionados, ela sentiu o subir das mãos grandes dele apertando seus pequenos seios enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço subindo com a boca até alcançar seu ouvido pouco antes dela gemer – mas você foi – ele disse ao deixar os dedos invadirem a calcinha dela apertando a região e começando a deslizar os dedos médio e indicador sobre o clitóris dela a masturbando – foi muito mal criada hoje – ele disse e quando ela abrira a boca ele instigou ainda mais o movimento na buceta dela o que a fez soltar um novo gemido – te deixei sair somente para um almoço e você tomou uma boa parte do dia do meu assistente, está se aproveitando e manipulando meus homens coisinha e por mais admirável que seja – ele dizia entre chupadas no pescoço dela, uma das mãos que a masturbava e a outra que segurava os pulsos dela juntos – conhece as regras minha garotinha...  
—P-por favor paizinho – respondeu a garota gemendo um tanto ofegante.  
—Shhhiii! -ele disse no ouvido dela de forma serena e perversa ao mesmo tempo – se falar sem permissão eu vou tampar essa boquinha com algo bem grande e grosso, é isso que quer? – ele disse no ouvi dela que corou-se e maneou a cabeça em um não – boa menina – ele disse com um sorriso sacana e a colocou de pé dando em seguida um bom tapa na bunda dela deixando a marca da sua mão vermelhinha. – Aproveita seu filme – ele disse pegando mais pipoca – eu vou tomar um banho e pensar na sua punição, em uma que me agradaria para te punir coisinha e pode apostar que vai doer.   
Ele deu as costas para ela saindo, e ela se encolheu no sofá puxando a camisola sentindo a face arder ao mesmo tempo que ficou extremamente nervosa e ansiosa com aquilo. Pensava se realmente tinha valido se divertir no dia e agora olhava o saco de doces com remorso, mas ainda sim enfiou a mão enchendo e levando a boca.  
—Se eu vou sentir dor, vocês vão junto! – disse frustrada olhando para os gumy bear  
A cabeça juvenil pensava no que ele poderia fazer para puni-la, cada vez que a mente expressava uma nova possibilidade ela temia em pavor principalmente ao se lembrar das palmadas que deixaram seu bumbum dolorido por demais por um tempo. O filme já não conseguia mais prender sua atenção e quando finalmente começara a relaxar ele surgiu ali novamente a olhando com uma severidade e uma dominância que ela sentia tragar sua alma, os olhos negros eram completamente severos e dominador. Tórax nu ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom que ela já notara a excitação dele.  
Ela mordia os dedos nervosamente o encarando.  
—Tire a calcinha coisinha – ele disse com uma voz rouca e extremamente autoritária   
Ela ajoelhou-se sobre o sofá e timidamente fora descendo a peça de roupa até tira-la e ela segurava apertando nervosa a peça na mão vendo o olhar carvão dele ainda sério a olhando.   
—Boa menina – ele disse – agora sente e abra suas perninhas bem, pra que eu veja sua bucetinha   
E se ela já estava vermelha constrangida, agora ficara como um pimentão maduro e extremamente hesitante ela sentou-se e fora abrindo devagar as pernas sobre o olhar atento dele, joelhos flexionados e ela colocou a mão no rosto cobrindo a face envergonha e ele deu um sorriso torto.   
—Agora vamos dar serventia aos seus dedinhos - ele disse ao caminhar até ela e segurando a mão dela enfiou os dedos indicador e médio dela da mão direita na boca os chupando e sentou-se bem a frente dela na mesinha baixa que havia ali.  
Bulma sentia o coração extremamente rápido, estava ofegante e muito envergonhada com aquilo e muito timidamente levou os dedos até o seu clitóris sem saber exatamente o que fazer. E ele segurou os dedos dela em cima do botão e mostrava-lhe como fazer até que ela fez por conta ainda muito timidamente. Era possível ver a umidade que começava a sair pelo pequeno buraquinho que ele era espectador agora.   
A sua mão destra por cima da calça começou a massagear seu membro que estava duro a observando, sendo voyeur da sua pequena garotinha de buceta rosada. Os dedos dele foram em direção a fenda que estava ficando cada vez mais úmida e ele deslizou os dedos na entrada dela sem penetra-la como se brincasse e a provocasse, o pau latejava com aquilo e ele não tardou em libertar o membro e masturba-se lentamente começando a penetra-la com dois dedos a olhando. Sentia sua respiração pesar, e naquele instante ele segurou as coxas dela e a puxou mais para ponta e segurando os calcanhares dela que agora estava praticamente deitada ergueu as pernas dela e continuou erguendo, empurrando em direção a cabeça dela.  
—Não mandei parar com esses dedinhos, mandei? – disse com uma voz grave e ela continuou a tocar-se. – hora de brincar com você coisinha – ele disse e enfiando a mão no bolso tirou um novo plug, um tanto maior que o primeiro que ela experimentara na primeira noite ali e ela arregalou os olhos tremendo-se já.   
Ele sorriu com certa perversidade do pânico dela e pegou o plug e esfregou sobre a fenda agora encharcada dela e penetrou com o objeto agora macio de silicone, porem diferente do primeiro, esse plug era um tanto mais espesso também e ele moveu o plug o melando por completo com os próprios sucos dela antes de encostar a ponta na entrada traseira dela.  
—Já que eu acostumei sua bucetinha com meu pau, preciso acostumar esse seu cuzinho também, não é? – ele riu ao enfiar o plug de uma vez o que a fez gritar arqueando as costas com a dor e gemeu sentindo as lagrimas formarem nos cantos dos olhos.   
Ele começou a mover o objeto o fazendo entrar e sair dela algumas vezes e então o enterrou ali deixando no mesmo instante que a puxou a sentando no sofá e segurando os cabelos dela a fez engolir seu membro de uma vez, entrando e saindo, fodendo a boquinha apertada dela, se excitando com os sons do engasgado dela sabendo que seu pau era demasiado grande. Seus gemidos se misturavam aos sons....   
—Seu paizinho gosta tanto quando você mama gostoso coisinha – ele gemeu pendendo a cabeça para trás, porra de fetiche com aquela guriazinha.   
então ele sentou-se no sofá a puxando para o seu colo ao interromper as investidas na boca dela.  
—Ahhh coisinha... você me deixa louco – disse ao esfregar seu pênis na entrada úmida dela e puxa-la sentando de uma sobre seu mastro rijo de uma vez, e puta que pariu, a porra da guria consegue ser apertada e com aquilo no enfiado no seu rabindo piorou. – Vamos coisinha, senta com vontade, me mostra o quanto você meu perdão e talvez eu fique feliz... quer agradar seu paizinho não é? – ele disse apertando a traseira dela a fazendo começar a mover-se.   
Aquela coisa na sua bunda doía, incomodava, e agora tudo que já era grande, parecia ainda maior dentro de si, sentia o pau dele batendo fundo no seu colo.  
O tapa em sua traseira forte a fez gemer de dor, e a fazia forçar-se a cavalga-lo com mais vontade a fim de agrada-lo, o que a instigava um misto de dor e prazer naquilo. E Bardock segurando-a sem sair de dentro virou-se a deixando por baixo e puxou o quadril empinando a traseira dela e começou a mexer no plug enquanto a fodia agora lento e sabia que ela chorava, mas de forma ainda mais pervertida aquilo o dava mais prazer. O chorinho antes incômodo agora o deixava ainda mais duro.   
Louco pra gozar nela e puxou o plug e sem dar-lhe espaço para qualquer alivio enfiou seu pau logo em seguida até o fundo, a mão enroscou-se no cabelo dela e puxou forte a fazendo arquear e empinar mais a bunda o recebendo.   
—Ahhh coisinha.... vou ficar viciado nesse teu buraquinho guloso – disse metendo com força e gemeu.... gutural e forte quando jorrou dentro dela. Ao fundo na tv tocava-se “Over the Rainbow” em despedida ao magico de oz, quando ele a soltou despencada sobre o sofá, ofegante, marcadinha de palmadas e chupões e muito, mais muito dolorida. E a voz dele autoritária e macia disse – sua punição só começou coisinha, estou faminto por você.


	7. Minha

Ele que estava bastante suado e ofegante olhava agora a garota de pele leitosa que estava sentada sobre seu quadril. Via cada marca de mordida arroxeando-se, cada chupão, ou as marcas impressas de suas mãos grandes nela, nem as coxas escapavam. Ele levou a mão ao rosto dela que estava vermelho, pele suada, mas principalmente as lágrimas que ainda vertiam dos olhos turquesas cansados que o olhavam numa súplica. Ele se sentia pleno, satisfeito com tudo que fizera e como fizera aquela noite, e ele estendeu a mão ao rosto dela usando o polegar secou as bochechas ao mesmo tempo que acariciava a face jovem. Levou as mãos ao pescoço dela e desafivelara o cinto que ele usou ali como uma coleira e viu a marca que formara avermelhada no mesmo e deslizou os dedos num gesto de sutil afago. As mãos que desceram tocando sutilmente o corpo dela alçaram os punhos dela amarrados as costas e ele desatou o nó com extrema agilidade de quem amarrava e lidava com cordas, eximiu. E segurou os pulsinhos finos e agora roxos pelas amarras dela.   
Ela respirava ofegante, entre suspiros e suada, cansada... e ela se deixou só deitar no peito dele. Ali, deitada sobre o corpo rígido e forte dele ela ficara completamente em silêncio, completamente exausta, dolorida, provara de coisas novas, coisas realmente dolorosas. Sentia-se humilhada em parte em como fora transformada em uma bonequinha humana, fodida em algumas posições que nem achava possível. Aberta, rasgada se era possível dizer…  
Arranhada... Mordida... privada...xingada…  
Palavrões obscenos que ela descobrira que ele tinha um repertório e tanto. Seu útero ainda latejava do quão fundo ele entrara nela sem dó alguma. sua bunda? Essa não se esqueceria jamais dessa noite.  
Em atos onde ela implorou pra ser penetrada, implorou por misericórdia, implorou pela porra dele em sua boca, ou na sua cara ou na sua buceta…  
Se ela fosse uma terra fértil certamente Ele fizera um puta plantio dispersando sua semente bem nela. Talvez ela esperasse qualquer mínimo gesto de humanidade dele. Carnal afago ou de proximidade, mas ele apenas a deixará ali deitada por um tempo recuperando-se até que sentiu o braço dele a empurrar de uma vez de si para o lado da cama quando ele se levantou sem nem ao menos olha-la.  
—Pode sair coisinha já te fudi o que quis não preciso mais – disse direto caminhando de costas nu em direção ao quarto de banho.  
As palavras eram secas hostis e dolorosas para ela.  
—Sim paizinho- ela respondeu cansada, uma voz em tom de melancolia e ele percebeu, mesmo que tudo que fizera em seguida foi ignorar até porque na visão dele, ela era apenas uma puta, sua puta particular.  
A elas não cabiam ter coração ou sentimentos eram pagas pra serem fodidas e só.

Sentada embaixo do box do banheiro ela recebia a água quente que aliviava e muito seus músculos e olhando agora para os seus pulsos roxos ela desatou a chorar tendo o emocional completamente abalado. Afinal ela crescerá em meio a dor, mas nunca estiveram só, a mente por vezes era adulta, mas também era infantil, era uma menina afinal.  
—Mãezinha eu precisava tanto de você - o choro tornara-se compulsivo - precisava tanto de um abraço seu ou… seu carinho…

****

O dinheiro colocado sobre a pedra da ilha e ela o pegou ainda concentrada no comer. Ele pouco dava atenção ou ligava. Mesmo que vez ou outra se pegasse olhando de soslaio para ela e visse todas aquelas marcas no corpo dela e sentisse algo ligeiramente incomodo, não sairiam facilmente era melhor intervir e medicá-la para acelerar aquilo.  
Ele, naquele momento tinha um misto confuso dentro de si, algo perdido entre remorso e satisfação pessoal, beirava como um domínio potencializado, vê-la marcada e saber que ele a marcara era algo primitivo – poderia soar estranho – mas era como se literalmente demarcasse território e ao mesmo tempo sua racionalidade sentia o peso das marcas no corpo dela, e não havia um equilíbrio suficiente entre aquelas duas partes, uma sempre sobressairia a outra. E antes de sequer pensar sua boca tomou frente e falou ao olha-la mais uma vez:  
—Ainda dói coisinha?  
Ele se surpreendeu de repente com aquilo que perguntou, não deveria se preocupar com a dor, afinal ela servia para isso, para satisfazer seu lado filha da puta e pervertido... era doentio, mas o excitava e era a única coisa que importava naquele instante, então justificou o ato como a mente apenas tendo cuidado para que não acabasse por quebrar seu adorado brinquedinho de buraquinhos apertados.  
Já ela corou-se ligeiramente sentindo uma estranha euforia que fez seu coração acelerar ligeiramente.  
—Um pouco paizinho - disse com um ínfimo sorriso, feliz por ele ao menos se dá ao trabalho de perguntar. Se ele realmente se importava? Certamente não! Ela sabia, mas gostaria de fingir que sim, que ele era humano o bastante para se importar com a dor infringida a ela.  
—hummm vai melhorar vou mandar Shallot comprar algo pra voce tomar mais tarde...  
—Ele… vai me levar pra almoçar hoje?  
Ele a fitou e não gostou da face de alegria dela ante aquilo, na sua cabeça a razão era ela achar que conseguiria novamente levar seu homem na conversa.  
—Vai, mas conhece as regras.  
—Sim paizinho eu… vou me comportar  
—ótimo! não me importaria em punir seu corpo novamente.  
Ela baixou os olhos num misto de tristeza e submissão...

****

Foi uma manhã tranquila, ela leu, achou vários livros da qual ajudava ela a aprender, sua curiosidade a fazia mergulhar em coisas novas sempre, fome de saber, de descobrir, uma mente com uma incrível capacidade autodidata. Nem vira ela passar, somente quando jogada no sofá da sala ela vira Shallot entrar ali, e por aproximação abriu-lhe um sorriso feliz e sincero, odiava ainda sim ficar sozinha o dia todo.  
Ele por outro lado viu todas aquelas marcas visíveis no corpo miúdo dela que estava agora bem descoberto por ela que usava apenas um top e um shortinho de malha soltinho e curto, a primeira coisa a oferece-la foi o medicamento a mando de Bardock, e agora que ele viu de perto o estrago, concordava que havia razão para aquilo. Embora para ele aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro de se ver, não seria a primeira vez que vira uma garota ficar naquele estado nas mãos do chefe, embora Bulma fosse a mais nova.  
—Eu vou me trocar – ela disse seguindo rápido ao seu quarto logo ela estaca de volta com um vestidinho esvoaçante curto, e Shallot via ela terminar uma trança lateral nos cabelos azuis e observava a silhueta da garota e por uma porra de momento se lembrou dela no restaurante, dela gemendo e gozando no colo de seu chefe e quando ela começou a passar um gloss rosado nos lábios a cena que se formara a seguir em sua mente o fez sentir uma pontada violenta na virilha “puta que pariu! Não posso com isso!” a mente tratou de repreende-lo. – estou pronta agora Sha...  
Ahhh estava pronta... ele sabia...   
...

Precisou de alguns dias somente para que todas aquelas marcas desaparecessem por completo, não que para Bulma seu paizinho colaborasse, pois todos os dias ele parecia decido a fazer novas marquinhas, em seu pescoço, sua barriga, na sua bunda e seus seios... ohhh esses ele particularmente adorava... Sentada na ilha do café ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso e estranho percorrer a espinha ao se lembrar dele na noite anterior, invadira seu quarto em meio a madrugada e ela lembrava-se da forma como ele sugou-lhe os seios como uma criança faminta, a língua sobre o bico e os raspar dos dentes enquanto sentia ele a penetrar fundo... se sentia uma puta de verdade porque gemeu tanto nos braços grossos daquele homem, suplicou por mais dele e o que era uma madrugada pervertida terminou com ele inesperadamente dormindo ao seu lado, em sua cama...   
Se sentia incrivelmente estupida, ela sabia, ele quase não demonstrava emoções que não soasse pervertidas, mas era tão gostoso dormi nos braços fortes dele, ou o cheiro dele que era uma incrível mistura de amadeirado e picante ao mesmo tempo, sim, ele era cheiroso até mesmo quando suava... e sem perceber estava roçando as coxas... então despertou ao continuar colocando sobre a ilha os waffles que fizera enquanto seu paizinho estava entretido na academia.   
Assim que ele surgira na cozinha serviu um copo de café e viu o que ela havia feito e pegou uma se sentando e levando a boca, e ela o olhava, ou melhor o encarava numa ansiedade extrema de aprovação da parte dele, e ela mordia nervosamente os lábios com a face ligeiramente rosada.   
—Tenho que dá o braço a torcer coisinha... está realmente bom! – ele disse e ela sorriu contente e ele achou graça da sua coisinha.   
Ele comeu muito rapidamente e levantou-se com um ultimo pedaço do preparo dela e empurrou o dinheiro do almoço para ela e engolindo o waffle segurou o queixo dela a beijando.   
—t-tenha... um bom dia paizinho – disse um tanto coradinha e ele riu. Era muito garotinha as vezes, dava até dó pensar no quanto ele abusava daquele corpinho juvenil e do quanto ela aguentava.   
E porra... o som da voz dela mesmo que ela não o fizesse proposital soava tão pornográfico em seus ouvidos, definitivamente viciara-se na garotinha e certamente ela já estava plenamente acostumada ao seu pau de todas as formas, o que o dava uma puta brecha de um mundo pervertido com ela...  
Ele precisava sair, ou rasgaria aquela roupa dela e usaria a calda de bordo pra lamber direto nela a servido de comida no balcão.

Ela caminhava entre pela rua bebendo um refrigerante em lata ao lado de Shallot, havia se habituado as conversas dele, se bem que vez ou outra ela intendia um tanto do duplo sentido nelas, coisa que a fizera chamar de pervertido júnior, que só o perdoava porque ele era legal. Talvez ainda a faltava uma dose de malicia profunda na vida, coisa que ela não tinha por mais que tivesse aquela vida em especial.   
—Então terminou de ler todos livros? Eu não acredito! – ele a provocou – desde que fora proibido de estender seu tempo com a garota, Shallot cumpria sempre os horários a risca, no entanto Bulma sempre achava uma forma de contornar as regras de Bardock, mesmo que indiretamente, aprendera a comer rápido demais e aproveitar o restante do tempo do almoço sempre fazendo algo que soava divertido a pequena garota de cabelos turquesas.   
—Pois acredite mocinho! – disse ela com o dedo apontando para ele numa pose de mulher com a mão na cintura, mas ainda sim soava extremamente infantil, e ele riu dela que começou a bater nele sem força alguma.  
—É muito fraquinha Bulma Briefs... podia aproveitar seu papazinho e pedir que ele a ensine a treinar, com esses bracinhos aí não vai longe   
—Humpf, pois fique sabendo que a maior força está no cérebro – disse firme e seria e ele ergueu as mãos em rendição rindo e continuaram a caminhar. – Acha que ele me treinaria? – ela perguntou de repente  
—Ué... tudo com Bardock é negociável... ele é um homem de negócios com tudo literalmente.   
Ela parou e arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa com a frase   
—Bom... não é como se eu tivesse algo a negociar... quer dizer, ele tem tudo o que quer né? – ela concluiu com um riso torto.   
Já Shallot deu de ombros, de fato ela tinha razão, ela por si só já era um objeto, não teria muito a acrescentar naquela conversa e fora terrível dar expectativas para a garota de olhos azuis.   
Então pararam frente a uma livraria e ele a fim de anima-la disse:  
—Bom, já que está tediada com os livros, escolhe um que eu te dou – disse e ela pulara eufórica em seu pescoço e beijou o rosto do assassino animada com aquilo.   
E sem perder nenhum segundo ela correra para dentro a fim de escolher algo que realmente valesse a pena e demorasse mais a acabar a leitura. Com Shallot no seu encalço a lembrando do horário ela tentou ser rápida, mas estava encantada e perdida no mar de livros.   
Parados já no caixa ela vira uma sessão somente de revistas e os olhos turquesas logo recaem sobre uma que chamou sua atenção, nem era alg que realmente ela se atraia, afinal era uma droga de revista de economia e politica da qual não chamaria sua atenção tão fácil, exceto pela capa... por ele na capa.   
Imponente, rígido, sério e verdadeiramente um homem de negócios, a chamada na capa apelava a reportagem interna e os dedinhos coçaram quando ela ouviu a voz de Shallot que já havia pago o livro e estava na porta, ela ligeiramente puxou a revista e com patê do dinheiro que ela vinha sempre guardando um pouco ela pagara a revista e enrolou saindo.   
—O que é isso? – pediu o homem curioso   
—A... não é nada só uma... revista, chamou minha atenção.   
—Aposto que deve ser alguma de fofoca juvenil – riu Shallot ao abrir a porta do carro para ela que estava corada.  
—é sim – mentiu a garota que enfiou a revista junto a sacola do livro.

...  
Deitada sobre a sua cama ela lia a tal revista, estava curiosa sobre aquilo, até porque tudo que ela sabia sobre Bardock era muito, mais muito pouco mesmo. Vira ali como ele era admirado como um homem de negócios, como ele era visto, respeitado... importante... e os olhos recaem sobre o patrimônio licito dele e ela literalmente cai da cama!  
Aquilo não respondia questões para ela, na verdade deixava mais dúvidas, isso sim!  
Já mais tarde, ela usava um vestido curto para ficar em casa mesmo, e sentada de qualquer jeito em uma das poltronas da sala ela lia o novo livro completamente presa e ao mesmo tempo pensativa na tal matéria da revista bem como nas palavras de Shallottt sobre Bardock ser um homem de negócios, por alguma razão aquilo agulhava sua cabeça sobre o que ela poderia realmente ofertar que talvez pudesse barganhar com ele, ela tinha em mente por exemplo, algo que ela queria muito barganhar que desde que colocara os olhos não conseguia parar de pensar, mas não sabia exatamente como pedir, até porque se ele mal deixava ela sair dali o que não diria quando ela pedisse?  
Estava tão concentrada nos pensamentos e na leitura que nem viu o seu amado e odiado papaizinho chegar. Ele que havia tido um dia cheio de reuniões tanto de negócios lícitos quanto dos ilícitos estava cansado, um tanto irritado, mas felizmente aliviaria suas tensões naquela noite. Ele olhou pra sua coisinha sentada desleixadamente sobre a poltrona de uma forma que deixava a mostra a calcinha azul celeste que era particularmente apertadinha nela a ponto de deixar bem nítidos os contornos por ele tanto apreciáveis da pequena bucetinha... ah era um inferno a tentação obscena que aquela garota o causava de qualquer modo, uma pequena droga de cabelos e olhos azuis num macio molde branco leitoso, era de lamber os lábios e se deliciar... quando se viciara tanto em tão pouco tempo?  
Pigarreando ele tomou a atenção dela que se levantou enticando o vestidinho curto e ajeitando os cabelos azuis por trás da orelha o olhando ao deixar o livro de lado.   
—Boa noite paizinho – disse e ele sentou-se na poltrona que ela estava até uns segundos atrás e a puxou ao seu colo.  
—Boa noite coisinha – ele disse ao começar afrouxar a gravata, mas a garota levou a mão antes.  
—Deixa que eu... – ela disse ao morder o lábio e franzir o cenho concentrada no desatar do nó da peça.   
E ele achou certa graça naquilo, embora a face não transparecesse realmente. achou particularmente gostoso quando ela se virou se encaixando de frente a ele ainda frustrada e brigando com o nó da gravata ao retira-la dele finalmente e sentiu o apertar da sua bunda pelas duas mãos dele e ao se livrar da gravata ela olhava para o par de olhos pretos. E lentamente se aproximou dos lábios dele começando a beija-lo, ela era suave no ato, ele, no entanto ao segurar sua nuca aprofundou com real voracidade daquilo, a outra mão começava a apalpar o corpo miúdo sentindo o sutil remexer dela em seu colo... parecia agora realmente acostumada ao seu papel na vida dele. E ele saindo dos lábios dela começou a chupar e beijar o pescoço dela a deixando ofegante e quando a língua dele desandou sobre o bico do seu seio e ele chupou e puxou entre os dentes ela gemeu.   
—Como você consegui ser tão viciante coisinha? – ele murmurou no ouvido de Bulma   
—E-eu... eu não sei paizinho – ela respondeu entre sussurrinhos gemidos.  
Mas ele tinha fome e muita dela, por ela... por sua coisinha que agora roçava como uma putinha sobre seu pau duro... ahhh ela gostava daquilo...   
—Agora seu paizinho vai ser obrigado a te fuder gostoso já que me deixou duro assim -ele disse ao forçar a latente ereção por baixo da calça contra a intimidade da garota. E libertando apressadamente seu membro, ele desliza a pequena calcinha de lado já a fazendo sentar por inteiro no seu pau ouvindo o gemidinho dela e gemendo por igual.   
Bulma, com as mãos espalmadas no peito de Bardock por cima da roupa, pendia a cavalgava com seu jeitinho no colo dele que em contra partida segurava os quadris apenas deixando sua pequena se mover, a sentindo e então envolvendo a cintura dela ele começou a investir forte a fazendo subir e descer forte e fundo e Bulma enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Bardock sentindo o ar faltar-lhe, gemendo e então murmurou no ouvido dele.   
—Ahhh paizinho... t-ta tão fundo paizinho...  
Aquela vozinha dela, aquele puta apelo erótico desencadeou tudo em seu corpo, ele sentia a vibração orgástica daquilo e ele moveu-se forte e a virando sobre a poltrona tinha as penas dela em seus ombros e empurrou ainda mais fundo dentro dela.  
—E agora coisinha? – ele perguntou contra os lábios dela metendo fundo – tá sentindo meu pau lá no fundo tá? – ele perguntou ofegante e ela maneou um sim gemendo em seguida o apertando mais. Uma bela deixa para ele se permitir também gozar completamente satisfeito.  
E sem sair de dentro dela ainda ele a puxou se entanto novamente mantendo ela em seu colo que repousou em seu peito ofegante.  
—Toma um banho e se veste coisinha, vamos jantar fora hoje – ele disse ofegante e ela levantou a cabeça o olhando.  
—Tá falando sério? – disse animada e ele manou a cabeça em um sim e ela deu um pulo do colo dele igual uma criança desesperada e ele ainda deu um bom tapa na bunda dela antes dela correr para o quarto.   
Ele respirou fundo e então viu na mesinha que ela havia deixado o livro que estava lendo vendo o marcador na página, algo que realmente chamou sua atenção. ele então deixou o livro ali e foi ao seu quarto afim de banhar-se também.

♦

Ela estava realmente feliz! Ele estava a tirando de casa e até a levando para jantar fora? Era algo simplesmente divino - e um milagre vindo dele – ela vestiu um vestido regatinha branco que tinha flores em tons de rosa aquarelável na saia levemente rodada do vestido que ia até os joelhos. Ela escovou os cabelos longos azuis e usou uma presilha de borboleta com pedrinhas coloridas que foi dada por Whiss na franja a fim de prende-la de lado. Nos pés ela colocou uma sandália muito delicadinha que tinha um salto pequeno e apropriado para o que ela deveria usar, embora Bulma agora estivesse realmente atraída por todos aqueles saltos altos e extravagantes que ela via em revistas e na tv. Decididamente quanto mais ela olhava essas mulheres lindas, curvilíneas, mas ela se perguntava quando ficaria daquele jeito, sentia-se por vezes incomodada ao se olhar no espelho, parecia que faltava muita coisa e aquilo nunca a incomodara antes e se perguntava quanto passou a incomodar?  
Nos lábios ela passou um batom suave, um perfume adocicado e sutil e logo estava na sala onde Bardock a esperava e a olhou de cima a baixo analítico, na cabeça dele ia ser fudidamente perigoso estar à solta com a coisinha, ainda mais em um lugar publico que ele não poderia se portar como realmente ele era.   
—Demorou pra caralho coisinha! – disse ele em tom de repreensão, embora fosse somente pra não deixar transparecer a vontade de tirar aquela porra toda dela e voltar pra cama.   
—Desculpa paizinho – disse a garota – eu... queria ficar... bonita – disse e olhou para baixo corada e ele segurou o queixo entre os dedos e a fez olha-lo.   
—Sabe quando você fica irresistível coisinha? Quando tá peladinha gemendo pra mim – disse e deu um sorriso sacana soltando o queixo dela e começando a sair e Bulma não pode evitar de roçar suas coxas com aquilo. 

Ela estava completamente perplexa ao chegar aquele lugar, assim que o carro parou e a porta se abriu ela se perguntou se saberia se comportar num lugar como aquele. Estava nervosa, estava trêmula e começou a caminhar ligeiramente atrás dele.   
Ela reconhecera um francês impecável ser conversado logo na recepção do mesmo, coisa que ela compreendeu um pouco dado as suas últimas leituras e recém descoberta de conexão virtual de toda a casa. E esse talvez era o beneficio de tanto tempo livre talvez.   
Caminharam até uma mesa especial que ficava na adega interna do restaurante que por todo o caminho percorrido deslumbrava Bulma e a preocupava ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se deslocada completamente naquele lugar, pensando bem um jantarzinho como sempre faziam não seria de todo mal. Mas logo fica aliviada ao ver um rosto conhecido e talvez tenha se precipitado um pouco quando correu feliz para os braços do platinado.  
—Tio Whiss!   
—Bulminha querida, está linda! Viu só? Tio Whiss tem um ótimo gosto para roupinhas – piscou ele para Bardock que virou o rosto e bufou contrariado enquento cumprimentava um outro homem que estava ali junto a mesa.   
—Não sabia que tinha sobrinhos – disse o homem de semblante sério a Whiss após cumprimentar Bardock   
—Oh não, hohoho, essa linda garotinha roubou meu coração, meu e do Bardock aqui que... tão generosamente a adotou, uma... pequena órfã.... – disse Whiss e recebeu um olhar direto de Bardock – claro que não é algo que seja surpreendente, não é? Hohoho permita-me apresentar-lhe. Senador Vermoud, essa é Bulma...   
A garota extremamente surpresa e ao mesmo tempo corada estendeu a mão e o homem que tinha a pele extremamente pálida e cabelos vermelhos um tanto falhos revelando a calvície que iniciava segurou sua mão e levou aos lábios a olhando nos olhos.  
—Realmente é... uma garota muito... linda e de... belos olhos – disse ele com um olhar que não agradou em nada Bardock e a Bulma causara um misto de repulsa e pavor por alguma razão.   
—Vamos nos sentar logo não é, aposto que está faminta não é Bulma? – disse Whiss cortando aquele contato de Vermoud com Bulma vendo a face nada agradável de Bardock ante aquilo.   
Ele estava a par da agenda do chefe e sabia em parte que havia algo para acontecer aquela noite ainda. No entanto se surpreendeu com a presença de Bulma ali. 

A garota evitara dar atenção a conversa ou se meter, afinal eram negócios, um misto de barganha ilícita de vantagens em cima de negócios realmente lícitos, e ela observava curiosa o papel de Whiss ali e fascinou-se com aquilo, talvez devesse... aprender algo como aquilo, quem sabe no dia que conseguisse realmente ser livre ela teria por onde começar de verdade...  
Mas aquela noite estava apenas começando e o final dela talvez causasse pavor a garota...


	8. possessividade

Algumas risadas e tons mais baixos sendo usados, ela ouvia, compreendia uma pequena, quase mínima parte do que era conversado uma vez que eles pareciam conversar entrelinhas e fosse o que fosse, para bulma não deveria ser boa coisa, principalmente dado a garrafa de whisky que fora seca rapidamente.  
—Como está sua Lagosta querida? – perguntou Whiss atencioso a garota de cabelos azuis que parecia peculiarmente entretida na comida e não na mesa em si o que era bom em parte.   
Erguendo o par de gemas turquesas brilhantes ela deu um sorriso discreto.  
—Está... muito bom na verdade, eu... nunca tinha provado – disse a garota   
—Hohoho querida, aproveita que a conta hoje é por conta do seu paizinho e extrapola, saiba que aqui eles tem o melhor petit gateau da cidade – disse Whiss e piscou e bulma olhou meio de soslaio a Bardock que havia se calado por um instante e ouvido aquilo, no entanto não pôs objeções o que fez bulma sentir uma imensa euforia de poder comer suas maiores curiosidades agora...  
—É devo admitir que... é fascinante... ela realmente chama a atenção, é muito... atraente, no vigor da juventude, terá problemas com uma garota tão... bela – disse Vermoud levando o copo de whisky a boca e praticamente devorando bulma com o olhar, fato que a fez baixar os olhos constrangida e corada.  
—O-obrigada – disse num murmurinho constrangida   
—Não se acanhe criança... ser bela é mais que um atributo no mundo de hoje, é uma vantagem imensa... uma bela pedra bruta que Bardock achara, queria eu ter tido a sorte de colocar minhas mãos antes em você – disse Vermoud sem medir as palavras colocando o charuto na boca em seguida tendo um riso torto um tanto malicioso.  
—Felizmente ela cruzou o caminho do nosso querido Bardock – corrigiu Whiss um tanto apreensivo ao ver a fisionomia um tanto irritadiça de Bardock. – Afinal a chance é tão rara de alguém deter o interesse dele a esse ponto, não é? cuidar de uma órfã – whiss dera ênfase no cuidar. –   
—Sem dúvidas em suas mãos não teria tal felicidade, não é? – disse Bardock servindo vinho em sua taça e com um mínimo sorriso torto que denunciava sua irritação – sei bem os tipos de diversão que costuma ter, suas festas não são conhecidas como o evento atoa não é meu caro?  
—Touché – riu malicioso Vermoud ao se ajeitar na cadeira de forma confortável. - Incrível essa sorte, onde exatamente achou essa... bela orfãzinha?  
—Não vem ao caso – cortou Bardock colocando um fim e o velho ergue as mãos em rendição sorrindo.  
Nesse mesmo instante o garçom se aproximou e bulma pegando o cardápio pela primeira vez tentando ignorar aquela discussão decidira fazer o seu pedido com a ajuda de whiss em um francês um pouco travado, mas definitivamente iniciante. O que empolgou whiss ao questiona-la e descobrir que a garota vinha aprendendo sozinha, e tal admiração nascida em whiss se ampliou a Bardock que ainda sim não demostrara.  
As conversas agora descontraídas na mesa incluíam bulma e seus pequenos interesses cujo boa parte deles vinham do ilustre senador.  
—Aposto que gostaria de conhecer Drakiyaville a minha propriedade exclusiva é claro. Poderia leva-la um dia lá Bardock – insinuou o homem – um dia de piscina...   
—E-eu... gosto de piscina – disse Bulma com certa inocência – deve... ser divertido e...  
—Quem sabe, não é? – disse Bardock fitando sua coisinha que percebera o olhar profundo do seu paizinho e não sabia se tinha feito algo de errado, ou se talvez tivesse quebrado alguma regra, porque aquele olhar dele a consumia de uma forma intensa.  
—E-eu... preciso ir ao toilette – disse bulma e Bardock consentiu e ela levantou caminhando em direção ao local enquanto Bardock voltara a atenção a conversa de mesa.   
Porem mesmo que agora intimidasse o senador com um jogo mais perigoso nos negócios, a cabeça estava na coisinha de cabelos azuis e sem conseguir remediar aquilo que o frustrava violentamente, ele saiu da mesa deixando Whiss a encargo de negociar alguns termos. Onde ele iria? Atrás da sua maldita ninfetinha de olhos azuis.   
Entrar em um banheiro feminino não era a melhor definição de não chamar atenção e de se comportar como um homem da alta roda social, mas não era seu lado mais civilizado que gritava para sair agora, era o lado animal, pré-histórico... masculino...  
Ao encontrar com o plange que auxiliava o lavabo, ele retirou algumas notas altas colocando no bolso do velho senhor ao mesmo tempo que falava algo, o homem então, assim que a garota de Cabelos azuis sai dá de cara com Bardock e estremece, esse que segura seu braço e a puxa novamente para dentro do lugar, onde o senhor muito bem recompensado dispõe uma plaquinha de: em manutenção a fim de mandar os clientes que viessem ali, procurar o outro banheiro a fim de dar privacidade pedida pelo cliente para com sua filha que se portara mal.   
—M-me desculpa paizinho eu... – ela começara a falar completamente perdida, acuada, temorosa, por diversos fatores ali: primeiro, por aquela face obscura que ele tinha e que ela nunca vira, segundo pela força empenhada em seu braço, terceiro por que ela sabia que tinha algo errado na conversa a mesa, só não sabia exatamente o que...  
Mas ele, ao contrário do que ela pensava a levantou no balcão da pia do banheiro a sentando e a beijou forte e mordeu seu lábio ao separa a deixando sem fôlego ante aquilo, as mãos que agarraram por baixo do vestido e fizera de sua calcinha trapinhos ao rasga-la como um animal feroz, e encaixou-se entre suas pernas, ela podia sentir toda aquela dureza, aquele volume, bruto, vibrante... e sentia ao mesmo tempo quando ele puxou mais para baixo o seu vestido as mordidas e chupões fortes que marcavam sua pele enquanto a mão dele pressionara sua boca e não a deixava escapar som algum. Ofegante ela apenas sentia sem poder expressar o que sentia, fosse a dor ou prazer, ou talvez se condenando: os dois...  
E então as duas mãos grandes seguraram o rosto miúdo entre elas, e fez os olhos o encararem, era como um lobo faminto e feroz, a espreita de matar e devorar sua presa.  
—Quem é seu dono coisinha? – a voz era rouca, intimidadora, macia como um veludo, sinistra como um assassino, máscula de uma forma que o tom por ela alcançado fazia o corpo feminino vibrar na mesma sintonia, e combinado aquele olhar, ou aquele perfume marcante que ele carregava...   
Ela se sentia isso: sua posse... sua... e somente sua... ou como ele dizia quando a fudia: sua putinha...  
Os polegares roçavam nos lábios dela que ainda ofegava pela ferocidade dele.  
—V-você paizinho... você é meu dono – disse e sentiu o primeiro sugar forte dele em seu seio pequeno a fazendo soltar um gemidinho.  
—A quem você pertence coisinha? – ele tornou a pedir ao libertar o membro esfregando na entrada dela que já se encontrava encharcada.  
—A-ao meu... meu paizinho – disse sofredoramente gemendo ofegante  
—Isso coisinha... você é minha – ele disse num tom baixo e rouco antes de enfiar de uma vez o membro rijo nela ao mesmo tempo que tampava a boca para ela não gemesse alto. – Você é só minha coisinha... só eu posso te fuder, te adestrar entendeu? – ele repetiu no ouvido dela que maneou a cabeça em um sim ocioso sentindo-o meter fundo dentro de si com uma gana absoluta de realmente faze-la sua. – diz... – ele disse ao tirar a mão da boca dela.  
—S-sou só sua, paizinho... só... sua, só... só você pode... pode me fuder – disse ente gemidinhos baixinhos e ofegantes no ouvido dele ao agarrar-se mais ao corpo forte e grande dele.  
Sentiu as mãos fortes e bruscas dele apertarem com vontade sua bunda tracionando ainda mais o corpo miúdo com violência ao empurrar o pau rijo de forma forte e funda nela que mordia o ombro dele sobre a roupa a fim de não gritar gemendo como queria desesperadamente. Sentiu ele crescer dentro de si e meter mais rápido até que ele jorrara tudo dentro dela.   
Ainda ofegante ele segurou o rosto pálido com a mão e deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios rosados dela, o olhar intenso, o maxilar travado enquanto ele tentava acalmar aquele maldito ímpeto que o tomava, até por fim se ajeitar e sair dali a deixando no banheiro e voltando a mesa finalizando aquele jantar.   
Bulma se ajeitara e voltou a mesa, no entanto agora sem a sua calcinha o que a causava um imenso incomodo e constrangimento, felizmente as sobremesas estavam sendo servidas e ela evitara o olhar dos três a mesa da qual cada um carregava suas próprias questões.  
—Bom... acho que é um belo negócio..., mas se quiser podemos incluir algo a mais aqui – disse Vermoud ao olhar para bulma que se deleitava no petit gateau.  
—Acho que terei de ser mais claro e mais direto – começou Bardock com um riso sádico – não tenho interesse nesse negocio em especial, não me interessa dinheiro ou acordos, pra mim ainda seriam esmolas vindo de você, acabamos por aqui – disse Bardock ao pedir a conta.  
—Acelera lindinha – disse whiss para bulma   
—Mas eu ainda to comendo e – bulma falava e então deu a devida atenção a mesa vendo a tensão que se formara ali.  
E ele se levantando começa a caminhar e bulma extremamente contrariada deixa o prato o seguindo com Whiss.   
Dentro do carro ela se senta cruzando os braços irritada e com um imenso bico irritada, mas ele estava com suas próprias irritações a parte e ele checava algo no tablet quando o carro começou a mover-se.  
Ela olhava pela janela o caminho tomado pelo carro que seguia rápido em direção a saída leste da grande cidade.  
—Se divertiu coisinha? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do tablet e pegando o celular digitou uma mensagem a enviando.  
—Humpf – foi a resposta malcriada dela que o fez no meio da leitura arquear uma das sobrancelhas intrigado. Ainda estava puto pelo jantar, e levando a mão ao queixo dela ele segurou e a forçou a olha-lo.  
—Tem algo a acrescentar? – ele rosnou.  
—V-voce é... um mal-educado, um bruto – ela começou chorando – e...   
—Puta que pariu garota, essa porra toda por causa de uma sobremesa? É um caralho mesmo! – ele bradou   
—E você? Seu mal humor é porque? Eu nem fiz nada de errado e você fica ai... – ela desatinou a falar quando ele sem aviso algum a virou sobre as pernas a deixando de bruços e segurando os pulsos dela nas costas, subiu a saia do vestido e começou a dar palmadas com ela gritando, o que indiretamente estava o acalmando drasticamente, mesmo que aquelas palmadas em si não fossem as mesma que ele usara a punindo, eram mais brandas.   
E então ele a puxou a sentando encaixada em seu colo, ainda segurando os pulsos dela nas costas ele usou a mão livre para segurar o rosto dela e mordiscando os lábios a beijou.  
—Paizinho.... v-você vai me punir? – ela perguntou num chorinho – e-eu juro que não fiz nada...  
Ainda segurando o rosto dela ele a olhava perdido por um tempo no profundo azul melancólico e a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais terno, mais excitante, mais intenso...  
—Me acha um bruto? – ele perguntou com malicia e ela corou e logo maneou a cabeça num não... – se minha garotinha gostosa está tão zangadinha por um petit gateau, eu vou leva-la a uma confeitaria pra provar – disse ele até que o movimento do carro o fez perceber que já estavam na estrada de chão.  
E bulma rapidamente virou a cabeça em direção a janela vendo que estavam cercados de mata e vegetação alta, era uma zona rural e pelo visto muito afastada e ela se perguntava o que iriam fazer ali, mas não estava gostando, principalmente que a medida que se aproximavam de algo que lembrava um grande galpão ela podia ouvir gritos eufóricos, palavrões, e tantas outras coisas...   
Assim que desceram ali, ela via um pouco de tudo que era pérfido, hostil, violento, sujo... degradante...  
Haviam corpos empilhados do lado de fora, talvez 5 ou 6 ela tivesse contado e segurando seu braço forte estava Bardock que parecia completamente despreocupado daquilo, era como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira da sua vida. No carro que parara logo atrás ela viu whiss descer com o tal senador Vermoud e mal encostaram numa porta imensa de ferro ela se abriu e ela viu dois homens fortemente armados e um longo corredor a frente com uma luz branca forte que irritava os seus olhos.   
Pararam em frente a uma sala e Bardock fora muito bem recebido ali, ele tirou algo de uma maletinha e puxou frente a ele colocando algo no pescoço dela e ela o olhava intrigada até sentir o sutil aperto no pescoço indicando uma cinta larga e deslizando os dedos ela sentiu um pequeno sensor.   
—Não tire isso coisinha, é a sua identificação, a quem você pertence aqui. – Ele disse com seriedade, o que a preocupou imensamente.   
A arrastando aí pelo braço ela viu quando uma porta dupla de aço se abriu e os gritos eram estridentes, ela viu que estavam na parte de cima do que se arrastava como longas fileiras decíduas de uma arena circular cujo o palco lá em baixo ficava praticamente em um subsolo, pessoas de todos os tipos, raças, cores...   
A barbárie que acontecia ali naquela arena de terra era indescritível para ela...  
Era uma rinha humana até a morte.   
Armas perfurantes, punhos de ferro – os famosos socos ingleses – pequenas lâminas... nada se perdoava...   
Homens que era desfigurado, que continuavam lutando mesmo com rasgos no peito eu sangravam e sangram...   
—Isso é... cruel... – disse a garota ao esconder o rosto contra Bardock. Ele, no entanto, segurou o rosto dela e a fez a olhar.  
—Isso é a realidade da vida – disse – quem ganha, tem a liberdade, o perdão e dinheiro o bastante pra recomeçar a vida longe daqui.  
—Mas... quem perde? – disse ela o olhando.   
—Os cães apreciam carne também, não é? – disse com um sorriso torto e maligno da qual a ensinou a ter medo dele.  
Caminharam pouco ao que seria um camarote vip daquele lugar infernal. Ele sem a menor cerimônia sentou-se a puxou ao seu colo de costas para ele e de frente a rinha. E tudo que ela fazia era tentar manter a saia do vestido baixa ao ficar constrangida, afinal, haviam vários outros homens ali, e poucas mulheres a pesar que elas existiam e a face delas revelavam ser mulheres tão assustadoras quanto os homens que ali estavam, talvez até mais cruéis.   
—Gosto disso em você minha coisinha – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela subindo sem cerimonias as mãos aos seios dela e deslizou a língua sutilmente pelo pescoço branco – talvez me inspire a te marcar de vez contra qualquer... olhar invejoso – disse começando a chupar o pescoço dela.   
E ela corava-se, estava ficando perturada, constrangida... era um camarote cheio que vibrava pela morte...  
Os gritos de apostas...  
O que foram fazer ali.   
—Vamos ver se me dá sorte – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela no momento que foram jogados dois pares de homens na jaula de luta – quem vai morrer? – ele pediu   
E ela simplesmente ficou aturdida com aquilo, e olhava da jaula a Bardock vendo o telão no centro se acender com o fluxo de apostas.  
—E-eu não ... ela começou e então sentiu a mordida leve dele e olhou novamente aos homens...- o de.... bandana azul.  
Ele então ergueu ao apostador a ficha...   
—Oitocentos mil ziares contra a casa – disse, o que verdadeiramente surpreendeu ela pela alta quantia – vamos ver se minha coelhinha tem um pé da sorte, não é?   
Ela olhava para o telão vendo as apostas subirem contra, vendo que a favor da casa estava em alta e ela pensava que se perdesse aquele dinheiro todo se seria somada mais aquilo a sua dívida, ela estava nervosa, ansiosa... não falava, e gemeu ao tornar a senti-lo em seu pescoço. Bem como apertando seus pequenos seios alternando entre as coxas ao subir a saia do vestido.  
—Minha garotinha está realmente apetitosa hoje – ele disse e foi-lhe servido um copo de um bom whisky e ele colocou nas mãos de bulma – beba coisinha, vai precisar – disse quando o gongo soou alto e a rinha começava acompanhada pelo alvoroço de torcidas.  
Ela virou o copo nos lábios sentindo queimar forte, ela não conseguiria beber aquilo, mas ele segurou o fundo do copo e instigou ela a beber o que a fez engolir um bom gole que descera queimando como fogo.  
Quente... assim seu sangue ficara e quando verteu o segundo gole ela se sentiu tonta, relaxada... era como se todas as tensões fossem tiradas dos seus músculos, como se sua mente fosse se tornando um papel em branco pronto para ser preenchido... ao final do terceiro gole, os gritos não pareciam mais tão incômodos como antes, mas só havia algo a qual sua cabeça se concentrava... em como ele a tocava...  
Viando o pescoço de lado sentiu o mordicar dele em seus lábios e o beijo que viera a seguir, os toques brutos e rudes dele e nem percebera em que momento começou a ansiar por senti-lo dentro de si, que embora doesse por ela ser tão pequena, ao mesmo tempo era incrivelmente bom...  
Gemeu...   
Gemeu baixo e intenso no ouvido dele quando se virou de frente se encaixando no colo dele que segurou forte sua bunda por baixo do vestido. Ela só queria sentir mais daquela protuberância dura e espessa em baixo dela. Enlaçada ao pescoço dele ela pendeu sua cabeça para trás de olhos fechados sentindo a boca dele descer pelo seu colo e morder por cima do vestido os bicos dos seus seios que estavam rijos de excitação. Talvez ela agora não tivesse mais controle integral do seu bom senso, ou muito menos da sua libido...  
E mordeu levemente a orelha dele quando sentiu ele deslizar os dedos pela intimidade nua dela que estava pra lá de enxercada.   
—Porra coisinha... sua bucetinha me mata quando chora assim pedindo meu pau – ele disse no ouvido dela ofegante, rouco...   
Que se foda a porra da rinha, pelo menos naquele momento.  
Ou quem estava em volta? Eram meros espectadores, para eles não era algo a se chamar a atenção... afinal, vários ali também eram donos de vidas....   
—Mas ela quer tanto seu pau paizinho – disse Bulma no ouvido dele completamente livre de pudor, ou de qualquer amarra de inibição, talvez nem ponderasse mais nada, nem se pesava onde estava, de olhos fechados, apenas sentia.   
E caralho, ela tinha que falar aquilo e daquele jeito?   
A porra da sua ninfetinha era um caralho de pecado mesmo, pecadinho era muito pouco para o que a garota era para ele.   
Ele nem pensou quando abriu sua calça e enterrou seu pau nela ao faze-la sentar de uma vez, e vê-la começar a rebolar sobre seu pau gostoso daquele jeito era uma maldição para sua racionalidade, maldita hora que a fizera beber... talvez ela fosse uma mostrinha voraz que ele acabara de alimentar com o veneno do pecado: o álcool.  
—Ahh aí paizinho.... mete mais forte paizinho – ela gemeu no seu ouvido quicando no colo dele. – tá tão gostosinho   
Ahhh... deus.... ele era louco...   
Porque segurou forte a bunda dela e fez o que ela pediu, fez com pura depravação, com amplo gosto pervertido da sua menina...  
E ela gemeu alto quando gozou para ele...  
Tão gostoso que ele se derramou logo depois daquele violento aperto dela no seu pau.   
Ofegante e suada ela repousou a cabeça no peito dele que acariciava os cabelos azuis, porem um dos expectadores daquele camarote não estava de fato c  
concentrado naquela luta em si, mas na posse que não podia ter, na orfanzinha de cabelos e olhos azuis... e vê-la tão... intensa só fez seu apetite aumentar em tê-la.   
O gongo soou marcando o fim da luta e ela levantou a cabeça fitando o telão embasbacada com a quantia rendida...   
Bom... como dizem, azar no amor, sorte nas apostas clandestinas em rinhas humanas...  
Recompondo-se   
Eles viram mais três lutas daquela antes de saírem dali em direção a uma outra aérea daquele lugar, uma sala no subsolo bem fechada, e quando entraram havia um homem amarrado, quase pendurado pelos pulsos e já sangrava muito, pelo visto fora surrado e surrado...  
E bulma mesmo que ainda bem zonza tentava se situar. Quando vira Bardock tirar o paletó e sobre uma mesinha que havia ali pegou uma faquinha pequena e extremante afiada.  
—O-o... o que vai fazer? – perguntou Bulma tentando focar-se.  
—Shiii coisinha – ele respondeu sério e deslizou a faca pelo braço do homem que gritara ao sentir o rasgo quente da faca – é um belo dia pra ser morrer não acha Cold? 

As coisas que vieram a seguir feitas por aquele homem que tempos antes ela estava nos braços a chocaram, principalmente com a forma sádica e sem menor sentimento a qual ele lidava, ele realmente gostava de provocar a dor... tinha prazer no movimento da lâmina e Bulma vomitou quando Bardock fizera no homem, um rasgo vertical fundo que fez com que todas as vísceras de Cold caíssem nos pés dele...  
—P-por favor eu... eu não quero ver isso – suplicou ao passar o dorso da mão sobre a boca, o choro continuo fazia as lagrimas descerem na face com o horror do requinte de crueldade aplicado no ato por Bardock.   
—Espera com whiss coisinha – ele disse – sabe como chegar lá?   
Ela maneou a cabeça em um sim e então saiu da sala.  
Não era longe, na verdade só precisava de uns poucos minutos e estava agora aliviada... tão aliviada que não percebera a presença perto, só quando seus cabelos foram puxados com força e ela encostada contra a parede.   
—Ora, ora, ora... se não temos uma cadelinha andando sem o seu dono – o riso malicioso e perverso a fizeram temer e se preparar para gritar quando a mão agarrou sua boca e a prendera com força.


	9. Seu dono

Ela se debateu, se forçou, mas era pequena e fraca comparada ao homem grande e forte que a segurava. Ela estava tão preocupada em soltar-se que não se atentava ao caminho tomado naquele lugar, a mente gritava freneticamente por Bardock. Tinha medo, tinha pavor...  
E sentiu o baque no chão frio quando foi jogada ali, os olhos seguiram em algumas direções no escuro enquanto ouvia o homem alto e forte falar algo ao telefone e a porta se trancar atrás de si. Ela se levantou e praticamente se segou pela forte luz branca que acendeu no lugar de uma vez, ela olhava aquele careca imenso, estupido e ao abrir a boca para gritar ele apontou a pistola para ela que calara imediatamente, sentia os joelhos tremerem, a espinha gelar e o pavor tomar conta do seu ser a ponto de apenas as lágrimas começarem a escoar dos olhos turquesas... uma suplica silenciosa e ela fechara os olhos ao mesmo tempo que a porta tornou-se a abrir e aquele ser asqueroso entrar por ela com um sorriso sádico...  
—Vejam só... a nossa bela orfanzinha andando sozinha por aí tsc... coitadinha... acho que vou... acolhe-la – ele disse rindo no mesmo instante que tirara o paletó e desabotoava os punhos da camisa azul marinho a olhando.   
—P-por favor... não... – ela começara a falar quando sentiu os cabelos puxados pelo homem alto que ela agora tinha total repulsa... o maldito senador Vermoud.  
—Shiii – ele disse e deslizou a língua pelo rosto dela e seguiu ao pescoço e aquilo causava arrepios de asco em bulma – cadelas não falam – disse e desferiu um tapa na face da garota e fazendo cair no chão – fique ai fora Jiren, aqui vai demorar – disse com autoridade e agora malicia.  
—Chefe... não acha que Bardock vai achar ruim isso, ele não me parece...  
—Bardock é um desgraçado filho da mãe! Recusou um belo negócio com essa puta, mas vou fuder essa cadela na marra, foda-se! Depois... eu pago bem pelo uso com algum benefício... – disse ele gesticulando e rindo

...

—Limpe a porra da bagunça e faça ração para os cães com o que sobrou – disse Bardock para Nappa que estava parado ao lado da porta.  
O grandão vira sem surpresa alguma o estrago causado pelo chefe, os anos ao lado dele o fizeram não se surpreender com mais nada.   
—Claro chefe- disse ao tirar o paletó.  
Bardock que usara uma bacia de água limpa ali, valou as mãos e o punhos até o antebraço que estava completamente sujo de sangue no mesmo instante que Nappa ligava uma motosserra. Ele secou e tirou os óculos transparentes de proteção que usava da qual também estavam respingados de sangue agora e vestiu novamente seu paletó saindo dali.  
Precisou de poucos minutos para acessar o camarote novamente, mas algo não estava no lugar o que o irritou.  
—Cadê a coisinha? – ele perguntou irritado a Whiss   
—Como assim? – espantou-se Whiss – estava contigo querido! Colocou no bolso e esqueceu foi? Hohoho   
—Whiss – rosnou sério Bardock de forma que fizera Whiss perceber que era sério.  
—Ela não está aqui, só a vi quando saiu contigo chefinho – disse o loiro com um bico.  
—Puta que pariu! Onde essa garota se enfiou agora? Só que me faltava, ela ter se perdido! – bradou irritado pegando o smartphone e ligando – rastreia a porra da coleira pra mim agora! – disse enraivecido... ahhh se a pegasse a punição não seria apenas umas palmadinhas! Não mesmo! A faria respeitar uma ordem, se ela não soubesse voltar que ficasse na porra da sala. – Mas o que você queria imbecil? Ela bebeu! – ele rosnou consigo mesmo quando no seu celular disparou o localizador da coisinha o que o fez franzir o cenho se perguntando que porra ela estava fazendo ali afinal? – você- ele apontou a Shallot – vem comigo!

Um lance um pouco confuso de corredores para quem não conhecia o bem aquele lugar, o que não era o caso de Bardock. E assim que entrara em um corredor vira o segurança de Vermoud parado próximo ao local que indicava a coleira de bulma e ele sentiu a raiva tomar posse de si naquele exato instante.  
“filho da puta bastardo!” ele pensou ou melhor, gritou em sua mente.  
...

O pânico tomava conta dela totalmente, principalmente quando aquele homem asqueroso a garrou a apalpando e ela forçava-se a se livrar das mãos dele a todo custo, o nojo tomava conta de si, o cheiro de bebida e de charuto eram tão fortes nele e mesclado ao perfume oriental se tornava insuportável. Sentiu ele segurar forte seu queixo e forçar um contato com seus lábios e a sua reação fora morde-lo o que resultou em um novo tapa.   
—Cadela arisca do caralho! Você só tem essa serventia – ele rosnou ao segura-la e a deitar com força na mesa daquela sala de forma que machucara as costas de bulma que levantou a perna e chutou o homem e correu em direção a porta forçando a maçaneta a abrir.  
Porem a porta estava trancada, ela chorava desesperadamente, o lábio cortado sangrava e ela bateu na porta gritando quando ele segurou seus cabelos puxando com força a jogando no chão.  
—Já que quer da pior forma, vai ser sua cadela cara! – bradou o homem ao ajoelhar sobre ela e com ambas as mãos rasgar o vestido da garota.  
—Bar-Bardock – pediu bulma aos prantos quando sentiu o aperto de vermoud sobre o seu pescoço com uma mão enquanto a outra abria a calça.  
—Chama seu dono cadelinha – ele riu debochadamente – ele está muito entretido agora, enquanto isso eu vou fuder você muito pode apostar!

...

Desatento ele estava olhando para o acesso de um dos corredores principais quando sentiu o frio do cano da arma em sua nuca.   
—Eu to tão puto que nem imagina – a voz de Bardock era baixa, porem gélida e cruel em um ponto que Jiren sabia que não tinha mais volta.   
Shallot de imediato revistou o homem grande que agora fora reduzido a nada e de imediato o homem de Bardock tirara dele as pistolas e uma faca de caça.   
—E-eu só cumpro ordens – disse jiren indisposto a pagar   
—E vai morrer por elas, como um bom cão de guarda, se sacrifica pelo dono – disse e deu uma forte coronhada em Jiren quebrando-lhe o nariz e o empurrou para Shallot que já saia bem o que fazer.   
Sem esperar mais um segundo se quer, Bardock chutou a porta a arrebentando e entrou com a arma empunhada e com sangue nos olhos vira sua coisinha sento tocada por outro. Ele segurara Vermoud e puxara com raiva e força tamanha que bateu ele contra a parede e segurando o colar do senador tornou a bater mais duas ou três vezes o olhando nos olhos.   
—Nunca... toque, no que me pertence – disse entre dentes e deu um soco forte no homem que caíra no chão.  
Ele olhou então para bulma que deitada contra o chão chorava copiosamente tremendo e ele a levantou e talvez no ato de desespero automático dela ela se debatera quando ele a apertou mais contra seu corpo.  
—Calma coisinha... acabou – disse ao levar a mão a cabeça dela e afagar os cabelos azuis e sentiu a garota se encolher contra si, afundando o rosto contra seu peito e o apertando forte chorando.   
Aquilo fez nascer um ódio indescritível dentro de Bardock que olhou o homem ainda meio tonto levantar-se e limpar a boca cortada agora pelo soco.  
—Uma cadela! É só isso que ela é! – bradou Vermoud – todas elas têm preço, mas não...  
—Cala a porra da tua boca seu filha da puta! – disse Bardock ao tirar o paletó e cobrir bulma e se levantando vira que a garota não queria solta-lo.   
Mas ele a empurrou de lado e ela se encostou contra a parede fechando o paletó sobre seu corpo miúdo o que fazia parecer um vestido nela.  
E vira que Bardock colocara algo no punho no mesmo momento que caminhou em direção a Vermoud.  
—Eu sou a porra de um senador federal! Temos acordos, acha mesmo que vai fazer alguma coisa contra mim e pronto? – rosnou Vermoud quando Bardock o encostara contra a parede.  
O riso dado por Bardock fora extremamente sinistro quando usando um soco inglês ele deu um forte golpe no abdômen de Vermoud que o fez cuspir ladino a dor que sentira. E Bardock próximo ao ouvido dele falara:  
—Você vem até a minha casa, debocha da minha hospitalidade, tenta contra o que é meu, desafia a mim e ao meu poder e acha que vai sair com meras desculpas?   
—Ela é só uma puta! – afirmou o homem olhando para Bardock – um contrato grande é o que posso te dar, passes.... não é tão ruim....  
O soco forte agora o faz cuspir sangue  
—Tsc.... esse parece ter quebrado a porra da tua costela, será que perfura o pulmão? Eu espero que não, gostaria de prolongar o seu terror... – disse Bardock e voltou a soca-lo, duas, três vezes...  
—Puta que pariu! Porra! – gritou Vermoud – o que você quer? Vamos... vamos negocias, é bom nisso, não é? Foi só... só um mal-entendido...  
—Você pode até ser o grande senador, mas se fudeu ao fazer merda aqui... no meu palco, no meu ninho... aqui não existe justiça e somente eu sou a lei – disse Bardock e socou forte o rosto de Vermoud quebrando alguns dentes – isso é por me desrespeitar – outro soco – isso é por me subestimar – outro soco dessa vez onde realmente a dor era intragável – e essa por tocar no que me pertence mesmo sendo avisado – disse e deixou o homem cair no chão gemendo e gritando de dor.  
Ele olhou para porta e vira Nappa e Shallot parados com as pistolas em mão.   
—Coloque junto do outro e vamos dá uma volta ao campo – disse Bardock e deu as costas caminhando de volta pra bulma que vira o homem ser arrastado, sujo de sangue, mas ela pela primeira vez na vida não sentia pena, ou remorso.  
Ela sem pensar duas vezes apenas abraçou novamente Bardock. E ele segurou o rosto dela e deslizou o polegar sutilmente sobre o pequeno corte feito pelo imundo na sua coisinha.  
—M-me desculpa eu... – ela começou mais ele tocou nos lábios dela, ainda estava processando o ódio ao velho maldito que ousou colocar as mãos onde não deveria.   
—Coisinha.... pelo visto nem coleira te mantem segura, você é um perigo – ele disse e deslizou os polegares no rosto dela e sorriu torto.   
Eles então foram para o carro e assim que Bardock sentou-se, bulma fora direto ao colo dele deitando-se no peito forte e ele deslizou os dedos sobre a marca no pescoço dela feito pelas mãos de vermoud.  
Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou de forma terna pensando no que a aquela maldita coisinha desencadeava nele, que merda era aquela afinal? Ela era a sua maldita droga só podia, porque as palavras de Vermoud continuaram ecoando em sua mente: “ela é só uma puta”   
Sim... de fato ela era...  
Uma merda de contrato, de objeto...  
Deveria...  
Na verdade, ele não deveria se importar, ele era um cara de negócios, e... se tratando do senador ele poderia ter vantagens... ela era só um contrato...  
Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia...   
Uma porra de obsessão isso sim!  
Sua maldita droga nifentinha de cabelos azuis...   
Era uma puta, mas era sua puta e de mais ninguém e ele tinha certeza que mataria qualquer um que colocasse a mão nela... era o seu bibelô de porcelana raro que ficaria trancada num cofre no alto da torre, da sua torre... longe de olhos, de toques... 

Foi despertado dos seus pensamentos pelos toques leves e quentes dos lábios dela no seu pescoço, de força discreta, mas ainda sim constante....  
Maldita garotinha pervertida...  
Mas antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa o carro parou e bulma percebera que estavam numa clareira aberta. Assim que desceram ela viu que outro carro se encostou também.   
O porta malas fora aberto e bulma ouvira os gritos e insultos desesperados de varmoud no mesmo momento que Bardock pegara o cigarro novo e acendera começando a fumar e bulma o olhava naquele jeito frio, sádico, intenso... ela percebia o misto de perigo e desejo que sentia nele.   
E viu Shallot usar uma fita ao prender os pulsos do senador, bem como Nappa fazer o mesmo com o homem grande que a havia agarrado e a arrastado para a maldita sala.  
Ela não sabia exatamente o que estavam fazendo ali, mas estava disposta a ver até onde aquilo ia agora.   
—O que pensa que vai fazer seu merda? – gritou Vermoud – é uma desgraça você fazer isso por causa de uma putinha qualquer, é uma vergonha pro seu pai!   
—Tá aí uma coisa que nunca me disseram – zombou Bardock rindo sereno – mas se serve de consolo, eu nunca gostei dele mesmo – a fumaça branca foi soltada mais uma vez na noite iluminada apenas pelos faróis dos carros acesas.   
—Acha que isso vai ficar impune assim? Não me conhece, não conhece o poder do meu nome, eles vão te cassar, vão acabar com você e com essa sua cadela! – gritou o homem a plenos pulmões à medida que pneus eram colocados nele e no outro.   
—é... é um risco e tanto – disse Bardock sínico – o poderoso senador, imagina que linda imagem ficara sua para a posteridade se seu dossiê vazasse – riu   
—Se eu cair você vai junto pode apostar! – bradou  
—Olha, isso é admirável, mesmo fudido, você ainda acha que pode ameaçar, não passa de um rato assustado barganhando a jaula... vou te contar um segredo Verme, já matei homens que choraram menos, e morreram como homens – riu Bardock e viu os dois homens serem banhados com gasolina – mas... vou ser bem gentil e fazer um belo discurso no seu funeral, dizendo como você era... um bom homem – gargalhou Bardock e bulma finalmente entendendo o que se passava ali piscou algumas vezes olhando para o seu paizinho. – Te vejo no inferno – disse antes de atirar a bituca acesa do cigarro provocando o início de chama que se alastrou rápido até os homens e bulma virou-se de frente as chamas que iluminaram tudo inclusive o brilho sinistro nos olhos de Bardock e o cheiro de carne queimada começou intensa.   
Mas ela agora não conseguia parar de olhar o fogo, e achou terrivelmente ruim quando os gritos sessaram, e percebeu como aquilo soava louco em sua própria mente...  
Um fogo que tudo consumia.  
—Obrigada paizinho – disse bulma de repente e olhou e sorriu como uma garotinha doce.   
—De nada coisinha – ele respondeu e começou a caminhar de volta para o carro e bulma olhou uma última vez para a fogueira e foi atrás dele.   
Dentro do carro ela tornou a sentar-se no colo dele e o beijou e então as gemas azuis intrigadas o olharam e encararam...  
—Paizinho... posso te pedir uma coisa, mesmo... mesmo que... eu não tenha o direito de pedir nada? – ronronou a garota enquanto deslizava os dedinhos pelos fios de cabelos negros de Bardock que se compenetrou no olhar da garota não resistindo aquele jeitinho dela, ou a vozinha...  
—O que quer coisinha? – ele perguntou   
—E-eu... eu posso dormir contigo essa noite? Eu... eu me sentiria mais segura – disse e mordeu o lábio   
—Depende coisinha – disse Bardock com um sorrisinho carregado de malicia e ajeitou os cabelos dela atrás da orelha   
—D-do que paizinho? – perguntou ela o fitando.   
—Do quão exausto você me deixar na cama essa noite – ele disse e ela mordeu a pontinha do dedo com uma cara, que ainda não intencional, soara terrivelmente excitante para ele, provocante como a porra de uma ninfeta.   
—Prometo que vou tentar paizinho – disse ela e enlaçou de vez o pescoço dele começando a beija-lo.

...

A traseira branca empinada para ele que não resistia a espalmar em tapas aquela bundinha branca. O corpo pequeno se estremecia em meio a gemidos a cada nova e forte investida dele. Sedento dela e tudo que ele queria era entrar mais fundo, a mão canhota enroscou-se nos longos cabelos azuis como um nó e a puxou para si, a boca mordia o pescoço e as mãos apertavam forte os pequenos seios quando sentiu ela ficar ainda mais apertadinha...  
A metida era dura e funda nela e a sua língua deslizou pelo pescoço dela quando seus dentes cravaram na curva do ombro dela mordendo quando ele fechou os olhos e jorrou tudo o que tinha dentro da sua coisinha.   
Deixando o corpo pesar sobre a cama, ele fitou o teto um tempo e sentiu sua coisinha aninhar-se nele, literalmente sobre o seu peito. A fraca luz que vinha da luminária do quarto o fez olha-la que parecia uma gatinha manhosa de belos olhos azuis o olhando, e o dedinho indicador dela começou a deslizar sobre os contornos dos lábios de Bardock que enlaçou o corpo miúdo.   
—V-você me salvou paizinho – disse ela com certa manha.   
E ele franziu o cenho negando-se admitir realmente o que fizera.   
—Você é minha propriedade, já disse... – tentou parecer indiferente e ela beijou suavemente os seus lábios e deitou-se no seu peito.   
—Eu gosto de ser só sua, paizinho – ela disse num murmúrio fechando os olhos e sorriu reconfortada nos braços enormes daquele homem.   
E ele ficou calado de repente com aquilo, era como se uma mínima pontada de fogo quisesse derreter o gelo que havia dentro de si. E de repente se viu levantando o braço direito e levando a mão aos cabelos azuis os afagando e fechara os olhos sentindo o cheiro dela que se misturava agora ao seu naquela cama.


	10. Como agrada-lo?

Ela estava alheia sentada sobre os joelhos na banqueta da ilha, os cabelos azuis foram presos em duas maria-chiquinhas e havia algumas presilhas coloridas neles, no corpo um camisetão de mangas longas fofo que era de Bardock e da forma que a vestia e com ela ajoelhada daquela forma, deixava a mostra um bom pedaço da bunda branca e da calcinha rosa cheia de coraçãozinho, romântica como ela era. – não que Bardock ajudasse, embora ela tinha que admitir que nos últimos dias desde o incidente naquele lugar horroroso ele andava mais dócil com ela – ela segurava na canhota de mal jeito uma caneca de chocolate que tomava, no prato a frente algumas tostadas com queijo quente que ela ocasionalmente ela mordia e já estava ficando frio, na sua destra ela equilibrava uma revista que lia tão atentamente. Nunca fora do tipo a se interessar por revistas como aquela, mas por mera curiosidade comprou a primeira depois que viu um grupo de mulheres adultas falando entre si da tal revista e suas novidades, curiosidade era o seu pior defeito e com isso ela acabou por entrar num mundo sem volta: revistas femininas... muitas delas na verdade. Cansada da posição, ela deixou a revista sobre o balcão e inclinou-se um tanto mais, o lendo, levantando mais a bunda sem dar atenção.   
No entanto Bardock ao entrar no recinto deixou os olhos atraírem diretamente a traseira empinada, era a porra de uma tentação e tanto e ele não resistindo, enconchou a garota que se assustou, mas no vacilo sentira o pescoço rendido a boca saliente do seu paizinho.   
—Não deveria ficar assim, corre o risco de ser fodida logo cedo– ele disse com malicia no ouvido da sua pequena coisinha e dando pequenas mordidas que a fizeram rir com cócegas.   
Então ele a soltou e serviu o café preto de sempre e a viu entretida naquilo, era terceira ou quarta vez que ele pegara.   
—O que é isso? – ele pediu  
—Ahhh é só uma revista de garotas, vai achar chato paizinho – disse prestando atenção na matéria intitulada: quais unhas estão bombando no momento e uma super matéria ao lado que ela evitara ler agora intitulada: cinco formas de enlouquecer um homem na cama, e essa particularmente despontava certo interesse nela dado ao fato dela se achar completamente crua, porque na verdade parecia-lhe que tudo ela aprendia.   
Bardock estendendo o rosto vira a fútil matéria sobre a qual Bulma despejava sua atenção e de fato desde que começara a ler aquele tipo de revista ela tem se mostrado um tanto mais hesitante... era muita futilidade na sua opinião... era só a ter nua na sua cama e bastava.  
—Humpf – ele limitou-se a dizer virando o café – deve se arrumar, as nove Whiss vem te buscar coisinha – ele disse observando agora que o pequeno corte que fora feito na pequena boca dela estava completamente sarado bem como as marcas no pescoço haviam desaparecido totalmente. Pelo óbvio, aquilo ficara somente no passado agora.   
—Sério paizinho?! – disse eufórica a garota pulando no colo de Bardock enlaçando o pescoço dele e o beijou  
—Lembra das regras e...  
Ela cruzou os dedos frente aos lábios com uma carinha suplicante ao mesmo tempo que fez uma jura e ele a fitou por um instante e de repente levou a mão ao bolso pegando a carteira e colocou sobre o balcão um cartão de crédito.   
—O-o que é isso paizinho? – ela pergunta sabendo o que era o cartão, e pra que servia, no entanto, não entendendo o gesto dele e onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.   
—um... bônus seu, só por hoje coisinha, me surpreenda – ele disse e então começou a beija-la de forma mais urgente e então a tirou do colo e deu um belo tapa na bunda dela – só não me mata do coração coisinha – ele disse e deu uma piscada pra ela saindo em seguida.  
Ela, no entanto, ficou fitando o cartão pensativa e olhou mais uma vez para a revista e suspirou... poderia comprar livros, revistas, doces... maquiagens... e então os olhos brilharam ainda sobre a revista, seu sonho de consumo de salto alto... queria tanto usa-los e... talvez um batom novo, ou esmaltes?   
—Batons novos! – ela disse consigo mesma e gargalhou e então deu saltinhos eufóricos. 

...

Ela ainda não conseguia conter a euforia, aquilo era além das suas maiores expectativas. Sentada ali na ampla sala do escritório de Whiss ela o ouvia agora.  
—Só não perca o foco, foi muito sofrível convencer seu paizinho a isso bulminha, confesso que detesto crianças, mas te abri uma exceção na minha apertadíssima agenda criança.  
—Aiiii tio Whiss, já disse como você é... incrível! Eu... eu nem como agradecer e...  
—Hohoho querida, tudo ao seu tempo criança... acho que seu paizinho já lhe disse que nada é de graça, e claro, há condições impostas por ele pra isso.   
Bulma sentou-se e bufou, sempre tinha que ter condições..., mas ainda sim era melhor do que nada. E então lembrou-se do cartão de credito dado por ele... seria legal fazer alguma coisa pra ele, pra agradecer, mas... como agradecer a alguém que praticamente tem tudo, e o pior? Com o dinheiro dele mesmo...   
Talvez pensaria em algo ao seu paizinho.  
Ela achava que aprenderia francês com Whiss apenas com lições, mas não sabia como o loiro e tremendamente exigente e perfeccionista com tudo. E o que começou apenas com aulas de francês começou a se estender a boas maneiras.  
Um pequeno apontador de metal que ele usava a ensinando a comer a mesa e a cada novo erro uma batida, a postura a mesma coisa, e o pior? Era que ele realmente mesclara tudo em francês a forçando a aprender na marra mesmo, sorte talvez que ela tivesse uma boa cabeça para aprender e ainda sim estava sofrendo com aquilo, mas feliz pela oportunidade não que achasse que talvez fosse tão longe, mas talvez por andar com Bardock ela precisava de todas aquelas coisas.  
Ela ficara dando atenção quando Whiss parava para resolver seus trabalhos ao longo da manhã, atenta ao que ele fazia o que na sua cabeça era incrível, ele era literalmente o dono do palco e ela percebera que deveras todos o ouviam e eram subordinados a ele ainda que indiretamente.  
— L'heure du déjeuner, petite fille – disse Whiss batendo duas palminhas. olhando para Bulma que lia de pé um grosso livro de francês mantendo uma postura alinhada e reta.   
— Bien! J'ai faim – respondeu Bulma e abriu um sorriso quando Whiss cruzou o braço e levou a mão ao queixo analítico.  
— très bien! mérite même le petit gateau – disse o loiro e sorriu torto 

O restaurante ao estilo alto luxo, fora devidamente escolhido por Whiss a fim de corrigir as colocações a mesa de Bulma, a vendo desenrolar o conhecimento que estava sendo adquirido, e achava graça ela se perdendo com as taças e os talheres.   
Puxando da bolsa dela, ele vira a revista feminina com a marcação.  
—Não... pega é... minha revista e... – Bulma começou e logo estava murmurando corada à medida que Whiss não se importou nem um tiquinho com sua privacidade e estava folheando a revista.  
—Adoro essa! – disse de repente quebrando o silencio constrangedor para Bulma – para moda ela é simplesmente perfeita. – Ele então levantou sutilmente os olhos encarando Bulma que estava corada, mas tinha um sorriso tímido torto pelo comentário – mas.... isso tudo aqui de enlouquecer um homem na cama e todo resto? bobagens tolinhas hohoho- ele riu querendo o clima  
—Ahhh tio Whiss, eu... nem tô lendo por isso e... - Ela sentia a face cada vez mais quente.   
—Bom, nem tudo vai ser descartável é claro, mas... pensa no seguinte, é uma visão feminina de um homem e do sexo, não é tão certeira, não é? – ele disse e deu uma piscada – me diga, seu paizinho é tão obsceno quanto soa na cama?   
Bulma corou-se mais ainda  
—Ahhh criança, não tenha vergonha, afinal... não tem razões, estou aqui pra te ajudar, uma fada madrinha cara, debochada, metida e mara, se apegue e aproveite da minha rica cabecinha, não são todos que podem tê-la hohoho...  
E ela mordeu o lábio ponderando e não percebera como estava, ou sua face ou o mínimo brilho no olhar que despontou ao falar de Bardock, ou a voz que se tornou mais melodiosa o que não passara desapercebido por Whiss, ela não era uma mulher, era uma menina e era inevitável aquele ponto, ela misturar os negócios com os sentimentos, era tolice ele sabia que sim, ainda mais dado a situação dela com Bardock... ele se considerou a fada madrinha de uma ternura juvenil, mas ciente que o coraçãozinho dela seguiria dois rumos, ou amadureceria por si só, ou se partiria infinitamente, afinal não fora a primeira vez que Bardock conseguia fazer isso em uma linda e doce garota, mas isso eram outras historias que agora viviam trancadas onde deveriam, apenas no passado.   
E Bulma descrevera nem com tantos detalhes assim a vida intima deles, o que na verdade a fez perceber que gostava de boa parte do que ele fazia com ela, menos a parte da dor, mas as vezes, só as vezes o que começava com dor, terminava com ela pedindo vergonhosamente por mais o que realmente parecia despertar o ego masculino de Bardock cada vez mais por ela e fazer coisas cada vez mais indecentes na cabeça de Bulma.  
—Aquele homem é um vulcão de testosterona pura e bruta – Whiss se abanou – eu que não deixaria ele quietinho nunquinha se fosse euzinho no teu lugar – ele falou de forma divertida o que fez Bulma rir achando graça – pena que não sou o tipo dele né? Hohoho...  
—E-ele me deu o cartão hoje... e me deixou me divertir, e... eu sei que é idiota que eu... eu não importante pra ele, eu deveria repudiar não deveria? Porque eu não consigo? No começo era amis fácil vê-lo como um pervertido, um homem mal... como todos os outros.  
—Mas ele é lindinha – disse Whiss levando o vinho a boca   
—E-eu... eu sei – suspirou Bulma – e talvez por isso eu me ache louca de... não conseguir simplesmente o desprezar... ou... odiá-lo... as vezes quando ele me olha eu... – ela riu – eu sinto que ele literalmente me possui   
—Nossa! Tô até arrepiado – riu Whiss   
—É sério – riu Bulma – e acho que as vezes eu queria ser mais...como ele gostaria que eu fosse... sei lá – disse dando de ombros e bebeu um pouco de suco de amora. – eu tô aqui, sentada e tinha na cabeça tantos usos pra esse cartão, coisas sei lá... idiotas que eu nunca tive, batons, esmaltes e... saltos... e ai tudo que vem na minha cabeça agora é que eu... queria surpreender o meu paizinho com algo que ele gostasse de verdade – disse Bulma   
E um olhar extremamente malicioso cortou o rosto de Whiss...  
—Bem lindinha, se é isso que quer... então é isso que te darei – disse e Bulma arregalou os olhos   
—Eu... só não posso gastar muito, ou... vai que ele me mata também   
...  
Começaram a conversar sobre coisas que Bulma jamais imaginara falar assim nem nos seus sonhos mais loucos, Whiss não tinha nenhuma papa na língua, ou pudor.   
Após o almoço, nada de descanso e ele continuo as lições de francês, embora agora dento de uma loja completamente adulta e feminina, uma marca exclusiva de lingerie.   
—Isso aqui é lindo! – disse Whiss ao colocar frente a Bulma um cabide que tinha um conjuntinho de renda preto muito pequeno na visão dela, não tampada quase nada.   
—tá louco, eu não tenho corpo pra usar isso! – bradou Bulma muito constrangida num murmúrio e apalpou os seios muito pequenos.  
—Relaxa bulminha, meia taça dá uma juntada e levantada no que você acha que não tem e dá uma destacada, é como um carro alegórico, com o brilho e peça certa tudo se transforma – piscou o loiro separando o conjunto  
Ela o vira mostrar e explicar coisas que ela nem sonhava. Provar algumas, como espartilhos, meias...   
—Eu vou ficar ridícula nisso! – disse choramingando Bulma   
—Vou te dar algumas lições, primeiro, homem gosta de mandar, ou pelo menos achar que tá mandando na porra toda sabe? Eles adoram ter uma mulher a sua mercê, para todas as suas fantasias, embora nem todos admitam, cada um deles tem no mais profundo do seu ser fetiches, alguns gostam de coisas exóticas, outros de coisas mais simples..., mas todos tem fetiches, isso é um fato! Então entra um fato, mesmo que eles amem mandar, eles também querem ser mandados, querem estar em estado de submissão e existe tantos níveis disso.  
—E onde eu entro nisso?  
—Você é a musa da fantasia... precisa mergulhar no subconsciente dele, trazer cada uma dela a tona lindinha, essa coisa entre ser uma garota, e ser uma mulher... do domínio, ahhh eu sei o quanto aquele homem adora ter controle, pua que pariu é irritante até... ele é um daddy extremamente dominador... nunca vai ganha-lo no jogo dele... a menos...  
—A menos?   
—Que se torne melhor que ele nisso, o que pode ser um grande problema pra você... vai precisar desfazer tudo isso lindinha, mexer completamente com a mente dele, perverter, o levar a sua loucura, como se você fosse a toxina da razão dele – disse Whiss empurrando mais peças para Bulma. E ela ouvira aquilo num misto de incredulidade, de ceticismo, e principalmente de certeza de que ela não era assim... nunca seria algo assim...   
Os olhos turquesas olharam para um grupo de jovens garotas lindas que também compravam e falavam, curvas... seios fartos, coxa grossa... e ela suspirou...  
Foi despertada por algo que Whiss colocou nas suas mãos o que a fez surtar.  
—Eu não vou usar isso!  
—Vai usar, amar e vai ser hoje, o seu presentinho pro seu paizinho, acredite criança, de mente atrevida e pervertida, eu entendo – disse Whiss  
Eles então saíram dali deixando Shallot lotado de sacolas e colocando no carro ele olhava a distancia aquilo com certo tédio, tinha tantas coisas para fazer e então a mente um tanto perceptiva ponderou as compras, uma loja daquela.   
“é um filha da mãe sortudo da porra!” – disse consigo mesmo ao pensar no que a garota de cabelos azuis poderia vestir.  
Saltos lindos, coloridos, clássicos, muito altos e ela percebera que alguns ela deveria pegar leve, afinal tinha de se acostumar, embora não houvesse lugares pra usar, ela se perdeu em olhos brilhantes no meio dos seus amados batons... cores lindas, vibrantes...   
Era tudo tão adulto...  
E depois daquilo tudo ainda voltando ao escritório de Whiss que não parava de dar dicas, compraram dois picolés longos e coloridos da qual Whiss iria ensinar um belo truque a azulzinha que realmente se constrangeu naquilo, as Shallot que assistia aquela conversa a distancia que não sabia o teor porque não ouvia, mais via tudo precisou realmente ir ao banheiro.

Naquela noite, Bulma estava realmente nervosa, estava hesitante, ela realmente queria fazer uma surpresa ao seu paizinho, mas não estava tão confiante naquilo, depois de um bom banho com essência, ela secou os cabelos, os escovou, e então vestiu aquela famigerada roupa idiota que Whiss havia a obrigado a usar.   
Uma meia arrastão preta, o body espartilho peto em um tecido que lembrava couro da qual na bunda havia um fofo pompom branco, bom, tinha de admitir que era tão apertadinho que olhando no espelho até diria que ela tinha alguma curva no corpo miúdo, ou em relação aquele bojo de meia taça que a fizera parecer tem mais seios do que realmente tivera, e quando ela calçou o scarpim stilleto vermelho vivo e se olhou no espelho, por um segundo até gostara do reflexo até colocar aquela tiara com orelhas de coelhinha, sentia-se ridícula e se perguntava porque deu ouvido a Whiss, ela ponderou e pegou o novíssimo batom vermelho e desenhou sobre os lábios e depois borrifara sobre si o perfume adocicado que ela amava.   
—Você vai ter coragem mesmo Bulma Briefs? – ela se perguntou frente ao espelho e respirou fundo quando saíra do quarto em direção a sala para dar de cara com um Bardock que acabava de chegar em casa.   
E Bulma não sabia nem ao menos decifrar que olhar era aquele dele pra ela...


	11. Um pequeno fetiche

Havia sido um dia cheio de perturbações, um alvoroço desmedido e chatas reuniões e pra piorar a bela chamada no jornal que anunciava agora oficialmente a morte do amado senador Vermoud quando puderam achar o corpo dele e de seu segurança particular. Um trabalho muito bem feito diga-se de passagem, mas não o deixava sem perturbações porque infelizmente ele era um dos patrocinadores do político velho, graças ao acordo vitalício – que agora já era – feito por seu pai no passado, e aquilo definitivamente implicaria em um belo discurso como prometido em vida, não que ele fizesse isso por animo, mas por anonimato, e ele bufou... a droga da porra do seu telefone não parou o dia inteiro e o maldito assistente do whiss, o Monaka, mal dava conta, na verdade fora uma péssima decisão liberar Whiss com Bulma, maldita hora que ele se deixou convencer por Whiss. Não via tanta necessidade assim da garota sair do seu apartamento, na verdade ele hesitara muito a tirar de lá depois do que houve, fora que deixou claro a Shallot que se algo acontecesse a garota por incompetência dele, era bom ele fugir para algum lugar que Bardock jamais colocasse as mãos nele novamente.   
Chegar em casa naquele dia seria um alivio extremo, tomar algo, um bom banho de banheira com a companhia da coisinha e dispersar totalmente suas tensões. Abriu a porta e percebera o silêncio da casa e mal deixara uma pasta sobre a mesa aparador de vidro teve a visão que literalmente o paralisou.   
Que porra Whiss ensinou para a coisinha? Porque puta que pariu se aquilo não era matar do coração ele não saberia mais o que era... ele tentava realmente juntar as palavras e falar algo, no entanto a mente parecia ter só travado momentaneamente com um resultado direto em sua ereção que começava a vibrar, o olhar desceu minucioso pelo corpo exposto que era DELE que ficasse bem claro, o salto a deixou confortavelmente mais alta, a roupa a deixou curvilínea.  
Bulma mesmo trêmula repassava a conversa com whiss na cabeça criando coragem, mas aquele olhar de Bardock estava realmente a intimidando, estaria ele puto? Teria gostado? Ele não falara absolutamente nada, e mesmo nervosa e ansiosa ela caminhou até ele. E ao chegar bem pertinho, agora pela primeira vez de salto não precisou de um esforço imenso para alcançar os lábios dele quando ela enlaçou o pescoço do seu paizinho e sutilmente roçara os lábios aos dele.   
—B-bem-vindo de volta paizinho – disse com uma voz mista em ingênua, doce e provocante. E deslizou os dedinhos pela gravata dele a puxando para frente e começando delicadamente a desatar o nó o olhando nos olhos, ele, no entanto permanecera calado o que realmente a estava deixando com um frio no estomago. Embora não tenha percebido a respiração inconstante dele.  
E de repente num ímpeto de pura luxuria ele a segurou com força pela cintura a virando de costas, e porra, até aquele rabinho saliente com a bunda destacada naquela roupa de couro preta... ele deslizou o nariz pelo pescoço pálido dela sentindo o perfume dela, apreciava a pele quente ao mesmo tempo que apertara a cintura fina um pouco mais forte.   
Não era mais uma garotinha.... era a porra de um demônio de cabelos azuis e olhos obscenos que mexia com sua mente que era tão pervertida já sozinha...  
Mordiscadas no pé do ouvido dela e ela sentia o volume fálico rígido, duro como pedra e mesmo de olhos fechado deixou escapar um sorrisinho bobo e manou sutilmente os quadris empinando um tanto mais contra aquele pau que gritava na calça dele.  
Disposta a tentar agir mais como whiss a incitou, ela começou a dar pequenos e mansos passos em direção a sala, com ele agarrado em seu corpo, nem percebera que fora guiado e ela virou-se e com a mão espalmada frente ao peito dele o empurrou, mesmo sem força alguma, era como um comando silencioso que o fizera cair sentado no sofá, ofegante, excitado apenas a olhando.  
E ela com um jeitinho de menina sorriu e caminhou até o bar e começou a servir uma dose dupla de whisky puro, tudo isso sobre o olhar faminto de seu paizinho. Ela então caminhou até ele e sem hesitar sentou-se no colo dele e entregou o copo em suas mãos.  
—Então... como foi a aula com o whiss? – ele perguntou com um tom malicioso.   
—Foi perfeito paizinho... me divertir tanto, fiquei tão feliz que tudo que eu mais queria era... – ela se aproximou do ouvido dele – retribuir meu paizinho – ela descia suaves beijos pelo pescoço dele e a mão deslizava o paletó o tirando sutilmente – afinal ele trabalha tanto e... deve ter tido um dia cheio não é paizinho? – disse a garota com um biquinho manhoso.   
E viu ele dá um sorriso torto pela sapeca garota de cabelos azuis...   
—Muito cheio coisinha – ele disse e levou o copo aos lábios dando corda aquela coelhinha ninfetinha azulada...  
Ela então beijou sutilmente os lábios do seu paizinho e fora abrindo os botões da camisa que ele usava descendo com os pequenos lábios macios pequenos chupões à medida que expunha o tórax rígido de músculos de Bardock, deslizando ela para o chão, ela ficara de joelhos frente ao homem estupidamente arrogante e mal, e ela sentia seu coração acelerado principalmente sobre o olhar dele e procurava pensar em cada coisa falada por whiss. E com as mãos meio trêmulas por puro nervosismo e inexperiência em fazer coisas como aquela, ela desatou o cinto e abriu a calça dele, as mãozinhas deslizam quentes sobre a extensão antes dela subir o olhar azul para ele e deslizou a língua por toda a extensão do membro duro até chegar a ponta dele, onde a glande começara a escorrer o pré gozo.   
Ele olhava o contraste dos lábios vermelhos dela com o seu pau, os olhos azuis que eram ingênuos e doces por mais que ela tentasse ser mulher lembrava uma garotinha pervertida o que tornava a coisa ainda pior...   
Abria a fome dele por aquele animalzinho de pele branca...  
A língua dela deslizou pela cabeça do pau dele e os lábios uniram-se sugando e voltando ao movimento inicial no mesmo instante que a mão destra dela com certa timidez deslizou tocando os testículos, começou a sincronizar inicialmente com dificuldade, mas logo com melhor destreza, ela movia a mão num sobre e desce pelo pau dele e a outra massageava os testículos enquanto engolia sugando e lambendo o pau rijo, fez dele o seu sorvete e tal com Whiss a explicara, ela sugava com pressão e ao mesmo tempo com a dose certa de estimulo e ela gostou quando o viu arfar pendendo a cabeça para trás...  
—Coelhinha filha da puta de boquinha atrevida! - ele disse voltando a olha-la. Não resistira em colocar as mãos entre os cabelos dela vendo-a engolir, degustar, devorar o seu pau com aquela boquinha miúda... e porra como ele gemeu com aquela boca quente.  
—Você gosta da minha boquinha paizinho? – ela disse o olhando, e caralho de garota, como ela conseguia?   
—Você consegue despertar o pior em mim garota depravada! – ele disse com um olhar libidinoso que a fez corar-se e voltar a engoli-lo e não demorou muito para ela o sentir empurrar sua cabeça a fazendo engolir tudo.  
Aqueles olhos sofríveis em lagrimas azuis o encarando, com o esforço absurdo dela em agrada-lo, em faze-lo caber em sua boquinha pequena .... ahhh tentação dos infernos! Quando se tornara doente e pervertido daquela forma?  
Ela apoia as duas mãos no joelho dele e segurando o pau com as duas mãos passou e passou a lambe-lo e provoca-lo.  
—Paizinho, sua coelhinha foi tão boazinha hoje... – dizia com a voz provocante entre pequenas sugadas e lambidas e no sobe e desce da mão pelo comprimento fálico.  
—É uma pena que eu sou um lobo muito malvado coelhinha – ele disse com um sorriso sacana e sentia seu pau vibrar na boquinha dela, louco de vontade de esporra-la toda, de marcar aquela merda de coelha erótica... ahhh ele era mal...  
Segurando os cabelos dela ele sevou a mão até seu pau e começou a masturba-se.   
—Essa coelhinha vai sofrer com o lobo mau hoje... vou fazer a coelhinha assada – disse – abre a boquinha coisinha...  
—Você vai me dar leitinho paizinho? – ela disse tão sacana quanto ele, num misto de vulgaridade e perversão que o deixou louco.  
—Eu vou te marcar com a minha porra coisinha! – ele disse com uma voz rouca e sôfrega vendo-a abrir a boca a sua frente e com um urro ele deixou-se jorrar nela, na boca, no rosto e ainda terminou por faze-la chupar o restante que ficara.   
Ofegante ele a olhou e viu a garota deslizar o dedo pelo rosto e lambe-lo...   
Ele a puxou ao seu colo e pegou sua gravata, juntando os pulsos dela a frente ele os amarrou e deslizou os cabelos dela para o lado dando um grande chupão no pescoço dela.  
Levantou-se e ela ficou em pé junto, de costas para ele que segurando na cintura dela a guiara até a mesa de jantar, ele a inclinou sobre a mesa a deixando empinada, as mãos grandes deslizaram sobre a bunda redonda e macia e ele apertou muito forte tirando um gemido dela.   
As mãos deslizaram pela cintura e agarraram os seios e ele a puxou novamente e falou ao ouvido da garota.   
—Vou te comer de rabinho e tudo coelhinha – ele disse com muita malicia – mas antes vamos brincar de algo novo... – ele disse ao deslizar o nariz sobre o pescoço dela a fazendo arfar...  
Ele empurrou sutilmente as costas dela a deitando na mesa a deixando empinada, era uma boa hora para ela estar com aqueles saltos.  
Ele deslizou mordidas leves pelas costas nuas até chegar a bunda pálida e ouviu o gemidinho dela.   
—Coelhinha... as regras são: não pode gemer – ele começou apalpando forte a bunda ao ficar de joelho frente a ela – não pode se remexer.... – Ele disse mordicando a bunda dela ao mesmo tempo que a mão deslizou entre as pernas e pressionou esfregando por cima do body a intimidade dela – e não pode gozar ou falar sem que eu permita...  
Ela sentiu o coração mais que acelerado, ele sairia pela boca, que tipo de jogo seria aquele? E antes de abrir a boca ele tirara o cinto da calça e colocou sobre a mesa ao seu lado.   
—Esse é o elemento de punição coelhinha...  
A boca dele não tardou em morder a bunda dela que trancou a boca evitando emitir som só pensando na péssima ideia que havia sido despertar aquilo naquele homem. E ele segurou o body na região da bunda dela e o puxou um tanto mais forte forçando a peça contra a intimidade feminina a friccionando, o meio riso perverso estava brilhando em seu rosto.  
A boca dele mordia, chupava sem dó marcando a pele branca, os dedos rasgaram a meia preta abrindo buracos nela e bulma teve tanto dó ainda mais pelo preço da peça, mas mal podia superar aquilo e a mordida dele a despertava ela só conseguia se concentrar nele. E quando os dedos grossos dele abriram espeço pela lateral do body e começaram a estimula-la.   
Como não se remexer? Ou gemer? Ou surtar?   
Os pulsos presos eram remexidos sobre a mesa e ela forçava-se, e piorou quando ele tornou a levantar-se e encostar aquele pau que gritava de tão duro novamente contra a bunda dela enquanto deslizava os dedos sobre clitóris dela.  
—P-paizinhooo- murmurou em gemido choroso a garota empinando a traseira contra o membro duro.   
—Tsc... tá sofrendo coelhinha? – ele riu ao tirar os dedos dela e levar a boca os chupando e Bulma que virara a cabeça de lado o olhava rubra e extremamente quente.   
Ele pegou o cinto com um movimento ele estalou a peça de couro preto com a bunda dela que gritou   
Aquilo era deliciosamente perverso...  
Ele a virou de frente e abriu o body, a intensão era desgraça-la por completo, e ele mergulhou de boca, com dedos e totalmente sem misericórdia naquela bucetinha molhada... ele sentia o corpo dela convulsionar, ela contorcer-se desesperada com aquela chupada, era muita maldade, era uma boa paga por aquela pervertida fantasia... foder forte e bruto sua coelhinha.  
E ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem quando se derramou na boca dele, e porra ela gemeu... escandalosamente, desesperadamente... suplicante...   
E então fitou o olhar negro dele, sedento, cruel, devorador...   
—Hora de o lobo ficar muito... mais muito mau mesmo, coisinha... -ele disse com o cinto em mãos e um brilho sádico no olhar...

Ahhh ela gritou! A cada novo golpe da cinta, ou a cada novo aperto dele que a arrastou para a cama da forma mais infame que podia, quando ainda no corredor a tinha agarrada ao corpo masculino, espremida entre a parede do apartamento e a parede de músculos que era aquele homem que mordia seu seio sem dó e devorava sua carne...

A última coisa que sobrara foi o fôlego, ou energia... ele literalmente conseguira acabar com ela e ali de quatro na cama tinha literalmente seu rabinho comido com vontade pelo seu lobo deliciosamente mal... e precisou de um urro pra que ele gozasse mais uma vez naquela noite e desaba-se na cama... uma bela obra fora a que ele havia feito naquele corpinho, marcas de garra, de presa, de posse... de caçada... ohhh como foi uma bela e deliciosa caçada.  
Ele desamarrara a mão dela e a viu suadinha e arfando, era reflexo da baixaria extrema que fizeram e ela então curvou-se aos lábios dele que arfava tanto quanto ela e o beijou. Sentando-se na cama, se preparava para sair do quarto.   
—Onde vai coisinha? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha curioso ao se virar de lado e apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro.   
—A-ao meu quarto paizinho... como sempre me manda – disse a garota o olhando   
—Rwnnr... – ele se irritou consigo mesmo – pro banho comigo antes – ele dissera, estava no limite, realmente haviam usado e abusado aquela noite, mas agora queria curtir um pouco da sua garotinha o que era estranho porque... ele simplesmente não queria abrir mão, queria mais dela...  
Ela tentou, mais não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que escapara entre os lábios.  
A água quente da banheira era um santo alivio ao seu corpo que doía até o fio de cabelo e ali alinhadinha de frente no colo do seu paizinho ela relaxou-se deitada no peito forte dele. Sentia o massagear suave dele em suas costas e subir e descer sutil da respiração dele, sentiu que poderia ficar assim com ele por horas...  
—Paizinho – ela o chamou quebrando o silencio e o fez a dar atenção pedida. – Você foi muito mal comigo hoje – ela disse e ele riu – todas essas marquinhas vão demorar muito a sair agora, e meu bumbum?   
—ahhh esse vai doer um bom tempo ainda – ele disse no ouvido dela e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha – foi uma coelhinha boba e eu um lobo esperto coisinha... – Ela sorriu encostada contra o peito dele o olhando e o beijou de forma doce   
– Às vezes eu queria que tivesse mais tempo pra mim – ela murmurou fechando os olhos relaxando.   
—Se você aguentar te dou todo tempo que quiser – ele respondeu com muita malicia.   
—Não é esse tipo de tempo seu lobo malvado – ela disse –você quase nunca me fala de você e... e nunca fazemos nada diferente disso e...   
Ele percebera o encaixe daquela conversa e segurou os ombros dela a afastando ligeiramente a olhando nos olhos.  
—Coisinha, não se deixe perverter a ideia, ainda é uma menina... não interessa minha vida, meus negócios, e nós temos um acordo bem claro restrito a isso aqui, não te pago felicidade garota, te pago sexo e é somente isso – ele fora direto com a garota que pareceu entender bem aquilo e aceitar, no entanto ficara calada depois.   
E assim que Bardock se preparou para sair dali ela puxou o seu roupão e vestiu.   
—Boa noite paizinho. – disse a garota saindo dali direto ao seu quarto.   
Ele não deixaria que aquelas besteiras e tolices tomassem conta de seus atos e decisões. Enrolado na toalha na cintura, ele tinha outra nos ombros onde secara os cabelos negros rebeldes, era muito tarde quando seu celular tocou e ele atendeu a ligação. Havia um certo tempo que não conversava com aquela pessoa, não que fizesse diferença em sua vida, era mais uma questão pragmática, e ele terminou de beber o whisky mal vendo as horas passarem.   
E ao final daquela tediosa chamada, ele caminhou sem razão alguma ao quarto ao lado do seu, talvez levado por algo que não percebera e viu a garota de cabelos azuis dormindo encolhida na cama que era grande para ela, e ele se aproximou, o copo de whisky ainda na mão e repousou sobre o criado mudo ao sentar-se na cama, deslizou a mecha caída sobre o rosto dela para trás da orelha e então viu o risco ainda úmido das pequenas lagrimas dela, e soube que ela havia dormido chorando.   
Era possível sentir-se um crápula com uma palavra e não com gestos?   
Ele se abaixou a altura do ouvido dela e murmurou.   
—Isso não vale a pena coisinha – ele então movido pelo intenso desejo de estar ao lado dela deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou pela cintura a puxando contra o seu corpo nu. – Um dia você vai perceber isso – murmurou antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.


	12. Domínio

“E você pode ver meu coração batendo  
Você pode ver através do meu peito  
Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir  
Eu sei que tenho que passar por este teste  
Então, basta puxar o gatilho”

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos naquela manhã, criava coragem pra espreguiçar-se porque todo o corpo doía miseravelmente, de olhos semicerrados ela abraçou-se ao travesseiro sentindo o cheiro do seu paizinho e pensou se estava ficando louca?  
Deveria na verdade, porque a noite anterior trouxe novamente à tona tudo aquilo que ela havia esquecido, talvez fossem bobagens, ele tinha razão...  
Qual era o sentido de agradar a quem havia te comprado?   
Talvez sua ingenuidade achasse os pontos bons nele que ninguém os visse, ou talvez confundisse tudo por estar apenas só... afinal, ele se tornara seu único conforto, seu refúgio... e ela fantasiasse que talvez o frio não fosse de fato tão frio e absoluto...  
Ele deixara claro que não a pagava por felicidade, então quem se contentava em ser apenas frio, mal e infeliz?   
Ele podia ter tudo, tinha tudo... talvez a infeliz na história fosse ela e não ele...  
Ela levantou e fazendo sua higiene matinal, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e vestiu um vestidinho meio solto no tom de vermelho. Um novo saltinho – não tão alto quanto o que usara na noite anterior – e arrumou-se como achou suficiente. E olhou-se frente ao espelho vendo algumas marcas que ainda sim não conseguira esconder, evitara, mas ainda se sentia oprimida pelo que seu coração gritava de forma incompreensiva ainda para si, ela só queria separar as coisas e ser indiferente, mas simplesmente aquilo a causava angustia...  
—Ele é seu dono, só do seu corpo, não do seu coração ou... da sua liberdade Bulma... você é o que é paga pra ser...  
Repetiu em tom baixo e abriu uma gaveta pegando o remédio que tomava pra ajudar com todas aquelas marcas.   
Mal entrara na cozinha e ele estava se levantando para sair, a olhou momentaneamente e então atendeu a chamada no celular sem falar nada com a garota e saiu.   
Ela tentou ignorar aquilo, aquela sensação de impotência, de insuficiência que gritava como se ela não fosse boa o bastante. E apenas começou a tomar o seu café a fim de não se atrasar para ver whiss.  
(...)

—Ele podia ser menos egocêntrico sabe? – reclamava a garota de cabelos cerúleos com whiss enquanto mordia um hambúrguer. – Minha vida é um tédio, custa perguntar, oi bulma, você quer fazer algo diferente hoje?  
—E ele não pergunta fofinha? – riu Whiss  
—Sexo diferente não conta – respondeu bulma irritada ao enfiar algumas batatas fritas na boca e whiss gargalhou.   
—Tolinha... tem tantas formas de se tirar proveito de uma vida e conseguir o que quer.   
—Eu não sei barganhar whiss! Já entendeu isso? Eu fui te ouvir e ganhei uma bunda roxa, não obrigada – disse bulma e de repente riu torto para whiss que fez uma careta de falso choque.  
—Olha, nem vale eu dizer eu te disse, meu benzinho, ganhar do mestre não é fácil, são anos de pratica – riu o loiro.   
—Ele é um cretino arrogante, eu só quero me livrar disso tudo – disse com um bico   
—Mimimi... porque eu não consigo acreditar em você coisinha – riu whiss e bulma bufou – pelo visto você vai me dar um estupido trabalho bulma Briefs – disse ele pegando um punhado das batatas dela. 

(...)

O momento sem dúvidas não era o mais oportuno, e ela deveria demonstrar pesar, mas não era uma tarefa fácil. Passou a manhã toda sem ver Bardock e agora chegava aquele circo armado para que pessoas tão fingidas quanto aquele morto desgraçado pudessem expressar suas mentiras.  
Shallot abrira a porta do carro para a garota de cabelos azuis que usava um vestido até os joelhos preto apropriado para o velório, e um coque. Feliz por finalmente estar em algo que não fosse o maldito apartamento.  
—Me sinto terrivelmente mal por estar feliz – murmurou bulma para Shallot que deu um sorriso torto   
—Você se acostuma – ele piscou o olho e começou a caminhar com a garota em direção ao grande salão que estava apropriadamente organizado para aquele funeral.  
Parando perto da entrada, bulma olhou em volta e encontrou whiss a quem ela sem hesitar fora de encontro ficando ao lado dele.   
—Está até apresentável – ele disse a olhando   
—Fiquei com medo de usar um rosa berrante – riu bulma baixinho – quem são todas essas pessoas?  
—Gente muito importante, e alguns que se acham importante – debochou whiss com veemência e malicia e então seus olhinhos foram de encontro a uma pessoa que estava ali – não chame a atenção por aí e... não fale com ninguém, eu já volto- advertiu o loiro e sem que bulma tivesse chance de dizer qualquer coisa, fora largada sozinha no meio do lugar, olhando em volta ela procurou até por Shallot, de que valia sair se ficaria irremediavelmente sozinha novamente? E ela bufou irritada.   
O que fazer no velório do velho tarado agora?  
—Quem é você? – a voz firme e ao mesmo tempo mansa a assustou e ela virou-se de frente ao jovem de cabelos negros espetados que tinha um semblante sério, mas ao mesmo tempo despojado e usava um alinhado terno escuro.   
—Hã... ahhh...e-eu... eu... sou Bulma e... – Ela gaguejara sem saber exatamente como responder e o olhar pelo salão buscava desesperadamente por Whiss, ou Shallot, ou qualquer um.  
—Bulma? – perguntou o garoto franzindo o cenho – nunca ouvi seu nome – ele completou – pertence a alguma família ou...?  
—Bardock! – murmurou a garota hesitante com o primeiro nome que lhe escapou – eu... estou com o Bardock e...  
—Ahhh sim – ele respondeu um pouco mais espontâneo ao reconhecer o nome que ouvira muitas vezes e sorriu – desculpa ser invasivo assim, eu... fiquei fora um bom tempo e voltei a pouco tempo e como pode ver, esse lugar não está um poço de jovialidade – ele completou e tirou um sorriso de bulma. – eu sou Gohan – ele disse estendendo a mão a garota – é um prazer Bulma – disse e ela ainda hesitante estendeu a mão o cumprimentando. – Mas então... o que você é exatamente do senhor sayajin? – disse o garoto a fitando – eu não me lembrava dele ter parentes próximos e...  
—Filha – disse Bulma rapidamente nervosa e pegou uma pequena taça fluit com qualquer coisa que era servido no velório e virou de uma vez olhando para o garoto   
—Nossa... eu... nem fazia ideia, achava que conhecia a família e... – Gohan então sorriu – deixa pra lá, quer dá uma volta bulma?   
—Não acho que .... que seja uma boa ideia e... meu pai pode... me castigar – disse a garota ainda olhando para os lados   
-Ahhh deixa disso! Aposto que o senhor sayajin é um cara maneiro! – disse o garoto que segurou no braço de bulma a puxando para andar- e depois eles conseguem estragar tudo, são velhos e chatos, tudo sempre é política.  
—Mas é... o velório do seu... seu avô e   
—Quem liga?! Eu nem gostava dele tanto assim, sou estou aqui obrigado. – Completou Gohan – o mais importante só acontecerá em sete dias mesmo.  
—O que acontece? – perguntou inocente a garota agora caminhando por um caminho muito bem ornamentado, e Gohan achou graça e riu da garota que parecia agora um pouco ingênua.   
—O testamento – ele disse rindo e então pararam próximos a uma fonte que havia ali e ele fitou os olhos azuis da garota. Percebera que ela era delicadinha demais, bobinha demais, linda demais, embora parecesse ser realmente jovem, não que ele fosse um posso de idade, ele nem era. – Protocolos... você não parece familiarizada com tudo isso, mas se bem que nem deve se preocupar com nada disso, é uma herdeira afinal...  
—Bem... eu não sou uma herdeira... herdeira por assim dizer eu sou mais...  
—Diferente – ele completou segurando o rosto dela que corou e então se virou afastando-se daquele contato, não deveria acontecer e mesmo que agora se sentisse lisonjeada pelo contato, ela queria se abster e voltou a caminhar.  
Gohan deu um sorriso torto e voltou a seguir a garota de salto alto.   
Entraram no corredor aberto, quase pareado ao salão principal conversando sobre coisas...  
Sem muita importância...  
Sem muito significado...  
Sobre o que bulma conhecia.  
E então ela momentaneamente parou, e não foi difícil Gohan a intimidar por um instante, mesmo que ele fosse jovem, no auge dos seus dezessete anos, ainda assim ele tinha algo dentro de si que a fazia ter certos arrepios em meio a sorrisos e uma conversa quase que perfeita. E ela estava contra a parede e o viu apoiar a canhota na parede ao lado forçando-se para mais perto.  
—Existe um termo para garotas como você – ele disse a encarando sério e firme nos olhos – bijou – ele disse com o seu perfeito sotaque francês o que a fez corar-se ainda mais e sorrir timidamente.  
—N-não diga essas coisas, não deveria e... – Ela tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar daquilo que a enrubescia, daquela proximidade e do efeito entorpecente do garoto de cabelos negros. Mas caíra na teia de enlaço dele com tamanha facilidade que era deprimente, uma mosquinha caçada pela aranha em seu próprio ninho.   
E ele segurou o queixo dela e levou seus lábios ao da garota de cabelos azuis que fora pega completamente desprevenida ante aquilo que aconteceu muito rápido, mas era um palco com espectador programado.   
Bardock que estava dando uma instrução a Shallot olhou ao corredor vendo a coisinha logo com quem? Com o maldito neto de Vermoud, um moleque intragável e que era espelho do avô, já ele sabia que o garoto praticamente via vermoud com um deus na área política e o velho, certamente tinha muita estima pelo neto e sempre dizia em reuniões que ele seria seu sucessor.   
Ele já não gostou da coisinha estar na companhia do moleque, e piorou com a proximidade dos dois, havia uma linha que nunca deveria ser ultrapassada, e o moleque já havia atravessado a muito e quando ele a tocou...  
Tudo ficara mudo na cabeça de Bardock por aqueles segundos, gravado em sua visão a garota constrangida, mas dando corda naquilo, sorrindo... boba... infantil... tola...  
Ódio...   
Era o que arranhava sua cabeça e seu peito. Talvez possessivo demais com o que o pertencia, talvez o ego ferira mais fácil que imaginava porque tudo parecia irritantemente perturbador quando o assunto era a sua coisinha, mas como justificar isso? Tudo que ele jamais deixara soar na sua vida e longa experiencia, era fraqueza e hesitação e com uma garota não seria diferente.   
—Merda! – murmurou Shallot ao ver a cena assistida por seu chefe, e ciente ele vai rápido em direção a garota e Gohan e apertou levemente o ombro de Gohan como aviso que se separou da garota e tinha uma face de surpresa ante aquilo vendo Bardock se aproximar em passos contínuos e uma face inexpressível.  
—Senhor Sayajin – disse o garoto – achei que... estivesse ocupado, a quanto tempo?  
—Não o bastante – disse frio Bardock olhando ao garoto   
—Olha me desculpa... eu... acho que acabei me excedo com a... – Ele olhou para bulma que estava completamente rubra e apenas olhava para Bardock temorosa – filha...  
—Muito fedelho! – disse o homem de cabelos rebeldes colocando as mãos no bolso e erguendo sutilmente o queixo e olhou para a garota de cabelos azuis que tinha o olhar suplicante e marejado, mas o olhar dele não era outro senão de raiva, de ciúmes, talvez até desprezo pelo objeto que tinha... doce e venenoso ego...  
—Paizinho... – murmurou a garota o olhando e ele desviou o olhar dela devolvendo a atenção ao garoto de cabelos arrepiados negros a ignorando ou qualquer apelo tolo.  
—Acho melhor você entrar agora Gohan, já vai começar – disse Bardock com uma voz gélida e rouca   
—Ahhh claro – disse Gohan – e... me desculpa o inconveniente senhor sayajin...não... foi minha intensão – riu torto o garoto de forma provocativa.  
—Sabe... aprendeu muito bem com seu avô, é tão arrogante quanto – disse Bardock   
—Eu tento – disse Gohan e olhou para bulma saindo em direção a entrada do salão.   
Bardock se virou para entrar quando bulma segurou seu braço o fazendo a olhar, ela não entendia a razão daquilo, daquele sentimento, daquela sensação, mais soava que era algo completamente errado qualquer outro consigo que não fosse ele... porque no fundo ela sabia que tinha sentimentos despontando no seu íntimo por mais que repetisse que não, fizesse a mente entender que não, que ela era um contrato, mas ela simplesmente sentia... estava intimamente se apaixonando por aquele posso de arrogância e grosseria.  
—Bardock... – ela murmurou o olhando – n-não...  
Ele, no entanto, se virou de uma vez pra ela, a face de raiva estava ainda mais transparecida. E ele sentia o ciúme que o consumia por dentro com uma voracidade maníaca o que o levou de forma automática a segurar o pescoço dela com a canhota quando a encostou na parede apertando forte.  
Ela sem dúvidas não esperava por aquilo, e levou as duas mãos ao pescoço sentindo o aperto dele, e tentava tirar a mão dele e parecia que tentar falar tirava o folego que tinha, era desesperador e ela sentia suas forças esvair e manter os olhos abertos era impossível e então o aperto parou e o ar voltou a correr livre em seus pulmões quando ela bruscamente ofegante buscava ar e viu que Whiss estava ali. Ela tinha um misto de choro e falta de ar quando viu Bardock dar as costas a deixando ali com Whiss.   
Ele caminhou ao lado de Shallot e disse algo ao seu assistente que não hesitaria em cumprir a ordem dada.

—O que foi que você fez? – bradou Whiss num murmúrio puxando a garota pelo braço até um banheiro que havia ali perto   
—E-eu não fiz nada! – disse Bulma chorando – eu só... aquele louco filha da mãe pensa o que? Ele ia me matar é isso?   
—Menos fofinha... talvez te apagar – disse whiss soltando os cabelos de bulma vendo o estrago marcado no pescoço dela e bufou pelo maldito temperamento de Bardock, e fora que foi de tamanha surpresa para whiss tal reação já que Bardock não era do tipo tão possessivo em se tratar apenas de garotas para sua cama, aquilo era velho e novo ao mesmo tempo.   
—Menos? ele é um maníaco um louco -bradou a garota - desgraçado! Eu não fiz nada!  
—Você desobedeceu garotinha – disse whiss deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço dela ponderando que com aquilo ela não poderia aparecer na cerimônia, era quase que um ato de ódio extremo - Eu disse: não fale, não saia... – gesticulou o loiro como se aquilo não fosse importante o bastante.  
—Você é tal culpado quanto ele! - ela disse vendo o reflexo no espelho da mão dele gravada em sua pele e talvez agora por raiva e por dor chorava abundantemente e teve raiva de tudo.  
—Vou te contar..., Mas você tem um chama por confusão viu? meu Deus!   
Antes que bulma pudesse responder alguém bate à porta  
—Senhorita, eu tenho ordens - disse Beets, um dos seguranças de Bardock.  
— Ele vai me matar! - Bradou Bulma voltando a chorar, tinha raiva dele, de Gohan e de si mesma, ainda olhou para a pequena janela do banheiro e whiss maneou a cabeça em um não a garota já sabendo o que se passava na cabeça dela.  
—Aí deixa de ser histérica - disse Whiss- você nem pode mais aparecer em público assim, seu pescoço tá horrível, parece uma pata estrangulada hohoho – riu o que fez bulma zangar-se ainda mais, porque para whiss parecia que aquilo não era nada e para ela era tudo.  
Ela então abriu a porta e whiss completou.  
—Só...respira fundo se… tudo parecer muito ruim - ele disse e ela não entendera nada, mas whiss conhecia a tempo demais Bardock para saber que maníaco era a palavra perfeita escolhida por bulma para o descrever naquele momento.  
A garota foi levada até um dos carros e entrando perguntou ao homem:  
—Pra onde está me levando?  
Ele, no entanto, nada respondeu o que a deixou ainda mais apreensiva.

Assim que entrou, Gohan, se juntou ao amigo e mentor que o aguardava.  
—Onde esteve? Perguntaram sobre você – disse o homem alto e careca que usava um terno verde escuro.  
—Ah! me conhece, eu… fui ver de perto a nova vadiazinha do Bardock, esses velhos depravados e suas manias pervertidas com garotinhas - ele riu - mas essa é tão garotinha que até eu me divertiria - ele gargalhou pensando. O ar era de arrogância e não parecia em nada com o jovem de antes - tinha que ver a cara de irritado dele, e ela? Nossa... é tão... bobinha que dá até graça, umas mentirinhas e uma carinha de fofo e todas elas se derretem... – riu Gohan - O Bardock surtou, dava pra ver, e eu que achava que ele gostasse das festas do meu avô e tsc. … nem quer dividir a cadelinha, depois de tantas? Muito injusto  
—Não deveria tenta-lo, afinal se vai seguir os passos do seu avô ele seria seu principal investidor Gohan – orientou o homem repreensivo.   
—Ahh senhor Piccolo, ele tem que aprender a brincar as vezes né? Muito sério. Olha só meu avô num dia vivo chantageando e no outro virou churrasco. - Debochou o garoto rindo. Quando ouviu os primeiros discursos do velório. 

Ela não sabia se deveria se preocupar ou se sentir aliviada em estar de volta ao apartamento. Mas pelo bem, ela decidiu esfriar um pouco a sua cabeça. No seu quarto ela despiu-se do vestido infortúnio negro e prendeu em um coque bagunçado os cabelos e murmurava pragas, palavras de ódio e medida que fechava os olhos e tentava se lembrar onde tudo desandara.   
O que ela estava buscando afinal? Pensou por um momento que tentara libertar aquele peso que sentia, daquele sentimento estupido, ela se sentia estupida, tola... sentia que quanto mais aprendia sobre a vida com whiss, menos sabia. Era uma cega no meio de uma tempestade caótica...

As horas tornaram-se um tanto longas e ela estava ansiosa andando de um lado para outro em seu quarto pensando no que viria a seguir. Uma discussão? Mais regras? Mais punições?

Ele repassou todo aquele jogo em sua mente e fizera aquele discurso tão memorável e cheio de orgulho olhando nos olhos do jovem neto de Vermoud como se discursasse em cada maldita entrelinha um aviso claro de dominância, um aviso que parecia ser claramente compreendido por Gohan, muito embora ele parecesse não se intimidar.   
—Eu vou matar esse moleque filha da puta! – bradou Bardock ao acender um cigarro mais afastado de tudo aquilo   
Ele sentia o quanto seu ego o alucinava e pensava repetidas vezes em Bulma e o bostinha. Ele a mataria antes... isso ela não deveria ter dúvidas, mataria os dois juntos!  
Ele sempre teve o principio de nunca agir de cabeça quente, mas estava impossível naquele instante e parecia que misturar o álcool a contagem piorava o efeito, porque ele pensava apenas em coisas ruins, perversas, em dor...  
Em causar dor a ponto de saber que aquela dor não era dele, nunca fora.   
Talvez provar pra si mesmo que ela não era tão importante quanto sua cabeça fazia parecer.   
E depois que toda aquela palhaçada acabara, ele finalmente poderia rasgar toda a sua raiva, ou seu ego ferido. No carro ele recebera de Shallot o que pediu, algo que ele decididamente não usava a muito tempo.   
A maleta fechada e ele só pensava em chegar ao apartamento, mandou ignorar qualquer perturbação, e a ordem era simples.  
—Não me incomodem por absolutamente nada que não seja realmente urgente, eu vou estar extremamente ocupado.   
Shallot via pelo retrovisor o brilho sádico nos olhos de Bardock, um brilho frio que por vezes era até inspirador de ver, mas naquele momento não era, até porque ele sabia a quem estava destinado aquele teor alcoólico alto dele agora.  
Assim que entrou no apartamento ele colocou a maleta sobre a ilha da cozinha, a mão foi diretamente a pistola e empunhando a mesma ele a destravou e fez uma mira por fazer, deveria estar bom o bastante, mas percebera que estava um pouco mais alterado que deveria pelo álcool, então a travou e a colocou no coldre novamente e caminhou em direção ao quarto de bulma e abriu a porta de repente o que a fez largar o livro que lia e dá um pulo ficando em pé, sentia que o coração sairia pela boca.   
—Olha só se a coisinha não está... relaxada... – ele sorriu de forma que a irritou   
—Bardock eu... – ela começou a falar mais ele levou os dedos na própria boca  
—Shii... cala a boca coisinha... eu não pedi explicações, não é? Vem aqui pequena vadia – ele a chamou irritado, de forma pejorativa e ela sentiu raiva dele por um instante, porque percebera a diferença no tom de voz usado. Não era o sentido sexual da coisa, mas no sentido literal e aquilo realmente a incomodara, ainda sim caminhou até ele que segurou forte em seu maxilar e a beijou de forma bruta e meia estupida apertando ainda o queixo.  
—Tá me machucando – ela disse quando ele separou seus lábios do dela.   
—Mas é pra isso que eu te tenho, não é? Pra te causar dor – ele disse com ódio e segurando o cabelo dela a puxou para fora do quarto e ela o seguia gemendo e ele a levou a academia e a empurrou contra a parede. – Vamos... usar as cláusulas do seu contrato, afinal eu pago muito bem pra ter uma vadia do seu nível né? – ele debochou e pegou do bolso do terno uma algema prateada e girou habilmente entre os dedos quando puxou os pulsos da garota travando na peça.   
—-você não entende eu...- ela tentara falar quando ele ergueu o corpo da algema levantando os braços dela junto com força.  
—Calada putinha – ele disse com um sorriso sádico – vamos evoluir seu nível... – ele puxara uma das presilhas de retenção dos sacos de treino e soltou a trava o que fez o primeiro saco cair no chão e no lugar ele prendera a algema da garota de cabelos cerúleos o que a fazia ficar praticamente na ponta dos dedos dos pés dada a altura.   
—Paizinho por favor – ela começou a sentir-se aterrorizada com aquilo.  
—Cala a merda da boca porra! – ele gritara ao segurar os cabelos dela na mão a olhando e então deslizou com suavidade a mão pelo rosto dela, o polegar sobre os lábios vendo ela o olhar em desespero como um animalzinho acuado, assustado... – eu disse a muito tempo... não me ame, tenha medo de mim! -a voz era rouca, levemente embalada pelo álcool, e ela sentia as vibrações de domínio extremo que sentira no dia que ele matara Vermoud. – agora vou começar meu show particular – ele disse ao levar as mãos ao vestido que ela usava e o rasga-lo completamente e seguiu as peças intimas a deixando despida, ela de costas para ele e praticamente pendurada, soava como uma mercadoria sendo avaliada diante dos seus olhos, e aquela maldita garota tinha prestigio... e ele a agarrou por trás a medida que a mão subira até o rosto dela e ele deslizou a língua pelo pescoço dela e mordeu a orelha a fazendo gemer alto de dor no mesmo momento que beliscara e puxara forte o bico do mamilo rosado com força – não saia dai cadelinha... eu já volto – disse no ouvido dela e saiu. Na sala ele deixara o paletó e desabotoou os punhos da camisa e frouxara a gravata olhando para a maleta sobre o balcão, com um movimento ele tirara a gravata seguida da camisa deixando o tronco nu por completo.   
Ao abrir a maleta ele pegou um chicote de couro preto trançado, do tipo usado para equitação de aba larga e firme e momentaneamente alguns flashes se passaram em sua mente, era um insulto a sua vida ponderar fazer algo. Ele era a porra de um assassino, de um mostro... ele matava por muito menos que aquilo...  
Ele voltara ao lugar que a garota estava ali, e achou certa graça, um ímpeto real de vontade de causar dor, de vê-la gritar, porque em sua mente gritava aquele fedelho de merda tocando nela..., mas tudo ao seu tempo...  
Ele queria e precisava extravasar e o chicote que deslizou o couro nos dedos estalou alto o som no cômodo quando se chocou contra a pele banca da bunda dela que gritou no ato da dor extrema.   
Ela sentiu queimar a pele e agora desesperou-se por completo... já Bardock deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre a marca do açoite sentido destacar na pele inchando, vermelho...  
—Como isso é... delicioso – ele disse no ouvido dela que começava a chorar tentando dizer qualquer coisa a ele trêmula. Sem tempo de recuperar-se sentiu os golpes do açoite novamente em si e gritava a plenos pulmões.   
—P-par-ra... para por...por favor para... isso... dói muito – ela chorava copiosamente sentindo o corpo condoer-se da posição, das forças que se perdiam a cada novo açoite. – Eu não fiz nada...  
E quanto mais ela falava, mais raiva ele tinha e mais ele se lembrava.  
—Olha só pra você, o sangue de vadia já borbulha no seu corpo... foi só ser fodida a primeira vez – ele disse no ouvido dela com tamanha raiva e maldade e segurou o queixo a fazendo olhar. – Talvez seu lugar tivesse sido melhor em um bordel...  
O ciúme dele gritava em sua mente como uma única forma de escape, era a punição dela com chicote.  
Inferno...  
Era o que aquilo gritava na cabeça de bulma   
—Que isso pequena vadia – ele disse com o choro e suplicas dela tentando se manter indiferente e bebeu um tanto do copo que havia colocado pra ele ali – gostou tanto daquele merda, vamos falar em como a família dele adora se divertir... festas onde cadelas como você são penduradas bem assim – ele disse no ouvido dela ao colocar o cabelo por trás da orelha – por isso escolhi esse castigo, é apropriado – ele detalhou enquanto deslizara a mão pelas costas dela que começa a aparecer os pequenos riscos de corte e apertou a bunda que já estava bem machucada. – Então as cadelinhas são servidas como banquete... era gritam... choram como você enquanto são cortadas, violadas de várias formas, acredite, eu sei – ele disse – acho que você precisa entender que na sua vida não existe príncipe encantado, não existe romance que tanto le e assiste, não existe bem, você é uma puta, vai ser uma puta sempre... sempre...  
Ela ouvira calada, em meio ao choro ela sentia tudo seu ser rasgado de uma só vez, alma, coração...  
Ele não merecia sentimento algum... e ela se achava estupida, se odiava...  
Puta... vadia... objeto... posse...   
Ele cada vez mais frio deixava claro aquilo e porque ela ainda se deixar estreitar e se aproximar? Porque a merda da sua cabeça criava laços com um monstro como aquele homem?  
E aquele maldito cretino filho da puta continuara a chicoteada...   
Mas ela sentia-se tão vazia e humilhada agora que não via mais razão de justificativas, de apelos, de razões e medidas...  
—M-me mata... – ela pediu num murmurou de repente em meio ao choro – por... por favor me mata...   
Ele parou naquele instante como uma fera despontada e puxou a pistola do coldre e destravou e colocou no queixo dela a olhando.   
—Repete – ele disse com fúria   
—Me mata – disse ela – acaba com a minha dor, por favor...- ele engatilhou a arma que fez um som metálico e ela fechou os olhos deixando as lagrimas escorrerem e sentindo a boca do cano de metal frio na pele.   
—Eu não deveria e dar uma morte tão rápida, não é? – ele falou de repente puxando a arma e pegou a faca – está disposta a morrer com dor coisinha?  
—Você é a minha dor Bardock – ela disse ao abrir os olhos e o olha – sua lamina seria o alivio pra o que me causa, se seu prazer é me fazer sofre então faça – ela disse com uma seriedade e melancolia impassível, que simplesmente o pegara de guarda baixa e talvez as palavras mais perfurante ouvidas de alguém que poderia realmente morrer em suas mãos. – Me mata...   
—Hoje não – ele disse com raiva no momento eu levantou a mão ao pequeno ganho do saco de peso e tirou a algema dela que estava completamente sem forças e apenas se deixou cair.   
“e você é porra da minha fraqueza” – ele respondera mentalmente a ela – “caralho de garota, eu deveria te matar! Inferno!” sua cabeça gritou em seguida perturbada como nunca esteve antes em momento algum.   
Ele a olhou deitada no chão, algemada e chorando aos prantos, machucada, ferida e ele puto. Mas dessa vez o vilão era ele mesmo mais uma vez...  
E levando a mão no bolso ele tirara o celular e ligou.   
—Mande o Karin aqui e diga que ele tem ferimentos pra tratar dessa vez – ele deu a ordem e rapidamente encerrou a ligação e olhou para a garota no chão e bufou de ódio quando deixando tudo de lado ele se abaixou e puxou para o colo.   
Ela, no entanto, só mantivera o choro sem olha-lo, não havia jeito para segura-la que não a machucasse ainda mais, e ele era bruto anda sim, e a levou até seu quarto e a colocou sobre a cama deitada e pegando a pequena chave abriu a algema que a prendia. E ela elevou o olhar a ele ainda em choro.   
—Eu odeio você Bardock – ela disse – você queria tanto isso... agora você tem, porque me tornou tão insignificante que eu não me importo mais.   
—Eu posso viver com isso – ele disse um tanto frio e arrogante sem medir o peso das palavras ditas, com a certeza de que não hesitara, mas sem saber que quando se cospe para cima, ele volta na cara. – Já disse que não te pago por sentimentos garota.   
Ele virou-se dando as costas.   
—Você não pode pagar por eles... por isso você paga pelo resto – ela cuspiu aquilo que gritara do fundo do seu ser e ele parado ainda de costas para ela cerrou os punhos com tamanha raiva que talvez se ela o tivesse dito a minutos antes, ele teria a dado um bom tapa. 

Ele pegou algum comprimido e tomou, sua cabeça explodia quando ele abriu a porta ao médico baixinho e grisalho que entrara com uma maleta.   
—E então, algum ferimento novo? Se meteu em enceras ou o que? – riu o médico acostumado com aquilo.  
—Não preciso de nada, é pra outra pessoa – ele rosnou irritado e guiou o medico ao quarto onde a garota estava deitada nua de lado pra evitar o máximo os ferimentos que doíam   
—ohhh... isso... é novo – disse o médico surpreso – ela é importante assim? Bem... digo, dada a sua posição e...   
—é uma droga de animalzinho caro! – rosnou ele – “custou a porra do meu ego!” ele repreendeu-se – só... preciso que esteja pronta pra ser usada novamente – ele disse com convicção predatória convincente o bastante para se fazer intender que ela tinha importância para ele por alguma razão que Karin ignorou.

Bardock o deixou ali com a garota e tomou um longo banho e quando saíra o homem o esperava ali preenchendo algumas coisas.  
—Aquilo foi bem feio, pelo visto esteve com bastante raiva – riu o velho e Bardock só bufou – ela estava febril, eu a mediquei, mas vai precisar de mais, não deve passar agora – ele disse destacando um papel tipo receituário   
—Eu preciso de algo que a mantenha apagada – ele disse e o velho baixinho puxara uma cartela de comprimidos e estendeu a Bardock   
—Ela precisa de alguns cuidados que eu deixei prescrito, vou mandar Lunch aqui para trocar os curativos, ela precisa se recuperar, mas vai ficar bem logo.  
Bardock então puxara do bolso uma quantia alta de dinheiro em maço e colocara na mão do velho.   
—é impressão minha ou... velhos hábitos estão voltando pra você – riu o velho grisalho.   
—Cuide só do que é pago pra fazer Karin – disse seco e dispensou o médico.   
Ele evitara chegar perto da garota, e seguiu ao seu escritório onde ficou um tempo apenas sentado perdido m seus pensamento de forma que mal vira a hora passar e então levantou-se e passando pelo corredor ouviu o gemidinho baixo da garota, mesmo lutando contra, ele entrou no quarto e a viu encolhida, tocou a ponto de perceber que ela estava queimando de febre e então serviu um pouco de agua e pegou o remédio dela a fazendo tomar mesmo que a força a princípio, parecia delirar.   
E ela segurou forte no seu pulso quando ele se virou para sair e o olhou. Acorda, mas ele sabia que não estava realmente bem.   
—Fica comigo paizinho – ela disse – e-eu... gosto quando ficou abraçadinha com você...   
Ele remou-se um pouco mais.   
E talvez agora de cabeça mais fria e com ódio interno por tudo que a merda do dia trouxera, ele se deitou e ela logo deitara-se sobre o seu peito, ele puxou as cobertas e começou a aninhar os cabelos azuis fitando o teto e suspirou.   
—Porra garota... porque você tem que me deixar igual um babaca vulnerável? Estupido? Que maldita droga você é? Meu pecado ... – ele murmurou e então fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheio dela até adormecer.


	13. Razões e Emoções

“Com cautela, você persegue sua presa  
Com mentalidade criminosa  
Você afunda seus dentes nas pessoas que você depende  
Infectando todos, você está com muito problema  
Fee-fi-fo-fum, é melhor correr e se esconder  
Sinto o cheiro do sangue de um covarde mesquinho  
Jack seja letal, Jack seja liso  
Jill vai deixar você morrer sozinho em uma vala imunda”

Ela estava sentada de costas para a mulher de longos cabelos loiros semi ondulados. Estava nua e segurava um lençol branco na altura dos seis e deu um gemidinho quando a loira começou a troca dos curativos limpando as feridas rasas com um antisséptico.  
—Garota! Mais que coisa hein? - Ela riu – que belo estrago esse que você conseguiu!  
Bulma, no entanto permanecera calada, não queria falar sobre aquilo, ainda estava ressentida e só de ter que olhar para a cara de Bardock de manhã cedo já bastava.  
—Não quer falar né? Eu te entendo, deve doer muito a moral isso – comentou a loira – eu nunca esqueci a primeira vez, eles sempre são loucos… e pelo visto pegaram até leve com você…  
-Você chama isso de leve? - perguntou bulma irritada   
-Acredite, comparada a algumas que eu já vi você está ótima, rapidinho se recupera.  
Ela então bufou e gemeu novamente de dor com a limpeza dos machucados.  
-Ele é um lunático isso sim! Eu preciso tanto pagar minha conta... eu preciso ficar longe dele...  
\- Você parece mais magoada com o ato do que deveria, tem algo que eu não percebi? - disse Lynch - se bem que você é tão novinha, por Deus criança.  
-nada! Eu sou só mais uma… puta – ela fala com estrema raiva e magoa na voz - não há nada pra ser notado.   
-Bom, ao menos você é Uma sortuda, quer dizer, olhar só pra esse lugar deve ser incrível morar aqui, não é? Fora que… não deve ser sacrifício algum Dar pro senhor gostoso Sayajin - riu a loira e notara bulma na defensiva ainda, ela então virou-se e segurou gentilmente o rosto de bulma- é tudo extremamente ruim, é péssimo na verdade. Uma liberdade nessas circunstâncias é quase impossível, mas você tem uma boa vida aqui apesar de tudo.   
-Eu só quero contar meus dias. Você vê uma boa vida? eu vejo uma prisão! Se já acabou pode sair -disse seca a garota de cabelos cerúleos dando as costas a loira e caminhando enrolada no seu lençol até o closet pra vestir algo. E Lunch suspirou e saiu.   
Bulma decidira passar o dia no seu quarto, não queria fazer absolutamente nada então apenas formou uma pilha de revistas estupidas a sua volta tentando distrair sua mente.  
(...)

Ele não estava com o seu melhor humor, não estava vestido de paciência e ainda por cima havia tido um longo dia finalizado com uma morte nada sutil de um descuidado que ele inegavelmente imaginou sendo Gohan enquanto o matava. Poderia dizer que estava no modo psicótico quando chegou em casa.   
Fora direto ao seu bar e colocou uma dose de vodca e o virou de uma vez, caminhou até o quarto da garota e achou ela num canto que apenas ergueu os olhos a ele e voltou a revista, como se não fosse nada importante.   
—Você tinha um compromisso hoje, porque se recusou? – ele enfatiza ao mesmo tempo que colocava as mãos no bolso, tentava não demostrar a raiva que sentia naquele instante.   
—O único compromisso que uma puta tem é com o seu dono não é senhor sayajin? – ela respondeu com uma língua afiada sem levantar o olhar da revista.   
Puta que pariu! O que ela queria agora? Fez a droga de um inferno, ele abrira mão de algumas coisas só pra fedelha ter “algo pra fazer” e ela agora age daquela forma? Foda-se!  
—Ótimo, isso me poupa tempo – disse irritado quando saiu e bateu a porta de forma brusca indo ao seu quarto.  
Pedira o jantar e tomou um banho. Era como se sua velha rotina tivesse voltado, jantara sozinho, sem incômodos e depois de resolver algumas coisas no seu escritório se recolheu. Mas a porra da cabeça pensava em coisas estupida, em como: ela comeu alguma coisa? Ela precisava de alguma coisa? A dor era constante ainda?...  
Bufou irado com ele mesmo fitando o teto do seu quarto e revirou-se incontáveis vezes naquela noite antes de levantar-se. Caminhou até o quarto ao lado e viu a garota deitada de bruços na cama completamente apagada e ele vira a cartela de remédios no criado. Ela estava dopada com analgésicos, o que era normal. Ele então deslizara a ponta dos dedos de forma sutil vindo da panturrilha dela, passando pela curva da bunda e pelas costas. E então deslizou os cabelos dela do rosto e se abaixou na altura dela e deslizando o polegar sobre os lábios dela ele beijou suavemente.   
—Você realmente é uma putinha, mas é minha coisinha, só eu posso te meter, só o meu nome que você pode gemer... caralho de garota que me deixa duro só de eu tocar – ele completou irritado ao sentir a sua ereção gritando. – Coisinha, é vulgar até dormindo – ele rosnou frustrado vendo a garota de bunda pra cima na cama, a mão destra deslizou pelo comprimento do seu pau que começava a incomodar na cueca, latejava...- eu não vou aguentar essa porra não! – ele disse ao subir para a cama dela.   
A boca buscou o pescoço dela, mordiscava, chupava enquanto as mãos livravam-se da peça intima dela que acordava lentamente com aquele súbito despertar forçado, estreitando a linha entre sonho e o real quase em um delírio.   
—Paizinho? – murmurou sonolenta sem quase conseguir abrir o olho.  
—Vou te fuder coisinha... eu não resisto – ele murmurou no ouvido dela antes de segurar seu pau e empurrar forte contra a entrada pequena o que a fez gemer de imediato.   
E ele suspirou forte sentindo a sua amada bucetinha apertadinha... delicia de garota viciante. Era um caralho mesmo!  
As mãos apoiadas na cama e percebera ela empinar o rabo pra ele ainda sonolenta e não deixou de escapar um sorriso arrogante e cretino, ahhh sim ela também gostava de ser fudida por ele. Afinal ela era sua putinha e ele era o seu macho, o seu alfa...  
Aqueles gemidinhos dela no meio do sono só o fazia meter forte, meter fundo, estava em abstinência do seu bichinho... coração acelerado e tudo que ele queria era jorrar sua porra dentro dela, como queria... era orgástico o desejo sacana, a com boca cravada no ombro dela ele o fez... gozou bem, gostoso, satisfeito com a sua coisinha. E desabara-se ao lado dela na cama que se remexeu sonolenta forçando a acordar.   
—Você é muito mal – ela murmurou meio zangada o que o fez ainda ofegante rir achando graça dela com os efeitos do remédio, muito embora ele a preferisse completamente acordada. 

...

Ela havia novamente ficado no quarto e não saíra para o café, Lunch estava mais uma vez cuidando dos curativos os trocando. Tentara mais uma vez inutilmente arrancar reação da garota quando foi assustada pela voz imponente.   
—Como estamos? – pediu Bardock sério  
—Ah... ela, está ótima, está cicatrizando rápido, não vai ficar marcas – disse Lunch,  
—Ótimo! – disse Bardock – termine isso logo, e quanto a você coisinha, seu café...  
Ela virou-se de frente a ele com uma face zangada e um bico se formando.  
—Não tenho fome – ela disse zangada  
—Ótimo, então se vista que já saímos, assim me poupa tempo – ele disse sistemático.  
—Sim senhor sayajin – respondeu a garota com certo tom de provocação que o deixou um tanto puto.   
No entanto deu as costas pra ela saindo do quarto e fora tomar o seu café. 

—Ahhh já saquei tudo – murmurou Lunch ao começar a finalizar os curativos da garota – você gosta dele, não é? Por isso tá assim, olha garota isso é péssima ideia, vai por mim, todos eles te usam e no final, você é descartável, é muito jovem  
—Eu sei tá bom! – bradou bulma se levantando – não preciso que venha me dar lição, ou dizer o que eu devo ou não, eu sei muito bem o que eu sou, ou que minha mãe era, nunca foi como se eu tivesse extremas expectativas da minha vida. Então não! Eu não gosto dele, ele é um homem grosso, é mal é arrogante e... bruto, estupido. O que faz de mim um animal com um dono pervertido e... sádico – dizia bulma começando a chorar e então baixou o tom – mas mesmo animais tem sentimentos – ela murmurou e saiu em direção ao closet e Lunch ficara olhando para a garota ainda um tanto perplexa.   
Ela passou as roupas no cabide olhando e sentindo a face molhada e com o dorso da mãe secou elas e viu um vestido extremamente curto e provocante vermelho, estava completamente movida pela raiva e com isso vestiu um conjunto de lingerie e o maldito vestido. Escolheu um salto alto e mantendo os cabelos soltos ela deslizou um batom rubro nos lábios e borrifou o seu perfume. Assim que saiu do quarto, a loira não estava mais lá.   
Ela sem perder mais tempo saiu do quarto em direção a sala, onde era possível ter total visão da ilha da cozinha e Bardock que estava tomando café naquele instante quando viu a garota se engasgou com o liquido.  
—Que porra de roupa é essa? – ele bradou   
Ela o olhou e de repente um sorriso provocador brotou nos lábios vermelhos numa sutil curva de malicia. E ela virou-se como se, se exibisse girando no próprio eixo.  
—Algo mais apropriado pra sua putinha senhor Sayajin! espero que esteja satisfeito.  
—Mas você não vai usar isso mesmo! – ele bradou se levantando e a arrastando pelo braço de volta para o quarto sobre os protestos. – Tira isso agora! Está vulgar! Parece uma...  
—Puta?! É o que eu sou né? – ela disse o olhando com raiva quando esse a jogou na cama sentada.   
—Filha da puta, não me provoca – ele rosnou irritado – tira essa merda e se vista como gente. Te garanto que se minha intensão fosse te fuder eu não faria objeção. – Ele caminhou para a saída do quarto e parou na porta – você tem a porra de dez minutos, ou te levo pelada se é isso que quer!  
—Idiota arrogante! – bradou bulma quando ele saíra do quarto e bufou jangada tirando a roupa. E mesmo que não intencional ela vestira meias brancas longas até um pouco acima dos joelhos e vestira a saia levemente comprida e uma blusinha, calçara então a sapatilha e pegando um dos adornos de pedrinhas, colocou nos cabelos azuis e saiu novamente vendo Bardock já impaciente na sala. Ele a olhou pensando como a maldita conseguia ir de 8 á 80 tão rápido? Era proposital só podia!   
Mesmo contrariado ele decidira continuar o dia, afinal por culpa dela agora estava em cima da hora. 

Dentro do carro ela sentara-se afastada dele e ele tentando evitar seu pecadinho de cabelos azuis se prendeu no celular, mas de tempo em tempos a fitava.   
—Vai almoçar comigo hoje – ele determinou, mas ela apenas bufou.  
—Qual o seu maldito problema, garota? – ele rosnou já incomodado o bastante.   
—Eu não tenho problema, sou só... uma coisa, não é? – ela virou-se e então subiu no colo dele sentando-se de frente. – Uma vadia de sangue quente que vive pra isso não é senhor sayajin? – ela sussurrara eroticamente no ouvido dele e ao mesmo tempo que aquilo o excitava, aquilo o fazia odiar a ela e a si mesmo. – Estou aqui porque você só se sente bem com a dor, te excita, não é? Ou gosta de controlar tudo... vai em frente, afinal quanto mais me fode, mas perto eu fico de me livrar de você – ela disse e ele de repente segurou o queixo dela com certa força e a empurrou para o lado a tirando de cima de si. – O que foi? Não vai me fuder como me paga? Você não me mata, mas também não me usa? Isso é indiferença – ela disse e virou-se para o vidro novamente.   
—Acho que sua referencia de mundo é bastante errada – ele fala ajeitando a gravata – sua herança é isso, não me venha culpar pelo que é, eu te dei suas opções, quem se vendeu pra mim foi você coisinha, eu só te dei uma dose de realidade, tá na hora de você despertar dos seus livros e contos – ele disse ríspido no momento que o carro parou frente ao luxuoso edifício da qual ele tinha o escritório e ela o viu sair, mas antes ele terminou de falar – pra te mostrar como é privilegiada e não percebe, te espero no almoço em outro lugar.

Aquele dia em especial fora tormentoso, parecia mais uma terapia entre ela e whiss que outra coisa. ela evitara falar sobre e whiss parecia decidido a falar sobre, e era algo que a irritava muito.   
—Já que quer tanto assim se ver livre dele peça pra voltar ao prostibulo lindinha, volta do lugarzinho sem brilho de onde você veio, com sorte você ache alguém que tire dessa vida ou...  
—Ou?   
—Ou vira outra copia da sua amada mamãezinha como tantas outras – whiss foi direto e vira bulma transparecer magoa – sejamos honestos, de adulto para fedelha, seu problema é que se preocupa demais, tá apaixonada pelo que deveria ser seu trabalho, busca nele uma pessoalidade que nunca vai existir querida, acorda! Hello! Seu amado paizinho é um bruto sádico, aprenda a tirar proveito quando ele estiver de bom humor.  
—Você fala em tirar vantagem como se fosse algo fácil, olha como eu estou whiss! – ela bradou irritada ao fechar o livro de lições forte sobre a mesa.   
—Eu não disse que era fácil, mas eu disse pra você aprender, treine... erre, aprenda, evolua... pode não ser ninguém, mas nada te impede de ter algo.   
Aquela conversa começou pra ir longe, e Whiss percebera como a garota podia ser tão cabeça dura quanto seu chefinho. 

(...)  
Como ordenado ela entrou no carro em que Shallot dirigia já próximo ao horário do almoço, ele notara parte da melancolia dela, mas não deu corda afinal, aquilo estava bem longe do que ele deveria se meter, não queria problemas, e só pelo mau humor de Bardock ele já sabia que as coisas não estavam mil maravilhas.  
—Não vai tentar dizer algo também? – perguntou bulma de repente quebrando o silencio entre eles.  
—Não mesmo – sorriu Shallot – as vezes não importa o que você escuta de fora, precisa confiar em si mesmo.  
—Como você veio parar aqui? – ela perguntou de repente – disse que gosta do seu trabalho, mas ninguém nasce tão ruim assim, não é? Digo, não que você seja ruim...  
Ele sorriu   
—Eu sou ruim – ele disse – não me ofende, sou um cara mal, gosto de ser, gosto do meu trabalho em todos os sentidos. Fora disso aqui? Eu não seria ninguém, talvez um borra botas vendedor de alguma loja de eletrônicos sei lá – ele agitou os cabelos com uma das mãos.  
—Você não tem sonhos?   
—Eu realizo todos – ele disse   
Bulma então franziu o cenho   
—Que é? – ele perguntou   
—Você não é... como o Bardock – ela hesitara  
—Antes fosse gatinha – ele disse   
—Sabe? Eu preciso achar alguém pra conversar que seja no mínimo semi ciente de uma vida fora disso, vocês são todos uns lunáticos – disse enfezada a garota que cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.  
Ele achou certa graça, era muito menina, por mais que negasse, sobrava ingenuidade ainda sobre tudo. Principalmente sobre a visão fácil sobre o mundo de forma perfeita. 

O carro logo parara frente a uma grande fábrica que ela vira ter muitas mulheres trabalhando, Shallot a guiou pelo lugar e ela logo subira a longa escada e pararam frente a uma porta da qual Shallot batera e abrira. Ele então empurrou bulma para dentro do escritório e fechou a porta saindo. A garota virou-se de frente vendo que Bardock estava concentrado em algo no notebook. Ela então deu alguns passinhos e ficou frente a parede de vidro que dava visão total aquela fabrica.   
Bardock assim que terminou o que fazia levantou o olhar a fitando por alguns instantes. a mão então abriu a gaveta de sua mesa e retirou uma pequena caixa. Ele se levantou e sentou-se na ponta da mesa.   
—Vem aqui coisinha – ele disse com uma voz rouca e autoritária que a assustara, estava realmente distraída.  
Virou-se e ainda que hesitante caminhou até ele, mas perto manteve-se cabisbaixa, ainda estava extremamente irritada com ele, na verdade irritada era pouco, ele definitivamente a levou ao seu extremo oposto, ela o enxergava agora apenas como um homem frio e vazio, incapaz de ter ou demonstrar qualquer sentimento ou empatia.   
No entanto ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar sobre a sua face acariciando e talvez por impulso e raiva segurou a mão dele e tirou do seu rosto erguendo os olhos o olhando chorando. Dois extremos...  
Aquele gesto brusco e direto dela, no entanto não passaram tão sutil por ele, porem Bardock mantivera-se firme. Poderia apenas trata-la como faria com qualquer outra mulher, até mesmo com Sua futura companheira, ele não tinha dessas sutilidades, não era do seu feitio ser manso.   
Ele então abrira a caixinha preta e de dentro retirou uma peça que bulma não reconhecera de primeira até ver uma argola pequena ser encaixada ao item.   
Uma coleira estilo choker de ouro rose que tinha a argola de comando, e gravada na peça tinha nítido o sobrenome que ela odiava: Sayajin   
Sobre qualquer olhar, parecia uma joia, pelo ouro, pelo brilho, pela argola em pedra e ferro, mas era nítido o que ela marcava; a posse de um homem.   
E essa não se mede apenas pelo dinheiro, mas no caso dele em especifico, pelo ego.   
Bulma piscara algumas vezes olhando para a peça até que ele segurou em seus ombros e a virou de costas, jogando os cabelos longos azuis de lado ele colocou aquele item no pescoço pálido dela e o travou, perto o bastante, ele sentia o perfume dela e deslizara o nariz pelo pescoço e mordiscou a nuca dela. Então ele a virou e bulma levou o dorso da mão para enxugar as lagrimas quando ele segurou a mão dela.  
E levou as mãos dele, os polegares secando o rosto dela.   
—Pode me odiar coisinha, nunca disse que eu não era um monstro, aprenda a conviver ou as coisas podem se tornar difíceis pra você, eu disse que a adestraria, precisa de regras, de limites, de comando. Não crie expectativas.  
—Você já deixou as coisas muito bem explicadas senhor sayajin – ela disse rancorosa e ergueu o olhar pra ele e então começou a desabotoar a camisa que usava e ele franziu o cenho com a atitude dela e segurou a mão.  
—O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou um tanto ríspido.  
—Sendo útil da forma que sou paga pra ser – ela respondera o olhando e aquilo definitivamente já estava o deixando puto.   
Ela era sua bonequinha, mas definitivamente estava quebrada de uma forma que deformava a visão e ele a odiava por isso. Muito embora as palavras que fluíram da boca dela fossem a que mais lhe fizesse sentido na vida, afinal ela era uma puta, mas eram as mais odiosas porque transmitiam repugnância, e disso ele entendia. Então sua mente se partiu em dois naquele instante. dois pesos diferente. Duas ações diferentes, mas na vida ele só sabia ser filha da puta. Crescera assim, aprendera desde cedo a ser assim...  
Foda-se a garota, ela queria jogar aquele jogo estupido? Ele também saberia jogar.   
Bruto! Era sim que ele era, sem hesitar, ele sempre fora firme em cada ação até aquela maldita garota cruzar seu caminho.   
Ele a puxou e empurrou de bruços a mesa deixando a traseira empinada pra ele e subiu a saia dela dando um tapa na bunda dela. Irritado, ele apertara forte a bunda que embora branca, ainda carregava as marcas da agressão.   
Roçava-se contra ela e abaixou seu corpo sobre o dela que gemia baixinho de dor e disse ao seu ouvido.   
—É isso que quer coisinha? – a voz era rouca e fria – quer ser útil? Vou te dar sua utilidade – ele completou enquanto libertava o membro e sem pensar, ou ter dó apenas afastou a pequena calcinha e a meteu forte o que a fez morder o lábio para não gritar, para não gemer.   
As mãos grandes e fortes dele agarraram forte os quadris enquanto ele metia fundo dentro dela em um sexo cru, despido de qualquer outro interesse senão apenas gozar.   
Não estava como deveria, ele estava irritado, estava frustrado e quando gozou a sensação que tivera foi de completa insatisfação.   
Parecia que sair de dentro dela mais trazia alivio do que deveria.   
Ele se recuperou daquilo e ela se recompôs não esboçando emoção alguma, apenas a doce melancolia que a cantava aqueles dias.   
Então saíram dali em direção a um restaurante a escolha dele.   
—Quer algo em especial? – ele perguntou para ela na escolha do cardápio.   
—O que escolher para mim já me basta – ela respondeu mecanicamente   
E talvez, ele, por provocação pediu escargot, ostras e uma entrada a base de caviar e rã - não que ele gostasse de tais pratos tanto assim, mas para mostrar que ela estava deixando de lado a pouca voz que ele a permitia ter – uma lição valiosa pra alguém jovem, escolhas são escolhas.   
E ele quis gargalhar ao ver bulma olhando para as ovas de peixe cru sentindo repulsa. Ela engoliu o asco daquilo e nem sabia o que vinha pela frente.  
—Vamos coisinha, coma, adoro o contraste dos seus olhinhos azuis com o negro das ovas – ele deu um sorriso cretino de lado ao levar a taça de vinho branco aos lábios   
E bulma respirou fundo quando fechou os olhos comendo aquilo. E o que veio a seguir... ahhh ela podia jurar que ia vomitar no meio do salão de almoço.  
No carro ela sentia uma vontade absurda de gritar com ele por aquilo, nunca comera tanta coisa horrorosa junto em toda sua vida, definitivamente não!  
(...)

Aquela briga de egos deles parecia grande demais e longa demais, mas para ele também exaustiva a garota que mais parecia uma boneca sem emoção, era irritante, fora as provocações que ele certamente responderia de outra forma com qualquer outro, mas com o seu maldito pecadinho ele parecia impotente.  
Talvez tudo que eles precisassem era de trégua, mas ela não vinha, mesmo que ele desse as portas e razões para que ela agisse como antes, ela continuava naquela maldita insistência. E chama-lo de senhor então?  
Ele socara três, quatro vezes aquele duro saco de treino forte, usava apenas um short térmico daqueles muito justos ao corpo e suava... estava ali a um tempo, espantava os pensamentos quando fora interrompido por uma raivosa garota de cabelos azuis que acabara de descobrir que ele havia trocado o cereal que ela tomava no café por fibras horrorosas... ainda treinava o tal direito de barganha dela que parecia estupida demais ou cabeça dura demais para entender.  
Vozes alteradas, palavras dissimuladas e toda uma missa despejada aos brados dela... dele? respostas brutas e secas, ironia e muito desdém...  
Olho no olho, ódio explosivo, sentimento reprimido...  
E ela de punhos fechados batera no peito dele bradando.  
—Eu te odeio, eu te odeio muito, eu... eu não suporto você, não suporto que me toque, que me... – O choro copioso se fazia presente, ele tentara inutilmente controlar aquele primeiro surto intenso dela até caírem no tatame, ele por evitar algum gesto brusco que certamente a machucaria feio.  
Ela ficara por baixo dele e o batia agora de mão aberta no peito forte e suado.   
— eu também tenho ódio coisinha -ele respondera ao prender os pulsos dela contra o chão do tatame – ódio de como você me perturba, de como me faz louco e estupido... eu queria muito apontar minha arma pra você e acabar com a minha tormenta- ela piscara os olhos chorosos o olhando – mas você me roubou esse direito minha garotinha – ela ofegara-se sentindo o estalo gritando na sua cabeça, chorando...  
—Por favor me diz que minha dor não te faz feliz...você é um maldito arrogante estupido e...  
Ela fora interrompida pelos lábios dele que foram de encontro aos seus frenéticos, vorazes, sedentos   
—Sua dor só me faz feliz se no final você geme meu nome – ele sussurrara no ouvido dela ao separarem-se ofegantes – e eu sou completamente louco por seu maldito sangue quente de vadia, ele me enlouquece sua garota vulgar, e... pervertida – ele dissera voltando a beija-la   
As roupas dela foram sendo arrancadas com fulgor e urgência, ela sentia aquela ereção dele que forçava-se contra suas coxas e depois no meio das suas pernas, sentia a porra do maldito calor que invadia todo o seu corpo, bochechas coradas, vibrações fortes e ela gemeu tão mansinha com ele sugando seus seios pequenos, sendo irritantemente bruto com seus seios os marcando, parecia um gato gigante que gostava de deixar marcas.   
—Eu te deixo louco paizinho? – ela gemeu com um sussurrinho no ouvido dele quando enlaçou o pescoço de Bardock e enroscou suas pernas na cintura dele.   
—Completamente insano – ele respondera extremamente excitado, ofegante, ao voltar a devorar a boca dela, enquanto libertava seu membro a penetrando de uma vez – você é a porra do meu pecadinho garota – ele gemera ao agarrar-se ao corpo quente dela.  
Virou-se no tatame a colocando por cima de si e viu a garota apoiar as mãos em seu peito e remexer-se, rebolava, e fazia um frenético sobe e desce em cima do seu pau, e porra como ele estava adorando ver aquela porra de cara dela coradinha, os seios juvenis balançando e ele apertava forte a cintura dela enterrando seu pau fundo junto aos movimentos dela, levantando o seu tronco ele foi de encontro aos mamilos dela os sugando e ela agarrou-se aos cabelos dele gemendo como uma ninfeta que era...  
—Você é só minha coisinha...   
—Só sua paizinho – ela gemera ao sentir a onda orgástica percorrer seu corpo, ele pegava fogo, pulsava... ela gozava libertando todos os seus músculos numa onda só, e sentira quando ele cresceu dentro dela ficando ainda mais grande e finalmente com um urro ele também jorrara dentro da sua garotinha.   
Ambos despencaram ofegantes, os cabelos úmidos dela grudavam no rosto e pelo peito nu dele.  
“agrada-lo, significa que você pode pedir coisas, o nível de permissão ele que vai ditar então voe alto, mas tenha uma opção simples também, assim nunca sairá perdendo!” a voz d whiss cantarolou naquele momento mais inoportuno em seus ouvidos.  
Ela então levantou decididamente a cabeça e o olhou, a pontinha do dedo deslizou pelo peito dele.   
—Paizinho... eu queria muito te pedir uma coisa, já faz muito tempo.  
Ele franzira o cenho, o que viria agora da garota? Ele poderia suportar? Bom... as vezes ela tinha pensamentos e vontades tão pequenas e simplórias...porque não?  
—O que é?   
—Eu queria fazer balé – ela dissera com olhinhos grandes e suplicantes para ele.


	14. Um presente excepcional

Ele fitava ainda a revista estilo tabloide que ele pouco dava atenção, eram fofocas, e de certo modo seu filho já compunha algumas capas até chocantes por algumas vezes, mas aquilo era decididamente estupido.  
—Fala qualquer coisa, ninguém ler essa porcaria mesmo – ele disse jogando a revista de lado – encobre essa merda!  
—Isso querido? Claro que leem uma porcentagem acredite ou não, extremamente grande, a porcaria do meu telefone não para e todos querem saber que ela é e – e whiss mal tivera tempo de terminar de falar quando fora interrompido por mais uma ligação   
Bardock que se reclinou na cadeira confortavelmente olhou ao celular vendo as mensagens cheias de questionamentos de sua noiva sobre a garota de cabelos azuis e bufou... Mulheres e suas manias... não bastava a segurança de carregar a porcaria de um anel de quase seis quilates de diamante na porra do dedo?   
—Tá... e o que sugere, isso é sua culpa, por mim ela nem sairia de casa – rosnou Bardock ao ter que dar satisfações de sua vida fosse a quem fosse, odiava o lado público que infelizmente tinha.   
—Minha culpa? – bradou whiss com certa indignação, ele apoiara as mãos sobre a mesa olhando Bardock de frente – jantares caros, saídas repentinas, locais públicos, eu não chamo atenção, e quando me perguntam? Eu minto. Não faz diferença, mas você?   
—é pra ser normal também qual o problema – disse Bardock desprendido e irritado   
—Um shopping não é um exemplo de lugar discreto.  
—A coisinha precisa de roupas – ele disse inquieto   
—Porque não mandou ela ir com o Shallot como sempre?   
Ele ponderou por um momento, realmente porque não mandou? Aqueles dias de reconciliação dos dois, estavam deliciosamente gostosos, embora ela ainda insistisse vez ou outra no tal balé que ele prometera pensar. Em troca havia a dado a porcaria de um celular novo e contratado a droga de uma tutora particular, não sabia exatamente o motivo real de fazer isso, só o fez, e agora ela tinha aulas em casa. Fora que, aquele dia em especial que foram tiradas algumas daquelas fotos do tabloide eles estavam no shopping, e ele deixara sua mente pervertida afogar-se em alguns momentos deliciosos. Como quando a levou pra comprar peças intimas e se trancou com ela no provador, ou no cinema que ela o arrastara o convencendo e sentados bem ao fundo ele a fudera também...é... valeu ser convencido pela diaba de cabelos azuis a fazer algo que ele jamais faria normalmente, nem mesmo por sua noiva, ele não gostava daqueles programas, achava absoluta perda de tempo.   
—Rwnnr – rosnou ao despontar a realidade  
—Vão cair em cima dela, é só uma questão de tempo, precisa se proteger se não quer toda essa atenção para si.   
—E o que quer que faça? A tranque eu uma gaiola? – ele riu provocativo e debochado.  
—Quase – disse whiss e abrindo sua pasta puxou uma sessão de papeis colocando na mesa frente a Bardock – assina isso e vamos torna-la pública, não é que já está fazendo daddy?  
Bardock abrira em espanto os olhos diante de insensatez que soava aquilo.   
—Como torna-la publica vai me proteger? Isso é a coisa mais estupida que eu já ouvi Whiss.  
Ele pegou os papeis correndo o olhar e talvez ali sua indignação aumentara ainda amis.  
—Tá de sacanagem comigo, não é? – bradou largando os papeis.  
—Pelo contrário, isso é muito seguro, nada seu ou do kakazinho entra, isso a torna pública, mas sem nenhum direito efetivo porque já deixaremos registrado, seria uma mera formalidade e você pode continuar com essas suas perversões hohoho – pensa bem, seria solução de alguns dos seus problemas, isso vende! A imagem de um bom homem que adota uma pequena órfã e a dá uma nova vida...   
— Eu fodo essa órfã, faço toda a sacanagem que vem a minha cabeça, eu a sodomizo! se tá brincando comigo?  
—A queridinho é isso ou assumir publicamente que o adorado senhor Sayajin é um pervertido que fode garotinhas putas. Isso sim venderia tabloides hohoho...  
Ele levou a mão ao queixo e era notório a sua irritação extrema, puta merda! Maldita a hora que decidira deixa-la sair de casa, poderia ter colocado uma coleira e prendido dentro do quarto.   
Irritado era pouco, mas ainda sim confiava no bom senso de whiss, ahhh seu pai estaria se remexendo no tumulo agora por conta de tudo isso. “pervertido do caralho! Mais eu vou descontar isso no rabinho de alguém” ele pensara consigo mesmo antes de pegar a caneta sobre a mesa e começar a assinar os papeis.   
—Maravilha, vou providenciar a autenticação e legalidade de tudo e marcarei uma coletiva justificando o mais rápido isso tudo benzinho – disse Whiss ao juntar os papeis os guardando novamente na pasta – Congratulations Daddy! Agora é oficial, tem uma garotinha, aposto que o kaka vai ficar animadinho ao descobrir que ganhou uma nova irmãzinha hohoho 

Aquelas palavras fizeram um frio imenso percorrer a espinha de Bardock, havia se esquecido completamente do merdinha do filho.  
(...)

Ela sabia somente o que foi ensinada a saber, e agora o que sabia era que seria vista e comentada como membro daquela família e quietinha no canto da sala, ela assistia aquela coisa que Whiss chamara de coletiva de imprensa.   
Agora ela tinha uma origem mentirosa, uma história triste e uma família vinda de um gesto nobre.  
—Como ele é canalha! – murmurou consigo vendo e ouvindo tudo, percebendo como aquele homem conseguia mentir passando tamanha veracidade nos fatos. Tinha certa graça até em como as pessoas engoliam e compravam aquelas mentiras descabidas deles. Tanto trabalho por uma misera puta... chegava a ser irônico, mas mal não fazia, pois mesmo que indiretamente ele estava a proporcionando algo que ela sozinha jamais teria acesso tão fácil.   
Fora distraída por Shallot a anunciando a ida para o carro, em direção a saída.   
Ali dentro ela via pelo vidro escuro o momento que Bardock sairá daquele pequeno show e entrara no carro, sentando-se com uma face um tanto irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo displicente depois de desligar uma ligação que atendera e ela vira que durara poucos segundos.   
—Então paizinho? - disse a garota de cabelos azuis provocantemente sentando-se em seu colo dentro do carro, as mãos pequenas foram a gravata do mafioso que e fitou erguendo uma sobrancelha – se eu for uma boa menina vou ganhar presente de natal? Ou vai finalmente me colocar no balé? Afinal a filha de Bardock Sayajin precisa ser uma garota culta, não é?  
Ele deu um sorriso torto com aquela audácia dela. as mãos grandes subiram pelas coxas roliças dela indo direto a bunda onde ele dera uma boa apertada tirando um gemido dele que mordera o queixinho dela.   
—Não só você coisinha, mas sua bucetinha e esse seu cuzinho vão ter que ser muito gratos e muito gostosinhos pra merecer – ele sussurrara malicioso e pervertido no ouvido dela que já sentia como aquele pau dele já estava duro – isso tudo é sua culpa sua ninfetinha do caralho...  
—Eu não fiz nada paizinho – murmurou a garota com um biquinho provocante, estava aprendendo como essas coisas funcionavam tão bem com ele. Ela roçava seus lábios ao dele e continuava a falar enquanto friccionava o quadril malandramente no pau excitado dele – eu sou uma putinha tão boazinha não sou? Gosto tanto do seu pau em mim paizinho...   
Garota filha da puta! É por essas que ele estava fudido daquele jeito!  
Mas ele agora estava com uma coisinha em mente, ela estava derretida de uma malicia sacana pra caralho. Dois dias antes daquela coletiva ele havia parado para resolver uma pendencia em um dos seus negócios ilegais e quando sairá do galpão pequeno vira uma pequena loja que chamara sua atenção, queria levar a coisinha lá, pois a sacanagem e a perversão só estariam completas com ela.   
Ele a virou de costas pra ele em seu colo e sem perder tempo libertou seu membro e a fez sentar-se gostoso, seus dedos foram de encontro com a bucetinha molhada dela instigando aquele clitóris a fazendo rebolar sobre o seu pau. A mão livre subira ao seio apertando e quando ela pendera a cabeça para trás gemendo manhosa ele abocanhou o pescoço pálido dela.  
—Humm.... ahhh aiiiinnn paizinhooo – gemia ela aumentando aquilo – isso é... aiiinnn ahhhh eu... eu não aguento.... ai paizinho – gemia ofegante de olhos fechadinhos.  
—Goza gostozinho no meu pau goza! – ele sussurrou no ouvi dela – goza coisinha vulgar...  
E não precisou de muito pra ela sentir a onda de prazer que invadira o corpo e gemeu alto ao alcançar o gozo. E ele aproveitando o embalo dela segurou os quadris e forçou-se a meter mais forte dentro dela se derramando junto. 

(...)

Ele havia tirado um mínimo pedaço da sua tarde para aquilo, certamente seu lado calculista gritara mais alto, e como tudo para ele, sempre deveria ter um negócio justo envolvido. Ele ficara satisfeito com as magnificas instalações do lugar, bem como com o currículo excepcional da professora e coreografa daquela academia de balé.   
—Tenho certeza que sua adorável filha será muito bem avaliada e treinada aqui senhor Sayajin – disse a mulher o fitando nos olhos. Era uma mulher exuberante, e certamente tão arrogante quanto parecia. Ela tinha uma estatura baixa de bailarina, magra, pequena..., mas certamente no alto do seu salto se mostrava tão grande quanto. – Espero que tenha gostado da minha escola, claro, como deve saber, sou extremamente rigorosa com horários e disciplina e certamente não abrirei mão mesmo se tratando do senhor...  
—Gosto do seu jeito – Bardock deu um sorriso torto ao ver mais afastado a sessão de garotas adolescentes que estavam alinhadas frente a uma barra repetindo incontáveis vezes o mesmo movimento com aquela música terrivelmente chata tocando ao fundo, aquilo causava-lhe sono, mas de imediato o que chamara a sua atenção foram as roupas usadas e foi inevitável não imaginar a coisinha naquilo. Era uma terrível tentação. – como eu disse ela... nunca fez essa coisa antes e...  
—Não se preocupe, vamos integra-la e adaptá-la corretamente, agora... vamos falar de valores...

...

Quando ele chegara no apartamento, ele deixou uma caixa quadrada um tanto grande em cima da mesa principal da sala e nela tinha um laço, algo extremamente fútil na sua visão e certamente se arrependera ao pedir a vendedora da loja que embalasse para presente aquilo. Ele afrouxou a gravata e logo tinha uma garotinha de cabelos azuis pulando em seu pescoço.   
Levantada no colo ela enlaçara as pernas no quadril dele e o apertou, não tardou em começar a beija-lo de forma mais luxuriosa, e ele segurando a bunda da garota caminhou com ela até a mesa a sentando sobre e a deixando ao lado da caixa. Separaram-se já um tanto ofegantes e a primeira coisa que a garota olhara foi para a caixa.   
—O que é isso paizinho? – perguntou com um biquinho manhoso e um sorrisinho eufórico de uma garotinha que queria presente.   
Ele segurando o quadril dela forte, pressionara o corpo miúdo dela ainda mais contra o dele e mordiscando o pescoço dela ele a provocava a ansiedade.   
—Bom... é um presente  
—É pra mim?  
—Talvez coisinha – ele respondera – tudo depende...  
—Depende? De que paizinho? – pediu a garota segurando o rosto dele o fazendo olha-la e ela tinha um olhar protestante e um pouco intimidador.   
—Lembra das coisas que eu te disse outro dia no carro? – ele perguntara e ela consentira um tanto hesitante – então... preciso saber se vai se dedicar e ser completamente rendida as minhas brincadeiras... seu papaizinho quer te sodomizar todinha coisinha...  
Ela fizera um biquinho que ele mordeu.   
—Vai doer? – ela perguntou hesitante e até um tanto infantil.  
—Vai... E você vai gemer, vai gritar..., mas vai aprender a gozar também – ele murmurou no ouvido dela enquanto os dedos brincavam na sua amada bucetinha que estava toda úmida. – Vou usar essa sua colerinha, te fazer de cadelinha, te virar do avesso coisinha... vai ser meu parquinho de diversões... – ele afastou o rosto vendo ela corada, quente pelo estimulo que recebia, ofegante e então ele levou os dedos melados dela a boca os chupando enquanto a olhava para ela com aquele olhar de mal, de dominador...  
—Eu posso escolher? – ela perguntara mordendo os lábios   
—Claro que pode – ele disse, mas sabendo exatamente onde a curiosidade dela a levava e pra isso levou a mão no bolso interno do terno e retirou um envelope e colocou sobre a caixa, preso no laço – mas só vai ter acesso a isso aqui, se me disse sim, ou melhor que isso, me implorar como uma boa menina, podíamos até treinar seus bons modos de cadelinha obediente – ele riu sacana.   
Ela sentia-se extremamente acuada, mas ao mesmo tempo tentada aquilo. O que quer que fosse estava provocando um extremo frenesi dentro dela e ela o viu caminhar até o bar e servir um bom copo de whisky para si ao tirar o paletó e afrouxar a gravata relaxando. E como se a conhecesse bem ele ainda de costas gritou  
—Não tente espiar, não vale – ele riu torto já podendo vislumbrar a careta dela.  
—Isso é muita maldade paizinho – ela disse com um bico cruzando os braços ainda sentada na mesa e ele se aproximou dela e repousou o copo ao seu lado apoiando então as mãos sobre a mesa, uma de cada lado dela e bem próximo dos lábios dela ele disse:  
—Eu sou mal pra caralho garota, gosto mesmo é de fazer maldade, de te rasgar todinha coisinha da buceta pequena – ele afirmara contra os lábios dela.   
Aquela porra de sorriso debochado e provocador dele era um caralho mesmo. Se ele era mal? Ahhh sim ele era, muito embora ela não conhecesse a fundo os níveis e camadas de maldade dele, mas tinha certeza que deveriam ir bem fundo dentro daquele ser pervertido. Fosse o que fosse aquilo, ela tinha certeza que ele barganhava com algo que ela desejava, ou ao menos algo que valeria todo o estrago que estava por vir.  
—Tá paizinho... eu... eu quero...  
—Como eu disse que eu queria? – ele dissera malicioso a olhando e a garota constrangeu-se  
Ela então levantou o olhar   
—Paizinho por favor eu... quero muito que...  
—Ah coisinha.... fica de joelhinhos no chão – ele dissera a olhando – e implora com mais convicção – ele disse com a voz rouca e dominadora.   
Ela ponderou rapidamente e então descendo da mesa, ajoelhou-se frente a ele levantou o olhar, ponderando que poderia ser dito que ele aceitaria.  
—Paizinho... eu quero muito ser... seu bichinho... seu brinquedinho paizinho, por favor – disse a garota o olhando com os olhinhos brilhantes e ansiosos por aprovação.   
—Bom... já que você está tão bem-disposta assim – ele começou com malicia no momento que desabotoava a calça libertando o membro que estava ficando excitado com aquele joguinho pervertido. Ele levou a mão entre os cabelos azuis dela segurando e puxando a cabeça dela para junto do seu pau – vamos aproveitar sua disposição e sua posição privilegiada agora não é coisinha? – ele disse ao segurar seu pau com a canhota e deslizar a glande sobre os lábios rosados dela e dá pequenas batidas com ele no rosto dela - vamos ver a dedicação da minha cadelinha em mamar pra ter leitinho – ele sorriu sacana e a garota deslizou a língua pelo comprimento fálico dele e ele segurando agora com as duas mãos a cabeça dela enfiara o pau na boca dela até a base a fazendo engasgar-se de cara, mas aquilo era um tesão...  
Decidido a dar ritmo a voz autoritária ordenou.  
—Coloque essas mãozinhas pra trás coisinha, quem manda na sua boquinha agora sou eu, vai engolir todinho como se deve – ele a provocou e começou a enfiar na boca miúda dela, alternando entre o fundo e sutil até finalmente jorrar sua porra, mas essa não só na boquinha dela, mas na cara toda.- pronto coisinha, a caixa e o envelope é teu, termina isso e toma um banho, vamos sair em trinta minutos, vamos fazer uma visita a uma loja.  
Ele disse ao virar o restante do whisky começando a caminhar para o seu quarto. E ela pensou onde iriam aquele horário?  
Mas não importava, ela conseguira aquilo que estava sobre a mesa, fosse o que fosse. E com um pulo, mesmo ainda toda meladinha de porra, desfez com urgência o laço bonito da grande caixa para encontrar a coisa que mais fizera seus olhos brilharem, ela agarrou-se a caixa e dera um grito tão eufórico e desesperado que assustaria qualquer um, pulinhos era pouco.   
E então abriu o envelope vendo dobradinho a carta de integração dela a escola de balé... não tinha como, ela amava aquele ogro!   
Correu para o seu quarto com aquilo em mãos, quase que nas nuvens, despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro banhando-se rapidamente e frente ao closet ela passava algumas roupas rapidamente sem sabe exatamente o que vestir, ainda estava enrolada na toalha quando ele entrou em seu quarto.  
—Vestido – ele disse antes dela agarrar-se a ele o beijando o rosto todo. - hei, a parte de me agradecer vem agora coisinha, coloca um vestido mais soltinho e... não precisa de calcinha dessa vez – ele dissera malicioso   
—Onde vamos? -ela insistiu  
—Logo, logo vai saber, agora vamos logo.

Ela estava realmente ansiosa, olhava tudo tentando decifrar onde estavam e principalmente o que ele tinha planejado. Então o carro parou em frente a uma loja de neon chamativo que ela não entendera bem o nome trocadilho, mas teve suas respostas assim que entrara com ele no lugar. Ela sentiu a face arder diante de tudo aquilo e coisas que ela nem sabia exatamente pra que se usava...   
—Bem-vinda a sexshop coisinha – disse Bardock que acenou para Shallot que ficou na porta, e ele caminhou até o atendente dali conversando algo que bulma não podia ouvir, porque na verdade a mente e os olhos ainda estavam contemplando a loja que agora parecia extremamente grande na sua visão.  
Por deus, o que exatamente aquele homem iria comprar dali?


	15. sexshop - diversão para o pai

—Isso não parece tão divertido olhando assim – ela murmurou, mãos fechadas frente ao peito ela via a vasta exposição de itens, acessórios, machines... era muito fetiche em um lugar só. Era o lar ideal para gente pervertida, e ela olhava as coisas pensando em onde iam.   
—Ansiosa coisinha? – a voz dele soara vibrante no pé do seu ouvido e ela arrepiou-se e estremeceu. Até o calor intenso que emanava do corpo dele era picante agora. Ele exalava luxuria...  
Puta merda, aquele homem ia literalmente acabar com seu corpo.   
—P-paizinho essas... essas coisas... – ela começara tentando se explicar quando ele tomou frente em um dos itens, era um apontador de ferro, lembrava uma espécie de varinha e ele encostou a ponta na coxa pálida da garota que gritou assustada logo em seguida com o pequeno estalo e a ardência do choque.   
—Essas coisas são pra minha diversão em você, como isso aqui – ele deslizou a ponta pelo rosto dela que estava tremula, e por cima do vestido encostara a ponta sobre o mamilo dela que levou as duas mãos a boca tampando novo gritinho.   
Se doía? Doía sim.   
Se era insuportável? Não, mas ela temia era onde ele iria usar aquilo. E com a atendente agora perto ele sentia-se verdadeiramente como uma criança numa loja de doce, e Bulma até podia ver o brilho sádico nos olhos eufóricos dele.   
—Ahhh isso é bom – ele disse ao pegar entre os dedos uma mordaça do tipo Que mantinha a boca forçadamente aberta – precisamos de algemas, o que acha coisinha? – ele perguntou malicioso e ela estava sentindo a face ligeiramente quente e olhando aos lados como se ficasse constrangida – ahhh querida, não fique acanhada, venha aqui minha garotinha – ele a chamara e usou a primeira algema na garota – isso vai ser bem novo.   
Ele a inclinou sobre um dos acessórios de mostruário deixando a traseira bem empinada para ele. Era uma espécie de mesinha voltada a atos sexuais, como uma bancada de ferro, e ele então virou-se a atendente.  
—Amarras, o que você tem? – ele perguntou com um sorriso sádico quando a mulher voltara com varias delas e ele optou pelas estilo velcro.   
Afastou então as pernas de Bulma, prendendo uma de cada lado na mesa, em cada uma das pernas laterais. Onde deveria ser o tampo da mesa tinha um vão que se alinhava perfeitamente com a região feminina dos seios e ao lado uma pequena manivela que ao ser girada ia fechando esse vão apertando os seios os prendendo a mesa, e isso ele não conseguia perder, e a mão tocava o seio dela sentindo o mesmo ficar igual a um balãozinho inflado ao ser apertado ali.   
—Ahhh coisinha, eu to tão duro só de ficar vendo essas coisas – ele dissera animado verdadeiramente. O olhos brilhavam com varias coisas que se passava em sua mente e então um sorriso perverso correu seus lábios, mas tinha algo que sempre o tentara: a possessividade que tinha para com a sua ninfetinha de cabelos azuis – Shallot – ele chamou seu assistente pessoal que hesitante se aproximou – eu... tenho um pedido diferente para você – ele riu malicioso par ao jovem que o olhou sem saber se era algo bom, ou algo muito ruim...  
—C-claro senhor Sayajin – disse   
—Otimo, tem fetiches? – ele perguntou ao juntar os cabelos de Bulma na mão de abaixando e olhando nos olhos azuis dela, como se fosse uma conversa desprendida – o que de fato era – com Shallot   
—Eu... tenho senhor, mas...  
—Eu quero ver o quanto é seu desprendimento – Bardock se levantou e libertando o membro que estava bastante duro o deslizou a ponta sobre os lábios de Bulma – eu preciso de um rabo pra minha cadelinha essa noite, vou deixar você escolher, quer fazer isso? – ele perguntou ao enfiar seu pau lentamente dentro da boca de Bulma enquanto segurava os cabelos da garota – nossa coisinha, não consigo perder o desejo nessa tua boquinha miúda, caralho! – ele então virou o rosto, completamente despudorado como era olhando para a atendente que estava tentando soar indiferente aquilo, afinal ele entrara ali com um objetivo, e pagara caro por ele – Valery não é? Mostre as opções ao meu assistente – concluiu.   
Shallot por outro lado sentiu o corpo vibrar levemente com aquilo, ele não era cego, e muito menos louco, conhecia bem as perversões do seu chefe, isso não o surpreendia, o foda era a coisinha de cabelos azuis, caralho de tesão reprimido pela cadela do chefe ele tinha. E agora aquilo? Um rabinho para a cadelinha...   
Diante dele vários plugs com cauda, caudas estilo pompons, equinas, de raposinhas, de cadelinhas, de gatinha... algumas coloridas, outras realmente pareciam a cauda de algum animal.   
Ele deslizara a mão sobre uma que lembrava a cauda de raposa, era bem cheia, era fofa e tinha um eixo rosqueavel, o que permitia acoplar próteses além do pequeno plug convencional.   
—Eu quero algo realmente robusto – ele pedira a atendente com um olhar incendiado em vontade de espelhar verdadeiramente seu desejo pelo animalzinho do chefe.  
A mulher então mostrara as varias opções que tinha e ele acoplando o rabinho a uma prótese grande espessa sorriu de satisfação voltando-se a Bardock que agora literalmente fodia com a boca da garota, ele conseguia ouvir os sons do engasgo dela e aquilo o deixava fodidamente duro.  
Voltando a ficar próximo deles Shallot levantou o objeto escolhido e viu um sorriso arrogante vindo de Bardock que havia reduzido um tanto as metidas em Bulma.   
—Vamos brincar Shallot, não se acanhe – começou de forma que soava extremamente sádico e Shallot ficara atrás da garota presa aquela mesa – vamos, precisa subir esse vestidinho, eu deixo – ele sorriu e Shallot deixando a cauda de lado deslizara as duas mãos uma de cada lado da coxa dela subindo a peça de tecido, deixando as mãos deslizaram pela pele branca, macia dela, como aquela porra dava vontade de morde-la, de marca-la... – é viciante, eu sei acredite – disse Bardock – e como ela é justinha, apertadinha... qualquer buraquinho... é... – ele estalou os labios como quem deliciava um prato — Você é um bom agente, então... tem esse mimo, coloque o rabinho que você escolheu para minha cadelinha no seu devido lugar...   
Shallot sentia a respiração pesada, intensa com aquilo. Como bom funcionário que era, e com a porra do tesão que estava, ele jamsi diria não aquilo, e alcançando o tubo com lubrificante ele melara a peça e deixou dois dedos correrem em direção aquele buraquinho pequeno dela e pressinara os dedos os fazendo começar a entrar, e puta que pariu! Como a garota era apertada mesmo. A vondade era deixar aquela porra de prótese pra lá e meter ele mesmo, mas ordens eram ordens e como ele desejou ardentemente estar no lugar do seu chefe.  
—Olhe pra mim coisinha, nos meus olhos minha cadelinha – ele dissera e olhou para Shallot o vendo posicionar finalmente o vibro na porta daquele buraquinho e começar a empurra-lo para dentro.   
Bardock podia ver todo desejo que estava estampado na face de seu assistente pela garota, o pau dele? Gritava de tal forma na calça que nem que ele quisesse disfarçaria. E aquilo alimentava o seu ego. Seu homem poderia desejar, mas só ele meteria a sua coisinha... ele percebera como aquela possessividade por sua bonequinha, sua pequena, baby girl, era gigantesca. Mas aquelas pequenas pontas picantes também o excitava.   
Ele tinha um tesão em ver a caretinha da sua ninfetinha de buraquinhos pequenos contorcer-se em dor. Ele amava a dor sexual dela...  
—Enfia de uma vez- ordenou Bardock a Shallot que o fez ouvindo um gemido abafado pela mordaça com argola que forçava a boca a permanecer aberta. – isso é de fazer o pau vibrar com a porra do tesão não é? – ele pergunta ao seu jovem assistente que estava perturbadoramente excitado. – veja como ela se excita com isso também, tão vulgar minha coisinha, fica toda meladinha – ele comentou malicioso voltando a socar na boca dela que gemeu quando o outro deslizar os dedos por sua buceta e a penetrara com os dedos.   
—E-ela é bem apertada – respondeu Shallot levemnte oscilente e Bardock riu  
—Eu sei – ele dissera arrogante – meu pau faz um belo estrago ai todas as noite e, caralho como é bom... cada um desses buraquinhos  
A mulher que assistia aquilo tinha um misto estranho vendo a perversão deles para com a garota. Mas ela tinha um silencio muito caro que fora pago pelo homem de cabelos rebeldes. Mas não pode deixar de roçar as coxas se sentindo excitada e ao mesmo tempo pervertida com aquilo. E então ergueu a mão com um pequeno controle aferecendo a Bardock.   
—E-ele...a prótese encolhida... ela... ela vibra, controle sem fio e...   
Bardock a olhou vendo o rosto ruborizado e estendeu a mão pegando o controle.   
—Olha coisinha... vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes ainda – ele murmurou pouco antes de ligar o controle e já aumentar a velocidade e intensidade na bundinha dela. E Bulma remexeu-se nas amarras, movanto a mão algemada nas costas, sentindo a intensidade daquilo, principalmente com Shallot que brincava com od dedos na sua buceta, ela sentia seus sucos de excitação escorrer pelas coxas, gemendo e engasgando-se com as metidas fortes na sua boca, cortesia do seu paizinho – isso é muito gostoso minha ninfetinha – ele deu um urro e finalmente jorrara na boquinha miúda dela dando todo o leitinho... – vamos... limpa meu pau direitinho, não deixa nada – ele dissera e Bulma deslizara a língua limpado todo o membro dele, mas ainda arfava e gemia principalmente quando o filha da puta aumentou nível do plugue para o máximo. E ele soltara a mordaça da boca dela e ela gemeu intenso.  
—P-paizinho...eu... por... por favor.. ahhh... eu...mmm  
—Goza cadelinha! – ele dissera segurando forte os cabelos dela puxando a fazendo olha-lo nos olhos e encostou sua boca contra a dela – eu amo ver você gozando igual uma putinha pervertida – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela que com um gemido alto derramou-se nos dedos de Shallot.   
E Bardock reduzira então a vibração do plug anal para um nível mais suave e viu Shallot levar os dedos melados dela a boca chupando.   
—Solta ela e... tenta aliar essa sua tenção com... nossa anfitriã – disse Bardock com um sorriso sádico ao olhar para a atendente que assustou-se – não se importa de ganhar um extra não é valery?   
Ela maneou a cabeça concordando com a afirmação do homem.   
E Shallot enquento Bardock se recompôs soltara as amarras da garota e se voltou a garota que os atendia a arrastando para dentro do deposito.   
Simuntaneamente Bardock ajudara Bulma ao folgar os seios dela e ele os apertou massageando.   
—estão doloridos? – ele perguntou enquento os apalpara e Bulma balanlçou a cabeça consentido, mas Bardock dera um sorriso torto e desceu a boca até eles abaixando as alças do vestido e os mordeu e sugou – vamos deixa-los mais doloridos – ele dissera ao ouvido dela e caminhando pegou alguns predendores de mamilos e Bulma forçara um pouco a algema dos punhos nervosa, mas bardoc esta realmente empolgado com aquilo. E pegando o primeiro que parecia um pregador de roupas, mas de aço e plástico nas cores rosa, prendeu os bicos de Bulma e na base deles, Bardock pendurara pequenas esferas de pesinho e adourou ver a caretinha da suaa garitinha mais uma vez. Ele continuou com aquilo que tanto o excitava. E pegara um par de orelhinhas para a garota colocando nela. Pegou também uma coleira que era combinada com um tipo diferente de algema, uma limitadora que fazia os pulsos ficarem próximos a região do peito e pescoço e ele tirando as algemas que prendiam Bulma nas costas, colocou essas nova, junto com a guia, agora ela literalmente era sua cadelinha, de quatro no chão, e com as algemas limitadoras ela não ficava somente de quatro, mas bem empinada com aquele rabinho para ele.   
Correia numa mão e sua ponteira elétrica em outra... ele estava no paraíso naquele lugar com seu bichinho exótico, mas ainda faltara algo para vê-la contorcer-se. E ele pegar agora um vibro que se encaixava na fendinha dela e prendia-se ao clitóris, aquilo era perfeito. E abaixou-se encaixando a ponta dentro dela e disse ao ouvidinho de sua coisinha – quero uma cadelinha bem disciplinada gozando.   
Bulma ouvia os gritos e gemidos da mulher que vinham do fundo da loja, mas se absteve. Estava ofegante, estava suada, um tanto constrangida, afinal ela estava de quatro, seminua no chão de uma loja, no meio da noite eu fora fechada por ele apenas para se divertir e fazer compras e tinha tudo aquilo...  
E ela gemeu alto quando ele acionou os dois vibros ao mesmo tempo, de frente e de trás. Sentia as pernas tremulas. Os bicos dos seios dolorosos...  
E quando ela pensou em ceder aquilo, o estalo elétrico a fez gritar.   
—De quatro cadelinha – ele dissera – vai aprender a gozar se comportando – ele riu e a puxou pela coleira voltando a caminhar pela loja pegando coisas do seu interesse que levaria.   
—P-paizinho eu... ohhh... eu... – ela estava realmente enlouquecendo com aquilo.   
—Vai se acostumar, goza quantas vezes vierem – ele dissera despreocupado – acho que vou começar a sair com você sempre usando um desse, nos almoços, nos jantares- ele disse com malicia ao ficar de cócoras e acariciar o rosto da garota rubro pelo calor do corpo e beijou os lábios dela – vou ficar ainda mais tarado coisinha, tudo culpa sua!  
Ele pegava vários itens daquelas que Bulma nem sabia exatamente a serventia. Alguns ele testava nela, outros a mandava escolher cor, modelo...  
Prendedores de mamilos, uns que vibravam, uns com peso, uns que furava, uns que davam choque... ele pegara de todos os tipos, chicotes, arreios de égua, pinças, algemas, kits de bondage e dominação. Mais daqueles chicotes elétricos...  
Então a garota que estava os atendendo voltara, completamente descabelada pouco depois de Shallot. Mas para Bardock não era absolutamente nada. E Bulma via as marcas no corpo dela, nos braços, no pescoço, marcas de mordia, de aperto... de violência sexual mesmo num ato consensual, e pensou em como se surpreendera com Shallot.   
—Eu quero balanços eróticos, e quero testar um antes – começou Bardock – e uma mesa daquelas la- ele apontou a que usara no início – e fora pegando algemas com afastadores, de contenção, roupas de látex para contenção. Coleiras de vários tipos, inclusive uma que ele separou para usar com Bulma ainda ali. Ganchos de punição, fitas...  
E ele pegara vários estimuladores elétricos de pontos. Levando Bulma até o balanço erótico ele a despira completamente. E ela se deparava com aquele homem que parecia não ter qualquer problema em fuder em público. Presa, pendurada literalmente como num balanço. As coxas presas, ele prendera os tornozelos dela os pulsos perto do pescoço, completamente exposta, completamente presa, amarrada, a mercê da vontade dele e de qualquer coisa que ele decidira fazer.  
Nas coxas ele colocara os sensores elétricos, perto da virilha, no abdômen nos seios ligados aos prendedores de mamilos, e ela estava extremamente nervosa e com medo.   
—É só um pouquinho de cor coisinha gostosa – ele dissera antes de mordiscar os lábios rosados dela.   
A destra dele segurava seu pau pela base, e esse além de duro escorria excitado. Ele deixara o vibro que estava no rabinho dela perto do máximo e meteu de uma vez o que a fez a gritar. Se a coisinha já era apertada, com aquela prótese grande no rabo dela piorava as coisas.  
—Puta que pariu coisinha – ele gemeu gostoso deixando seu pau no fundo dela – que vontade de por até as bolas dentro de você apertada assim – ele murmurou. E tirando voltou a estoca-la fundo e bruto.   
E programara então os intervalos de pulso elétrico no corpo dela. E Bulma gritara junto com cada no choque e cada nova metida forte dele em seu corpo. Era um misto horrendo de dor com prazer, porque a porra dos choques estimulava ao mesmo tempo que doía pra cacete.   
Era notório o olhar extremo de cobiça de Shallot a sua pequena, e quanto mais o rapaz cobiçava, mas forte Bardock a fodia sobre o olhar do seu expectador que àquela altura só queria e muito fuder a coisinha do chefe.   
—Grita coisinha gostosa – disse Bardock enterrando-se nela com vontade – geme gostozinho geme coisinha – ele então tirara o seu pau de dentro dela e puxando o plug que estava atrás o tirando, meteu seu pau no lugar com força – eu tava loco pra comer esse teu rabo coisinha.  
—Ahhh, pai..paizinho...hmmm... tá muito forte paizinho   
—Eu vou meter mais forte ainda nesse teu cuzinho coisinha – ele ofegara ao segurar a trava do balanço e meter se dó nela que gritara.   
Ele metia forte, metia duro e sentindo o gozo chegar ele tirou o seu pau de dentro dela e esporrou tudo no corpinho amarrado, dera literalmente um banho com a sua porra nela. Parecia um animal demarcando território...  
Intenso e ofegante...  
—Eu vou levar tanta merda dessa loja só pra te fuder coisinha. Um quarto inteirinho só pra te sodomizar caralho. Porra de buraquinhos viciante, eu vou fuder minha cadelinha, tão depravado e sem dó, até você não conseguir mais se mexer.   
E Bardock se recomponho olhou para Shallot vendo o desespero do jovem evidente nos pequenos detalhes, talvez se fosse outra garotinha, ele não teria problema algum em deixa-lo aproveitar aquilo. Ele nunca se importou com puta, nunca fora tão longe por uma, mas agora? Em se tratar daquela coisinha? Seu pecadinho de cabelos azuis? Ele era louco, irracional, parecia mais um animal predador, um macho alfa territorialista do caralho. Só ele a fuderia, ninguém mais. E como alimento a toda a sua luxuria e perversão, ele levaria tudo que despertara sua vontade de usar na sua coisinha. Excesso de coisas, muitas delas... era uma fome que parecia nunca passar.   
Shallot, enquanto o chefe terminava de pedir o que queria, fora soltar a garota de cabelos azuis que tinha a face corada, e sentiu quando ele a soltando encostara-se nela, a deixando sentir a sua própria excitação nela. Mas Bulma estava extremamente ardida, extremamente dolorida, extremamente exausta. Aquele homem parecia um vampiro de energia pelo pau, não era possível.  
Ele então entregou o vestido para ela que pegara alguns lenços no banheiro se limpando para se vestir, em silencio, ela não queria falar nada, Bardock na sua visão era um lunático pervertido, tarado!   
Mas por um instante pensara em outras pequenas coisas que ele fazia, como o trabalho que ele se dera em comprar todo o seu material de balé, suas sapatilhas, tudo perfeito...   
Porque tinha oras que ele mostrava sua humanidade e outras que ele deixava aberta a sua monstruosidade. Ele era os dois extremos num homem só...  
...  
A volta para casa fora com ela sentada sobre o colo dele, repousando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dela, aspirava o aroma dela...  
Os olhos negros fitavam o lado de fora da estrada. Ele tinha que admitir, estava realmente viciado na sua coisinha. Um apego que parecia ficar cada vez mais cego. Mais intenso...  
Mal chegaram em casa e ele a arrastou para uma banheira, havia feito um pedido em um restaurante e agora além de se distraírem um com o outro, ele estava pela primeira vez a muito tempo, feliz, e por isso escolheu um bom champanhe, camarão, lagosta... e a sua coisinha.   
Quando aquilo acabou ele a pegou no colo a levando para a cama, extremante cansada e sonolenta ela se aninhou aos braços dele aconchegando-se.  
Fora interrompido pelo som irritante do seu celular aquele horário, e ele pegando o aparelho viu de quem era a chamada e vestindo uma boxer, levantou-se saindo com o aparelho em mãos deixando Bulma na sua cama.   
Acabou por se trancar no seu escritório, precisava de privacidade. Mas antes dele sair do quarto, ela mesmo que ainda sonolenta pode ouvir que a chamada era de uma mulher, ela ouvira a voz alterada, ela não saia quem era, o que era, mas algo dentro dela a fez sentir aquela pontinha incomoda, algo que remetia a um ciúme pequeno, mas ela decidira ignorar, de repente era só mais trabalho e de qualquel forma ela não poderia perguntar nada para ele. Afinal essa era uma das regras impostas por ele. Nada sobre sua vida, seu trabalho, seus negócios... nada. Ela só saberia o que ele decidisse falar, ou que ela descobrira lendo sobre ele – o que era muito pouco - 

No seu escritório Bardock sentado em sua cadeira bufou com a irritante voz e insistência da mulher do outro lado da linha.  
—Já disse Vados, é somente algo para minha imagem, um ato de generosidade caralho! É uma garota de rua qualquer, tá feliz? Não enche a porra do meu saco com isso! Sabe melhor que ninguém que eu faço o que tenho que fazer, se vai começar a me encher já sabe...  
—Ai amor, não precisa ser tão grosso, snif snif... eu só tenho... tenho ciúme. Me diz que eu sou a mulher da tua vida diz?   
—Você é – disse somente a fim de faze-la calar a porra da boca, como ela conseguia ser dramática, a sorte dela era ser gostosa, linda e esperta.   
—Eu estava com saudades, você mal tem me ligado esse mês e...  
—Estou com muito trabalho – ele a cortou um pouco seco – conhece minha rotina.  
—Ah mozão – ela fez uma voz decepcionada e melancólica do outro lado e ele revirara os olhos bufando – eu te perdoo porque eu te amo. Então eu estava conversando com o papai e acho que já está na hora de oficializarmos o noivado, tornar público. Eu estava lendo a ultima entrevista que você deu e nossa, tem muitas mulheres secando você, não gosto disso, fora que ter uma garota adotada sem uma família é ruim, ela precisa de uma figura materna. Mesmo a pestinha sendo... – ela ironizou – em fim me entendeu... fora que... sabe, eu odeio isso, eu sou jovem, sou linda e agora sou mãe de uma fedelha de rua Bardock, deveríamos ao menos conversar sobre isso.   
Ela dissera com tédio o final. Detestava a ideia da garota.  
Fútil e vazia, era assim que ele a enxergava.  
—Ok, eu... eu vou falar com meu assessor e ver se agilizo isso.   
—Poderíamos aproveitar a mudança da estação. O inverno está chegando, poderíamos ter uma festa de natal, tem seu filho... poderíamos acostumar a família querido, não acha?  
Um cenário um tanto caótico se desenhou na cabeça dele.   
—Prometo pensar Vados, agora eu realmente quero descansar – ele falara.   
—ta bom mozão, sonha comigo! – ela dissera e encerrou a chamada. Ele parou alguns segundos olhando a tela do aparelho pensativo. Então balançou a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos.   
Ele voltou ao seu quarto onde a garota de cabelos azuis já havia saído. Ele deitou-se e fitou o teto por muito pouco mesmo e levantou-se indo ao quarto ao lado. Parado na porta ele a olhava relaxada na cama, já deveria estar dormindo e ele deveria voltar ao seu quarto, mas estava realmente tentado a ficar ali, ao lado dela mais um pouco, Vados conseguira tirar todo o seu sono. Então ele sentou-se na cama, os dedos deslizaram pelos cabelos azuis macios repassando algumas coisas, como aquele dia foi muito bom por exemplo. Como a sua coisinha o relaxava e o fazia estranhamente satisfeito, era isso. Uma imensa sensação de satisfação.  
Ele respirou fundo e preparou-se para se levantar e voltar ao seu quarto quando ela segurou seu braço e forçou-se a abrir os olhinhos azuis.  
—Paizinho obrigada por hoje, pela roupa do balé é…. Me deixar dançar...  
Ele quase deixara escapar um sorriso, mas queria parecer durão, parecer que aquilo não mexia com ele em absolutamente nada. Queria parecer o homem metódico, calculista que de fato era.  
—é só uma troca coisinha, não é nada tendencioso.   
Ela sorriu com aquele jeito dele. Era sempre tão inalcançável e sem sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que ela era capaz de sentir o calor que a alma dele emanava.  
—Foi até divertido hoje paizinho, mas você acabou comigo to toda ardidinha - ela murmurou tão bonitinho que ele não resistiu, ele riu  
— Logo, logo você acostuma.  
—Seu pau é muito grande paizinho, ele sempre vai me deixar assim - ela riu e ele beijou a bochecha dela  
dela.  
\- Mais uma e eu te fodo de novo coisinha gostosa, não vale massagear meu ego assim – ele dissera e ela levou os braços ao pescoço dele o puxando de vez para a cama.   
—Dorme agarradinho comigo paizinho – pediu a garota e ele encostou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela com o ombro e mordiscou.  
—Durmo coisinha, mas se eu te comer no meio da noite a culpa é sua.


	16. Novas amizades

Ela estendera a perna esquerda novamente sobre a barra horizontal que tinha longamente por toda a sala de treino, esticava-se, aquecia-se. Estava ainda completamente dolorida das atividades noturnas da qual seu amado paizinho a arrastara, ele parecia ainda eufórico com cada coisa que havia comprado naquela loja pervertida e parecia fazer questão de usa-las em níveis cada vez mais intensos com ela.   
—Olha só! A patinha chegou cedo hoje – riu uma loira com muita malicia quando entrou no estúdio de dança e deixou a bolsa de lado e caminhou até a barra que Bulma estava.   
—Oi Lazuli – murmurou Bulma um tanto em fuga com relação a loira. Sentia-se altamente intimidada pela garota que esbanjava talento natural e uma arrogância gananciosa, bem como quase todas as garotas ali, pertencentes a uma bela nata social da qual Bulma obrigatoriamente e teatralmente fazia parte.  
Os murmurinhos das garotas que entravam acompanhada de alguns garotos para a aula começavam.   
—Então patinha tonta? Andou treinando? – riu a loira ao alongar-se tão divinamente que Bulma queria morrer.   
Patinha...   
Na sua roda de “amigas” patinha desengonçada. O que ela poderia dizer? Elas faziam aquilo a tanto tempo e Bulma mal começara..., mas ainda assim tinha expectativas de um dia ser um cisne, tolices, ela sabia...  
—Eu... hammm... treinei um pouco, tenho vindo um pouco mais cedo e... pego extras.   
—Hahaha... cuidado para sua família não gastar o dinheirinho todo em você, dizem que o talento é nato então só pode ser aperfeiçoado e não conquistado sabe? - fala extremamente arrogante e pretensiosa a garota que não media a maldade das palavras empenhadas. Ainda mais porque ali ninguém conhecia Bulma, ninguém nunca ouvira falar da garota, e principalmente, ela não estava em nenhuma das escolas de elite da capital.   
Talvez porque o alvoroço dos tabloides morrera quando a garota foi anunciada por Bardock como filha, e aquilo ter se dissipado do interesse da grande mídia jornalística. O fato era... a julgavam. A pobre patinha desengonçada que não tinha elegância, doutrina, educação de elite ou um grande legado familiar...  
A garotinha que todos julgavam ser filha de um zé ninguém que se empenhava para ela ter futuro e ainda assim a julgavam sem futuro. No inicio ela baixara a cabeça, a ultima coisa que queria era confusão. Um passo fora da linha e tinha certeza que o beneficio conseguido a duras – e pervertidas noites – penas com seu daddy seria tirado de imediato nela.   
Mas não poderia dizer que não estava feliz, ela tinha uma tutora de alto nível, estava bem avançada nos ensino, tinha as aulas com Whiss que era extremamente culto e cheio de etiquetas e alguns idiomas, não que ela se gabasse de tudo aquilo, ela apenas nunca ganhou espaço no meio daquelas pessoas para ser levada a sério, a julgaram desde o primeiro dia. Agora até que estava mais ameno. Mas Bulma não tinha tanto tempo disponível, não mais... e tempo para picuinhas? Para Bulma, ela só precisava de uma brecha e só isso. Abriu a boca no intuito de responder Lazúli, mas a loira a deu as costas se juntando as outras garotas, uma de cabelos castanhos, e outra de cabelos vermelhos.   
—Falando com a esquisita de novo? – perguntou a de cabelos castanhos de forma maliciosa e zombeteira enquanto amarrava as sapatilhas nos pés, e Lazúli riu.   
—ahhhh Sanka, tadinha da caipira hahaha nem dá graça ofender mais! Talvez a colocar para fazer as tarefas do estúdio – disse Lazúli com grande desdém e as garotas olharam para Bulma e gargalharam em seguida.   
—Não liga pra elas – disse um garoto de cabelos negros pontudos – são predatórias e más – disse o garoto e estendeu a mão para Bulma a ajudando a sair da barra e começou a ajuda-la a alongar-se.   
—Eu não ligo – Bulma sorriu e viu o garoto fazer uma careta – é sério Kyabe! Elas são ruins, eu sei, mas... pensa bem, elas são as mais talentosas e... se elas me odiarem mais, todos me odiariam junto, eu... – ela suspiro – eu só não quero confusão sabe?   
—A elite das vadias sacanas – Kyabe murmurou dando um sorriso torto e Bulma levou as mãos a boca contendo a gargalhada que quase a escapou   
—Gostei! – disse a azuladinha – mas e você? Tem uma história triste com elas?  
—Elas? Odeiam qualquer um que não as bajule, então...  
—é uma pena... você é sempre tão legal  
—Status quo querida – riu o garoto – não vou dizer que não é tentador cair na graça delas, mas...  
—Mas? – ela arqueia a sobrancelha.  
—Eu tenho talento, eu sei – começa o garoto – tenho dinheiro também afinal minha família tem... tem um bom ramo de atuação, mas para elas como eu disse, o status quo conta. Ninguém curte os herdeiros de nada!  
—Como se elas fossem tão melhores assim! – disse Bulma levemente incomodada  
—É... sorriu Kyabe – pensa por um lado, elas são obrigadas a me engolir por um bom motivo, mas não passa do estúdio 

—Parece que seu parzinho está empenhado em ajudar a caipira Lazúli – disse a ruiva com perspicácia e malicia.  
—Kyabe é um idiota! – rosnou a loira, não gostou tanto daquela proximidade dos dois fracassados em sua visão – ele é só um mero degrau, só isso Suno. 

E então a professora e coreografa entrou dando instruções.   
Paralelas barra, alinhadas e graciosas...  
Tempos...  
Demi plié!  
E uma varinha dolorosa demais para Bulma que quando errava era acertada pela coisa.   
“ah garota, está aberto demais, fechado demais, está torta, está curva, está travada...” Bulma repetia aquilo na sua mente com a voz de entojo no final da aula.  
Porém, não saiu da sala, a comando da mulher ela repetiria os passos da simples coreografia em apoio de Kyabe.   
—Não vou perder essa! – riu a garota de cabelos vermelhos após se trocar junto a outras e ficou na sala parada ao lado de Lazúli, Sanka e outras apenas olhando.   
Bulma, nervosa, apenas balançou as mãos e a secou, suavam.   
—Olha só pra mim tá bom! – disse Kyabe e Bulma consentiu e agradecia aos deuses a paciência do garoto. 

O carro preto SUV de luxo havia se encostado na entrada do estúdio e esperava a um tempinho pela saída da garota, havia agendas, umas avisadas com antecedência e outras decidida por ele na hora. E aquele era um dos dias que ele certamente decidiu em cima da hora. Levantou o pulso olhando o seu caro relógio mais uma vez começando a ficar impaciente.   
—Que merda de demora é essa? – rosnou e Shallot suspirou.  
—Às vezes ocorrem atrasos senhor   
—Odeio isso – disse Bardock e abriu abruptamente a porta do carro saindo. Os passos firmes marcavam sua irritação pelo atraso da garota em sair.   
Shallot apenas saiu do carro e marchou atrás do chefe, vai saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, Bardock não era muito amistoso e se julgasse algo como inadequado, bom, nesse caso sua ordem era clara. 

A orientação depois de passada fez com que o som que embalava a coreografia começasse a tocar e Lazúli franziu o cenho com aquilo. Era a musica do seu grande recital. A que ela já havia dito a si mesma que encenaria naquela temporada de apresentações do Studio.   
Mas ela riu, era claro que a caipira nunca esteve e nunca estaria à altura de algo grande como aquilo, era óbvio que era um mero teste ridículo para mostrar o quão insignificante ela era, porque se a azulada errava em coisa tão... simples...   
“tão sem brilho e talento” rosnou Lazúli em sua cabeça.  
Os passos, mesmo que em parte tinham um pouco de insegurança, fluíam, ela se concentrou no garoto e tentava conter a respiração um tanto eufórica, podia só fechar os olhos, mas sem duvidas faria alguma merda, então apenas tentou buscar aquela segurança que Whiss sempre a falava para ter. uma segurança em si mesmo. 

O homem de terno preto fino e impecável parou na porta, assistia sem ser ao menos notado pelo grupo que embora concentrado sentados ali no studio não repararam sua presença na porta. Ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito, a face era seria e a olhava, a assistia dançar, sua coisinha naquelas roupinhas parecia uma fadinha azul. Delicada, sinuosa, ingênua.   
O maiô collant preto combinado com a meia seda branca e as sapatilhas...  
Mas ele também via os desenhos dos seios redondos marcados, a bunda, a coxa, as curvas que vinham despontando cada vez mais nela, toda aquela mera de elasticidade e abertura trazia tantas memorias na sua mente tão sacana e pervertida e ele fecha os olhos por um segundo desviando a mente tentando controlar a porra do seu pau que se eriçava pela garota.   
Os olhos azuis dela viram ele ali parado e desconcentrou-se por um segundo, sentia-se ainda mais eufórica, poderia até dizer que feliz, seu paizinho estava ali, era tão raro qualquer interesse dele por qualquer coisa que ela fazia.   
Então a musica se acaba.   
—Tocante – disse Lazúli com desdém e nesse momento quem assistia levantou-se pegando as bolsas a fim de sair dali e deram de cara com o homem na porta. Ele virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar serenamente em direção ao lado de fora do prédio novamente.   
—Aquele é? – Murmurou Suno com as meninas   
—O que ele faz aqui? – pediu empolgada Sanka. – Gente... ele é... uau!  
Elas observavam o homem de cabelos negros rebeldes que falava algo ao celular encostado em um carro de luxo preto.  
—Meu pai tem negócios com ele! – disse Lazúli sentindo-se extremamente importante. Não tinha a menor noção de que tipos de negócios, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas a garota não era nada boba...   
Um homem como aqueles e solteiro...  
A idade dele?  
Bons vinhos precisam de tempo, e era assim que ela o enxergou.   
Sem hesitar caminhou em direção ao homem, não medindo consequências, afinal ela só conhecia o lado publico dele. Ou de festas da sua família, bailes beneficentes...  
—Senhor Sayajin! – disse a Loira ao ficar frente a ele – é... um imenso prazer encontra-lo aqui – disse  
Ele colocou o celular no bolso e olhou a mão dela estendida, na verdade a olhou toda, de cima a baixo, uma fedelha arrogante de o que? Uns quinze, dezesseis anos no máximo. Quem era ela afinal que lhe dirigia como se ele se importasse ou deveria conhece-la ou respeita-la?  
—E você quem é? – ele perguntou contido, porque talvez com sua memoria de tantas farras o correto seria: você é alguma das vadias que eu fodi?  
Ela se surpreendeu com a displicência dele, nem ao menos a conhecia! Era uma ofensa, mas ela não baixou sua bola. Talvez ele ainda não a visse como deveria, mas não significava que ela não era boa o bastante.   
—Lazúli, Sou filha de Gowasu – disse a garota mantendo a mão estendida acreditando que agora ele a daria importância devida.   
Mas viu ele dá um sorriso torto muito arrogante e apertou a mão dela rapidamente.   
—Gowasu... – repetiu – é mais uma das garotinhas de vitrine da família Teh? – ele não mediu as palavras e ela puxou a mão o olhando, ou melhor o encarnando, talvez tivesse um gênio impetuosos demais.  
—Eu sou a vitrine da minha família, senhor Sayajin.  
—Me lembrarei disso – ele disse com um ar de extrema arrogância a garota.   
—Desculpa paizinho! – disse a Garota de cabelos azuis ao se aproximar finalmente do carro, estava curiosa quanto ao que a loira fazia ou falava com Bardock. – eu...  
Bardock desviou o olhar de Lazúli para Bulma  
—Se atrasou – ele disse com uma voz dominante e rouca – conhece as regras- ele disse e um brilho sedento passou pelo olhar e Bulma corou-se.   
No mesmo momento Shallot abria a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.   
—Mande lembranças ao... seu pai – ele disse com certo escárnio se virando de costas para a loira.  
E Lazuli segurava o ódio da caipira agora. Então aquela coisinha ridícula e mixuruca era filha daquele cara?!  
Então um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios, ahhh Bulminha, ela sim era a sua chave de entrada para a vida daquele homem e tudo que viria de benefício.   
A tolinha, caipira e patinha Bulma... tsc....  
—Tchau Bul! – disse tão falsamente e surpreendeu Bulma que realmente não esperava, estava chocada para dizer o mínimo.   
—Tchau – disse Bulma franzindo o cenho.   
Então Shallot terminou de fechar a porta do carro e caminhou em direção a do motorista dando partida no veículo saindo finalmente.  
—O que a caipira tava fazendo com ele? – perguntou Suno chocada ao se juntar a Lazúli e do outro lado agora tinha uma Sanka chocada.  
—A patinha feia é filha dele, acreditam? – disse Lazuli chorosa com a ofensa daquele ato.  
—Então ela é a tal orfanzinha que ele adotou?! – gargalhou Sanka – sortuda da porra! Tem razão de ser tão ralezinha!  
—Não interessa, eu... eu acho que... devemos dar uma chance a nossa garotinha – disse com um brilho de malicia que as amigas já conheciam, e Kyabe que estava logo atrás ouviu bem toda a conversa. Como conseguiam ser tão odiosas?

Dentro do carro ele a olhou atravessado, sério e compenetrado e ela deixando as coisas de lado sentou-se no colo dele encaixando-se, as mãos foram ao pescoço dele que permanecia sério, agora a olhando nos olhos.  
Pequenos beijos eram depositados contra os lábios dele enquanto ela murmurava:  
—Desculpa papaizinho pelo atraso, eu sou muito desengonçada... eu...   
As mãos dele subiram pelas coxas lisas e macias delas e repousaram sobre a bunda por baixo da saia e ele apertou com muita vontade. Ele então beijou suavemente os lábios dela e saiu dali em direção ao pescoço pálido onde ele sem dó mordeu na curva do ombro tirando um gemido abafado por um gritinho dela.   
—Está uma cadelinha muito malcriada – ele murmurou excitado, como amava aqueles joguinhos depravados com sua coisinha. Uma das mãos subiu aos cabelos e puxou apertando – precisa de mais disciplina minha garotinha!   
Ela corou-se pelo ardor quente do corpo e ofegou uma vez ao puxar o folego. Como aquele homem conseguia ser tão filha da puta e ainda sim a domina-la por completo? Corpo, mente e coração?  
Com a destreza que só ele tinha, com a outra mão que estava apertando a bunda dela, ele abriu o cinto e a calça libertando aquele pau que estava duro por tamanha excitação por sua coisinha de olhos azuis.   
A mão que estava no cabelo dela forçou a cabeça dela contra o membro a mostrando exatamente o que ele queria naquele instante.   
E ela deixou-se guiar por ele, a língua percorreu o comprimento do membro até parar sobre a cabeça melada quando ela começou a sugar sentindo o gosto do pré gozo dele em sua boca e sem esperar ele afunda a boca dela de uma vez em seu pau a fazendo engoli-lo com aquela boquinha miúda, não cansava de vê-la se engasgar com seu pau. Um pouco mais de vontade e ele goza despejando sua porra na boca da pequena, e como era adorável aquela visão dela melada no seu leite, puta que pariu!   
Recompostos, não tardou ao carro parar frente ao restaurante que almoçariam juntos naquele dia.

(...)

Ela estava completamente alheia enquanto desamarrava as sapatilhas no final daquele treino quando ouviu novamente a voz que parecia mais uma forçação de barra!  
—Então Bul... eu e, as garotas vamos almoçar juntas, você vem? – perguntou Lazúli.  
—É... – Bulma começou e olhou para fora do studio pensando se aquilo era uma boa ideia.  
—Ora vamos! Podemos conversar sobre os recitais, e sei que você precisa de uns toques extras de ajuda.   
Ela mordeu o lábio hesitante, bom, talvez fosse a brecha que precisava para ser aceita e se enturmar, talvez parassem de pegar no seu pé, e definitivamente ela precisava de ajuda, ela sabia. Já que Helles, a sua professora cobrou aperfeiçoamento a dois dias atrás quando a colocou para dançar, disse que ela tinha talento e que talvez se tivesse começado bem cedo seria magnifica. Para Bulma era bom acreditar em algo, passou o inicio da vida tão degradada que qualquer proximidade soava hostil, qualquer interesse as vezes soava com segundas intensões, porque Bardock sempre a deixava claro que ninguém fazia nada de graça para ninguém, ninguém era bom só por ser, embora também ela acreditasse – ou forçava-se a acreditar – do fundo do seu coração que havia sim algo bom nele, bem no fundo de toda aquela camada de maldade e perversão.   
—tá... tá legal, não há mal em um almoço não é? – sorriu nervosa.   
...  
Shallot estreitou os olhos para o fundo do carro, onde agora tinha três garotas sentadas que certamente eram encrenca, ele via nos olhos delas. Bulma estava sentada ao seu lado e notoriamente mais calada, mais travada.   
—Coloca uma musica legal bulminha! – disse Suno do fundo   
—é, bota algo agitado Shallot – disse Sanka ao agarrar-se ao banco do motorista e se aproximar do ouvido do empregado de Bardock.   
—Onde vão almoçar? – ele perguntou mantendo o tom sério sem dá muita brecha para as garotas.   
—Eu... acho que o Vilagge – começou Bulma   
—Não querida! É muito classe média, vamos ao Le Rosé – disse Lazúli   
—Pode... pode ser então Shallot – murmurou Bulma baixando a cabeça e Lazúli esticou-se frente ao painel do carro e ligou o som.

Elas faziam os pedidos e Bulma observava mantando seu cardápio em mãos. E Bulma virou-se fazendo seu pedido finalmente.  
—Querida?! Não pode comer isso, é tão... gordo – disse Lazúli – uma boa bailarina deve se manter magra e esguia. – disse maliciosa.   
—E-eu... eu acho que...não faz mal né? – bulma fala hesitando sobre o olhar das garotas  
—Você que sabe – fala Lazúli jogando os cabelos para trás – então... me conta sobre você e... sua família.   
Bulma se viu sendo observava, centro da atenção das garotas mimadas e arrogantes.   
—Eu não sou interessante – disse ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha.   
—Então me fala do seu... pai – disse Lazuli e Bulma abriu os olhos espantadas.  
—Eu não tenho muito que falar – disse   
—Ele parece ser bem... controlador – disse Lazúli   
—Mal – disse Suno   
—Aposto que ele cobra muito, não é? Como acabou sendo adotada?   
Bulma ouvia aquelas exigências de informação e não sabia o limite de tudo e pensava que não deveria abrir a boca, mas também percebera que pouco sabia de qualquer forma sobre Bardock e então franziu o cenho.  
—Ele é exigente, mas faz parte. Ele presa pela pontualidade e... É um homem muito... organizado e... cheio de regras – na ultima parte bulma corou-se ligeiramente.  
Bulma tentava se misturar com aquelas garotas e suas histórias e arrogâncias, tentava, porque conseguir era outros quinhentos. As conversas em geral eram muito maldosas e Bulma descobriu que elas estudavam juntas.  
—E você Bulma?  
—hã... eu... eu tenho uma tutora particular, meu... meu paizinho não gosta que eu... saia muito.   
—Jura? – pergunta Lazúli levando o canudinho aos lábios sugando mais do suco de amora. – Então você... nunca sai? Não se diverte?  
Bulma ajeita ainda mais nervosamente os cabelos atrás das orelhas sentindo a face esquecer e simplesmente fitando a mesa ela nega.   
Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios das três garotas se entre olhando.   
—Bom... como suas novas grandes amigas é claro, é o nosso dever te apresentar a vida, não é? – fala a loira maliciosa  
No mesmo instante era servido as garotas a sobremesa, taças com Profiteroles   
As conversas iam longe..., mas logo Bulma e chamada.  
—Senhorita Sayajin – fala firme Shallot – seu próximo compromisso, estamos quase em cima do horário, conhece as regras.   
—Oh, claro – fala Bulma com um ponto de gratidão e ao mesmo tempo querendo rir pelo Senhorita Sayajin, nunca fora chamada assim por Shallot.   
—A gente te liga mais tarde – fala Suno quando bulma pega algumas notas de dinheiro da bolsa e deixa na pequena carteira que tinha sua conta sobre a mesa. – Vamos marcar uma saída!   
—Eu não sei se posso sair – disse Bulma  
—Então convença seu paizinho querida! Não sabe o que está perdendo – ela pisca e sorri maliciosa. 

Bulma saiu dali e entrou no carro ficando ao lado de Shallot.   
Calada por alguns instantes até gargalhar.  
—Senhorita Sayajin?!  
—São protocolos em publico Bulma, não começa! – disse Shallot com um sorriso torto – Mas...  
—Mas?  
—Aquelas garotas...  
—Elas são legais, é sério, só que... do jeito delas...   
Shallot nega com a cabeça rindo.   
—Sabe... eu nunca... tive amigos ou amiga... só as garotas que trabalhavam, sabe? Comigo...  
—Isso não é amizade bulma... não sadia.   
—Eu vou me cuidar, prometo!

...

Ela estava sentada no sofá principal da sala, na mão um livro fino com lições que sua tutora havia deixado para ser feito para o dia seguinte, na outra mão uma lapiseira, os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito preso com um elástico preto qualquer que pegou em sua gaveta. Nos pés um par de meias brancas confortáveis, havia vestido uma saia de preguinhas e uma blusinha regata com um casaquinho simples por cima. Os pés subiram ao sofá fazendo os joelhos se encontrarem e servirem de apoio para ela que começava a responder ao caderno de lições extremamente concentrada. E quando Bardock chegou ali, ela nem ao menos notou. Ele colocou as sacolas com o jantar que havia trago de um dos restaurantes na sua rota que ele costumava fazer pedido. Olhou em direção a sua coisinha tão concentrada e calada, o cenho franzido denunciava a dificuldade nas lições e ele gostava, era irritante ouvir da tutora da garota o quanto ela era esperta demais e não estava tendo problemas algum em igualar o nível escolar avançado. Bom, se ela realmente fosse sua filha – além de um pecado – ele realmente se sentiria orgulhoso. Mas aquilo não mudava absolutamente nada, ela ser ou estar mais esperta. Ele apenas fazia aquelas coisas porque por algum motivo ela conseguia convence-lo de tais coisas, concordar com aquilo a fazia feliz e por alguma razão ele gostava de vê-la em estado de êxtase, e mais ainda, de fode-la nesse mesmo estado...   
Prestou atenção então nas coxas expostas dela sentada aquela maneira, e mais ainda, na calcinha branca tão a mostra e não resistiu em dá um sorriso muito pervertido. No aparador ele abriu uma das gavetas e pegou algo colocando no bolso e tornando a fecha-la então caminhou até o sofá.   
—Coisinha gostosa – ele disse e ela levantou o rosto e ele segurou o queixo dela e beijou suavemente os lábios dela e se sentou ao seu lado.  
—Como foi seu dia paizinho? – perguntou ela, mas agora tinha o coração acelerado, havia passado a tarde um tanto desconcentrada na conversa que teve no almoço com as garotas, parte daquela distração custou as duvidas que agora a atormentava sobre o dever mal-entendido das lições do dia.   
—Produtivo – resumiu ele a falar e a puxou ao seu colo a deixando de costas para si.   
—Pa-paizinho eu... eu tenho lições ainda... – disse a garota e caralho ela já estava manhosa e ele nem tinha tocado nela ainda. Como ele amava o corpo juvenil que se encharcava em mal ser tocado, os gozos eram sempre mais fortes, mais intensos, ela sempre se excitava mais rápido...   
—Então faça minha vadizinha – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela antes de mordiscar e sentiu ela friccionar levemente a bunda contra ele e riu.   
Afrouxou então a gravata e tirou, começou a tirar o paletó e a abria a camisa, e Bulma sentada no seu colo olhava dividida entre ele e o caderno de exercícios.   
—Vamos coisinha gostosa, estude! – a voz soa numa mistura excitante de autoridade, perversidade e excitação que deixava Bulma completamente rendida e obediente a ele. Respirou e suspirou antes de voltar a ler o caderno então sentiu as mãos de Bardock deslizarem por suas coxas e os lábios encostarem novamente em seu ouvido.  
—Como minha coisinha fica sexy assim, acho que vou te colocar num uniforme da Orange star e te dá lições imorais garota pervertida. – Ele disse ao apertar forte a coxa com uma mão e a outra no seio redondinho e puxou forte o mamilo e ela fechou os olhos gemendo – vamos coisinha, responda seu dever de casa!  
—P-paizinho ahhhh – gemeu mais protestante e tentou concentrar-se novamente, muito embora sentir aquele pau dele duro contra a sua bunda que parecia querer rasgar a calça, não estava ajudando em nada, mas viu uma imensa vantagem...  
—E... e vai me castigar por ser uma aluna ruim? – murmurou a garota esfregando a bunda movendo-se sobre o pau dele.   
—Te surrar – ele disse enlouquecendo só de pensar e os dedos infiltraram-se pela lateral da calcinha – vou deixar sua bunda marcadinha coisinha – ele gemeu e rosnou no ouvido dela ao fazer seus dedos entrarem na buceta que estava completamente molhada e excitada ouvindo-a choramingar mais manhosa ainda. – Agora faz o que eu te mandei!  
Ela ofegava ao sentir a boca dele sobre seu pescoço e os dedos que brincavam dentro dela, gemia... ohh ela gemia, como o filha da puta queria que ela se concentrasse no maldito trabalho de gramatica avançada com aquilo?  
Ela estremeceu, estava suando, corada e completamente dominada por ele, o casaco praticamente arrancado de si e sentiu os dentes dele roçarem subindo em sua nuca quando beliscou seus mamilos, os dois de uma vez a causando dor...  
Ahhh aqueles gritinhos de dor... como ele amava e o deixava mais louco ainda.  
Ergueu de uma vez a blusa dela e a atenção foi todinha dos seios jovenzinhos pequenos e roliços, estava quase pra explodir com aquela tentação. E parou, ainda ofegante a fez levantar-se. E Bulma abraçada ao caderno o colocara frente aos seios ficando de frente ao homem que a usava, a enlouquecia a tinha literalmente, como posse e como bem...  
Viu ele tirar algo do bolso o reconhecendo o pequeno dispositivo e abriu a calça libertando o pau que estava pra lá de melado e duro.   
—Tire a calcinha – ele mandou a olhando com tamanho desejo que a assustava e lentamente ela deixou o caderno de lado e preparava-se para abrir a saia vendo ele segurar colocar seu pau na mão massageando a olhando, a assistindo – só a calcinha coisinha – rosnou a ação dela enquanto movia a mão deslizando para cima e para baixo completamente relaxado no sofá.   
E Bulma mordeu o lábio e então colocando as duas mãos por baixo da saia começou a descer a peça até tira-la vendo o sorriso pervertido dele para si. E ela ponderava o que fazia com a peça, mas antes ele levantou um dos dedos a chamando para perto de si novamente e ela foi até ele que a deitou no seu colo e pegando o pequeno dispositivo de formato ovalar inseriu dentro de sua buceta.   
—Ohhh papai – gemeu e o olhou levando os dedos melados de seus sucos a boca os chupando.   
—Adoro seu sabor coisinha safada!   
Ele a colocou de joelhos em sua frente e segurou alinhado seus cabelos no alto do coque a fazendo olha-lo de baixo, era uma maldita dominância, era o seu bichinho, seu brinquedinho de fuder que não o cansava, que o excitava, que o enlouquecia fodidamente...  
A coisinha que quanto mais seu pau entrada dentro daquela bucetinha tão pequena e apertada mais o fazia querer entrar fundo, é... estava completamente obcecado pela sua bonequinha de olhos e cabelos azuis e buraquinhos apertadinhos!  
—Baba meu pau coisinha, porque el vai entrar em você e preciso que ele deslize – ele disse com a voz pesada pela excitação pouco antes de empurrar a cabeça dela contra seu membro a fazendo engolir aquilo que cabia.   
Melar não era o problema, afinal com aquilo tudo ele a engasgava incansavelmente. E com pouco daquilo ele a puxou ao colo novamente.   
Onde ele posicionou? No buraquinho de trás, seu favorito! Esfregou ali a cabeça inchada do seu grosso pau.   
—Senta coisinha – ele ordenou – mais senta de uma vez!   
Ela vacilou sabendo como aquilo doía de primeira, e mordeu o lábio e sentou-se deixando o pau dele a preenche por completo enquanto contorceu-se.   
—Delicia de garota! – ele murmurou no ouvido dela – como foi obediente...  
Ele disse com malicia e alcançando seu celular acionou o dispositivo dentro dela que começara a vibra forte e ele aumentou mais o que a fez remexer-se e gemer.  
— b-bardock... eu... é muito forte humm  
Ele riu quando aumentou um pouco mais a intensidade de vibração.  
—É pouco coisinha! Eu quero que você enlouqueça no meu pau – disse   
E agarrou a pequena cintura dela ao deixar o celular de lado a fazendo mexer-se e quicar sobre seu pau.   
Ela não precisou de muito para gozar mais... e depois mais... e ela começou a suar e ele a meter forte, até vira-la de quatro sobre o sofá e ali meter sem dó a fazendo gritar no misto de prazer e dor latente, sentia o pau dele entrando tão fundo dentro de si e ele segurou no ventre dela enquanto a estocava sentindo onde o próprio pau batia fundo dentro dela e tinha uma satisfação tão absurda naquilo e talvez mais selvagem que já estava a fudeu e com um urro alto e grosso jorrou todo o seu gozo dentro dela...  
Era quase difícil respirar, mas valia tanto aquilo...  
...  
Banhos tomados, roupas de dormir – ao menos deveria – e estavam sentados a mesa jantando uma boa massa com frutos do mar e vinho – bom, pelo menos Bardock.  
—Paizinho?! – começou ela criando coragem. E viu ele a olhar depois de tirar a atenção do maldito celular que ele nunca largava. – eu... eu estava pensando... eu tenho algumas... algumas amigas e... elas querem sair... e... eu queria autorização...  
Os olhos negros tinham um fulgor novo a encarando e a sobrancelha subiu a fiando e analisando. O que viria a seguir? Bulma logo iria descobrir.


	17. Prazer e dor

Ela estava parada frente ao enorme espelho vertical que ia do chão até o teto de uma das paredes adjacentes do closet do seu quarto. Ela não entendia o porquê de usar aquilo, na verdade não vira nada demais exceto pelo tamanho da saia, achara muito curta, era possível que garotas usassem aquilo para ir a escola mesmo?  
Ela usava um conjunto da Orange star Academy que era composto rigidamente por uma saia xadrez na cor vermelha e preto, uma camisa social branca de manga longa e botões enfileirados marcando que era social. Uma pequena gravata, um blazer preto e detalhes vermelhos como o brasão da academia, uma meia três quartos branca e uma sapatilha.   
Os cabelos foram ajeitados com duas maria-chiquinhas altas e presilhas. Para que o seu paizinho a queria vestida daquela maneira? Bom, a resposta na cabecinha dela era: para mais algum dos seus atos pervertidos.   
O pequeno – talvez imenso – preço por um simples pedido. O direito de sair com as amigas do balé.  
Ele fora bem claro, ela era como sua cadelinha, ficaria presa dentro de casa, somente ele a levava para “passear” ele era irrefutavelmente seu dono, e a coleira que ela tinha no pescoço em força de colar não mentia isso. Aqueles pedidos estavam o tirando do sério, poderia dizer não, mas deu corda na droga da sua cadelinha ninfeta. O sorriso sádico estampado naquele dia deixara claro. Não pegaria nada leve com punições por qualquer desobediência dela. não toleraria. Bem como quando na cama mais tarde apertou-lhe o maxilar enquanto a fudia forte e disse:  
—Não se esqueça que só quem te toca sou eu coisinha, só meu pau entra em você. 

Para Bulma, não havia recado mais direto.   
Uma permissão em condicional, mas certamente ela faria tudo para agradar a seu amado paizinho, porque contente Bardock era bruto, irritado ele era perverso e insaciável. E fosse ela quem causara a raiva ou qualquer outro motivo, era nela que ele sempre esvaia tudo, literalmente.   
Ela então respirou fundo, parecia uma das caras garotas da Academia mais cara que havia ali. Então se dirigiu a sala, onde topou seu “dono’ compenetrado no celular com um copo de whisky na mão. Usava um terno de forma meio relaxada sentado no sofá, estava sem gravata e os primeiros botões da blusa abertos. Solveu o whisky deixando o celular um pouquinho de lado no braço do sofá quando olhou de cima a baixo a garota e logo um meio sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios em apreciação aquilo.   
Definitivamente era um pervertido do caralho! porque só de vê-la naquilo seu pau vibrou, ele não queria controlar a porra de uma ereção, ele queria era fude-la nua e crua de algumas formas muito sacanas naquela noite. 

—Como eu gostei de ver minha pequena vadiazinha assim – ele disse e virou o restante do liquido ocre do copo e bateu sutilmente no seu colo quando prosseguiu – vem aqui para o colinho do seu paizinho minha cadelinha. 

Ela mordeu levemente o lábio e caminhou até ele se perguntando o que viria naquela noite, tinha medo só de pensar, porque quanto mais alto era o seu pedido a ele mais loucas eram as insanidades que ele desejava.   
Assim que se sentou ali encaixada de frente com ele, ela já pode sentir o pau dele que estava duro como pedra contra sua pelve. A mão grande que veio de encontro ao seu rosto delicado e o polegar que deslizara sobre seus lábios, ele a olhava promiscuamente e talvez a hipnotizava um tanto ao perder-se nos orbes negros e frios dele. E quando os lábios dele deslizaram pelo pescoço dela, ela pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou momentaneamente os olhos e então os abriu com o aperto das mãos dele forte e dolorido em suas coxas.  
—Aí paizinho – murmurou levando suas mãos sobre as dele que apertava forte a olhando sentir dor, apreciando e se excitando com aquele biquinho choroso – tá doendo muito...  
—Tá minha coisinha gostosa? – ele murmurou ao direcionar a boca em direção aos pequenos seios dela e morder por cima da roupa conseguindo tirar o gritinho dela.   
Quando a mão saiu da pele branca da perna, havia gravada em vermelho as mãos dele ali e só foi aí que ela se deu conta da pequena maleta que havia ao lado dele no sofá.   
Estava ofegante e rubra e o viu abrir a maletinha e a primeira coisa que ele tirara foi uma coleira preta que tinha um dispositivo de metal nela, lembrava a que ela usara durante a rinha humana que aconteceu tudo aquilo de ruim.   
Justinho ao pescoço ele apertou aquilo e ela era capaz de sentir o geladinho do metal contra a sua pele. Mas foi o que ele pegou em seguida que a fez tremer, ela conhecia aquilo, era um ponto de choque. Era isso, uma maldita coleira de choque.   
—Paizinho... – choramingou e ele segurou em seu maxilar rindo malicioso.   
—Ahhh meu bichinho, é só para minha diversão ser completa, programei para essa tua vozinha de putinha manhosa, sem gritos essa noite, ou a própria coleira te pune, mas acho que teus gritos quando meu pau te fode não vão bastar.   
Ela sentia o coração pulsando forte, o calor que irradiava no corpo, mesmo sendo uma maldita punição o corpo começava a ficar eufórico, aquela perversão dele era contagiosa e doentia, porque o filha da puta pouco a pouco a adestrava para sentir prazer com a dor. E como ele amava a causar dor. Mas o pior não era só o choque em si, era uma coleira que tinha o pino para prender a guia, então o que ele queria era literalmente um bichinho aquela noite. 

—Tenho algo para você, essa noite tu vai soltar qualquer senso de moral que tem – ele pegou a garrafa de whisky e serviu uma dose menor no copo e abrindo um pequeno potinho que estava ali ao lado na mesinha tirou um pequeno comprimido coloridinho que tinha uma carinha estampada, poderia até dizer que era um botãozinho emotion.   
Junto ao pote, pareciam pastilhas coloridas.  
—Abre a boca coisinha, toma uma e bebe tudo – ele disse ao passar o copo para ela, e num ato de obediência ao seu paizinho ela abriu a boca e ele colocou no meio da língua o pequeno comprimido.   
Ela virou junto com a dose do whisky que desceu queimando sua garganta. E ele gargalhou.   
Ele então a virou deixando as costas dela contra seu peito e da maletinha viu outro item que bulma observou. O plug era diferente no formato anatômico que se encaixava perfeitamente. E ela sentiu quando ele afastara sua calcinha de lado e deslizara os dedos por sua fenda.  
—Puta que pariu coisinha vadia! Tá toda lambuzada caralho – ele disse excitado e pervertido a fazendo corar e gemer ao esfregar a ponta daqueles dedos dele sobre o pequeno e encharcado botãozinho dela. Desse jeito eu vou ficar mais doido, vou virar um puto com uma cadelinha assim no cio!

Melando o dispositivo ele inseriu lentamente nela o mexendo e a provocando até encaixa-lo perfeitamente de forma que uma parte do vibro ficava exatamente em cima do clitóris e a rede se estendia para dentro da buceta dela. Ele estendeu a mão pegando o celular e não precisou de muito, o aparelho fora ativado dentro, vibrando e a enlouquecendo ao dar um grito e levar um choque que a fez gritar novamente, mas dessa vez ela levara a mão a boca tapando antes de cair naquele maldito ciclo. E odiou o ver gargalhar.   
A mão dele então foi ao queixo dela mais uma vez virando a cabeça dela para olha-lo   
—Hoje eu vou ser tão filha da puta com você coisinha do caralho, quero ouvir você gemer e gritar igual a uma putinha barata, uma vagabundinha dessa, implorando pelo meu pau, suplicando para ele te arrombar toda coisinha gostosa! – ela estremeceu com aquele nível dele, ele falava muito sério e com um tesão do caralho sobre ela – hoje vai ser minha cadelinha no cio.

Era um maldito sorriso perverso, intimidador, ele estaria no controle totalmente, não havia espaço para blefe dela, para o mínimo de manipulação que aprendera com whiss, nada, absolutamente nada! Ele tinha razão, ele a fez de sua cadelinha.   
Filha da puta desgraçado, era um preço alto apenas para impressionar alguém... no caso dela, garotas arrogantes, mas agora não havia volta.   
Seu paizinho, seu amado sádico gostoso nunquinha voltaria atrás.  
Era estranho se sentir tão bem em ser objeto de satisfação de alguém?

—O que me deu paizinho? – ela perguntou inocente e realmente curiosa e viu ele deslizar a língua pelos lábios antes de responder:

—Uma droga estimulante. Um…. Afrodisíaco – a voz tinha uma puta malicia, e ela agora sentiu-se ainda mais intimidada que antes e então sentiu um leve ardor nas bochechas 

Ele então levantou-se a tirando do seu colo e colocando o celular no bolso, mantendo desligado ainda a vibração. Ele tinha tantos planos para aquela noite. Da maleta ele tirou a corda guia da coleira que era toda preta em combinação e prendeu na coleira fazendo o clic metálico.   
—Onde vamos? – ela perguntou quando ele a puxou em direção a saída.   
—Vou levar minha cadelinha para passear um pouco – ele sorriu e quando colocou a mão na maçaneta completou - Tsc... minha cadelinha esqueceu do radinho dela?   
Ela virou-se de uma vez ficando frente a ele que sorria.   
—Que cabeça! mas felizmente eu separei algo – disse e a puxando a empinou sobre a mesa da cozinha deitando o tronco dela completamente sobre o vidro.   
Ele caminhou até um aparador ali perto e abrindo o mesmo pegou um plug de cauda e caminhou até ela.  
A peça fora enfiada na boca dela, fazendo a mesma melar-se na saliva da garota enquanto ele afastou de lado a calcinha dela e então ele sem muita dó enfiou o plug de tamanho mediano dentro dela, no seu cuzinho que era tão apertado e não se acostumava com aquelas agressivas invasões dele. Então ela gritou novamente e sentiu o choque.  
Então Bardock ligara o vibrador do plug numa intensidade moderada e ela remexeu-se pelo inicial incomodo, nunca se acostumara com aquilo.   
Se perguntava como ela ia sair daquela maneira assim?  
Ele estava literalmente a puxando por uma coleira guia e ela tinha a droga de um rabo!  
Era o cúmulo, fora que estava começando a sentir seu corpo ficar mais quente, um calor desgraçado que subia. Dentro do elevador ele estava de um lado encostado tranquilamente contra a parede e ela do outro lado, e entre eles uma corda de guia. Ela sentia como aquilo soava humilhante demais. Que tipo de pervertido ele era afinal com aquelas coisas?  
Mas parecia que ele lia sua mente, sua cara de zanga fez ele sorrir e levando a mão ao celular antes que ela pudesse ao menos protestar ele ativara o vibrador em sua buceta e ela juntou as pernas de uma vez gemendo baixinho e friccionando-as, estava começando a ofegar e ele apenas assistia ela contorcer-se uivando baixinho.   
Então a porta abriu e ele desativou imediatamente a vibração de forma muito sacana, o saguão estava vazio, já era tarde e ela sabia, mas ele não se intimidaria nem se estivesse cheio. Com a corda na mão ele literalmente a puxava andando na frente como se realmente estivesse levando o seu bichinho para passear, e bulma estava incomodada com aquele plug atrás que vibrava mesmo que fraco, continuamente. E então passaram pelo porteiro.  
—Boa noite senhor sayajin – disse ele e Bardock o cumprimentou e bulma viu quando colocou uma nota no bolso do homem que olhava para a garota de cabelos azuis e viu um sorriso meio de descaso dele. 

Não demora nada e o carro dele estava ali na porta, se abrindo para que eles entrassem. 

—I-isso, isso é muito vergonhoso – ela murmurou irritada. E ele riu sarcástico e irônico.   
—Tem vergonha de ser minha cadela? – disse com certa prepotência que a fez corar-se sentindo-se patética, ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e disse – deveria se sentir honrada por ser uma cadela tão privilegiada, imagina ser uma cadela de rua?   
A mão segurou o rosto dela e ele a beijou sendo retribuído pela garota. 

(...)

Era um local pervertido, para gente pervertida. Ou como diziam: excentricidade.   
Um dos clubes nada recatados, mas altamente ocultos e privilegiados da qual Bardock as vezes colocava negócios ilegais no meio. 

Bulma estava quente, muito acalorada, ele via a película fina de suor e mal a noite havia começado.   
Numa das áreas vips daquela frenética boate ele sentou-se e puxou a Garota de joelhos aos seus pés.   
—Boas garotas têm boas recompensas – disse – me mostre o quanto você é boa, minha garotinha devassa – ele disse e puxando o celular do bolso ativou os vibros dela simultaneamente. O que fez contorcer-se gemendo.   
Tudo começava a parecer mais acelerado, o seu coração mais forte, seu ritmo mais intenso.   
Ela roçara as coxas o olhando sentado enquanto era servido por uma das garotas semi nuas, mais bebida, e ele tomou algo junto, os olhos dela correram rapidamente pelo local vendo tanto daqueles objetos, cavaletes, pilastras, algemas... era literalmente um espaço voltado para caras como ele.   
Sentiu-se verdadeiramente intimidada, acuada. A garçonete abaixou quando ele falou algo em seu ouvido, pedindo.  
Bulma sentia o coração bater muito rápido e logo tinha na boca uma das mordaças que forçava a boca a ficar aberta. 

...

A mordaça havia sido substituída por uma de bolinha, ela mordia com força, sua mente não processava nada, só o apelo cru do corpo. Seria o tal estimulante fazendo efeito?  
Tudo parecia mais colorido, mais rápido, mais intenso, mais sensível e forte.   
Sentada sobre o colo dele, tivera sua calcinha rasgada, a gravata que estava em seu colarinho agora servia de amarra em seu pulso a blusa do tão famigerado uniforme estava aberta até próximo o umbigo, seios marcados, nos mamilos prendedores apertavam seus bicos, ele usava um pequeno dispositivo de mão encostando na pele dela de tempos em tempos dando pequenos e ardorosos choques. O suor pingava e sentiu a mão dele agarrar com força sua nuca quando colocou seu pau na entrada da buceta dela e a puxou para se sentar sobre ele, sentiu quando o mesmo tocou fundo no colo do seu útero. E mordeu mais forte a mordaça, a saliva escorria.  
Forçava-se sobre o pau dele, rebolava forte querendo mais e mais, porque doía, e ao mesmo tempo era de um prazer quase irracional.   
A mão dele com o dispositivo que lembrava um anel agarrou-se em sua bunda branquinha e apertava enquanto o dispositivo dava os seus choques,   
—Vai coisinha – ele gemeu contra o pescoço dela, subindo a língua até o ouvido – engole meu pau com essa porra de buceta apertada do caralho.   
Ela mexia-se cada vez mais.   
Gemia, gritava abafado pela mordaça.   
Ele passara a beliscara, aperta-la, puxa-la e maltrata-la tudo numa medida tão filha da puta de dor que provocava uma maldita cachoeira em sua vagina.   
Prazer em meio a dor.  
Ele não tinha dó, ele tinha cada vez mais prazer naquilo.   
Com o celular ele aumentou a potencia dos vibros ao máximo. Um vibro junto com todo o seu comprimento espesso dentro dela. Até ele sentia as potentes vibrações.   
Todo o desespero dela, o corpo juvenil que convulsionara de prazer absurdo, a penetração forte e profunda.   
Por deus ela ia morrer e nem sabia como pedir socorro, e ele só parou aquilo, quando finalmente jorrara dentro dela forte de novo.   
Ele estava assim: Sedento miseravelmente de consumi-la.   
O pau não dava descanso.   
Ela provou do cavalete, dos chicotes, da pilastra da qual ele a prendera, das cordas.  
Por deus! Quando ele meteu um daqueles vibradores enormes em sua buceta no segundo seguinte ele a metendo por trás.   
Sem mordaça ele apenas queria vê-la gritar desesperada, sendo realmente como ele prometera: arrombada.   
Era de fato um objeto de pura satisfação e prazer dele, que cada vez mais sentia uma crescente satisfação pessoal com aquela maldita coisinha.   
Estava de fato viciado completamente nela.   
A deixando de joelhos, já nua ele jorrou seu gozo na cara dela e nos seios a melando com sua essência.  
Aquela altura ela já não se dava conta de onde estava, de como estava, nem mesmo que tudo isso tinha espectadores daquela perversão.   
Pessoas que amavam assistir e tinham satisfação apenas nisso. 

Ofegantes, os donos dos corpos, um homem alto e forte e uma miúda garotinha se encaravam numa tensão que não morria por motivo algum, mas ele deu um sorriso de satisfação, principalmente quando colocara a guia nela de novo, agora de joelhos a arrastara como seu bichinho a zona fechada daquele lugar, completamente privada onde havia uma piscina com hidro aquecida.  
Livre de qualquer objeto, de qualquer meio de punição, ele a prendeu no seu colo, as mãos grandes seguraram o rosto delicado e bonito dela enquanto a beijou, mas não era mais de uma fome miseravelmente sexual, tinha algo estranho acontecendo com ele naquele instante de rara calmaria.   
O corpo branco e macio dela carregava tantas marcas de sua voracidade sexual, marcas vermelhas, roxinhas, chupões, mordidas, arranhões, e tantas outras...  
Mexeu no cabelo dela, acima deles o céu estralado da noite quente. Maravilhosa cobertura silenciosa.   
Os toques dele se tornaram mansos por um instante, delicados no corpo dela, principalmente quando a encaixou no seu quadril e a teve, não tinha o fervor e ansiedade, estava calmo e tudo era sentindo.   
Os gemidos dela em seu ouvido se tornaram deliciosos de uma outra forma de se ouvir.   
Ele não conseguia pensar em nada além daquilo. E quando ela atingiu seu orgasmo, ele não demorou ido longo em seguida e Bulma encostou sua cabeça contra a Bardock, de olhos fechados, ela sentia o corpo exausto mais sofrendo com aquela intensa irrigação de prazer, sorriu contra os lábios dele. A mente ainda sentia os efeitos do comprimido tomado horas antes.   
—E-eu... eu amo você, mesmo sendo tão ruim – ela soltou-se  
Como ele bem a deixou depois daquilo. Livre de qualquer prisão moral ou sensata. Falara o que realmente estava marcado nela e que ela não queria aceitar ou assumir jamais. 

Mas ele também estava movido momentaneamente pelo álcool, elo êxtase consumido. Em vias de regra, tão desprendido quanto ela e talvez só assim teria respondido o que trancava dentro de si nas mais profundas frestas do seu inconsciente:  
—Também sou louco por você coisinha. 

...

Ela estava completamente apagada dentro do carro, dormia encolhida no seu colo, malvestida, ele também não estava no seu melhor estado, mas valera cada segundo!  
Assim que chegaram ao prédio, era pouco mais das quatro da manhã, ele a segurou no colo e a levou pelo hall até o elevador e de lá, já no seu apartamento a acondicionou na sua cama. Tirando o restante das roupas, ele se deitou aconchegado a sua garotinha puxando as cobertas.   
“puta que pariu, tô acabado!” ele pensou segundos antes de apagar.


	18. Inesperado

_—Ohhh sim..._

A mão dele apertou forte os cabelos tingidos de roxo dela e empurrou com força a cabeça da garota em direção ao seu quadril a fazendo engolir todo o pau dele ao adentrar na boca dela a sufocando momentaneamente e gemeu mais.

—Caralho! Não me canso disso – ele disse com uma voz carregada de excitação.

A outra mão agarrou o acolchoado da cobertura de sua cama onde estava sentado e pendendo a cabeça para trás ele jorrou finalmente, engasgando e lambuzando de forma consistente aquela que ele agora olhava de joelhos em sua frente.

Ofegante do orgasmo que tivera ele sorriu dela como uma garotinha depravada que era passando os dedos melados de sua porra levando a boca.

—Você tem noção do quanto fica vadia e erótica desse jeito caralho? – ele perguntou quando puxara seu pênis de volta a cueca que vestia, nos lábios tinha um sorriso debochado e malicioso e a garota sorriu orgulhosa de si.

Ele esticou-se e levantou. O jeans meio aberto na frente deixa ver apenas o preto da cueca box que usava a mostra, tórax despido e cabelos desgrenhados. Ele caminhou até uma mesa que tinha várias gavetas e em uma em especial ele tirou um pequeno saquinho transparente que tinha alguns comprimidos coloridos e jogou para a garota de cabelos roxos que ainda estava ajoelhada no chão.

—Achei que fosse brincar mais um pouquinho Kaka – disse ela com um biquinho e ele gargalho – não vai me fuder? Ou...

—Não Rozie... tenho planos pra hoje – disse displicente encostando-se na mesinha e a garota levantou-se ajeitando a blusa de volta e cobrindo os seios que estava a mostra. Ela ficou frente a ele e deslizando o dedo pelo peito nu do garoto continuou com uma voz maliciosa.

—Ahh Kaka, bem que poderia me dar um passe pra sua festa né?

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

—Quer passe livre no meu aniversário – ele segurou com a destra o maxilar dela e mordiscou o lábio de forma a ferir levemente – não é qualquer um que tem.

—Podia fazer uma exceção – disse a garota e viu o olhar calculista dele que tinha uma dose extra de malicia misturada aquela carinha angelical e ele sorriu com um sorriso de covinha.

Quem olhava ele, nunca imaginaria como aquele garoto conseguia arruinar tudo que estava ao seu redor.

—Pra eu te abrir uma exceção vai custar bem mais que a porra de uma chupada, ou...

—Posso pensar em algo mais pervertido, sabe como nos divertimos.

—Sei como eu quero me divertir – ele interpôs e mordeu a ponta do lábio a olhando – Talvez... eu vou pensar em algo, só não sei se você aguenta.

Ela virou-se e olhou por cima do ombro.

—Eu aguento muita coisa Kaka, você que não tá a fim agora – soou muito pervertida e ele deslizou o polegar em sua boca sorrindo a olhando.

—Agora não, tenho contas a acerta, agora sai do meu quarto, quanto eu quiser algo te chamo.

Ela não estava tão contente com a resposta, mas era o que tinha.   
Sorriu satisfeita e beijou o garoto de cabelos negros.

—Tchau Mai – ela disse ao sair do quarto olhando para a garota que estava do outro lado do cômodo amarrada e amordaçada.

Assim que ela saiu, Kakarotto caminhou até a mesa e trancou a porta. Os passos o colocaram frente a garota de cabelos longos negros e lisos que o olhava com ódio.

Pés e braços presos a fita de alta adesão, e a mesma estava na boca. Ele apoiou uma mão de cada lado da poltrona cinza e ficou cara a cara com a garota que rosnava mesmo com a boca fechada. Os lábios dele encurvaram em um sorriso quando ele começou:

—Não sei do que tanto reclama e acha ruim, está até bem confortável aí, não acha? – ele debocha - Não? Tsc... desculpa meus modos, são terríveis, também não dava pra recusar um boquete no meio do dia né? Logo dela? Não sabe como ela é boa nisso.

Ele gargalhou e puxou a fita da boca dela de uma vez a fazendo gritar e ele tapou a boca dela.

—Odeio vadias escandalosas! Bom... depende do escândalo – debochou

—Seu cretino desgraçado! Filho de uma...

—Olha a boca suja!

—Eu vou ferrar você! – bradou irritada a garota forçando os pulsos presos – você não sabe do eu sou capaz, não sabe! Meu pai vai acabar com você seu merda!

Ele segurou o maxilar dela apertando com força quando o rosto se tornou muito próximo a encarando nos olhos.

Violência...

Isso que eles transpareciam, um maldito fulgor pela ação.

—Tá falando muito Mai, mas não o que eu quero, caralho! Seu pai? Eu to pouco me lixando, ou pra cadela da tua mãe ou... você. Acho que tem andado demais do outro lado da cidade, linda.

Ele soltou o rosto dela e ajeitou os cabelos dela por trás da orelha e prosseguiu.

—Você sabe como veio parar aqui, sabe o que eu quero, e sabe como vai sair se não me disser o que eu quero ouvir!

—Você é a porra de um lunático! Você é louco e...

—é genético – ele sorriu e caminhou até a mesa de onde, abrindo uma das gavetas tirou uma pistola Glock 18 e mexeu nela na frente da garota. – Então... eu destampei tua boca, é pra ser útil, posso dar várias utilidades pra ela, mas insisto em ouvir sua vozinha de merda Mai.

Ela estava ofegante e olhava da arma em punho para ele, nervosa... hesitou, calada de repente, negou com a cabeça.

—Eu não tenho nada pra falar – disse e engoliu.

Ele caminhou até ela e agarrando os cabelos negros de mão cheia puxou para trás a cabeça dela a fazendo olha-lo de baixo, a face não era mais amigável. O cano frio da arma encostou na bochecha dela e ia deslizando pelo maxilar até a boca.

—Tem... todo mundo tem algo pra falar – ele sussurrou de forma assustadoramente baixa e calma. Manipuladora – adoro ameaças Mai, sério... cresci com elas, das piores. Sabe usar uma dessa aqui? – ele disse deslizando a arma no rosto dela que negou com a cabeça estando ainda mais nervosa – pois é – ele riu – eu sei desde os meus quatro anos, faça as contas...

Ela respirava rápido, ele a intimidava, mas o outro lado também.

—Kakarotto... – começou.

—Mai... você não passa de uma traficantezinha vadia de merda. Eu sei... seu pai? Ele tá quase na lama, sua família é uma merda – ele gargalhou – você trafica nessa merda de colégio pra pessoas boçais Mai, eu não. Não preciso disso... não que eu não faça isso...

Ele levantou-se da inclinação que estava soltando o cabelo dela e destravou a arma apontando para a cabeça da garota.

—Odeio que me sacaneie, e se você não me dá um nome, é você quem vai pagar a conta sua puta maldita!

Ele falava sério e ela viu, ela temeu, estava apavorada e as lágrimas involuntárias começaram a descer pela face, ela tinha futuro, tinha ambições, seu pai estava falindo, ela estava nessa pela grana, era tudo pela grana, por Deus ela era a porra da melhor aluna do internato. Ela tinha tanto futuro, mas iam ferrar com ela... ela estava acuada demais. Tremia-se...

Ouviu o som do destrava do cão da arma... e fechou os olhos.

—Tchau Mai – ele disse quando puxou o gatilho e ela gritou com barulho metálico do cão chocando-se ao estopim.

Mas nada aconteceu. E ela ouviu a gargalhada dele e abriu os olhos apavorada.

—Tinha que ver sua cara! Você tá morrendo de medo, isso é impagável! Sabe toda a sua marra? Você tá pálida de medo – ele não parava de rir.

—Cala a boca! – bradou chorando – você é louco! É....você ia me matar! Você.... você é um desgraçado nojento!

—é... tem razão – ele suspirou controlando o riso e enfiando a mão no bolso do jeans puxou o pente de balas e habilmente o encaixou na pistola destravando e apontou para a garota novamente – mas agora vamos falar sério... te dei uma única chance, a próxima, e vão achar teu corpo numa vala imunda.

—Trunks! – bradou ela chorando – O Trunks tá legal? – as lagrimas desceram na face – foi ele que armou tudo, da festa, das drogas... ele que... a culpa é dele. Eu só...

—Me usou – ele completou e puxou a arma a colocando no lugar a travando e pegando um estilete dali de cima da mesa cortou as fitas que prendiam a garota, mas antes dela levantar ele a puxou pelos cabelos – e eu que me iludi achando que tinha rolado uma química Mai? – disse ele com um falso senso de melancolia, debochando da garota – então tem débitos comigo, me custou um carro, um noticiário e uma fiança muito cara sua vadia. Não que o dinheiro pese, mas reputação é reputação – ele disse ao joga-la na cama. – Fora que eu gostava mesmo da porra do meu carro.

Ela assustou-se com aquilo, tentou levantar-se, mas ele a empurrou novamente contra a cama.

—Eu já disse o que queria!

—Eu sei ué... mas eu não disse que não te puniria, ou disse? – o ar psicótico dele realmente a assuntou – e depois... -ele sorriu malicioso – aquela porra de porta só vai abrir com isso aqui – ele disse puxando a chave do bolso, e isso só vai pra sua mão depois que eu te ensinar a nunca cruzar meu maldito caminho.

(...)

Ele acordou e apoiou-se no cotovelo olhando a garotinha de cabelos azuis que dormia de bruços nua ao seu lado. Ele mexeu nos cabelos dela afastando-os das costas e começou a dar pequenos beijos a partir da nuca dela enquanto os dedos dele deslizavam pelo torso do corpo até as coxas e sorriu quando ela se remexeu. Estava ainda toda marcadinha de sua travessura com ela na noite anterior, provavelmente exausta. Sabia que tinha pego pesado com ela, mas valeu a pena em tudo. Menos na constatação que tivera: talvez estivesse apegado demais ao seu bichinho, ou talvez estivesse passando tempo demais com ela. Quando fora a última vez na vida que se permitiu ficar tanto tempo ao lado da mesma pessoa?

Anos... talvez a última fora a mãe de seu filho.

Tanto afastava tudo e todos que Vados não passava de um maldito tampão de obrigatoriedade social e conveniência. Acordos...

E pensando em Vados, que ele ponderava o depois.

Teria coragem de se livrar da sua garotinha?

Mantê-la perto? Mais perto ainda? Afasta-la como fez com Kakarotto?

Ele não sabia, pela maldita vez na sua merda de vida, ele não tinha certeza de uma decisão a ser tomada.

Mas e quando ela quitar seu débito? Ela seria livre, não é?

—Nunca estará livre – ele rosnou baixo ao se levantar da sua cama.

O corpo levemente bronzeado estava completamente nu, a musculatura marcada. As tatuagens pareciam vivas tal como o dragão que subia por suas costas. Caminhou até o banheiro e tomando o rápido banho, se vestiu, tomou um café e saiu para trabalhar deixando sua coisinha completamente acabada na cama.

...

Quando ele retornara aquele dia, ele havia trago o jantar e assim que entrou deixou sobre a ilha da cozinha as sacolas e caminhou um pouco achando bulma no seu quarto deitada de bruços respondendo as lições, ela usava um shortinho soltinho e balançando as perninhas deitada daquela forma levando o lápis até os lábios rosados, o atiçaram e ele sorriu voluntarioso, e dando alguns passos deu um bom tapa na bunda dela a assustando, mas ele não a deixou virar-se, de joelhos sobre a cama dela ele apertara com vontade a bunda dela e abaixou até o pescoço dela mordendo o lóbulo da orelha ouvindo o gemidinho dela.

—Ainda to toda dolorida paizinho – murmurou protestante – você é um homem muito malvado.

—Ahhh que pena coisinha, trouxe algo que vai gostar para o jantar- ele murmurou no ouvido dela e saiu de cima da garota se levantando. Mas bulma o puxou e sentou-se sobre ele o olhando com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis curiosos. – Boa menina – ele sorriu antes de enroscar a mão nos cabelos dela a puxando contra seu corpo e tomando os lábios da garota.

Mordeu suavemente o queixo dela sentindo seu pau, dolorosamente duro, segurando a cintura dela ele a sentia remexer-se contra aquela ereção e com isso deslizou a mão até a bunda dela a apertando mais forte. A virou sobre a cama e não precisou de muito para despi-la e segurando as pernas dela, ele empurrou contra o colchão a deixando totalmente aberta e exposta a ele a vendo constranger-se.

—Não... não olha assim, você é um pervertido – murmurou como a garotinha que era.

—é... sou sim coisinha, e teu um pau que ama fuder essa tua bucetinha pequena – ele disse antes de deslizar seu pau pela entrada dela e enfiar de uma vez arrancando um grito misturado com gemido dela.

Como sua coisinha apertada era deliciosa, não se cansava...

O corpo pequeno, era fudido com força, os seios pequenos e redondos balançavam pela força que ele a metia. As mãos dele seguravam com força os tornozelos dela contra a cama fazendo com a força do seu peso não a deixasse escapar. E puta que pariu, como ele ia fundo dentro dela naquela posição, sentia aquela buceta tão pequena pro seu pau que o deixava louco.

Os gemidos dela estavam mais que altos, estavas estridentes com ela repetindo entre os gemidos que estava muito forte, ou muito fundo...

Movido pelo extremo da excitação em penetra-la, ele jorrou seu gozo dentro dela.

Assim que tirou seu pau podia ver mais uma vez o seu estrago naquele buraquinho que agora escorria sua porra e levantou-se vendo as marcas de suas mãos gravadas na pele branca dela um pouco mais.

—Vem pro banho coisinha, ninguém mandou me provocar com essa tua roupinha – disse malicioso a garota que estava ainda ofegante na cama. ...

...

Ela havia vestido uma calça jeans e uma camisetinha, combinada ao tênis branco e aos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, estava mais coberta que o convencional, pegando a bolsa de alça transversal ela saiu em direção a sala e viu Bardock já sentado tomando o café da manhã. Os olhos atentos no celular, ergueu arqueando uma sobrancelha a olhando. Bloqueou a tela do aparelho e reclinou-se na cadeira a vendo deixar a bolsa sobre o aparador e caminhar até a mesa.

Ela estava pronta para ir a aula de balé, e ele ainda pensava no que havia negociado com a garota. Ele tinha muitas hesitações quando a dar brechas de liberdade a ela. A razão? Talvez ciúmes demais, possessividade em demasia. Talvez apenas quisesse deixar claro a sua mente que ela era um objeto e tal como um, jamais deveria sair de dentro de seu domínio.

Havia limites para tudo...

Mas por alguma razão que nem mesmo ele compreendia, ele não estava dando limites a ela, pelo contrário, estava dando asas. E dar um par de asas a um pássaro, era pedir que ele voe e te abandone.

“patético!” murmurou consigo “está ficando deplorável, se rendendo a vontade de uma puta, e ainda uma puta que nem gente é”

Puta...

Ela era mesmo isso? Ou um objeto... ou...

Bulma Briefs...

Maldita hora que trouxe aquela menina pra perto de si, estava viciado numa droga que tinha cabelos e olhos azuis, e a porra da voz mais erótica que o atormentava.

—Vem aqui coisinha gostosa – ele disse com uma voz autoritária e arrogante e ela sorriu.

Caminhou até ele e ele a puxou em seu colo a encaixando.

—Tá vestidinha coisinha – ele murmurou ao levar a mão ao rosto dela e deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios rosados da garota.

—Tô cheia de marquinhas – ela disse com um bico – como vou me vestir hoje para dançar?

—Você vai dar teu jeito – ele a provocou – ou vai parecer que é uma menina muito malcomportada que precisou de um corretivo do seu paizinho, não é?

Ela corou-se abaixando a cabeça, e ele ergueu seu queixo delicado. Estava a um tempo presa naquilo, naquelas sensações, e naqueles pequenos lapsos de sentimento que sempre viam, sentia que as vezes misturava tudo em sua mente, e da noite que ele a levara a tal boate, ela pouco se lembrava, apenas flashes, e ela não sabia bem se fora um sonho ou estava ainda acordada quando ele disse. Os olhos azuis prenderam-se nos intensos, profundos e obscuros ônix dele.

Ficou um silencio momentâneo entre eles.

—Você irá na minha apresentação paizinho? Queria dançar para você.

Ele respirava forte, embora controlado. Haviam coisas passando em sua mente.

_**Me diga, eu preciso saber_

_Depois tire o meu fôlego e nunca mais o solte_

_Se você me deixar invadir seu espaço_

_Eu trarei o prazer, junto com a dor**_

Era uma linha embaraçada de limites cruzados em diversas circunstancias, uma a mais, uma a menos.

Ele mudou o semblante para firme, e menos sereno do que estava.

—Fizemos um acordo, você cumpriu sua parte e como sou um homem de palavra, tem sua... “liberdade” provisória, no entanto tenho regras – ele disse ao começar outra conversa mudando completamente de assunto.

—R-regras... claro Bardock - ela disse mordendo o lábio desviando o olhar de lado.

—Tem horário, como sempre, quando eu estiver em casa, você já deverá estar aqui, terá segurança e sabe o motivo – ele falou sério – não fale nada que se restrinja a mim, não está autorizada a ir além dos lugares que já tem permissão.

—Tudo bem – anuiu e então saiu do colo dele se sentando a mesa servindo-se.

Ele pegou a carteira e a abriu e tirou um cartão negro de letras em relevo platinada com o dizer ilimitado e deslizou em direção a ela na mesa.

—Não faça nada que se arrependa depois Bulma – ele falou a olhando e ela ergueu o olhar a ela. Eram tão raras as vezes que ele a chamava por seu nome, e geralmente isso acontecia só em público.

Ela o olhou ainda e ele tinha um ar sério demais, compenetrado demais e então o celular tirando o olhar dele do dela.

_***Eu sei dos seus motivos e você sabe dos meus_

_Os que me amam eu tendo a deixar para atrás_

_Se você me conhece e escolheu ficar_

_Então fique com o prazer e com a dor_

_E se nessa hora você morder o lábio_

_Quando eu te fizer gemer, você saberá que é real_

_Você pode sentir a pressão entre seus quadris?_

_Farei você sentir como na primeira vez***_

(...)

Ela usou a malha de mangas longas e que cobria o máximo do seu corpo, tal como optou pela meia em supllex rosa que não tinha transparecia alguma e assim não deixaria a mostra nenhuma das suas marcas.

Alongou-se como de costume na barra e com ajuda de Kyabe quando o clube das vadias sacanas se aproximou dela.

—Xô! – disse Lazuli a Kyabe que revirou os olhos e se afastou de Bulma – então gatinha? Conseguiu alforria do seu papaizinho? – disse maliciosa a loira.

—e...eu consegui sim – ela suspirou hesitante – Shopping é?

O sorriso que tinha o misto do sinico e maléfico, brotou em Lazuli.

—Claro, compras, cinema... claro que vamos nos divertir não é Bul?

Seus ossos agitavam-se com aquela proximidade da loira e daquele grupo. Mas o desejo de ser aceita soou mais alto por um instante e ela sorriu consentindo.

A aula começou e seguiu-se as correções diretas e assim que acabou, Kyabe se voltou a bulma que estrou no vestiário a fim de trocar-se.

—Bulma, não deveria deixar ela exercer poder sobre você.

—Eu sei me cuidar – começou Bulma e sorriu – é sério! E depois não tem muito que ela possa fazer que vai me afetar Kyabe, eu já... – ele suspira – olha, eu já convivi com vários tipos de pessoas, talvez seja difícil de explicar ou de você entender.

—Pode tentar – ele sorri e abaixa a cabeça rindo.

—Eu não nasci nesse mundo de vocês, e você é legal... prometo que quando eu cair nas graças da abelha rainha eu te trago para o status quo.

—Me preocupo com essa sua subida, elas não são um posso de doçura.

—Nem eu – riu bulma e entrando na cabine individual trocou a roupa ficando novamente de jeans e camisetinha então saiu vendo o garoto terminando de vestir a blusa. – Bom... me deseje sorte!

—Boa sorte, vai precisar! – ele riu

Então bulma saiu e deu de cara na porta com as garotas que já a esperavam.

Caminharam em direção ao carro onde Shallot já a esperava. e abrindo a porta as garotas entraram e Bulma como preferencia novamente foi ao lado do motorista e um dos homens fortes de Bardock.

Quase sua baba de músculos e humor negro.

...

Ela estava deslumbrada, não como quando Whiss a carregava para compras, era diferente, ali ela estava com garotas quase da sua idade, haviam conversas e era diferente...

Gargalhadas e docinhos...

Bulma via cmo Lazuli tinha prazer em ser desprezível com qualquer um abaixo dela, e Suno e Sanka eram venenosas por igual...

—Eu quero exclusividade querida, não vou vestir esses trapinhos – disse Lazuli jogando as peças na vendedora e mantinha um nariz empinado – tem algo nessa porcaria de loja?

—V-vou... providenciar senhorita Mark – disse a mulher saindo e as garotas gargalharam, menos bulma que sorriu levemente algo meio amarelo só pra não ser a estranha no ninho.

—Não vai comprar nada Bulminha querida? Ou o seu paizinho não liberou o Money? – disse a loira frente ao espelho colocando frente ao corpo um vestido prateado em paetê brilhoso, típico de balada.

—Ahhh eu... já tenho muita coisa – murmurou bulma enfiando um _macaron_ na boca evitando conversar muito.

—hahaha querida... mulheres bonitas nunca tem o bastante acredite, vamos... vamos gastar, tem algo pra isso?

Bulma enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou o cartão black ilimitado exclusivo e imediatamente os olhos da loira, da morena e da ruiva brilharam.

Definitivamente ia ser muito divertido.

Saltos altos de marca, bolsas...

Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci...

Vestidos, combinações e então lingerie mais pretenciosas e os assuntos eram mais abertos.

Garotos...

—Tem namorado Bulma? – perguntou Suno puxando a conversa para a garota de cabelos azuis

—N-não hahaha quer dizer... hahaha eu... eu mal tenho tempo e...

—Já beijou um cara Bul? – perguntou Lazuli maliciosa e a garota corou-se violentamente ao pensar nas coisas que fez e fazia.

As palavras de Bardock voltaram em sua mente e muitas outras coisas.

—N-não... nunca – mentiu sentiu seu coração bater rápido e viu as garotas rirem.

—É quase um bebê – disse maliciosa Sanka nem deve saber o principal.

Bulma engoliu em seco.

—P-principal? – perguntou e se arrependeu depois quando as garotas começaram com os pervertidos comentários.

Estavam andando quando Lazuli parou de repente frente a uma vitrine que tinha um belo conjunto de minissaia e blusa e as meninas passaram a discutir aquilo rapidamente e Bulma apenas olhava e ouvia. Isso até sentir as mãos sobre sua cintura o que a fez gritar assustada e o garoto tampou sua boca rindo.

—Olha quem eu vejo aqui – ele disse malicioso ainda com a cintura da garota enlaçada. – Bulma, não é?

—Olha... não saia que o Gohanzinho vinha a passeios tão sem gracinha, não foi assim que chamou? - Lazuli falou com um bico ao garoto que sorriu debochado.

—Não... não venho, fui obrigado pelo idiota do meu irmão. Ele fala e aponta para o garoto alto de cabelos negros longos. – Mas não foi nada mal...

Bulma tenta se soltar dos braços de Gohan vendo a face não tão amigável de Suno e Lazuli e então Gohan aproxima os lábios perto do ouvido dela.

Ela tremia de nervoso, da ultima vez que esteve ao menos perto de Gohan as coisas foram terríveis para ela por um longo tempo.

—Poxa azulzinha, achei que me ligaria, ou me procuraria, foi decepcionante. – Ele disse, mas prestando atenção na gargantilha usada por Bulma que tinha o sobrenome que ele odiava. E tal como um conhecer daquilo sabia que não se tratava de uma joia, e sim de uma coleira pessoal e com isso deu um sorriso cretino.

—Não sabiam que se conheciam – fala Lazuli

—Longa história, não é? – Gohan fala e Bulma consente e ele finalmente a solta. – Então Lazuli... gastando mais grana do papaizinho? É uma maníaca, já te disse, não é?

Ela sorriu.

—De que serve dinheiro se não posso comprar minha felicidade? – ela disse

—Pode sanar a fome do mundo – ele fala com uma seriedade que por um momento Bulma se surpreendeu com as palavras integras dele, mas logo depois o sorriso debochado seguido da gargalhada da loira a mostraram que não, ela se enganava fácil com as pessoas – sério, sua futilidade é imbatível.

—Antes gostava dela – fala a loira com um bico

—Sabe o que é? Me enjoei – ele debocha. – Cansei de garotas... fúteis – ele disse se virando para Bulma a encarando – tem horas azulzinha? – ele pediu e Bulma pegou o celular, esse que ele tomou de suas mãos e sobre protesto dela ele apenas tirou o numero dela ao discar ao seu próprio – bom, agora eu te ligo – ele piscou e se virou para sair – bom te ver Lazuli, saudades de você sabe o que – ele fala de forma canalha e a loira levanta o dedo do meio para ele que leva as mãos no coração com uma careta de deboche e gargalha.

—Canalha! – disse a loira

—De onde se conhecem? – perguntou Bulma com grande curiosidade.

—Digamos que convivência em rodas sociais, mas já faz tempo.

—Eu soube que ele estava saindo com a Marcarita, estão na mesma universidade.

—Dane-se ele! – disse a loira – vamos voltar ao nosso passeio, olha aqui azulada, não sei seu interesse nele, mas esse... é problema certo, fica longe. Eu não costumo dar conselhos, mas...

Ela deu de ombros.

—Quem eram as pirralhas? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos longos negros e o ar rebelde que tal como Gohan usava uma jaqueta de couro escura.

—Vadias – disse Gohan – todas elas Yamoshi..., mas uma é especial...

E o outro gargalhou e então disse.

—Caçulinha, tem um bom gosto, mas colocar uma guria num pedestal.

—Não to colocando, digamos que ela está mais em um campo de... vingança pessoal.

O maior deu de ombros rindo.

—Se for fazer uma festinha, já sabe...

Gohan termina de salvar o numero da garota em celular o guarda no bolso.

...

—Sabe o que seria legal? – perguntou Lazuli

—Não... o que? – disse bulma chupando o gellato

—Uma festa do pijama, na sua casa claro

E a azulada se engasga.

—Não... quer dizer... eu...

—Ai Bul... são só garotas, e podemos nos divertir, ver filmes...

—Tomar sorvete e falar de garotos – adicionou Suno.

—Dançar e ... – disse Sanka.

—Te ajudar com o balé – manipulava a loira.

—Bard... quer dizer, meu pai nunca deixaria e... – Bulma começou

—Pedi pra ele, também disse que ele nunca a deixaria sair... vamos azulzinha... é só uma festa do pijama. Garotas... não há mal algum...

Bulma mordeu o lábio hesitante...bom, era algo simples, não é?

Sem garotos, sem problemas...

—É... acho que posso perguntar, não é? Afinal, não custa nada....

—Vai ser a noite mais incrível, uma noite de garotas – disse a loira maliciosa com um sorriso incógnito.


	19. O meu ciúme

O corpo pequeno estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor, suspensa e presa ao corpo grande e forte dele, ela enlaçou as pernas no quadril dele e tinha os braços envolta do pescoço dele. Suas costas chocavam-se contra o vidro espesso, reforçado e temperado da vidraça panorâmica do quarto dele. Bem embaixo todas aquelas luzes da cidade que parecia nunca dormir. Ela gemia ao pé do ouvido dele sentindo o pau espesso e comprido a preencher completamente num entra e sai forte e bruto enquanto os dentes dele arranhavam sua pele do pescoço a marcando.

—Ahhh aí paizinho... eu... eu... – ela entre cortava as palavras incapaz de dize-las simplesmente.

—Geme coisinha, geme como uma putinha – ele respondeu no ouvido dela, com a voz rouca, excitada e sentiu o quanto aquela buceta pequena estava o apertando. Caralho de ninfetinha gostosa...

Porque o gozo dela era tão delicioso de ser ouvido e sentido?

Seu pau agradecia e urrava toda vez... e como ele agradecia tanta dedicação e carinho daquela bucetinha? Ele jorrava, e jorrava muito, sua porra amava marca-la.

Seu bichinho, sua cadelinha...

Sua e somente sua. 

...

Eles já estavam exaustos, mas a vontade era imensa ainda de tê-la mais e mais... como a droga da garotinha era viciante. Ele a virou na cama a puxou a traseira contra si a deixando de quatro, mas a mão apoiada as costas dela a fez descer e deixar somente a traseira branquinha que carregava marcas, totalmente empinada e servida a ele. Com seu pau melado nos próprios sucos dela, ele segurou e posicionou frente aquele buraquinho que ele não abrira ainda naquele dia. Empurrou a cabeça do seu pau na portinha de trás dela a fim de meter ali, ohhh céus ele queria muito e porra, aquele gemidinho de dor dela só intensificava sua vontade de meter sem dó na coisinha depravada dele. Segurando forte nos quadris dela ele o fez, empurrou com vontade seu pau que estava pra lá de duro, literalmente fazendo um belo estrago no buraquinho que ele amava.

As estocadas já começaram fortes, intensas e sem dó. O som do choque dos corpos ecoava alto bem como os gemidos misturados com gritinhos dela e os gemidos dele por mete-la forte.

Uma das mãos deslizara sobre o pequeno clitóris o esfregando e brincando à medida que a fodia forte.

Um pouco mais e apertando forte o quadril dela ele urra pendendo a cabeça para trás e finalmente gozando.

Arfando ainda de forma intensa, ele deixa-se ceder ao lado dela na cama, os olhos fechados por um instante, esperava o corpo se acalmar. Mesmo que inconsciente, puxou a garota de cabelos azuis para o braço, aconchegando-a em seu peito.

Ele não precisava de muito mais para dormir agora, estava plenamente satisfeito. Virando-se de lado, ele agarrou a sua pequena a abraçando firmemente contra o seu corpo, praticamente estava mais no mundo dos sonhos que no real, a cabeça repousada encaixada na curva do pescoço dela.

—Paizinho – murmurou Bulma baixinho – Bard...

—Humm – ele respondeu sonolento.

Ela mordera o lábio um tanto hesitante, ninguém poderia culpa-la por não tentar.

—Minhas amigas querem fazer uma noite de pijama. Só meninas aqui em casa.

Ele, no entanto, não respondeu

—Paizinho! – bradou ela baixinho.

—Humm? Que foi coisinha?!

—Então?

—Então o que?

—As meninas...

Ele nem ouvira tão bem, ou processou. Caralho ele só queria dormir!

—Ta coisinha, tanto faz, vamos dormir agora ou te amordaço – resmungou ele e ela sorriu se aconchegando mais no corpo nu dele.

Quem diria? Ele realmente deixou.

(...)

Os ventos do cais marítimo agitavam os cabelos negros que já eram muito rebeldes, a jaqueta de couro preta estava aberta e deixava a camiseta preta que ele vestia por baixo mais justa ainda desenhando e dando formas aos músculos do corpo juvenil. Na verdade, ele todo estava de preto, era como o anjo da morte naquela noite, estava eufórico mais que o normal por diversas razões, mas a principal era fazer o que ele chamava de sua justiça. O cigarro de uma marca cara vai aos lábios e juntando as mãos frente a boca ele usa o isqueiro para acende-lo. Estava uma noite bem silenciosa. A alguns metros dali a sua moto estava apoiada no cavalete.

—Então, o que quer fazer? – a voz de seu amigo quebrou seu amado silencio reflexivo.

Suspirou e agitou ainda mais os cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra segurou o cigarro o tragando quando um sorriso meio sádico brotou em seus lábios e formou covinhas junto. Um anjo perverso demais para habitar o céu.

O sangue ruim sempre aflora!

—Ah Tenshin, está uma noite tão linda para se causar dor... não acha? – ele ri mais - traz eles aqui, deixa eu bater um papo de velhos amigos.

O Porsche preto estava parado um tanto mais afastados e o jovem que era alto e tinha os cabelos raspados o deixando careca caminhou até o mesmo e acionando o botão do canivete da chave do carro, abriu o porta malas, tirou de dentro amarrado e com um saco escuro tampando a cabeça, alguém e o outro que os acompanhava ali, um baixinho de cabelos espetados abriu a porta de trás e puxou a garota de cabelos loiros que estava com as mãos amarradas, amordaçada e àquela altura com a maquiagem toda borrada de tanto chorar.

A garota era praticamente arrastada pelo jovem mais baixo, que embora não tivesse estatura, tinha bastante força. E Tenshin também arrastava o outro até pararem no deck do cais onde Kakarotto estava tranquilamente apreciando a noite.

O capote foi tirado do cara que tenshin trazia e ele foi jogando de qualquer modo no chão de madeira do deck. Pulsos amarrados para trás e na boca uma mordaça, na face, as marcas denunciavam a surra que havia tomado antes. E Kakarotto jogando a bituca do cigarro no mar virou-se colocando as mãos no bolso do jeans preto que usava.

—Caralho Thouser, tá acabadinho hahaha – ele disse e com o pé virou o jovem que deveria ter seus vinte e poucos anos o fazendo ficar de barriga para cima.

Se ele queria falar? Ohhh ele gritava, mas a mordaça o impedia. E zombando daquilo Kakarotto abaixou-se e colocando uma mão na orelha disse:

—Como é? Na dá pra te ouvir hahaha, mas cá entre nós eu nem quero. - Kakarotto fala e segurando Thouser pelo colarinho o ergueu a altura do seu olhar – Eca... tá me sujando com teu sangue barato.

Um soco no estomago do garoto na altura do diafragma tirou-lhe todo o ar.

—Meu pai sempre reclamava quando eu era criança sobre brincar com a comida hahaha, eu tinha um péssimo habito, mas nunca o perdi.

Kakarotto estendeu a mão e Tenshin o passou um punhal e ele cortou a mordaça do garoto que estava ofegante.

O loiro então olhou para a garota que estava ali amarrada. Uma adolescente e Kakarotto seguiu o olhar dele e riu.

—Vamos Brincar um pouco, vai ser muito divertido fazer você sofrer, e gritar e se humilhar e ser um bosta, pelos olhinhos dela – kakarotto disse e se aproximou da garota e deslizou a lamina do punhal na bochecha dela e ouvia os gritos com muitos palavrões vindos de Thouser.

Kakarotto então deslizou a lâmina muito afiada pela bochecha da garota o que provocou um filete fininho e ele gargalhou no desespero dela e deslizou a língua pelo corte e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

—Sabe como é bom causar dor Maron? – a garota negou com a cabeça e os gritos de “fica longe dela” vindos do garoto, eram irritantes. – Ah Thouser, fica de boa, afinal vai ser expectador da sua irmãzinha sendo fodida tão gostosamente, imagina todas as formas que ela pode ser violada e machucada? E depois? Hahaha, depois eu enfio uma bala na cabeça e na sua. Um mero olho por olho para o Trunkezinho, quem mandou ele começar?

(...)

Naquela manhã, ele realmente não entendeu nada do notório bom humor da garota de cabelos azuis, mas se ela estava grata por algo, quem era ele para negar ela tão dada e fácil, e gulosa... oh céus, essa era a melhor parte. Como aquela boquinha miúda consegui o roubar o juízo.

Saíram juntos e dentro do carro o celular dela vibrou e ela viu uma mensagem de um numero desconhecido, mas ela reconheceu os dizeres. Sentiu um nervoso imenso e a primeira coisa que fez fora apagar a mensagem e deu graças aos céus seu paizinho está concentrado no seu próprio celular.

...

Com o sim, as garotas agora eufóricas faziam planos, muitos deles.

—Essa noite! – disparou Lazuli e Bulma nem ao menos conseguiu se organizar, mas na sua cabeça estava tudo bem. Ou será que teria que avisar com antecedência ao seu paizinho?

—Não... tudo bem, ele deixou – murmurou a azulada consigo mesma. – Tudo bem então.

Assim que saíram do balé, foram direto fazer mais compras, em outros lugares. E Shallot apenas acompanhava, afinal se Bardock havia autorizado, quem era ele para discutir, embora o chefe não tenha deixado nada especifico de lembrete para aquele dia.

Ela estava ansiosa completamente. Em cima da hora chegou para sua aula de sempre com Whiss, mas dessa vez fora colocada frente ao instrumento musical da qual ela nunca se familiarizou: um piano.

Fez uma imensa careta e ele acertou suas mãoszinhas com um pesado livro.

—Modos mocinha! Tudo tem uma razão. Vai aprender, vai ser divina e vai amar tudo entendeu?

—Não acha que eu já não tenho tempo que falta? – murmurou bulma

—Está ficando muito malcriada coisinha hohoho, não, preciso aproveitar todo o seu tempo, na verdade muito dele, teremos um grande evento beneficente em alguns meses e claro, você como uma boa manchete deve brilhar lindinha.

—Mas eu pensei que...

—Querida, deixa eu te explicar – Whiss cursou-se no piano deitando-se levemente encarando Bulma – você é a garotinha do senhor Sayajin, todos tem curiosidades, você está fora da mídia, mas não por muito tempo. E uma imagem recatada é tudo que precisamos, não de uma garotinha mimada saindo com amiguinhas fúteis no shopping – fala whiss jogando o tabloide nas teclas do piano e em cima das mãos de bulma.

A garota pega a revista e vê as fotos, e lê a coluna de fofocas.

Fz um pequeno bico.

—Me acha fútil?

Whiss a olhou e malicioso respondeu.

—Não achou, mas acho você bobinha demais, mas vamos aprender a corrigir isso com sorte né? Agora, se concentra na lição, vamos do zero amor...

(...)

As garotas chegaram à portaria do predito, em baixo próximo ao elevador havia dois homens de terno preto grandalhões parados. Vestiam-se como seguranças. Agiam como seguranças. Para elas já fora difícil o acesso ao prédio luxuosíssimo, precisaram de liberação na portaria, essa que foi dada por Bulma que teve de descer para busca-las.

Os seguranças olharam para a garota de olhos azuis e com uma chamada de rádio a Shallot, ela teve autorização de subir com as garotas, mas antes, elas passaram por uma revista que soou um tanto constrangedora quando uma das bolsas fora aberta.

—Que é? Nunca viu não é ridículo! – disse Lazuli irritada ao homem de cabelos negros bem penteados.

Ele olhou aos guardas e liberou a entrada das meninas com bulma, já era perto do anoitecer.

Havia muita porcaria preparada para elas, uma noite de meninas...

Quando entraram no triplex perceberam o luxo do lugar, bem como toda a vista proporcionada pelo lugar. Era incrível!

Com Bulma as levando ao seu quarto, elas perceberam que havia tranca em todos os lugares, inclusive o quarto da garota.

—Pelo visto seu pai é bem controlador mesmo.

—Muito – respondeu Bulma de supetão – e... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior hesitando – ele tem regras, então por favor, não mexam em nada e não estraguem nada.

As garoas gargalharam. Fizeram a troca das roupas por pijamas. Todas com shortinhos, ou camisolas mínimas.

Música alta, a sala de multimidia estava rolando um filme de comedia romântica, elas bebiam comiam, se divertiam. No centro da sala a mesinha de vidro e aço fora tirada de lado a fim de sentarem-se e uma garrafa no meio dava corda a um jogo de verdade ou consequência que se passava, e agora na mão de Bulma havia um consolo lilás até grandinho e ela estava extremamente corada com aquilo.

Embora tivesse rido com elas, se divertido de verdade em algumas coisas. Mas outras a constrangia.

Ao som das palmas e grito de: Vai Bulma.

Ela aproximou aquilo da boca entre abrindo os lábios quando a porta principal se abriu com seu paizinho finalmente chegando. Havia pego um trânsito infernal. Havia tido um problema imenso e fora obrigado a mandar apagar um grupo em particular, foras as obrigações dentro da “fabrica”.

—Que porra é essa?

Foi a única coisa que ele perguntou, ou melhor, bradou ao ver aquilo. Sua casa uma zona, cheia de pirralhas e Bulma no meio de uma pequena orgia de garotas. As garotas se levantaram num rompante, Bulma estremeceu-se.

Será que deveria ter ligado para avisa-lo? Mas ele havia deixado.

Ele olhava paras pequenas vadias de roupas minúsculas, provocantes na grande maioria, semitransparentes e agora no rosto de pavor da coisinha.

—Senhor sayajin! – Sorriu Lazuli – nós agradecemos a hospitalidade, estamos... nos divertindo, espero não incomodar – fala a garota com certa arrogância e muita malicia.

Ele caminhou a ignorando, o olhar focado na coisinha encolhida de cabelos azuis.

—Vem aqui, agora – bradou autoritário e extremante irritado, era só o que faltava para o seu dia.

Bulma temeu, puta merda, como ela ficou com medo. E pelo visto aquilo pouco importava para as garotas, principalmente para Lazuli que olhou com certa malicia e voltou sua atenção as amigas ignorando o que quer que fosse acontecer. Tudo que a importava era ter a atenção dele. E para isso ela tinha tanto em mente.

...

Ele trancou a porta do seu quarto e passou as mãos irritado pelo rosto e pelos cabelos.

—Puta que pariu! Que porra você fez garota! Porque tem um bando de vadia na minha casa?

—E-elas... elas são minhas amigas e... – Murmura a garota mais o som da voz foi desaparecendo à medida que Bardock se aproximava dela.

—O que eu faço contigo? Me diz? – a voz tinha o tom aterrorizante e frio e bulma deixou algumas lagrimas descerem pelos olhos.

—Mas..., mas foi você que autorizou e...

—Eu? Eu me lembraria se tivesse concordado com algo estupido e... caralho coisinha... que vontade de...

—Deixou sim! – bradou ela o olhando chorando e então abaixou o olhar e o tom – ontem, a noite quando... – ela sentiu a face constranger-se – eu pedi e você disse: tá, tanto faz.

Ele parou muito próximo dela e forçou a mente a se lembrar. Filha da puta! A garotinha tinha usado de uma autorização invalida. Ele cerrou os punhos, a vontade era de dar uma surra nela. Respirou fundo quando segurou o braço dela com força a puxando para si, a mão livre segurou o maxilar que ele a forço a olha-lo bem.

—Isso vai ter punição coisinha, ah vai, nunca mais se aproveite disso, já fez essa merda, aproveite, porque amanhã é um novo dia, entendeu? – ela consentiu e ele beijou arisco a boca dela e a soltou – vai entreter aquelas vadias, não quero mais aporrinhação dessas cadelinhas no cio!

Ela enxugou o rosto e consentiu e saiu do quarto voltando as garotas que dançavam ao som da música alta. Pelo visto não valeria tanto a pena, ele acabou com qualquer possibilidade dela se soltar aquela noite, sabendo que no dia seguinte havia dor a esperando.

—Ah quer saber? Eu to ferrada de um jeito ou de outro – disse consigo a garota de cabelos azuis e decidiu que ao menos algo de bom deveria vir daquilo.

...

Bardock saiu do banho, usava uma calça moletom azul grafite de tom bem escuro e uma camisa branca de mangas longas, que embora cobrisse seu corpo, era apertada o bastante para destacar todos os músculos que ele tinha. E ele estava irritado, poderia estar à vontade, poderia só jantar e fazer algo e fuder sua coisinha, mas agora tinha que cobrir suas tatuagens por um motivo fútil, um bando de pirralhas que nem sonhavam qual era o mundo que ele fazia parte, mas aquilo que ele carregava no corpo, aquilo dizia muito. Ele foi até a cozinha onde havia um monte de porcaria e lanches que elas provavam. E não precisou dar muita bobeira para aquela garota de cabelos loiros está ali, ao seu lado.

—Poxa, senhor Sayajin, parece tão... estressado. Eu poderia te ajudar, sei lá... com uma massagem talvez? – perguntou maliciosa a garota que avia se sentado ao lado dele na ilha da cozinha e agora deslizava a mão na coxa forte em direção a onde não deveria mexer.

Ele virou o rosto para ele ao segurar a mão atrevida da garota e responder:

—Acha que eu não vejo o que é garotinha? Acha que eu sou tolo? Que joguinho é esse? Você é tão fútil que precisou usa-la só pra se oferecer?

Ela puxou a mão, mas ele segurou

—Eu disse, eu sou a vitrine da minha família, é um homem bonito, atraente, mas infelizmente difícil.

Ele deu um sorriso torto malicio.

—E você acha que basta pra mim? Que tem alguma serventia? Não passa de uma garotinha abusada, mimada e sem noção.

Ele então a soltou e ela bufou zangada. Quem ele chamava de garotinha? Ela era uma mulher, uma mulher linda, esperta, rica... qualquer homem ficaria aos seus pés e ele não era diferente, precisava somente de brecha.

Todo homem tinha um ponto fraco, e ele era apenas um homem.

Brincadeiras...

Fora muitas provocações, de Lazuli, de Suno, de Sanka... muitas...

E talvez Bulma no início poderia considerar-se ingênua, mas notou aquela aproximação forçada de Lazuli com Bardock e por um momento se pegou sentindo algo que a incomodava imensamente, e sentado no sofá da sala Bardock viu o olhar de Bulma para ele e para Lazuli, muito embora tenha fingido não ver, a loira havia acabado de colocar em suas mãos um copo de whisky.

Que punição melhor para a coisinha? Colher o que plantou. Não era uma festa que ela queria?

Ele deu brecha a loira mimada e abusada, e não precisou de muito para Lazuli está toda aos risos e cochichos com ele. Coisa que estava realmente irritando Bulma.

—Podíamos ver um novo filme – sugeriu Bulma a fim de tirar Lazuli de perto de Bardock, aquele incomodo ciúmes estava aumentando. – Aposto que... está cansado paizinho e...

— Não – respondeu Bardock a olhando e depois para Lazuli – está divertido. – O sorriso malicioso irritou muito mesmo bulma, a ponto que ela sentia mais que um incomodo, ou ciumezinho bobo.

Ela queria arrancar todos os fios da cabeça de Lazuli, na verdade sentiu pela primeira vez uma vontade imensa de causar dor de verdade em alguém. E sentir isso a fazia se sentir péssima, porque ela nunca teve tais pensamentos.

—Deixa de ser estraga prazeres Bul – riu Lazuli maliciosa a olhando e então levantou-se e fingiu um desequilíbrio caindo no colo de Bardock rindo e aproveitando-se.

“que ódio dessa garota! Ai meu deus que ódio!”

....

Elas foram todas para o quarto de Bulma. Os colchonetes no chão e as conversas todas... estava muito tarde já. E embora a insistência de Lazuli tenha vindo forte, Bardock a dispensou. Bastava da brincadeira, tinha perdido a graça. E pra isso teve de ser rude com a garota que parecia não aceitar nunca o não como resposta, como a maldita era insistente.

Ele se deitou, finalmente poderia ficar à vontade, pensar...

Usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, ele deitou-se na cama e pegou o smartphone repassando ordens, conferindo coisas. Estava completamente compenetrado quando alguém bateu a sua porta. Ele bufou irritado, mas levantou-se ainda assim, puxou a camiseta e vestiu e abriu a porta dando de cara com a garota loira que agora usava uma mínima camisola quase transparente. Ele negou com a cabeça.

—é difícil receber não?

—Eu não desisto, nunquinha Bard – ela disse maliciosa mordendo o lábio e deslizando o dedo pelo peito forte dele.

Ele estava já muito puto.

—Garota, vou falar uma última vez. Vai se arrepender.

—Nunca me arrependo de nada Bard, eu sou uma mulher incrível.

—Não está nem perto – ele fala pronto para fechar a porta e ela entra de uma vez no quarto.

—Eu não vou te deixar em paz, eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

Ele rosnou irritado e bateu a porta a trancando, virou a garota contra a porta forte e segurou os pulsos dela antes de dizer:

—Depois que eu começar, eu não paro, por nada. Você quer tanto minha atenção? Conseguiu sua Vadiazinha! Não diga que eu não avisei.

Ele segurou forte os cabelos dela a trazendo para perto, muito perto de si, da sua boca e sem tocar nos lábios dela disse.

—Quer ser uma das minhas garotas? Eu só as fodo.

o que veio depois para ela foi tudo aquilo que pedira.

pulsos amarrados, a boca ocupada em um primeiro instante, ele apenas fudeu, e o fez com muita vontade, uma vontade ser ruim de verdade. viu as lagrimas nos olhos dela e segurando os cabelos loiros, ele tinha a garota de joelhos aos seus pés, mal dava chance de ela respirar, ela engasgava-se e ele se divertia com aquilo.

ele a levantou pelos cabelos a olhou, tinha um sorriso de escarnio e malicia.

Ela tinha total noção agora que brincara com um fogo que ela não conseguiria apagar.

—Eu... eu não quero mais – murmurou ela quando ele deslizou a mão no rosto dela acariciando a vendo choramingar – por favor eu...

—Tsc... a gente nem começou e você tá com uma cara péssima garota – ele a jogou na cama e com a camisola dela mesmo, enfiou na boca da garota e a virou de quatro na cama. – Eu te disse que não tinha volta, vai aguentar até eu me cansar.

ele roçou seu pau que estava estupidamente duro na bunda dela e posicionando na entrada da buceta dela, ele segurou com uma mão o quadril empinado ouvindo os sons dela que tentava falar, que suplicava, mas a boca tapada não deixava, e riu quando a meteu de uma vez e ouviu o grito contido dela por ser rasgada por seu pau.

apertadinha... oh sim, ele ia mostrar o que um pau de verdade fazia, que tipo de estrago causava num corpo como o dela.

Ele a meteu com força, com violência, em um sexo cru e bruto sem sentimento algum envolvido. agarrou os cabelos dela a puxando contra seu corpo e mordeu o pescoço dela enquanto a mão firmou sobre a boca dela tapando ainda mais. as mordidas desceram a marcando até o ombro.

—Tá gostando? – ele disse no ouvido dela que chorava e negou com a cabeça - dói, não é? muito, sua porra de buceta é apertada, pelo visto não fodeu tanto na sua vida de merda garota! mas não se preocupe, eu vou te foder como merece!

...

Os tapas, as mordidas, os chupões e todo o resto, o corpo dela não aguentava mais daquilo, mas ele a meteu atrás... oh céus, ela sentiu completamente rasgada, doía, muito... ele não tinha nenhum sentimento de piedade, ou empatia, ou qualquer coisa, ele era um maldito sádico que apenas sentia prazer e se divertia com a sua dor. a dor que ele infringia com tanto prazer que a assustava.

as metidas atrás se tornavam mais brutas, e ele amassou seus seios e mordeu enfiando mais fundo gozando mais uma vez.

ofegante ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos, ainda dentro dela e ajeitou os cabelos que estava completamente bagunçado deixando o rosto limpo quando tirou a camisola da boca dela.

—P-por favor... para por favor, para... eu não... não aguento mais – chorava e viu ele ter um sorriso perverso e sádico, aquelas tatuagens no corpo a faziam ver que finalmente estava com um mafioso e puta que pariu, como ela se arrependera, muito. a cada nova maldita dor infringida, cada nova marca...

ela chorava que soluçava.

—Não... sua carinha de dor me faz querer te machucar mais e mais sua pequena vadia. acho que seu pai nunca a colocou no seu lugar, felizmente eu sou muito bom com castigos senhorita Teh... e sei que vai saber se comportar muito bem, não é? não queremos nenhum inconveniente, não é?

a voz dele a assustava, ele a assustava...

ela negou com a cabeça concordando com o que ele dissera.

—Boa menina – ele disse – agora... vamos continuar com isso e nunca mais vai esquecer essa noite.

ele a puxou e usando a divisória de metal do quarto, ele prendeu os pulsos dela elevados, a pele branca despida, já carregava muitas marcas, mas ele não estava satisfeito nem um pouco. abrindo uma das gavetas do closet ele tirou duas coisas, um chicote, e uma ponteira de choque elétrico. o copo de bebida sobre a mesinha era esvaziado. a mordaça reforçada na boca dela impedia os gritos dela, mas o corpo dela ainda respondia tão divinamente a dor. horas com o chicote, horas com choque.

nos mamilos, na vagina, na bunda...

fora fodida naquela posição, fora usada, fora humilhada...

e quando ele cansou de brincar a soltou.

—Agora sim, pode sair do quarto, mas se ficar aqui...

ela não precisou da segunda deixa. ela fora direto ao banheiro do quarto de bulma e se trancou. seu corpo doía, sangrava, seu ego estava rasgado e seu rosto inchado do choro.

o filha da puta não encostara nenhuma vez em seu lindo rosto, mas seu corpo era reflexo de um lunático sádico e cruel.

mas havia alguém também que mal prega os olhos naquela noite, alguém que ardia em ciúme e raiva e também chorara em silencio mesmo se sentindo estupida. parecia que nenhuma punição dele a machucara tanto quanto aquilo. e definitivamente ela tinha tanto ódio de Lazuli...


	20. Um alto preço a se pagar

Ela engoliu em seco assim que entrou na cozinha, era cedo ainda, mas ela não pregou o olhou por mais exausta que estivesse, não conseguiu, porque tudo doía, porque a raiva era maior, porque agora coisas se passavam na sua cabeça. Ela era louca e tinha certeza absoluta, porque agora tinha curiosidades sobre aquele homem, sobre os negócios dele e como sua própria família se ligava a ele. Talvez seus irmãos soubessem, já que eles sempre estavam juntos de seu pai nos negócios.

Ela podia ser uma maldita garota, e foder a vida dele, claro que podia. Mídias, jornais...

Algo lindo nas manchetes como um caso de estupro.

mas ela sabia que não.

Ele não era aquele tipo de homem, não sabia até onde ia o domínio e a influencia dele, e certamente ela tinha medo agora. Medo do que ele trazia consigo. E Bardock, que estava sentado a ilha da cozinha bebendo uma xicara de café, desviou o olhar do seu smartphone e a olhou como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da garota, e um sorriso um tanto sinistro e perverso se desenhou em seus lábios quando ele deixou a xicara sobre a pedra de granito do balcão e reclinou-se.

—Um quarto dos negócios da sua família – disse - todos ilegais, todos obscuros, princesinha. Tem sujeira nesse teu sangue até décima geração a frente – ele riu – mas vocês são apenas cães... Acredite quando eu digo que: cão que ladra, não morde. entende?

ela ouviu e engoliu em seco. moída e completamente perplexa, então negou com a cabeça. Não! ela não entendia.

—Não?! – ele riu – digamos apenas que... vocês têm uma boa vida hoje, mas junto a ela tem um bom contrato atrelado, graças a seu paizinho que é um sacana viciado em jogos. Porra... ele deve, deve muito na verdade, cada vez mais. Ele não tinha como pagar, e eu precisava de uma boa fachada – Bardock levantou-se e caminhou até Lazuli que deu um passo para trás, mas ele segurou seu braço e ela tremeu, a outra mão dele ajeitou os cabelos loiros a olhando malicioso quando continuou – então eu uso a sua família para lavar um misero ponto de meus negócios ilícios os tornando legais, intende a sutileza da coisa? ele, seu pai, continua viciado, as contas são pagas, vocês ganham, mesmo que muito pouco em comparação a mim, e se me ferrarem, quem se fode é vocês.

ele a soltou quando viu surgir no meio da sala principal a sua coisinha de cabelos azuis que olhou para ele perto de Lazuli, a tocando, e desviou o olhar saindo dali de volta ao quarto.

—Tá mentindo! – ela murmurou.

—Oh não! – ele riu e a olhou severo – mas não se preocupe, tem razão quando disse que você é a vitrine da sua família Lazuli, afinal, se tudo ruir para seu pai, você é a garantia de pagamento de tudo.- ele apertou o queixo dela e a soltou.

voltou a ilha e virou o restante do café que tinha na xícara.

—Mas se serve de consolo? seus irmãos são bem melhores que seu pai, se continuarem assim, talvez te sobre algum casamento bem colocado e pode continuar como uma cadela fútil que é, mas precisa aprender a foder melhor, a agradar mais, você é muito ruim de cama. – Ele gargalhou com escarnio e saiu em direção a porta. falaria mais tarde com Bulma, tinham contas a acertar com a garota e agora a casa ainda estava cheia de fedelhas.

A face dela estava vermelha da raiva, não... não era raiva simplesmente. Era ódio! aquele homem conseguia ser completamente desprezível, mas se tudo que ele dissera, era verdade, ela estava em tese atrelada ao destino que ele tanto dissera, mas recusava-se, embora a mente agora processava, quantas pessoas ao seu redor viviam ligadas aquele mundo criminoso e ela nem sabia? será que Bulma, a pequena e ingênua orfanzinha sabia dos negócios do pai?

não demora e as meninas estavam sentando-se na mesa do café da manha e servindo-se e Bulma, que recompor-se no banheiro, sair se juntando a elas finalmente, mas era inevitável seu olhar ir de encontro a Lazuli com desprezo e raiva.

Após o café, elas estavam prontas para ir embora e Lazuli, puxando Bulma pelo braço para um canto a encarou seriamente quando questionou:

—Sabe dos negócios dele, não é?

Bulma com raiva, com ciúmes e talvez percebendo que aquela seria a primeira vez na vida que deixaria ser ódio verdadeiro sair disse:

—Eu sei de tudo – mentiu – e sei que se tentar, ou ousar entrar na vida dele novamente – a mente da garota de cabelos azuis a levou exatamente ao dia que conhecera Bardock – eu atiro em você sem remorso.

Os olhos de Lazuli abriram-se em um espanto e temor, vendo e percebendo agora os olhos raivosos de Bulma, longe da garotinha sem sal e sem açúcar de sempre. E a loira apenas negou com a cabeça, era blefe, não é? sorriu maldosa.

—Foi ele que me quis na vida dele bulminha, ele só se divertiu tanto essa noite comigo, gemeu tão gostoso seu paizinho, olha, talvez eu vire sua madrasta hein? – disse a garota e aquilo foi uma gota que transbordou o copo que já estava cheio para Bulma.

sem pensar duas vezes ela deu um tapa forte na cara de Lazuli, forte e alto a ponto de estalar e ecoar o som pela sala chamando a atenção das outras, a ponto de marcar como deveria a face de Lazuli.

—Cadela imunda! – gritou a garota de cabelos azuis avançando sobre a loira sem dar chance ao menos dela recuperar-se do tapa.

no chão os gritos de Lazuli chamaram a atenção da segurança, bem como das outras garotas que não se aproximaram daquilo e Bulma puxava os cabelos loiros dela quase os arrancando entre os dedos. parecia uma pequena selvagem das ruas. um olhar sedento e maléfico.

segurando os cabelos de Lazuli, bulma desferia tapas na face da garota, até que Shallot a puxou, tirando Bulma finalmente de cima da garota de cabelos loiros, mas Bulma ainda se debatia ferozmente. a sua frente tinha uma Lazuli com o rosto todo machucado e marcado de tapas, cabelos desgrenhados e sem folego.

—Sua pirralha louca! desgraçada! o que pensa que tá fazendo.

—Fica longe de mim! fica longe de tudo isso sua imunda, sua... sua vadia! – gritava Bulma

—Peque as coisas de vocês, Beets vai acompanha-las.- disse Shallot ao tampar a boca de Bulma que não parava de falar palavrões e ofendas a loira.

e as outras se perguntavam, o que havia dado em Bulma para comporta-se aquela maneira?

Com elas fora do apartamento, Shallot finalmente soltara a garota de olhos azuis e bulma bradou alto.

—Porque me segurou?! eu ia acabar com aquela oxigenada vadia!

encostando Bulma contra a parede e segurando forte os pulsos da garota contra a mesma, apertou.

—Comporte-se! quer chamar a atenção é isso? Nunca se meta onde não deve, qual a merda da razão disso?

bulma desviara o olhar, rubra, ensandecida. e Shallot, rude pela primeira vez com a garota segurou forte seu maxilar, ele entendia aquele olhar.

—Você é só um contrato garota, uma diversão para o chefe. ciúmes? é estupido, acha que ele vai apenas fode-la? acha que é única, que é especial? você é apenas um bichinho caro e bonito que ele gosta de exibir e foder. não passa disso, deveria olhar todos os dias no espelho e ver essa tua coleira pra se lembrar do seu lugar.

ele a soltou e Bulma deixou o corpo deslizar pela parede sentando-se. estava com algo preso na garganta, com ódio em formas de lagrimas presa nos olhos.

E Shallot a olhava de cima. Se ele tinha dó? nenhuma. Na verdade, por ele, se não fosse a exclusividade que o chefe tanto dava a garota, ele mesmo ia adora fode-la, mas ela não passava daquilo. Uma foda cara e exclusiva. Então ele apenas a deu as costas, e antes de sair se pronunciou.

—Lave essa merda de cara e se recompõe, sua tutora está subindo.

e Bulma realmente o fez, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, onde ela sentou-se por um instante no vaso sanitário após abaixar a tampa, e chorou. Chorou muito na verdade!

Chorou movida por raiva, por ciúmes, por algo que a consumia o coração e a alma e ela nem sabia exatamente como explicar. mas ela tinha raiva de Bardock, tinha raiva de Lazuli. Se pegou se perguntando: qual era o seu patamar ali dentro? perante ele? em algum momento ele teve qualquer apresso real por ela?

Não...

ela era a merda de um contrato.

Um contrato caro, um objeto a ser usado por seu dono como Shallot mesmo dissera. Uma foda cara, um bichinho de um maníaco pervertido rico e excêntrico. Se odiava imensamente por sequer pensar que aquele homem tivesse qualquer indicio de sentimento, ou até alma, tinha certeza que ele não tinha nenhum dos dois.

(...)

Lições? como concentrar-se em qualquer coisa?

—Está errado Bulma! – disse severamente mais uma vez sua tutora – onde está com a cabeça, está fazendo isso porcamente, não está dando a devida atenção!

ela tinha o coração saltitante, explodindo na verdade. intensa...

Talvez o caldeirão de suas emoções e inibições que passara uma vida toda controlado, agora entrava em ebulição.

—Que se foda a lição! – bradou de uma vez levantando-se da escrivaninha e chocando a tutora com rudez do ato. Mas Bulma além de ofegante percebera que explodira com quem não deveria – M-me... me desculpe, Trace – murmurou e apenas saiu da biblioteca em direção ao seu quarto onde se trancou e sentou-se ao pé da cama de cabeça baixa.

Quando se permitiu se sentir daquela forma? chegar aquele ponto? nem se reconhecia mais. Ele conseguiu a enlouquecer de vez. Quem precisava de punição quando sua mente surtava?

—Essa não sou eu – repetiu a si mesma como um sopro em meio ao choro – mas também não sei mais quem ou o que eu sou.

O toque alegre de uma canção do seu toque pessoal do celular contrastava com a sua intensa melancolia. Pegou o aparelho que estava em cima de sua mesinha e sentou-se na cama olhando o mesmo vibrar e tocar com o numero oculto que brilhava no visor. Suspirou e talvez movida por uma imensa raiva, ela atendeu a chamada.

O som típico de uma respiração forte foi ouvido do outro lado.

—Alô? – disse ela ao atender

_—Poxa azulzinha, achei que continuaria fugindo de mim. magoou meu coração – ele sorriu malicioso. _

—G-Gohan? – perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta, e mordeu o lábio deixando o corpo cair na cama ficando deitada com o celular no ouvido.

—Por acaso tem outro concorrente? não gosto de dividir, sou muito... possessivo – disse o garoto de forma um tanto arrogante e provocante e Bulma sentiu o leve rubor passar em sua face.

—Meu pai não quer que eu... que fale com desconhecidos – ela disse conflitante consigo mesmo.

—Então posso te deixar me conhecer, isso te aliviaria? não seria mais um estranho... e tenho certeza que vai adorar azulzinha.

—Gohan, eu não posso, não me conhece, não conhece meu pai e... – Ela suspirou.

—Já disse que sei o termo correto para você: **_bijou,_** eu adoraria poder te ver pequena bijou.

Bulma então começou a chorar e ele ouvira do outro lado da linha, prendia o sorriso de escarnio. “é... talvez seja a hora perfeita” disse a si mesmo.

—Eu nem conseguiria me desvencilhar de nada, eu... tô presa – respirou e tentou se corrigir – presa numa rotina extensa de coisas e...

—Sei que vai achar uma forma de se desvencilhar. é boa com brechas eu soube – ele riu – se quiser ter um dia legal, ou falar, é só me ligar. Vou deixar para você meu contato direto. E considere-se com sorte, poucos tem ele Bulma sayajin.

ela mordeu o lábio.

—Prometo que vou pensar Gohan.

—Vou acreditar e ficar ansioso, odeio esperar – ele riu.

talvez ele com a conversa certa conseguiu a tirar momentaneamente daquele torpor que estava, esquecer o que era, com quem vivia. seus débitos.

Então algo cruzou sua mente momentaneamente.

Para Bardock ela não era nada, poderia então Gohan realmente se importar?

Negou com a cabeça espantando os pensamentos. Talvez fosse a ideia boba dos filmes, das revistas, dos livros e contos que lia. Quem seria o homem a arrebatar seu coração e salva-la do vilão?

sim... Bardock era o vilão da sua história e ela tinha certeza absoluta.

Um cavaleiro negro e do mal, ele conseguia tornar tudo toxico e sem vida por onde passava.

(...)

Ele chegou no inicio daquela noite no seu apartamento, e diferente dos outros dias que tudo estava absolutamente vivo, parecia agora como antes de ter a sua coisinha ali. Tudo estava escuro, frio, silencioso. Tinha tido uma ótima manhã, depois de sair de casa. Havia matado um traidor, e nele talvez descarregou parte da raiva causada pela coisinha que o manipulara. Sentira-se terrivelmente estúpido por àquela altura da sua vida se permitir fraquejar daquela forma.

Punição adequada...

Essa era a pergunta que pulsava em sua cabeça, mas lembrando-se do olhar da sua garotinha na noite anterior e mais cedo pela manhã, ele se perguntava se aquilo bastava?

Afrouxando a gravata, ele caminhou até a geladeira e serviu-se um copo de água após aceder todas as luzes principais em tom de suavidade.

Punição adequada...

Era aquilo que realmente queria? tinha de confessar o prazer que tivera ao ver a dor dela refletido nos olhos azuis. Porque parecia lhe dizer que ela nunca sairia do seu lado. 

Não...

Ele não deveria incentivar sentimento, mas puta merda, como fazer isso quando ele mesmo está se deixando perder naquilo?

Punição?

oh não, não havia punição, o olhar dela revelara dor de ciúmes e ele apreciou os ciúmes dela porque fazia ele ter certeza que ela era sua, e a merda de um contrato que nunca acabaria.

franziu o cenho pela primeira vez ao perceber que ela não se manifestara ainda. Soube mais cedo através de Shallot o que a garota havia feito, e por dentro achou graça, mas era de fato algo horrível de se alimentar, sua pequena teve uma explosão temperamental, estava crescendo rápido de mais e mostrando que a gatinha fofa e manhosa também podia ter garras afiadas.

a pergunta era: arrancar as garras de seu bichinho antes que elas ferissem outros e talvez até a ele mesmo, ou alimentar e ensina-la a usa-las adequadamente?

ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e deixou o copo ali em cima do balcão. caminhou então em direção ao quarto da garota que estava vestida com seu pijama e dormia profundamente. num primeiro momento sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e deslizara as mãos pelos cabelos dela, o rosto estava um pouco inchado e ele soube que ela havia chorado muito, não gostou daquilo, porque não sabia o que passava dentro da cabeça dela, deveriam ter uma conversa e acertar os ponteiros não é? ele beijou a testa dela e sentiu o cheiro da garota, iria acorda-la. Então o olhar recaiu na mesinha de cabeceira onde havia o frasco de calmantes sonífero, ele pegou o frasco e bufou. Ela não deveria tomar coisas como aquela, na verdade nem havia autorização, onde ela pegou aquilo? ele notara que já havia sido usado outras vezes.

Bom, pelo visto tinha muito mais a ser conversado com a garota, mas acorda-la agora seria praticamente impossível, e mesmo que o fizesse ela estaria aérea.

O que começou com uma vontade dela de ser aceita pelas amigas no dia anterior, pelo visto não terminara nada bem para ela.

Ele guardou no bolso o frasco e saiu do quarto dela e foi direto a uma porta no final do corredor. Ali ele usou a tranca eletrônica para abrir, digital e senha pessoal. Talvez seu refúgio ou acalanto, ele nunca sabia.

O único lugar da casa que era diferente. havia uma janela ampla sem cortinas, havia um piano de cauda que era preto e dourado, lustroso e muito bem cuidado. Havia fotos, muitas delas, uma prateleira com livros...

Era como uma pequena sala intima.

Uma sala parada no tempo.

ele serviu-se da garrafa de cristal ovalada que continha um caríssimo whisky Macallan. Bebeu um pequeno gole e caminhou até o piano e destampando o mesmo, sentou-se na banqueta e repousou o copo sobre o apoio no espaço que era destinado as partituras. O primeiro dedo tocou a tecla branca provocando um som grave e o segundo tocou em seguida na casa mais baixa criando um som agudo e fino.

Suspirou, pegou o copo e bebeu um grande gole antes de posicionar os dedos sobre as teclas formando as casas de notas certas e começar a tocar.

o som trazia _The Unforgiven_ a vida com extrema habilidade, e os olhos negros fecharam-se absorvendo aquilo, mas levando a mente a outro tempo, outras cenas, outros sopros de vida.

_“os lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso macio quando sentia o toque dos lábios dele em seu pescoço enquanto dedilhava o instrumento. quase nua, tinha apenas um robe preto de seda sobre o corpo enquanto estava sentada ali, naquele mesmo lugar, frente ao piano que dominava com maestria. uma overdose irritantemente sensual, e não se distraia com nada quando começava a tocar, nem mesmo ele quebrava a magia do instrumento nas mãos dela. não até aquele dia. Ele a segurou e sentou-se na banqueta a colocando sobre seu colo. _

_—Isso é algo genuinamente tentador – ela murmurou _

_os cabelos negros foram deixados de lado enquanto ele dominava com a boca o pescoço delicado dela, as mãos sobre os seios e não precisou de muito mais que aquilo para servir-se dela, do corpo pequeno e quente que o enlouquecia como nenhum outro. A penetrar era sempre um espetáculo de prazer apreciado por seu corpo e por sua mente. _

_então os sons do piano mudaram, ela desconcentrara, para de tocar, e agora era o corpo dela que fora colocado sobre o instrumento e ela o tinha entre suas pernas se fundido ao seu corpo miúdo, e seus pés delicados e nus que apertavam as teclas do piano desordenadamente enquanto seus gemidos sobrepunham-se a todo o resto..._

_Uma nova explosão orgástica..._

_Ele tinha certeza que fora ali naquele dia que eles conceberam..._

_—Eu amo tanto você...”_

Os olhos dele se abriram subitamente parando a música, respirava forte, o coração intensamente batia no peito e o copo de bebida fora arremessado contra a parede estilhaçando-se completamente. frente a ele, um grande quadro fotográfico que tinha uma foto em família, mas que agora tinha um trincado no vidro que o partia bem ao meio, ele nunca mandara concertar aquela merda desde o dia que foi feito por ela.

tão singular, um casal e seu filho pequeno que ainda aprendia a andar.

tragédias não são marcantes até que você defina que elas te impactam tanto, pois quando não te alcançam, são meros acasos.

—Não olhe pra mim e me julgue, foi você a culpada disso. – Ele rosnou e irritado saiu da droga do lugar e trancou selando aquilo atrás de si novamente.

(...)

Ela fingiu o sono, manteve os olhos fechados quando o percebera entrar no seu quarto naquela manhã. não respondera ao seu chamado, talvez ele estivesse agora zangando, talvez a punisse, talvez a arrancasse da cama, mas ele não o fez. apenas saiu e a deixou ali dormindo. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim na visão dela, deu graças aos céus ter comprado aquele remédio para dormir, havia noites que se faziam necessárias, e aquela sem duvidas fora uma delas. precisava se centrar. voltar seu foco ao original.

O que eles tinham? um contrato.

Então ela deveria recuperar seu foco, pagar sua divida e acabou. Com sorte nunca mais cruzaria o caminho de nenhuma daquelas pessoas mais.

ela então esperou um tanto mais, e quando achou conveniente, levantou-se, tomou um longo banho e fez sua higiene matinal. Vestiu um conjunto de três peças, sendo uma saia, uma blusa e um bolero, pegou uma fruta apenas como café da manhã, não tinha fome e não tardou em sair. No saguão do edifício havia Beets que a esperava para leva-la aos compromissos do dia, certo de que por se atrasar – propositalmente – perdera Shallot que levara Bardock.

Assim que chegou, uma imensa broca de Whiss fora inevitável, ele odiava atrasos de qualquer tipo. E toda aquela baboseira começava a irrita-la.

afinal? pra que tudo aquilo mesmo? pra ser um bicho adestrado cheio de truques?

Frente ao maldito piano mais uma vez e ele queria a enlouquecer, ela tinha certeza, pois ele misturava as regras de etiqueta, as aulas de francês e piano ao mesmo tempo a fazendo fazer uma assimilação rápida demais. sua mente parecia que queria fritar.

Parou abruptamente e o encarou com uma face de zanga e malcriação e ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu;

—Sabe Bulma, você tem sorte, tem um privilegio e tanto. Privilegio esse que não deveria desdenhar como fez ontem com sua tutora, ou faz agora.

a Garota ameniza um pouco a face de zanga, mas transforma ela zombaria.

—Privilégio? de que? de ser uma puta talentosa? era assim que se faziam as gueixas não era? as educavam para ser um caro entretenimento aos seus senhores. Musica, teatro, chás, pintura... tudo para quê? exibi-las? vangloriar-se? que privilégio é esse que ele me permite? eu to confusa em que exatamente isso vai se sobrepor em minha vida? talvez quando eu comprar minha liberdade e tiver de voltar a servir mesas, talvez o francês me ajude como uma boa garçonete, bons modos! – disse sarcástica e levantou-se com poses e deboches quanto as etiquetas aprendidas – com sua permissão senhor, o prato esta do seu agrado? ou talvez com o piano eu vire alguma estrela de quinta em algum bar de Taiwan e receba gorjetas e não termine minha vida de forma trágica, ou...

Whiss segurou forte o braço da garota que começava a surtar e a fez parar, calar-se e olha-lo. ele via fúria, via revolta, via tanta coisa nos olhinhos confusos dela. Estava apagando o brilho de um modo e acendendo outro de um tipo nocivo e perigoso. entendera...

— Pobre criança perdida – debochou sonoramente - não deseje o coração desse homem, você é tão jovem e... eu to vendo seus olhos azuis antes doces e ingênuos mudando pouco a pouco, se tornando intensos, se tornando ardilosos... é só questão de tempo, sua inocência está se derramando rápido...

Ela parou, ouviu, absorveu aquilo. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? será que era o que ela enxergara em si na noite anterior? estaria ela se tornando parte de todo o mal. na verdade ela não queria ser mal. toda a culpa de seus atos e inconsistências, ela atribuía a Bardock. Então irritada puxando seu braço do aperto de Whiss disse:

—Eu não sou ruim!

Ele sorriu faceiro, atingi-la ainda era fácil em demasia.

—Eu não disse que era, mas Bulma, está se tornando uma mulher, e contra isso, o tempo, nem você pode lutar. Você vai fazer logo, logo, mais um ano de vida, e depois dele vem um, depois do outro e aí...

Ela engoliu em seco

—O que vem depois? – ele continuou agora olhando sério e compenetrado aos olhos atenciosos dela - Quem você vai ser? não vai estar embaixo das asas do seu paizinho pra sempre. Faz isso por liberdade, não é? É melhor estar pronta quando ela chegar, para... como você mesmo disse, não acabar em uma Poazu coffe’s servindo apenas café e pagando contas para viver uma vidinha medíocre, agora se é isso que quer, eu aviso a ele e paramos por aqui. volta a ficar tranca e apenas fazer aquilo que vem sendo paga para fazer.

ela respirou fundo, mas não perdia o contato visual com ele.

—Mas senão tem sangue de barata, o que eu acho que não tem, vai agarrar cada uma dessas lições da vida e torna-las uteis de alguma forma para a sua vida. aproveite cada oportunidade que lhe surja e faça do mal um degrau de subida, e não o inverso.

então as palavras de Whiss se fundem em sua cabeça, mas talvez porque ela estava propensa ao errado o que vem a sua mente é a fala de Gohan ao telefone na noite anterior.

conhece-lo...

Bom, essa era uma oportunidade na vida não era? quem sabe ele seria o seu depois quando se liberta daquele homem que a tinha?

Ela sentou-se a banqueta calada, comportada, e virou-se secando os olhos e disse.

—Tem toda a razão, vamos continuar!

mas Whiss não gostou daquele brilho de obstinação que nascera no olhar azul.

(...)

O fone bluetooth estava devidamente encaixado no seu ouvido enquanto ele falava com alguém em uma chamada. No alto da torre Hakaishin, precisamente na cobertura dela, onde em uma ampla sala com paredes de vidros o dava vista da capital. Era uma requintada moradia e era ainda melhor porque logo a alguns andares abaixo dela ficava uma das companhias que herdara de seu avô. Na mão o taco de ferro numero sete balançava sutilmente na hábil mão do garoto que olhava o green de uma pequena trilha de golf que havia ali, era algo muito simplório e usado apenas para desestressar em momentos atípicos. como exímio jogador de golf ele não poderia deixar de não o ter em sua casa.

o vibrar da voz soara melodicamente ameaçadora com quem quer que seja que ele falava do outro lado da linha. o pulso torceu-se flexivelmente quando ele girou o taco e acertou a pequena bola a fazendo sem dificuldade alguma entrar no pequeno buraco.

poderia seguir carreira fácil com aquilo.

a garota de cabelos castanhos e vestido curto vermelho social, entrara na ali com uma mesa digital nas mãos.

—Vamos enfatizar assim – ele respondeu ao homem do outro lado da linha – esses acordos morreram com o meu avô, é um século novo homem, evolua, ou te mato capisce? (soa capiche) – claramente ele não estava contente com o que ouvira - No! Voglio opzioni (não! eu quero opções.) ele respondeu encerrou a chamada se voltando a ruiva parada ali como uma porta. arqueou a sobrancelha inquisitivo.

—São os requerimentos que fez mais cedo. – Começou ela – fizemos todos os levantamentos necessários senhor Hakaishin.

com certa hostilidade ele puxara das mãos dela a tela e passou rapidamente os olhos e a face contorceu ainda mais irritada.

—Ninguém nessa merda trabalha com o mínimo de compromisso? não se fazem mais serviçais como antigamente! – bradou assuntando a ruiva, de fato, poderia ser jovem, mas intimidava e muito.

—E-eu lamento e...

—Não lamente, odeio lamentos! – ele a olhou progressivamente subindo – todas essas contas estão vinculadas as garantias legais, não é?

—Sim senhor! todos os créditos estão assegurados, porem nem todos valem o total do debito depois das correções.

—De a ordem e tome todos, e os que não cobrirem, acione o jurídico e tomaremos mais, chega de perder dinheiro. – Determinou e a garota consentiu e se preparava para sair quando ele a chamou – Cocoa, eu ainda a aguardo a noite.

ela maneou a cabeça em um sim. e tomou o seu caminho.

então o celular de Gohan anunciou uma nova entrada de mensagem da qual quando ele viu de quem se tratar sorriu com muita malicia. Jogou-se então em uma das poltronas da sala e se colocou a trocar mensagens com Bulma.

(...)

Ela estava sentada em sua cama e respondia as lições atrasadas e as novas, junto com aquilo trocava mensagens com Gohan em seu celular. se corria riscos? em parte, estava apagando as mensagens em sequencia e tentava não deixar rastros daquilo. Porque Gohan de uma maneira estranha a fazia se sentir especial e ela conseguia rir, e simplesmente esquecer tudo aquilo, toda aquela merda por um instante apenas e ser só ela. fora que o garoto parecia um livro tão aberto, parecia fofo e doce, educado e intenso. e falava dos seus estudos, das suas viagens, da sua família. e talvez ali ela sentia raiva, porque Bardock nunca se importou de verdade com ela, ou de saber sobre ela além de meros papeis e registos, ou nunca dividiu absolutamente nada com ela sobre sua vida.

Ela percebeu quando os passos se fizeram presentes no corredor, então apenas desligou o aparelho e o jogou dentro da gaveta e continuou com suas lições. A porta então se abriu e ela manteve seus olhos fixos nos cadernos, embora de alguma maneira estranha sentiu seu coração acelerar repentinamente e algo pontar em seu estomago, e ela associou isso ao medo e não a algo diferente daquilo.

Bardock, no entanto percebera de imediato a distancia da garota, pela manhã e agora a noite. Preferiu fingir que não havia percebido.

—Eu trouxe jantar – ele falou quebrando o silencio, mas sem mostrar qualquer perturbação.

—Estou sem fome, obrigada – ela respondeu sem levantar a cabeça as lições.

Ele, no entanto, tirou do bolso do paletó o frasco de comprimidos e colocou sobre uma das mesas do quarto dela com uma certa força que provocou um barulhinho e ela levantou o olhar e engoliu em seco.

—Vamos falar disso? ou do que fez com a sua amiga... queria tanto as trazer aqui e as espanta com uma surra? Gowasu não me ligou feliz.

—Não vai se repetir – disse Bulma secamente tornando a abaixar a cabeça

—O que exatamente? você enlouquecer ou se drogar com sonífero? eu estou confuso coisinha.

ele caminhou até ela e parou quase ao seu lado, estando de pé a olhando, as mãos no bolso da calça. a postura era firme, porem serena. ela porem, não o respondeu.

—Eu não tenho saco para birras juvenis Bulma, não aturo coisas fora do eixo, esse teu comportamento infantil é irritante e nada certo para o que temos.

—Seu contrato? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha com certa raiva o encarando – desculpe senhor sayajin, não está incluído birras juvenis no seu contrato, apenas uma bonequinha usável não é? – ela largou os livros de lado e ajoelhou-se sobre a cama com raiva – sinta-se a vontade senhor, é pra isso que estou aqui não é? não precisa adular ou se importar. Me quer agora?

ela deslizou a mão pelo peito dele por cima do terno o olhando nos olhos e então afastou-se ficando de quatro sobre a cama.

—Quer assim? como sua cadela é isso que quer? é assim que gosta, não é? ou prefere me amarrar, talvez uma corrente para combinar com a coleira que eu uso? quer que eu gema alto?

ele estava ficando muito irritado com aquilo e de mão cheia desferiu um tapa forte na bunda dela que gritou, e então gargalhou em meio ao choro.

—Vai, bate mais... gosta de me ver sofrer não é? me puna como se deve, qual é a regra? ahhh sim, eu trouxe uma piranha pra você comer em casa né? eu podia abrir um sex delivery, tenho talento paizinho não acha?

ela o olhou com raiva, com choro, com magoa e ele continuava calado, ali parado e inexpressivo, analítico.

—Não vai fazer nada? vai apenas me olhar e me humilhar mais com sua indiferença? acha que agora eu mereço mais desprezo?

ele estava fervendo por dentro, sem dúvidas ela estava passando dos limites, mas as palavras dela soavam verdadeiramente apelativas e incomodas. Sua pequena mente juvenil não tinha a menor capacidade de processar o todo, era dissuadido facilmente, era modificado e só enxergava o que lhe era dado para ver e nada além. O que a merda de um ciúme causado por ela mesma fez com a mente dela, estava uma bagunça? ele não tinha saco para isso. foi exatamente por coisas estupidas assim que mandou Kakarotto para longe. mas não podia fazer isso com a coisinha, não podia e nem queria.

será que ela não entendia que o refugio dele era justamente voltar e estar só com ela? desfrutar do silencio e apenas esquecer o que ficava porta a fora? que de alguma forma ainda irracional, desde que ela pisara naquela casa ele nunca mais havia sequer entrado naquela sala pessoal que guarda seus Demônios, porque talvez ela estava os acalmando aos poucos?

Ela queria desperta-los novamente era isso?

—Quer sua atenção? – ele falou grosso e estupido de repente quando agarrou os cabelos azuis dela e a puxou para si.

Os lábios eram rudes e grotescos ao buscar os dela, mordia, chupava. Suas roupas não foram tiradas, foram rasgadas com voracidade. Sobre a sua cama ele entrou entre suas pernas e a penetrou fundo. Metia tão intenso, parecia mais como um animal selvagem, que com um homem. marcava sua pele clara com os chupões e ela não pode evitar gemer alto o sentindo bombando fundo e forte dentro de si.

“que ódio!” sentia e começou a chorar em meio aquilo com o misto de sentimentos que tinha naquele instante pouco antes dele entrar uma ultima vez dentro de si e explodir seu gozo.

O choro irritantemente inquietante dela ganhou sua atenção. ele então a envolveu nos seus braços e levantou-se com ela em seu colo, engata ao seu corpo, mas a cabeça repousada em seu peito, chorava tão copiosamente que o incomodava cada vez mais. ele então caminhou até o banheiro do quarto dela e abrindo o registro da ducha deixou as águas quentes cair sobre os corpos dos dois, ele a encostou contra a parede e as mãos seguraram o rosto dela a fazendo olha-lo. os olhos se encaram com tamanha frustração, receios e duvidas, mas ninguém disse nada. e ele apenas a beijou novamente, dessa vez o beijo não era agressivo, era apaziguador, e ela poderia até achar que estava ficando louca, mas tinha carinho ali.

Mas não! ele não tinha sentimentos ou alma e era isso que repetia a sua mente.

negócios são negócios, é tudo um contrato, não se mistura amor com sexo, não vale a pena. E talvez essa fosse a lição mais dura de aprender da sua vida.

...

Depois do jantar, e de estar na cama dele mais uma vez, ela levantou-se recolhendo suas roupas. E o fazia sobre o olhar dele que analisava aquilo.

—Não quer dormir aqui coisinha? – ele perguntou deitado e levemente apoiado sobre os cotovelos.

—Não! -ela respondeu firma – eu prefiro estar na minha cama, no meu quarto, sozinha – disse – a menos que essa seja uma ordem e não um convite.

—Dormiria aqui apenas por obrigação? – ele tinha um sorriso irritado.

—Acha que me deito com você por qualquer outra razão que não seja essa? – ela perguntou e ele engoliu em seco.

—Está dispensada essa noite. – Ele disse e ela o deu as costas.

Mas que inferno estava acontecendo? ele se perguntava. o que passava na cabeça daquela pequena louca? na verdade que merda acontecia com ele mesmo pra chegar aquele ponto de se deixar controlar por uma garota, como se qualquer sentimento alheio o importasse.

—Chega por hoje! – disse a si mesmo e virou dormindo.

No seu quarto, bulma entrou em baixo do chuveiro novamente e sentou-se apenas abraçando o corpo e chorando.

...

Ela respirou fundo frente ao espelho. Uma maquiagem leve realçava apenas pontos sutis como seus olhos que ela aprendeu a gostar muito e seus lábios. Colocara um vestido evasê branco que dava no meio das coxas, pegou sua bolsa com o material para o balé, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo facilitava o coque para o ensaio.

Saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Bardock, que já tomava café. Ali, coube apenas um bom dia, e era como se a maldita briga de egos houvesse retornado. Ela comeu algo rápido e como sempre, quando tinha o horário compatível com o dele, iam juntos, mas ao chegar na garagem não foi o que aconteceu. Beets o esperava em um carro e Shallot a ela, num outro.

era melhor assim...

Ela foi até a BMW preta que Shallot estava parado de fora, só que em vez de sentar-se ao lado dele como costumeiramente fazia, preferiu sentar-se atrás, sozinha. tinha ódio do motorista e segurança. Ele a olhou pelo retrovisor, mas também manteve seu profissionalismo de sempre. Após alguns longos minutos, ele parara frente a escola de arte, onde a garota fazia o balé. ficou parado a acompanhando com o olhar entrar e logo seu telefone toca com o outro compromisso sequente. Mas um tanto mais afastado dali outra pessoa aguardava por igual aquele cumprimento de horário e sorriu faceiro.

Bulma era sim uma garota esperta, criou sua brecha.

—Pelo visto o desespero está gritante – ele murmurou pouco antes de atender a chamada dela no celular. – Não Bul, eu te prometi não foi? estou aqui fora, estou te esperando princesa. - ele disse com a voz mansa e provocante de sempre.

Bulma respirou fundo, não passou da portaria central. nem registrara presença, ou qualquer coisa. refez seu caminho de volta em direção a saída e não demorou para o BMW Z4 preto encostar ali e baixar o vidro e ela o viu de imediato, travou alguns segundos, mas respirou fundo e então abriu a porta entrando no carro do garoto, sentando-se ao seu lado no carona.

E Gohan deu um sorriso torto, meio malicioso, e levou a mão até o rosto de Bulma e a olhando nos olhos a beijou suavemente e então separou-se e voltou a posição de direção.

ela tremia-se de nervoso.

—Pronta para se divertir comigo mon bijou?

ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e ele segurou a mão dela e disse.

—Não se preocupa, te deixo aqui no horário, teu pai nem vai saber que saiu daqui, pode confiar em mim.

ela sorriu nervosa e disse:

—Eu... eu confio em você Gohan.


	21. Lobo em pele de cordeiro

As portas duplas se abriram como um arco mágico. aquele lugar era espaçoso e muito bem iluminado. tinha vida, tinha requinte e luxo. parecia uma caixa de vidro e metal saído dos livros de ficção cientifica e filmes que ela tanto adorava. ela sorriu sentindo a luz do sol que entrava pelas vidraças tocando seu rosto.

os braços de Gohan a envolveram pelas costas enlaçando e ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela sussurrando.

—Você é muito linda princesinha, sabia disso? – ele beijou suavemente o pescoço dela que negava com a cabeça rindo.

—O que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou com certa inocência ainda de menina. era errado ainda ter aspirações românticas?

ele a virou e segurou delicadamente o rosto dela e beijou os lábios rosados e afastou-se dizendo:

—O que quiser. quero te ver sorrir e feliz Bul, fica linda sorrindo – disse o Gohan em um tom macio que parecia ronronar. e caminhando até a cozinha moderna de tons metálicos e claros ele serviu dois copos de suco e bulma que se sentou a ilha da cozinha pegou o copo bebendo o olhando curiosa.

—O que eu quiser?

—O que minha princesa quiser, temos um certo tempo – ele disse. – Quer vídeo games? filme? ir pra suíça? – riu divertindo-se e ele sorriu verdadeiramente se encantando pelo garoto.

afinal qual era o mal que todos viam ao se aproximar de Gohan? porque Bardock a punira daquela forma? porque tudo se exaltou? Gohan era um cara incrivelmente bom.

não tinha nem de longe a aura negra de Bardock. ele era angelical. estava na cara que tudo era ciúmes estupido. ele nem ao menos parecia aquele senador estúpido e nojento que a abusara.

—Me levaria a suíça? – ela perguntou rindo.

—Até a lua se pedisse mon bijou – ele disse ao debruçar-se sobre o balcão alcançando os lábios dela e a beijando – me faz perder a razão.

Bulma sentia o coração bater tão rápido agora. ele era um cara incrível, era doce, era um verdadeiro príncipe dos contos de fadas, os carinhas das comedias românticas. seria ele o cara que seria seu cavaleiro de armadura ao livra-la da prisão do vilão?

—Doentes de amor – ela disse após beber um bom gole do suco – eu sempre quis assistir esse filme.

—Simples e sincero. gosto de uma boa verdade sobre as incertezas do amor – ele disse a olhando nos olhos de forma intensa e ela corou-se rindo discretamente.

—Já o assistiu?

—Vou amar vê-lo contigo – ele adiantou-se

...

Sapatos tirados, largados como dois adolescentes jogados na fofa e espaçosa cama do quarto dele que se diga de passagem era enorme. o televisor frente a cama era grande, embora eles tivessem dispensado a sala de tv onde havia quase um cinema em casa pois era a sala de multimidia. trocaram aquilo pelo aconchego do quarto do garoto e para Bulma tudo era escolha dela, sem saber que se tecia entre os caminhos que ele mesmo a dava de forma tão abertamente manipulada, mas que ela era incapaz de enxergar sozinha dado a mágoa no coração.

Pipoca e refri. e os dois aconchegados sentados na cama vendo o tal filme. ele om pequenas doses de carinhos para com ela esse que não passavam desapercebidos por ela que se sentia cada vez mais aquecida e com aquela sensação incrível no corpo. sorriu sorria consigo. o que estava fazendo?

Virou-se levemente a cabeça de lado e levou a mão até o rosto dele e aproximaram-se para um beijo muito mais aberto, muito mais intenso. o balde pipoca caíra da cama, os copos de refri repousados no criado e ele virou-se sobre o corpo pequeno dela sobre a cama, aprofundara ainda mais aquele beijo, o tornara intimamente ansiado, molhado, forte e Bulma sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. então sentira as mãos dele em seu corpo tão diferente das brutas costumeiras de Bardock. ele parecia a apreciar, a cuidar com certo carinho e apresso. e ela ofegou e buscou o folego desesperadamente quando o beijo se afastou e sentiu os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço e a pressão intensa do encaixe do sexo dele entre suas pernas e então colocou a mão sobre o peito dele de repente o empurrando um pouco.

—Desculpa – ele respondera ofegante – não queria passar dos limites, você é... quer dizer... vamos só...

como ele conseguia ser tão fofo?

ela levou os dedos aos lábios dele o calando. e estava muito corada.

—E-eu... eu não... não... tudo bem a gente... a gente pode continuar se... se você quiser – ela sussurrou envergonhada. seria aquilo que a condoía?

poderia ter sua virgindade sendo entregue por amor agora? seria a sua primeira vez e seria com um cara legal, e ela se lembraria com amor e carinho. e ele seria gentil e teria sentimento e não dividas envolvidas.

—Não quero ser apressado se não estiver pronta pra mim – ele disse ao beijar suavemente os lábios dela que segurou o marejo dos olhos.

—Eu... eu não... não sou mais .... tão inexperiente – disse irritada consigo e ele segurou o rosto dela a olhando nos olhos.

—Pode ser muito experiente, ou ser virgem Bul, o importante é o seu querer e estar pronta pra mim – ele terminara de derrubar o restante das barreiras dela.

enlaçando o pescoço dele, ela o puxou para beija-lo. sentia-se sem medos agora. sentiu o beijo molhado dele e o toque quente e carinhoso em sua pele. seu vestido que deslizara deixando seminua. os lábios dele que tocaram o pescoço e desciam calidamente em direção ao colo e ele tirara o sutiã os deixando a sua disposição, dois redondo e jovens seios de mamilos rosados que ele entretera-se ao sugar acaloradamente, beijava e deslizava a língua em um enquanto massageava e acariciava o outro. Bulma deixava pequenos gemidos escaparem entre os lábios e agarrou-se aos fios negros dos cabelos dele e mantinha os olhos fechado. sentiu os lábios dele desceram então por sua barriga e contraiu-se. a língua dele deslizou por uma curva em seu umbigo e ele deslizara com uma incrível gentileza sua calcinha pouco antes de afundar-se entre suas pernas e ela gemeu tão alto.

Oh céus, aquilo era muito bom!

a língua dele parecia ter uma vida própria ali, ela sentia-se derreter na boca dele, com o sopro e as provocações que ele o fazia, o arranhar sútil de seu clitóris entre os dentes dele. e quando ele a penetrava com a língua e apertava suas coxas ao mesmo tempo. ela sentir o apelo em seu corpo que implorava para explodir em uma convulsão de prazer e não demorou para ela implorar por aquilo e ele sorriu entre as pernas dela quando ela finalmente desmanchou-se na boca dele.

Ele subiu os lábios a compartir do sabor dela com ela mesma. suas roupas foram sendo tiradas por ela que virou-se sobre ele na cama. tímida, ela sentia certa vergonha, mas queria retribuir o que ele havia a causado. os beijos meigos desceram pelo abdômen dele que se enrijeceu com o contato

e ele arfou quando ela deslizara a língua sobre a cabeça do seu pau. como a boquinha da garota era quente e molhada. então ela engolira um tanto dele usando as mãos para massageá-lo e Gohan rosna com o prazer daquilo, principalmente em ver a traseira branca empinada como uma cadelinha manhosa que agora mamava seu pau tão gostoso. pelo visto o filha da puta do Bardock saia adestrar bem as cadelas dela, porque ao menos chupar, ela o sabia fazer apetitosamente.

Ele enfiara a mão nos cabeços azuis depois de solta-los e começou a sincronizar o ritmo fodendo literalmente aquela boquinha miúda e vendo babar com seu pau grande naquela boca.

puta merda como estava difícil manter aquele jeito passivo e dócil. ser gentil então? a vontade era de rasga-la de ouvi-la gritar de fode-la e vira-la do avesso isso sim!

merda de teatro do caralho. aquilo o frustrava. conter-se.

ele ia enlouquecer, então segurou o rosto dela e a trouxe para si novamente a beijando e encaixou a fenda dela em seu pau. tinha que deixa-la assim, porque se a virasse ele a ia meter sem dó alguma.

Bulma espalmou a mão no peito dele e começou a mover-se, inicialmente muito timidamente e ele segurou a cintura dela e fechara os olhos tentando controlar-se. e mordeu os lábios nervosamente quando começou a cavalga-lo de forma mais forte, mais intensa. quicava e rebolava sobre aquele pau duro que a preenchia até fundo no seu colo.

e Gohan sentira como ela era tão miúda e apertada. e aquilo o deixava ainda mais louco. ele não ia aguentar mais. virou-se a deixando por baixo de si. e prendendo os punhos dela contra a cama começou a meter fundo dentro de Bulma que agora gemia mais alto sentindo as estocadas fortes dele.

—Caralho, você é muito apertada – ele murmurou rouco e excitado empurrando mais uma vez forte contra ela. e ela gemeu o apertando ainda mais.

—Go-Gohan eu... eu vou...

tudo que ele queria era fode-la, por Deus como aquilo estava bom, estava apertadinho e deslizava quente, ele batia fundo dentro dela.

Bulma arqueou as costas com um alto gemido quando finalmente atingira o ápice. ofegante, ela viu Gohan sair de dentro dela e a virar na cama a deixando de bruços.

o corpo dele pesara no seu e sentiu ele a invadindo novamente. sentiu o arranhar dos dentes dele em suas costas e os chupões leves até sua nuca e ele segurando seu quadril com uma das mãos e apoiado o corpo na outra, começou a entrar e sair de dentro de bulma de forma funda e lenta. controlava-se de todas as maneiras possíveis. e estava realmente odiando aquilo.

ele sussurrou besteiras no ouvido dela e a relaxara e a fez sentir realmente apreciada em cada instante, parecia que eles tinham uma ligação que não era só a droga do sexo. ele tinha carinho e cuidado e aquilo mexia com ela. até que ele finalmente explode seu gozo nela.

ofegantes, ele sorriu e ela deitou-se aninhando-se nos braços dele sentindo-o a acariciar.

—Você é incrível Bul, é perfeita! – ele sussurrou antes de beijar o topo da cabeça dela – sabia que você era uma garota especial em cada sentido, você é incrível mon bijou!

Ela estava completamente cedida e rendida a ele, deixando-se levar por aquilo que nunca tivera, nunca provara, nunca reconhecera. e ele levantou-se a puxando para um banho a dois, em meio aos carinhos e risinhos.

—Eu também achei que foi incrível Gohan, e muito especial para mim, queria ter tido a sorte de você ser meu primeiro – ela o confessou em meio ao um beijo sobre o chuveiro morno.

“ah, não ia querer isso não cadelinha!” ele pensara de imediato a frase dela

—Eu iria ter me sentido o cara mais sortudo – ele sorriu como um verdadeiro príncipe que a embriagava nas mentiras.

Eles vestiram-se e o celular de Gohan toca o despertador avisando que deveriam sair. a face de protesto de Bulma fora imediata aquilo, ela não queria sair dali, dos braços dele, de perto dele. o mundo era tão injusto.

Mas Gohan pegou uma sacolinha bonita, com uma fica e a entregou e ela franziu o cenho. mas recebeu e a abriu. de dentro tirara uma delicada caixinha quadrada de veludo e abiu vendo uma delicada pulseira com pedras.

—Eu comprei para você, depois que nos falamos pelo telefone, queria e animar. – ele disse pegando a pulseira e abrindo o fecho.

—É linda Gohan, mas eu não posso aceitar e...

—Pode, e deve. é um mimo, tem a sua cara. é delicado. bonito, especial.

Ela desviou o olhar corada. estava frustrada agora.

—Meu... meu pai...

—Ele não precisa saber. sei que você consegue. é algo meu pra você minha gatinha – ele disse segurando o rosto dela e a beijou – não sabe como é especial para mim Bul, é tão importante que – ele suspirou – tem uma importância imensa em minha vida, desde que cruzara meu caminho. não te tiro da cabeça. seja minha.

Ela sentiu o coração arrebentar contra o peito de forma tão forte, estava derretida, estava iludida. as palavras certas ditas da forma certa. era uma combinação potente e perigosa.

—Eu nunca vou tirar. gosto muito de você também Gohan – ela o sorriu e se beijaram mais uma vez.

...

Próximos a escola de balé, ele ajeitou o cabelo dela e segurando o rosto dela a disse.

—Eu quero muito me encontrar mais e mais com você. está me encantando.

Ela suspirou com aquilo e segurando a mão dele sobre seu rosto disse:

—Prometo que vou tentar dá um jeito, só... não desiste de mim, promete?

—Prometo – ele respondeu e a beijou. a garota então desceu do carro e caminhou em direção a escola e viu o carro de Gohan se afastar.

havia tido o encontro dos seus sonhos, com o cara dos seus sonhos, um príncipe. tudo era perfeito e ela tocou na pulseira linda em seu pulso, mas pegou-se triste de repente. porque no íntimo do seu coração não era com Gohan que ela queria aquelas coisas, mas com alguém que nem ao menos a enxergava como gente. apenas como um objeto. suspirou e então sentou-se na frente da escola esperando por Shallot que não deveria demorar mais tanto para vir busca-la.

(...)

Ele enrolou-se em uma toalha a prendendo na cintura, e na sua cama, havia ficado completamente apagada e toda marcada dormindo nua, a garota de cabelos castanhos que lhe era sua secretária pessoal. havia muita frustração pessoal de sua tensão sexual presa por conta da maldita cadela de Bardock.

A vontade de acabar com ela como se deve teve de ser descontada em Cocoa, não era a mesma coisa, mais servira muito bem de estepe. a fizera sofrer as penitencias que eram de Bulma.

Ele então chegou-se até a ilha da cozinha e se sentou ao pegar uma bonita e polida maçã vermelha estava ali e a mordeu com vontade, estava morrendo de fome.

sentado no sofá no centro da sala de estar principal, estava seu mentor e homem de confiança: Piccolo. que estava concentrado lendo um jornal e ergueu o olhar até Gohan que estava displicente com a maçã.

—Manteve ao menos sua secretária viva? pelos gritos dela parecia que estava a arrancando a pele. – comentou ele

e Gohan sorriu malicioso e perverso com o comentário.

—Quase isso senhor Piccolo, mas ela vai sobreviver, terão outras vezes, ou precisarei de mais delas. – sorriu e então sentou-se no sofá.

—Vista uma roupa! – disse picoolo ao garoto que estava só de toalha.

—Gosto da liberdade – sorriu Gohan e então mordeu a maçã e continuou. - Agora fala sério, eu sou mesmo um gênio. não, melhor que isso, eu sou um ótimo ator, poderia fazer carreira, com um rosto bonito e um talento natural que eu tenho – ele gargalhou – como a cadela vadia é tola, é mais que isso é estupida. uma cadela burra, com... babaquices de seus romantismo, mas vai me ajudar tanto.

—Ela é uma garota, é normal ser tola, mas acha mesmo que ela serve?

—Tenho certeza! Ela nem faz ideia que aquela droga de pulseira é um transmissor, o que acha? é uma iludida, mas uma puta deliciosa, mal vejo a hora de poder fode-la de verdade, sem essas bobagens de... – ele faz uma face de enjoo – sentimentalismo. mas por hora a gente se contenta, não é?

—Não acha isso muito perigoso, se Bardock descobre...

Gohan gargalhou com aquela frase.

—Ele é um velhote muito antiquado, quando ele finalmente cair em si, dos dois um, ou ele vai estar preste a perder a cabeça ou vai matá-la. de um jeito ou de outro, eu tenho meus próprios meios de fazer as coisas.

—Está entrando em um jogo perigoso Gohan, deveria medir seus passos.

—E eu os meço, quem vai sujar as mãozinhas e ter a cabeça a prêmio é a cadela, não eu. por falar nisso coloca logo essa droga de transmissor pra rodar e gravar. estou curioso quanto ao que isso pode me render.

—Acha que ele faz negócios na frente dela, negócios de risco?

—Acho, não, na verdade eu tenho certeza, sabe porquê? porque o imbecil do meu avô fazia, acredite, eu cresci no meio desses desgraçados. eles não dão brechas a sagacidade, mas se perdem em suas putas. porque pertencem a eles, são animais. elas não têm voz, não tem fuga, erram e morrem simples assim.

Piccolo teve que dar o braço a torcer. se de fato Gohan estivesse certo, aquilo tinha o poder de mudar muita coisa no mundo dos negócios deles. Ele então levantou-se e pegou a caixa onde Gohan o apontara o receptor da transmissão. e ligando o aparelho sobre a mesa de centro, eles começaram a ouvir. agora teriam acesso a uma importante parte dos negócios de Bardock, e tudo graças a Bulma.

...

Sentada no sofá da sala, Bulma tinha o caderno de exercícios em mãos e tentava controlar-se. toda a hora os olhos desviavam para a pulseira e ficara pensativa. como corrigir a sua vida?

Ume meta de cada vez. seus estudos eram importantes, e tudo que ela almejava era ser livre. e ela o faria, custasse o que custasse. ela tinha aquele foco agora. e quanto antes o seu maldito contrato com Bardock acabasse, melhor.

era isso. o seu pleno, seu peso e sua medida. não deveria, mas deixava-se pela primeira vez sentir algo, e ela decidiu que seria por Gohan. ao menos ele a via como alguém. com sentimentos. não como um acordo de papel.

bulma foi distraída de seus devaneios pela porta que abrira anunciando a chegada dele. do seu dono.

—Boa noite senhor Sayajin – ela respondera mecanicamente e ele suspirou irritado.

—Seu jantar está na ilha. – Ele disse e caminhou para o seu quarto

Bulma levantou-se. sentou e tirou as embalagens servindo-se e começando a comer e no meio daquilo, surgira Bardock que estava vestido de forma pouco convencional vista por ela. botas escuras estilo coturno, jeans escuro e com efeito. uma camiseta em tom gravite que tinha algo escrito em tom claro e por cima uma jaqueta de couro preta. a o viu ajeitar o coldre que tinha pistola, bem como a gola caminhando em direção a geladeira onde pegou um energético e abriu.

—N-não vai jantar? – ela perguntou quebrando o silencio e depois remoeu-se por isso.

—Vou sair, tenho coisas a fazer, não volto cedo – disse simplesmente a ignorando um tempo sem olha-la nos olhos. parecia realmente que havia voltado do início. mas não era bem assim. não era simples assim. mas ela não entenderia, aliás, nem ele mesmo se entendia.

Apenas sentia que precisa de espaço, se afastar de Bulma, ou corria o risco de sufocar com aquilo que o corroía. provar para si mesmo que ele era capaz de dar aquele contrato e separar as coisas. talvez o aniversario de quatorze anos sem ela, sem a única pessoa que um dia o importou, não o estava fazendo bem.

Ele a deu as costas e simplesmente saiu. o destino? um dos clubes noturnos junto de quem a muito tempo não se relacionava.

na porta do lugar chamado Purcuse, ele se encontrou com um homem de longas mechas negras e que tinha um belo pico de viúva, os olhos felinos eram meio frios e calculistas, mas ele sorriu ao cumprimeitar aquele que a tempo parecia não ter mais uma vida.

—A quanto tempo irmãozinho!? saudades das nossas diversões a dois – disse ele malicioso.

—Saudades mesmo Raditz? – disse Bardock com um sorriso torto – acho que a palavra que busca é outra.

o homem de cabelos compridos ergueu a mão em rendição sorrindo.

—Falei com teu guri hoje, que merda teu moleque anda fazendo? se parece contigo a cada dia mais.

—Que seja menos estupido pelo menos – disse Bardock ao entrar com Raditz para uma área privativa e começarem a beber e serem servidos pelas belas garotas seminuas.

—Sabe o que ele me pediu? ajuda... para o aniversario dele.

—Pelo bem dos dois que não saia nas paginas policiais como a última.

—Bom, não disse não, então isso é um aval do patriarca dos sayajins tsc... sinto meus ossos vibrarem maninho.

Bardock rosnara e apenas puxara uma das garotas ao seu colo.

—Agora me conta. porque sou o ultimo a saber que tenho uma nova sobrinha? quando irá me apresentar?

Bardock o olhou e então se dera conta que havia linhas que não deveriam ser ultrapassadas nunca.


End file.
